Changes and Revelations I: Endings and Beginings
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: After being betrayed, Ron Stoppable is no longer the goofy but caring person he once was! Now on a personal quest to find himself, will Ron ever become the caring, happy person he once was? ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Prologue: Departure

Okay, this is my first Kim Possible fanfic! At first, I didn't think that I'd like the show but I do! And I didn't think that I'll write a fan fiction for the show, but now I am!

* * *

**Prologue:** Departure… 

He looked down at his brown bag. The bag itself was only big enough to carry a few things but it didn't matter. All that was inside was just a few pairs of socks, pants, shirts, and of course, underwear. He has learned though life that you could never bring enough underwear and socks. Unfortunately he had learned this life lesson the hard way. How he had learned it was best to be left alone…

There were also a few more things inside of the bag, but it wasn't too much. Where he was going, he was hardly going to need them, if at all! Where he was going, he was hardly going to have time off to himself to enjoy the things he has done in the past. After school was over, he had already made his decision. It was only his junior year, but he could always graduate from the school he was headed. He had already realized what and who, for that matter, he was leaving behind. However, when it all added up, he could care less. As far as he was concerned, with only a few exceptions, there was hardly anything he was leaving in the first place.

_"We are now boarding flight 154, non-stop to Japan! At this time, we request that only the passengers seated in rows 21 to 30 please report to aisle D14 at this time! I repeat, will the passengers seated in rows 21 to 30 please report to aisle D14 at this time!"_

He sighed, knowing that it was going to take a while for everyone to get seated until they were ready to board the section he would be seated. On the plane itself, it had a total of seven seats per row: Two on the left side, labeled A and B, two on the right side which were labeled F and G, and three in the middle which were labeled C, D, and E. Himself? He was seated in first class in the first row. A window seat! He had always loved sitting near the window, whether it was watching the plane take off, or having a bird's eye view of the towns and cities. He had always enjoyed it when he was airborne. However, this would be the last time he would travel by flight for a long time, so it was a good idea to end it with style…

_"We are now boarding passengers seated in rows 11 to 20! Will the passengers who are seated in rows 11 to 20 on flight 154, non-stop to Japan, please report to aisle D14 at this time! I repeat, will the passengers who are seated in rows 11 to 20 on flight 154, non-stop to Japan, please report to aisle D14 at this time!"_

He looked down to the visual device that was in his hand. It was in a turquoise color, and fairly small. It appeared to be some type of pocket videogame. His brown eyes narrowed at the sight of said device, eyes that told a story of pain, betrayal, and heartbreak. Even when looking at the blank black screen, it brought back memories. Some were actually good, but those memories didn't outweigh the bad. Actually, it hardly even mattered…

He grabbed the two ends with his hands and within his rage and with all of his might, he pushed both ends downward as, within a few seconds, it was split into two. A bit of its now-split circuitry could now be seen as a bit of the pain he had felt these past weeks diminished a little. But it still wouldn't go away, at least not that easily.

A part of him wondered how he couldn't have seen it before, while another knew all along and wondered if because he truly needed her or that he…_loved_ her that he tried not to believe it. At the end, he was wrong. About everything! About _her_! Everything he knew and appreciated was a lie. And everything he knew about her was an even bigger lie!

_"We are now boarding passengers seated in rows 1 to 10! Will the passengers who are seated in rows 1 to 10 on flight 154, non-stop to Japan, please report to aisle D14 at this time! I repeat, will the passengers who are seated in rows 1 to 10 on flight 154, non-stop to Japan, please report to aisle D14 at this time!"_

He watched on as more people began to board for the flight, as he still held a broken piece of the electronic device in his hand. With a sigh, he stood up from his chair and walked over to the wastebasket. Once he made it to the beige trashcan, he opened the flap that blocked the way of garbage and debris from their rightful spot. To him, this signified his moving on with his life, and further signified that he was moving on from her! With no second thoughts or questions, he proceeded to discard the two pieces that were the once but now destroyed Ronnunicator.

'That's that…' He thought to himself, as he got rid of the one sure thing that would remind him of the painful memories. All of those years, everything they've been though together was a lie. All this time he believed that she was a friend, but instead she was just pretending. Just pretending to care about him. Just pretending to be his friend. She had been pretending since middle school, but then again, she did have the reputation of that she "can do anything!" So why being the greatest actress of all time was unbelievable. He walked over back to his seat but was not before he was met with a familiar face.

He had short brown hair and was wearing a green T-shirt and brown pants. What was most noticeable about him was that he was confined to a wheelchair, but at a closer inspection, it was no ordinary wheelchair. From his arrival, a small smile formed. "So, you came." He said, in a friendly, yet cold tone of voice. But then again, who's personality wouldn't become cold after finding out that your best friend for five years wasn't really your friend to begin with.

His friend gave a sigh, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, concerned.

He nodded. "I hardly have anything else worth staying here anyway! And as you know, I'm not exactly everyone's favorite person at school. Personally, they can all just drop dead for all I care." He admitted, which was a shocker to his friend.

"Ron, you've changed! You're last person I ever expect to say something like that."

"Look Felix, things change." He simply said. "Even people, let alone those who pretend to be something they're not."

"Is this about what K-"

"Don't _ever_ say her name." He hissed. "It sickens me…" He then sighed in regret. Felix Renton was just one of the few true friends he had and he was nearly treating him like dirt. Besides, he's not the one to blame. He wasn't the one who had a knife ready to stab him in the back for five years… "I'm sorry…it's just…"

"I understand… Ron, try to relax okay! If you keep thinking about the past, you're going to be miserable."

"You're right, but you can learn from it, too! And I already learned not to trust that backstabbing, lying bitch ever aga-" Ron stopped expressing his feelings, or lack thereof, as he saw another arrival.

A girl with wavy, platinum blonde hair quickly ran up to him as she then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. From her blue eyes, tears began to pour down on her face. This caused Ron to sigh. Another person he was hurting because of his departure. In all honesty, he didn't even expect her to show up at all. As much as he had liked her, he knew that it wouldn't have worked out between him and Tara King. She was a cheerleader, and he, despite being the mascot, was a social outcast! The school social hierarchy wouldn't allow it, as pathetic and ridiculous as it was. The hierarchy was another thing that he would _not_ be missing. "Please Ron…do you have to go?" She asked, nearly crying.

"Look Tara, I have to go! To find myself! I can't just keep being the Jocks' favorite punching bag forever." He said in a slightly calm and understanding voice, which then became darker. "And I don't want to end up hurting anyone either."

"If you don't want to hurt anyone, then why are you leaving me?" She asked, all but just about to begin crying. Good question, indeed.

'Nice going, Stoppable! She's the only girl who ever had a crush on you, and you're hurting her by leaving.' He scolded himself mentally. As much as he wanted to stay with her, he knew that it was best that he left. He hardly had an identity here in Middleton, let alone a favorable one. Hopefully in Japan, he would find himself, to find an identity for himself, and most importantly shed off the "sidekick" label that was attached to him for all of those years. He placed his arms around her, hugging her back. It was the least he could do, since he was hurting her by breaking her heart. It was then where brown eyes met blue ones, but they belonged to someone else. He let go of Tara as his eyes slightly narrowed.

'What's she doing here…?' He asked himself mentally, annoyed yet confused as the brunette girl looked at him, with a hint of regret and sadness on her face. While Kim pretended to be his friend, let alone best friend, for all these years, Bonnie Rockwaller was also pretending. She pretended to hate him, because he was with Kim, with his nose so far up her ass that it was difficult to know where she ended and where he began, or so she claimed. While she did appear to be concerned about him, looks could be deceiving. After all, didn't she show some concern for him when he became a millionaire, that is, before he lost it and she started being a bitch to him again? As far as his trust was concerned, Bonnie was on a short leash! The room he had for an untested hover jet to be placed in the bag he was currently carrying was more than the trust he had for her at the moment. But that may change in time. Trust wasn't easily gained, but it was more fragile than glass.

"I…um…I just want to say…Look, this isn't easy for me!" She said, with a mixture of sadness and frustration. Ron didn't break his composure but mentally he rolled his eyes. Was she trying to apologize…again?

'Who said it was supposed to be…' Ron mentally scolded her before he simply said, in an understanding, yet cold voice. "Don't just say it, show it!" Actions speak louder than words, and seeing her actions, the freckled blonde believed that the cheerleader had an ulterior motive being here. His statement was answered as he felt himself being hugged again. 'She's trying to get my trust… Hmph! Nice try Bonnie…'

Speaking of whom, her hands move up to his neck as she then felt a bump in the middle of his neck, causing her to jump back into a cringe. "Eww…do you have some bad acne or something?" She complained.

"You're not exactly winning any popularity contests with Mr. Frosty, if you haven't noticed." Felix scolded, whispering to her so Ron wouldn't hear.

Ron reached back and felt the bump, but it didn't feel like a pimple or any sign of acne, but with a squeeze and a pull, he removed it from his neck, causing both girls to cringe!

"So nasty!" Bonnie declared as Ron looked at the "pimple" he just "popped" from his back. Upon closer inspection, his eyes narrowed.

"You can relax Rockwaller, it's just a tracking device." He assured as he looked around and saw a perfect target. With a strong fix on said target, Ron moved his arm back and threw the tracking device, leaving it to be attacked onto the target: A briefcase of a middle-aged businessman. 'Sorry Wade, but I don't want any visitors, much less uninvited ones.'

_"We are now boarding passengers who are seated in First Class! Will the passengers who are seated in First Class on flight 154, non-stop to Japan, please report to aisle D14 at this time! I repeat, will the passengers who are seated in First Class on flight 154, non-stop to Japan, please report to aisle D14 at this time!"_

"That's me…" Ron simply said as he clutched onto his bag. "Looks like this is goodbye!"

Felix nodded as he and Ron knocked fists, "Ron, try to look on the bright side!" He insisted. "This whole Ice Man thing isn't working for ya!"

"He's right, Ron!" Tara added. "You were always so carefree… So understanding and sensitive… But now…"

"Things change…" He simply said as he walked over to the entrance to his transportation, his boarding pass in hand to give to the flight attendant at the booth near the door.

"Ron?"

He looked back as he gave a glance to Bonnie which read 'Make it quick, I don't have time to waste!'

"Umm…if you get the chance, could you say hi to Hirotaka for me?" She asked witha tiny bit of nervousness that you'd find from a crushing schoolgirl in her voice.

"We'll see…" was all Ron said as he then turned around, rolling his eyes. Just as he thought, Bonnie had an ulterior motive in coming to see him off. Now the line that he was now in began to shrink down as he was now face to face with the flight attendant at the booth. She was a fairly attractive woman with brown eyes and black hair tied up in a bun. Hehanded her his boarding pass…

She checked the pass before tearing off the small ticket and handing it back to him, with a smile on her face. "Thank you, enjoy your flight!" She chirped.

Ron just nodded as he walked towards the path that would lead him to the plane. The path that would lead him away from Middleton! And most importantly, the path that will take him far away from _her_! And in all honestly, he wouldn't care if he never saw Kim Possible ever again.

* * *

I know that this story has some loose ends, as well as a lot of questions! I'm going to tell you this only once: this is **_not_** going to be a K/R story. They may get back together, but as friends, not lovers! Right now, I'm planning on pairing Ron with someone I've never seen paired up with him in a fic! I'll give you a hint: It won't be a slash pairing. I'll give you another hint: It won't be a pedophilia pairing! But here are the things that will happen: 

Ron will train at the Yamanouchi School.

Kim will go on Missions alone, as well as make a few changes…

There will be character death!

Anyways, please review! Right now I'm deciding if I should make the next few chapters a recap or have the actions that lead to this explained without a flashback! As of right now, this title is still pending and when I can come up with a better one, it will change.


	2. Memories During A Flight Part 1

Nice to see that updating this story is becoming faster than I expected. But like most of my update streaks, they all must come to an end! Layman's terms: I'm going to try to update this story as soon as possible, but don't expect it to be on a daily basis! For that matter, don't expect it to be on a weekly basis!

**gargoylesama** – Interesting Theory on who I have Ron paired up with! However if I respond, I might spoil it a bit. To see if you're right or not, you're just gonna have to wait an see. BTW, love your "Redemption" series!

**Brimmstone** – Thanks. In this chapter, you won't be disappointed.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Memories During A Flight Part 1: Confession of Love!

_"At this time the use of cell phones and other electronic devices are allowed. The first of the three in-flight movies, Legally Blonde, will be shown momentarily. Thank you for your patience and thank you for choosing Continental Airlines, non-stop flight to Japan!"_

The sound of the public audio was switched off following the announcement of the female flight attendant as Ron sat back in his mahogany leather seat, releasing a sigh. That was one of the few benefits those who are seated in first class enjoy. Much thanks had to go to his parents who let him use a small amount of the money he received from the royalty checks from Bueno Nacho, due to the Naco being a huge success. It was a wonder why the Naco didn't work out well in the Bueno Nacho in Go City!

The person who sat next to him appeared to be around his age, but much shorter. She had black hair done up in pigtails and was dressed causally in a white shirt and black cargo pants. Apparently her face was buried into a magazine, which Ron managed to get a glance at the cover. It featured an attractive male wearing nothing but a towel around his waist with the title being, printed in a red font, "Playgirl." Usually, Ron would've loudly expressed his disdain for something as did by exclaiming on how "sick and wrong" it was. However, he just scoffed and looked somewhere else. This was going to be a looooong flight.

"Something wrong?"

The former Team Possible member turned around to see the girl, who has set the magazine aside as he gave a slight glare. "What?"

"Aren't we in a happy mood!" She said sarcastically. "Look if you got a problem with the magazine, then tough shit!"

"I never said that I did!" Ron replied in a cold voice as his eyes narrowed.

"Your body language implied it!" She noted as Ron's arms were crossed, his lips were curled into a frown, and his eyes were narrowed into a glare. "I mean, what guy wouldn't get angry at a sight of a nude magazine targeted to girls for a change!"

"Hey, if you want to drool over pictures of guys posing and holding their dicks, go right ahead!" He shrugged. "I wouldn't even care if they were making out right now!"

"Okay then…" The girl opened up the magazine as she flipped through a few pages. After seeing a page that she liked, she decided to "show" them to her friend.

"…Get…the magazine…from my face." He warned. Having the displeasure of seeing a picture of an erection of another man.

"What's wrong…you don't like the pickie?" She taunted, as she was about to rub it on his face.

"I'm not going to ask you again! Get that damn magazine from my face!" He warned, with an ounce of anger.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyeeeee! It's a good maggie!" She teased as she then felt a yank as her magazine was now out of her hands. "Hey!"

Ron rolled up the magazine as he placed it between the wall and himself, "You'll get it back after we land. Be glad I didn't rip it to shreds!" He coldly informed. Much to his dismay, the girl stuck his tongue out at him as she reached into her pink Mew Mew Power backpack and pulled out another Playgirl magazine. She then gave him a look that read, 'There's a lot more where that came from!'

"Whatever…" He sighed as he began to wait for Legally Blonde to be shown. At least it'll take his mind off of things, when it began that is. Until then, he found himself thinking about the events that transpire to his departure.

* * *

**Two Days Ago: Night of the Spirit Dance.**

A sigh escaped though his lips as Ron sat down on the granite surface, legs crossed, and eyes closed in deep meditation! Missing yet another Spirit Dance. It wasn't exactly the end of the world for him! He's already made peace with the fact that the chances that a guy like him could even get a date for the Spirit Dance was slim to one! He already went through the list of people he thought would at least consider going with him to the Spirit Dance. Tara already had a date with the captain of the Basketball team, and Zita Flores, believe it or not, actually went with Malcolm Nevious! And Kim was, once again, going with Josh Mankey! So basically, he was the only guy without a date! What else was new? Fortunately, he wasn't trapped inside of the Janitor's closet like last year! So what was a social outcast like him supposed to do while everyone else had a good time?

At Middleton Park, Ron decided that now was the perfect time to continue his training that began at the Yamanouchi Ninja School! Since he was sworn to secrecy not to let anyone know about this secret Ninja Academy, he had to act as if nothing happened on that trip to Japan, or "Same old, Same old" as he said to his friends. He was beginning to fully embrace the Mystical Monkey Power he had received long ago!

His only company at this time: Rufus, his trusted naked mole rat companion! His best non-human friend! He was more like a brother to him! Ron and Rufus have been though thick and thin! Rufus was considered to be the world's best-kept secret! People, well some of them at least, believed that Ron and Lord Monkey Fist, formerly Lord Montgomery Fiske, were the only ones exposed to the Mystical Monkey Power, not realizing that Rufus, who was in Ron's pants pocket at the time of exposure, also contained such power!

And finally there was Chippy! A monkey ninja he had happened to befriended during picture day, first believing that Kim, due to a mystical amulet, transformed into the monkey he accompanied! Imagine his surprise when he found out that the Monkey appearance of Kim, due to the possession of said amulet, and Chippy was not one of the same. He should've known something was odd when Chippy wore the dress Nana made for Kim, who flat out refused to wear the dress. However, despite managing to overcome his Monkey issues, Ron and Chipy had to keep their interactions a secret! After all, he was supposed to be the boy who was afraid of monkeys, and who would expect a monkey-phobic sidekick to know anything about a secret Ninja School based on Tai Shing Pec Quar, a.k.a Monkey Kung-Fu? At least when it came to training, Ron had a sparring partner!

The freckled-faced blondes eyes opened, breaking out from his state of meditation as he got to his feet. "Okay Chippy it's time to train!" He exclaimed as the monkey chattered in excitement! However, this excitement would be put on hold as a sound of sobbing could be heard.

"Chippy, hide!" Ron ordered as the monkey ninja quickly hid in the trees. With him out of sight, Ron went to follow the source of sadness and sorrow. Much to his surprise... "K…P?"

Kim was seated on the bench as tears poured from her eyes down to the sides of her cheeks. "H-how could he…" She asked, choking up in tears. What she didn't notice was a pair of arms that was now wrapped around her.

"It's okay Kim…" Ron said, with care and concern in his voice. "I'm here…"

"Oh Ron…" Kim now leaned her head into his chest. "How could he…how could Josh do this to me?" She asked.

"What happened at the dance?" Ron asked. Date or no date, he now wished that he had gone to the Spirit Dance. "What did Mankey do to you?"

"Josh said that he loved me, and then he asked to be excused! Then you know it, Bonnie has her slimy arms around them, and they made out as if I wasn't even there!"

"Bon-Bon?" Ron sighed. Would this rivalry ever end, he wondered? Just what the hell did Kim ever do to Bonnie to make her hate her so much that she'd do whatever possible to make her life miserable? What did Kim ever do to deserve having her heartbroken? This wasn't doing Ron any favors himself because every time Kim hurt, he'd hurt even more! That's what love would do to someone when seeing the one they love in so much pain, while feeling helpless, unable to protect them from that kind of pain! "Don't worry, you still got me KP!" He assured.

Kim looked up. "Really Ron?"

Ron nodded. "Kim…umm…can I be honest with you?" He asked. This was now the part where he began to get nervous. 'It's now or never…' He thought as he was going to do it! He was now going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Sure Ron…"

"Kim…er….KP….umm…What I just wanted to say was…" Ron desperately looked for the right words, as anxiety swept across his mind. 'What is she says no?' 'What if she laughs at me?' He thought of just about every worst-case scenario possible, but he decided to just go along with it. "Kim…if there was a perfect girl in the world…she wouldn't even came close to you! What I'm trying to say is…Kim Possible…I-I love you!" After those words were said, a long silence followed.

"Ron…" Kim started to say, as Ron feared for the worst. 'She was going to cry! I said that I loved her and now that she was going to cry…' However, the words that came from her mouth were words that he never thought he'd ever say. "…I love you, too!"

Hearing those four words from her mouth, it was now the happiest day of Ronald Dean Stoppable's life! Out of all the girls who he asked in school, there were only two girls he never considered asking. Bonnie, due to obvious reasons, and Kim of course! Finally, the 'social outcast' has gotten the girl, the most popular girl as a matter of fact, and as of now, he could now die a happy man!

Rufus, having seen the whole thing, scampered up to the two as it scaled up to the top of the bench! "Attaboy!" It squeaked as he gave a thumbs-up gesture!

"Ron…"

"Yes Kim…"

"Please stay with me…just for a while…" Kim leaned her head on Ron's chest, her flowing red hair rubbing onto the blue buttoned-up shirt. All the blonde could do was just hold her. His hands feeling the fabric of her white T-shirt with the touch! It was now just him and Kim, not just as best friends, now as boyfriend and girlfriend! There's only one word to describe this…

"Booyah!" He said, silently.

* * *

**Present Day**

Ron just sighed at the memory as he starred at the monitor that was in front of him, containing a map that showed how far they've gone during the flight. Meaning that one of the in flight movies hasn't started yet. For a moment, he actually believed that he and Kim were meant to be! For a moment, he actually believed that he and Kim were destined to be together! Funny how fate could be a cruel mistress, as what would follow the happiest day of his life, would be the exact opposite…

* * *

Next chapter, we'll find out what was the final nail on the coffin that not only destroys a 7-year friendship! But also makes Ron into the…well…person that he is today! 


	3. Memories During A Flight Part 2

Okay, I finished the chapter and thought that it'd be too long and too much to take, so there'll be a bit of change in plans. I've decided if I do another Kim Possible fanfic, the paring will not be K/R, but instead one that is rarely seen! Right now, I just growing tired of Disney's fetishof paring up the main characters in movies that serve as the Series Finale. I mean Gordo/Lizzie (I read about it in a review on another site.), Now this! And it appears that Phil and Keely's gonna get together, probably in a Season Finale movie. And if That's So Raven gets a Movie that serves as the Series Finale which ends with up with Raven or Chelsea getting together with Eddie, I am gonna snap if that's the reason why the writers have Eddie break up with his girlfriend for good! Well enough of ranting and raving…

**Mobius97** – In this chapter, only a few of the questions everyone is wondering will be answered.

**SilverRyu** – Thanks. Here's the next chapter.

**Wayne** – Again on the pairing thing, I'm not going to say who he'll be paired with, or I might spoil it. But I'll say this: One, it won't be a villain so Adrena-Lynn's out (But may have an appearance later on.). Also, it will be in the KP verse. Anyways, on the name of the title idea, I'm considering both of those names.

**DarkJacke****l** – Those are some good ideas to use! As for the Ron/Kim thing, they'll meet again somewhere down the line, possibly in Japan.

Oh, and before I forget, just to cover my ass from any potential lawsuits, I don't own Kim Possible. Disney does! Otherwise…I think you already have a idea what I'd do differently…heheheh…

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Memories During A Flight Part 2: A Broken and Frozen Heart! 

The movie Legally Blonde had finally begun to play as Ron just sat back and enjoyed the first of the in flight movies that were to be shown! The girl that was next to him, fortunately, had placed away that issue of "Playgirl" as she was now asleep! 'She looks cuter when she's asleep." He thought then shook his head. Did he just say that she was cute? He sighed as he continued his focus on the movie. Apparently some habits were just too hard to break.

In the movie, Ron was currently watching the scene where Reese Witherspoon, playing the protagonist Elle Woods, in the middle of the date where her boyfriend, Warner, dumps her. Ron could see the betrayal she had in her eyes. He could feel the pain and loss of the one you truly cared about! It was like someone just drilled into your chest, pull out your heard, shoot it a few times, set it a blaze, then finally stomp on it wearing football cleats. He should know, that was how he felt a day ago…

**

* * *

Yesterday Morning**

The sun shined brightly as the birds happily chirped in this lovely morning as Ron quickly got out of bed and quickly proceeded in getting ready! Wearing his usual red jersey over a black long sleeved shirt, khaki cargo pants and white high tops! Rufus quickly leaped into his owner's pocket as Ron then slid down the stair railing, much to the protest of his mother!

"Ronald Dean Stoppable!" She scolded, she had told him countless times not to slide on the banister. Yet, he still does so. Oh well…bad habits did die hard...

The blonde chuckled. "Eh…Sorry mom!" He apologized as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. As he boarded his blue scooter, he turned on the engine as he then rode from the house with only one destination in mind: Middleton High School!

"Y'know Rufus, I wonder what'll happen now! I mean between Kim and me! Does this change everything?" Ron asked, concern in his voice.

Rufus popped out of the side pocket as he shrugged. "I dunno…" He chirped.

"I mean I love Kim, don't get me wrong! In fact hearing those three words was the greatest moment in my life! But…what'll happen if it tanks?" Ron imitates a jet fighter plane getting shot down, then crashing down to the ground. "What'll happen to our friendship! You know about friends that become lovers only to end up hating each other!" Ron sighed. "Well, it looks like I have no other choice…"

Rufus' eyes went wide as he shook his head frantically. "Nonono!"

"No, I'm not saying I want break up with Kim!" The blonde quickly said. "I just sayin' that Kim and I need to talk! To see where we stand with each other, just so that there aren't any misunderstandings!"

Rufus nodded as he then went back into his pocket! Ron's scooter had approached the school as he then parked at his usual space.

Once Ron exited his scooter, he walked over to the double doors, which were the gateway inside of the school itself! He didn't care how many of the jocks wanted to make him a personal punching bag, or how many of the school snobs would remind him of his status, or lack thereof, none of it would be enough to bring him down!

As Ron walked to his locker, which was conveniently located 5 lockers down next to Kim's, he began to whistle to himself. He truly felt content, feeling that there was nothing on this planet that would bring him down. Funny how that was just mentioned as at the moment he got to the section where his and Kim's lockers resigned, he just witness the one thing that did more than just bring him down…

"Oh Josh…"

"No…please no… please no… please no…" Ron muttered to himself as he saw the last thing he wanted to see.

Kim's arms were wrapped around Josh's waist, as all he did was just hug her back! Wasn't she crying last night over him being unfaithful to her, with Bonnie of all people? Now here she was, in the embrace of the same man who had hurt her last night! To say that this was a slap in the face would be an understatement.

Josh released his embrace as he then whispered something in her ear before leaving. Kim, on the meanwhile, maintained a smile on her face with her eyes wide. She was off in her perfect dream world. A perfect world where she and Josh Mankey lived together, for the rest of their lives without a care in the world! She was so much into her dream world, that she did not notice a pair of brown eyes staring at her. Brown eyes that contained sadness, hurt, and betrayal!

Kim finally turned around as she noticed her best friend since Pre-K! She noticed his hurt expression on his face. "Hey Ron! Is there something wrong?" She asked sweetly.

"D-did you and-"

"Did Josh and I make up? Yeah, no big!" She shrugged it off! "It was just a misunderstanding at the Spirit Dance. Josh just apparently tried to tell Bonnie that it was over and that he was with me, like it or not! I didn't believe what he said at first, but when I take a look at those beautiful eyes of his, how could I possibly stay mad at him…"

"K.P… Kim… I-" Ron tried to get a word in, but Kim just cut him off…again.

"And then he gave me this!" Kim proceeded to take out a small gray velvet box from her brown cargo pants pocket as she then opened it. Revealing to be a glimmering emerald ring, with a golden band, having the green rock itself placed in the center. "He said that it matched the color of my eyes!" She said in a dreamy state. Then noticed that Ron didn't respond, much less make a comment about the ring! "Umm…Ron…this is where you would say, 'It's baddical!'"

Ron eyes began to narrow at that comment. Didn't _she_ say that she loved him? Wasn't he the one she wanted to stay with for the rest of her tragic night when Mankey hurt her? And now she's acting as if last night never happened! He's already put up with a lot when it came to her crush! First she drops him to go with him to the Spirit Dance in their sophomore year! That was understandable! Then when she was too scared to ask him to go to the dance with her, she dragged him into the Janitor's closet and then when she finally gets what she wants, she freaking locked him, and consequentially Rufus, in a Janitor's Closet for the entire weekend! 'Mistakes happen,' He figured. Then when she lied to him about her plans stating that she had to help her parents with the Haunted House, just so she could go to the party where Josh was going, Ron forgave her! 'She already had enough grief from her parents.' He figured. Then when, thanks to Drakken, every time she blushed, a part of her would disappear, Ron went to the Amazon Jungle to retrieve the antidote for her condition! And with a bit of Wade's help, Ron managed to get the flower, but it almost went in vain. Kim, now a mouthless head, was out on a date with Josh, after she was specifically told not to get out of the house! Yet, he still forgave her! And now she was pulling this on him? Miraculously, he managed to stay calm.

"Kim, don't you remember last night?" He asked, hinting a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Ron, I just told you! It was all a-Oh…" Kim finally figured out what he meant. Last night, while they sat on the bench as Ron listened to her explaining her cause of unhappiness! Ron then revealed his feelings for her with the "three little words." Which Kim followed by saying "I love you too!" Now that she remembered, she then felt a hint of guilt on her face. "Ron…" She started as she instantly gained her friend's attention! Why did she sound so guilty all of a sudden, Ron wondered. He always had a sense of bad things happening, unfortunately for him! This was just another one of those times…

"It's not as if we said that we were going to date or anything!" Kim explained with a nervous chuckle. "I mean, wouldn't that be kinda awkweird?"

'Oh no…' Ron mentally thought as he felt that he was going to cry. From the way this was going he felt that someone just ripped into his chest… 'Please no…'

"Anyway, maybe I wasn't thinking clearly …"

Gripped onto it with a painful squeeze…

"Maybe my emotions were just getting the better of me…"

Yanked it out…

"But what I'm trying to say is…"

Slammed it on the ground…

"As a friend? Of course I do…but as anything else…"

And shot his heart 10 times with a pistol…

"…I don't love you."

Ron's head dropped onto a locker as he looked down. He desperately tried to keep the clear liquid from pouring from his eyes but needless to say he had a hard time. At that moment he didn't notice Kim walking away, and honestly he didn't care! All he wanted to do at this point was to just run away from the school, this town, this goddamn country! Hell, this planet! He moved one foot back as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't feel sad anymore. He didn't feel like crying anymore! Instead he felt…angry… bitter… betrayed… For 13 years he gave her his unending loyalty, his companionship, and this is what he got in return? To be strung along, being made to be the rebound guy and then when the guy she couldn't have all of the sudden wanted her, she dropped him like a hot potato? She wasn't thinking clearly? Yeah right! Her emotions were just getting the better of her? The hell they were! Whoever said that nice guys finished last obviously had a point! At that point, he didn't care what he did and he didn't care what happened! Funny he should say that as he felt another foot trip over his own.

"WATCH IT, FREAK!" A snobbish voice shouted at him from below and behind as Ron didn't bother to turn around. Recognizing this voice all to well. Normally, when she insulted him and called him names, he would just smile, say something funny and call her "Bon-Bon," knowing how much it irritated her. But today, after already having enough things to ruin his day, he decided to take a different approach as he moved his foot back towards him.

"You talk about how you're God's gift to all that is cheerleading, and yet you can't even stop tripping over your own feet. And yet you call me a loser? How sad…" He stated coldly as blue eyes began to glare daggers at the blonde.

"What's the matter? Kim finally ditched you?" She sneered.

"No, not really. It's just that I'm talking to a 2nd-rate hack who'll never win!" He scoffed, "I knew I smelled failure somewhere, Bonnie. And I'm not talking about me."

This raised the ire of the brunette as she finally got up to her feet. "I don't have to take this, let alone from the biggest loser at school! Hmph!"

Ron didn't need to turn around to notice that Bonnie was walking away, nose up high. "That's right! Keep walking! We can't be late to fail again under another person's shadow…" He stopped to rethink what he just said. "On second thought, better make that three shadows you're going to fail under…"

She stopped at that comment. If there was anything Ron knew about Bonnie she hated, it was how she was reminded about how great she was, or lack thereof, compared to Kim. Or anyone else for that matter... "What…did you say?"

"Not only can't you walk without tripping over your feet, but apparently you have hearing problems." Ron finally turned towards Bonnie, just for her to see his face. His eyes were narrowed and cold as there was no sign of his goofy smile anywhere. Was that a sneer on his face, she wondered? "Let me put it to you in words that even you can understand! Every day I, and everyone else in this fucking school, have to hear you rant and bitch and moan about how you're better than Kim Possible, up to the point where people want you to just shut the hell up! I've been to just about every cheer practice, yet I've never seen you back up your claim, not even once! The most recent thing I remember you saying is about the whole talent show deal! Didn't you said that it was pointless for anyone to sign up because you were so sure that you were going to win and went on talking about how it became a Rockwaller Family Tradition! Fast forward to the night of the Talent Show…"

"Shut up!" She warned, with a hint of anger and fear in his voice. Bonnie knew where this was heading, but Stoppable was anything but his namesake.

"You did a spectacular ballet performance! All those years and years of practice finally paid off, huh? But let's face it: it was only good enough for one thing! 2nd Place, was it? Nah, that was Kim! You came in 3rd!" Ron's eyes went wide in mock shock. "Well well well… Little Bon-Bon's done it again! She failed to beat Kim Possible yet again! That just leaves one question: Who was the one who placed in first? Who could it b-Oh wait! That was me!" He informed, with a hint of arrogance. "So now we're back on familiar territory Bonnie: You failed to beat Kim again, not only that, but you managed to lose to the 'biggest loser at school!' Not to mention that all that talk about the Rockwaller Family Tradition has been now flushed down the toilet! Looks like all of your countless talks about you being a shoe-in to win was just a load of bull, wasn't it _Crockwaller_?" He taunted as he was then met with a hard slap to the face. However, to him, that was a futile thing to do to hurt him, In fact, all it did was just formed a devious smirk on his face. After all, a slap from Bonnie Rockwaller wouldn't even come close to the hurt he's been feeling since he got to school. "Did I strike a sensitive spot?" He asked.

"YOU SHUT UP!" She snapped. "I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOUR MOUTH EVER AGAIN!"

Ron scoffed as rubbed the spot on his face where he was slapped. "The truth hurts doesn't it, Crockwaller? Let's face facts: everything that comes out of your mouth is a crock! You've failed at winning the Talent Show and you couldn't even cut it as Squad Captain! Remember that? You went on a crusade to prove that you were better suited to be Squad Captain, not Kim!"

"Stop it…"

"And when Kim finally decided to let you have a chance, on the third week you bailed!"

"Stop it… Stop it!"

"And Kim had to clean up your mess! Y'know…out of all the times I've been to Barkin's office, I managed to check the school archives only once…"

"Don't say it…" Bonnie warned as her voice no longer filled with anger. But filled with…hurt? "Don't you dare say it Stoppable…"

"But weren't the past two Squad Captains before Kim were Connie and Lonnie, your sisters? Well… That explains why you wanted to be Captain so much! So is that two Family Traditions you screwed up now?"

Bonnie just looked down as Ron just glared at her. As much as she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her affected by his comments, she had realized that, after all the putdowns, after all the insults, she had this coming for a long time! Let alone after she bailed on him after he lost all of his money! If Ron would've noticed, or cared for that matter. He would have seen a small tear pour out from her left eye.

"I gotta hand it to you, Bon-Bon! It took a few years for your sisters to establish at least one legacy at this school, and it took you half as long to ruin _both_ of them! You probably though that everything would be easy! But then again, from what I heard from the guys in the locker room 'Easy' is your middle name! I may be nothing but a pathetic loser, maybe the biggest of all time, but for all of it's worth I've never seen a bigger disappointment and disgrace like you!"

Those harsh words from the blonde's mouth were apparently enough as more tears pour down from the brunette's blue eyes. "…How could you Ron? How could you?" She asked in a whisper that sounded as if her voice was cracking before she quickly rushed off. Confusing the blonde.

"…You always were cold to me! You've made a reputation out of fucking with me and Kim since middle school, and YOU'RE ACTING LIKE _I_ BETRAYED YOU?" Ron's voice gradually rose, as it brought a lot of stares towards his direction. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" He snapped as everyone quickly turned around, commenting not too favorably on the now-angry blonde.

Rufus finally came out from his pocket, as he too had a shock look on his face. However, it also contained a hint of disappointed for the boy! Who wouldn't blame him! Ron's behavior was so cold…cruel and…well…not Ron!

"She deserved it Rufus…" He simply said, justifying his actions. "She had it coming for years…"

That day, class proceeded to go by pretty quickly as it was soon lunchtime. Ron wasn't hungry at all! As he poked the grayish blob that the school tried to pass off as food, all he thought about was what happened with Kim, then telling off Bonnie! Did he really go too far? After all she was nearly crying! But then again, he began to remember all that she had done to him and Kim! The putdowns, the insults, and the humiliations! Also, didn't she tried to get a "Ban the Dog" petition going to kick him off the Squad? And it went without saying how he felt after Bonnie bailed on him after Drakken stole all of his money! This concluded to one answer:

He didn't go far enough! As far as he was concerned she was getting off easy compared to the pain he's been feeling since day one!

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked the voice of his best friend other than Kim.

Ron sighed, "No Felix, I don't!" He simply said as Rufus scaled up the mountain that was (in his POV) the table. He looked at him with a look that read, "Do you want your pudding?" "Go ahead Rufus!" He said.

"Mmm…Pudding!" The hairless rodent proceeded to eat everything that was on the tray, not letting a single ounce go uneaten.

Felix sighed, concerned for his friend as he then asked. "What side of the bed did you wake up on this morning?"

"I've been having a bad day!" Ron explained as he sighed. "Kim ya know, she… I don't want to talk about it!"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Bonnie being upset this morning, would it?" Felix asked.

"The bitch had it coming!" Ron simply said! "If you were here a few years ago and had to put up with her bullshit, you'd probably even condone it!"

Felix blinked at Ron's choice of words. "Since when do you swear?"

"Let's just say that my rage is finally coming out."

"Just what did you say to her anyway?"

"She tried to remind me of my status as a social outcast! I reminded her of her failures, as well as flaws! Case in point: Bonnie Rockwaller has no right to criticize anybody."

Felix sighed, "I feel like I'm missing something here! But seriously, the grumpy attitude isn't you! Just try to-"

"There you are!"

Ron turned around as he then saw her! The one who had broken his heart! The absolutely, positively, undeniably the last person he need, let alone wanted to see right now.

"Mission up, Ron!" Kim raised an eyebrow. "Would you have anything to do with why B-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ron hissed at the redhead. He was already upset with her without her trying to get into his business!

"Fine Ron, chill already!" Kim crossed her arms.

"So what did Drakken do this time?" Ron asked, with a hint of sarcasm. "Steal some new invention that he hardly knows how to use?"

Kim was taken back by her partner's attitude, but decided. "Wade said it's the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer Drakken and Shego managed to steal."

"Here we go again…" Ron sighed, remembering all to well the last time they had to deal with the Vortex Enducer!"

"Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" Felix asked. He wasn't around when they went on the Las Vegas mission.

"Long story short: Just a device that can rip the fabric of reality." Ron simply said with a hint of bitterness in his voce.

Kim noticed the tone of voice her best friend used, but for now she decided to not worry about it for the time being. "Come on Ron, duty calls!"

Ron then turned to Felix as he got up from his seat. "Be back later." He simply.

"Hey, I know." Felix shrugged. "And Ronman, just try take it easy will you?"

"Whatever…" Ron simply said before he walked off. He didn't see Felix look at Kim, wondering if she knew what was wrong! However, Kim had a feeling that she already knew why Ron was in a bad mood. Nevertheless, the two members of Team Possible proceeded on to which, unknown to them, would be their final mission…

* * *

Next chapter for sure, we'll find out what was the final nail on the coffin! I mean it this time! Let's just say that a certain blue and green duo will have something to do with it! More like contribute to it. Anyways, Review! 


	4. Memories During A Flight Part 3

Apparently I've been asked to give a hint on who I'm going to pair Ron up with, but I'll give you only one hint and I won't make it an easy one, otherwise I might spoil it: She's hardly ever seen on the series! Then again, she's probably only appeared once! If you get it don't say who it is! I want it to be a surprise!

**vendoban** – I understand your frustrations about cliffhangers! We all hate our share of cliffies, but sometimes, they're needed to keep the reader in suspense.

**Mobius97** – I know that I say this too much, but I do try my best!

**Classic Cowboy** – I've read your Spiderman crossover and it's awesome. You being a K/R shipper? That's cool! Me, while I don't mind it, it's just not my cup of tea. Especially since they're as common as the dirt on the ground!

**DarkJackel** – This should be longer than last chapter! And as for Drakken? Let's just say that there's going to be a bit of crying involved…

**Wayne** – Yeah, what Kim did is pretty fucked up! As for this chapter it'll get much worse. But don't worry Kim will realize what she's lost! But don't expect that until after a few chapters. And BTW, thanks for clearing things up on the whole Lizzie Maguire thing.

**Whatever Star** – You wanted an update, you got it!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Memories During A Flight Part 3: End of an Era!

Ron was finishing up his chicken dinner that he received. Unlike the other airline food he had eaten, which all tasted anything but pleasant, let alone gave him gas, this was quite delicious. To say that this was the best airline cuisine meal he ever had would be a huge understatement.

As he finished drinking his Sprite from the glass, he took the napkin and proceeded to wipe his mouth clean. During the entire flight, he had seen Legally Blonde and Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace. After dinner, the final movie that would be seen for tonight would be Star Wars Episode Two: Attack of the Clones.

"Hey, Johnny Sunshine!"

Ron looked towards the girl that was seated next to him as he then glared. "What do you want now?"

She held her hands back. "Whoa…I just wanted to talk. No need to get all snippy! Just what happened to get you so down in the first place? Let alone take it out on me!"

Ron just stayed silent. During this whole flight she had annoyed him, let alone with her Playgirl magazines. And now she wanted to talk. He had half the mind to tell her to eat snowballs. But then again, he remembered Felix's words. "The grumpy Attitude isn't you!" He could at least be somewhat civil to the person next to him. After all just because he was angry and betrayed doesn't mean he can take it out on anyone, let alone those who didn't deserve it. "Okay…if I talk…"

"I'll promise that the gay magazines will be kept in the bag for the remainder of this flight!" She said. "That is…"

"That is what?"

"If you give back the one you took from me!" She said, now crossing her arms.

Ron shrugged as he took the magazine he had placed between the wall and himself as he handed her the mag. During the flight she had tried to retrieve the mag, from stealing it when he was asleep to even tickling him, but now he was just simply giving it to her. "Anyway, what is your name?" He asked.

"Me? Oh, it's Kimberly Anne Gibson! But you can call me Kimmy!" She then saw the narrowness of Ron's eyes. 'Did I say the wrong thing?' She wondered.

"Terrific…" He muttered. Of all the people on this flight he just had to be seated next to the person who had the same name as _her_. "I'm Ron…" He simply said.

"Ron… Is that it or do you have a last name?" The girl known as Kimmy pouted.

"Stoppable. My name is Ron Stoppable!"

"Oh now I know who you are!" She said. "You're the guy that always loses his pants!" She then saw the glare that he just shot at her. "Not helping am I?"

"How could you tell?" He sarcastically asked.

"So what happened? Did anything happen between you and your part-"

"_Former_ partner!" He corrected, almost in a growl.

"Whatever…" She shrugged. "So…what happened between you and your 'former' partner."

"I'll be honest, I was already near the point of getting sick of her! But now I just don't want anything to do with her! And I wouldn't care if I ever saw her again!" Ron stated as he began to tell her his story…

* * *

**During the Helicopter Ride**

As the loud sound of the helicopter's rotators is heard, Kim and Ron were seated inside. They were already dressed in their mission clothes: Black shirts, cargo pants, and black sneakers. It was the least Sgt. Layberry could do after she'd protected their base from a counterstrike. "No big," She said. It was a continuing cycle! She cashes in a favor for one of her rides, then thanks the person who gave her a ride and it when on from there. Of course, nobody ever noticed him, much less thank him for his involvement! I mean what was he, chopped liver? It's not as if he wasn't risking his life, too! Sure, he wasn't going the one doing all the butt-kicking moves, but he was the distraction! He's the guy who's always putting his ass on the line, just to give his partner a chance to get the job done. It angered him so much, knowing that he could do more than just being the distraction! The one who always needed saving. But again, he had to keep the Yamanouchi Ninja School a secret and any hint of those moves he had learned during his stay would make one be suspicious about what he did during the student exchange program! But then again, it would've been nice if at least _someone_ acknowledged him for the risks he took day by day! However, that wasn't the reason why the look on his face was so bitter. That reason was reserved for what happened this morning.

Ron finally admitted his feelings to her last night and he had thought she'd returned them. But when next day came, guess what happened? Josh Mankey told her that what happened between him and Bonnie was just a misunderstanding and to make up for the Spirit Dance, he gave Kim an emerald ring! In all honesty, Ron didn't really hate Josh. Only a mild dislike! And it wasn't because "Mankey" was one vowel away from "Monkey…" Or was it three vowels, rather? "A" was three vows away from "O" after all, but that wasn't the point. Wouldn't you feel a tiny bit of resentment towards someone who had the girl that you loved, the girl that you wanted to be with? Ron wasn't upset with Kim wanting to be with Josh instead of him, at least that much! After all, he was a big boy he'd get over it! In fact, he was the one who encouraged her to ask him to go with her to the Spirit Dance Sophomore Year! And besides that, he was going to talk to her about their would-be relationship and the possible ramifications of it! But she didn't have to lead him on by saying "I love you" and the next day say "I don't love you!" After all, wasn't what their friendship was about? They've always told each other everything! Not keeping any secrets from each other, with a few exceptions, and most of all not lying!

Ron just sat down as he closed his eyes in deep thought while the copter flew them to Drakken's lair to stop him and Shego for the millionth time, thinking about the events that had happened this morning! His heartbreak, and telling off Bonnie Rockwaller almost to the point where she began to cry! It was then when he was interrupted from his thoughts by the all-too-familiar voice.

"Are you okay?"

Ron just looked toward his friend as he then simply said, "I'm fine…"

"You don't sound fine!" Kim said with a frown. "What's with you?"

"Hmph, like you care…" Ron muttered as Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" Kim blinked at Ron's response. 'Was that resentment in his voice?'

"I said, 'Are we there?'" He lied to cover up what he said! So what if it betrayed their friendship, it wasn't as if Kim never lied to him before! But Kim saw right through that.

"Damn it Ron, what's your damage?" Kim asked, now becoming a bit angry! "If this is about this morning, then why can't you just-"

"Look, you've already made your choice! You love Josh! You only love me as a friend! That's it, nothing more! End of story, baby goes to sleep now! I'll have to deal with it!"

"What do you have against Josh anyway?" Kim asked, arms crossed.

"Here's a newsflash Kim: I don't have anything against Josh! In fact I wouldn't care if you wanted to marry him! Hell, you can date Brick fucking Flagg for all I care!"

"Then what's your problem?" Kim asked, now glaring at him!

"You really want to know, Kim?"

"Yes, I do want to know, Ron!"

"Okay then!" Ron then told her the truth. "You wanna know why I'm so angry! You wanna know why I'm so much in a bad mood that I nearly sent Bonnie 'The Ice Queen' Rockwaller in tears? It's because of you! It's because of you saying that you love me last night, after you were hurt, and the next day you-"

"Look Ron, we don't have time for this!" Kim cut him off, not wanting them to have a bit of tension. Especially when their enemies could exploit it! "Let's focus on mission!"

"Fine… let's just get this over with already!" Ron just crossed his arms as they arrived at the usual lair of Dr. Drakken. It was on a deserted mountain between the oceans as it has at least two secret entrances. Once the helicopter was at the right place to get off, Team Possible exited the air vehicle as they now proceeded to scale the mountain. Courtesy of a Grapple Gun! While Kim's, as usual, managed to work well as expected! But for Ron, for once the grapple gun he had didn't rip his pants off! Of course, Ron was a bit taken back from this, but decided to go along with it! Now they were at the entrance near the top of the mountain lair, they saw their two adversaries! One of them a woman with pail green skin, long black hair, and was wearing a green and black bodysuit. And a man who appeared to be middle aged and with pale blue skin. Like his female companion, he had black hair, but it was in a short downward ponytail and was wearing a long blue coat. Save for the scar under his left eye. He appeared to be holding up the gray and red container that was identified as the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer!

"With this Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer connected to my laser! The world will be at my mercy!" He looks to his companion. "Shego, are you listening!"

"Yeah…really, I'm listening! Go on!" She responded with a small amount of care, not bothering to look towards him, as she was busy reading the latest issue of "Villains Digest!" Apparently what she was reading was more important than whatever Drakken had up his sleeve!

"You could at least show some enthusiasm!" He complained. "With this machine, nobody can stop me!"

"Whatever! Any minute now, Kim Possible and her dopey Sidekick will be here any minute!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Doy, the security monitors? You do have cameras placed…umm…how about… _everywhere_!"

"Silence Shego!" Drakken scolded. Becoming annoyed with the amount of respect his sidekick showed him…or lack thereof. "As soon as my laser is activated, no one will stop me! Not even Kim Possible!"

"Did someone call my name?"

The two villains looked to the side as they saw the red haired teen heroine herself, hands on her hips! "And now, I'll take back that Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer!"

"Thank again, princess!" Shego jumped into action as both of her hands were now engulfed in what appeared to be green plasma-like flames! She then threw a punch, but the cheerleader managed to dodge and counter with a punch of her own, landing at the abdomen of the ebony haired vixen. Thus the fight had begun and Drakken couldn't have been more pleased. With Kim Possible busy with Shego there wasn't anyone who could possibly stop him now, as the Mad Scientist proceeded towards his Vortex Inducer-supported laser! However, he couldn't help but feel as if there was something he was missing, or rather forgetting…

"Now to try out my new laser! Let's see how you handle this!"

"Oh I doubt that'll happen." A cold voice said behind him. "Especially with _this_…"

Drakken looked behind him as he saw Ron with the Vortex Inducer in his hand. Shocked, he quickly examined his laser, only to find the place that held the stolen device was now vacant. "So…the Buffoon has joined us…"

At "Buffoon" Ron's eyes narrowed… "…What did you call me?"

The blue-skinned villain scoffed. "You know what you are, Buffoon!"

Ron began to walk towards the evil genius as Rufus, from his side pants pocket, came out to try to advise him not to "You know, Lipsky! Out of all the times we've stopped your stupid plans you still haven't learned my name?"

"One, all shall only refer to me as Dr. Drakken! And two, why should I? Why are you even here anyway? It's Kim Possible that does the fighting! While you are just there! So what are you going to do about it, _Buffoon_!" Drakken decided to taunt. After all, how much of a threat he could actually be? All he did was wanna-be karate moves that only one, who watched too much TV would use. However, his wondering was taken as he felt a hard blow to the face before falling down to the ground.

"THERE'S YOUR BUFFOON, ASSTARD!" The blonde yelled as he moved his fist back before mounting on the fallen doctor's back and managed to take Drakken's left arm and twisted it behind him, pushing the elbow inside of him. "You know Drew, it's quite funny how you never even tried to remember my name! I was already in a bad mood without hearing your mouth! Isn't it Ironic that, after how all of your stupid plans failed, how you're nowhere near Dementor's league, you call me the buffoon? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!" He placed more pressure on the arm as Drakken screamed in pain. "Now you already know what my name is, you've said it before! Now say it…"

"Hmph, Pl-OWW!" Drakken screamed as more pressure was applied.

"Do you want me to rip the arm off?" Ron asked in a cold, dark voice. The Mystical Monkey Power flowed through him as he maintained the pressure on the arm. Normally he would just be the distraction, only long enough for Kim to get the job done! But now, Ron was already in a bad mood and Drakken has just made it worse. So at that point, he decided to let it out! "What's my name Drakken?" He asked as he heard a few incoherent whimpering sounds. This only made the pressure to become greater. "SAY IT, BITCH!"

"STOPPABLE…" Drakken screamed, almost in a whiny tone. "RON STOPPABLE…Ron Stoppable…"

Kim heard the screams of Drakken as she turned to see Ron. Needless to say that she was shocked at seeing how angry Ron was, but how he had Drakken in pain! "Ron? What are you-" She was interrupted by a hard punch to the face as Shego, who now went to the aid of her employer.

"That's enough, Stoppable!" She hissed as she held her plasma filled hand up, ready to strike the sidekick. "Let him go!"

"Or what? You'll kill me?" He coldly replied, holding on Drakken's arm with one hand and the Vortex Inducer with the other. "Like I care! I don't have anything to lose, anyway!"

"Shego…don't provoke him." Drakken advised, with a hint of fear and pain in his voice. Up until today, he had always thought of Ron Stoppable as nothing more of an annoyance! A minimum threat was even out of the question. But now? Something must have happened to set him off. However, his sidekick might have an idea…

"Looks like somebody work up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" She taunted as Ron glared at black and green clad woman. "Wouldn't it be because of a certain red-haired girl?"

"Don't push me…I'm having a bad day!" Ron warned, but this only made Shego smile. Apparently she already had a plan forming! If Ron was having a bad day because of what she thought it was, what she had would make it a million times worse.

"So it is about her!" She mused. "Kimmie must've done something to make you angry! Like dumping you for her artist boyfriend?"

Ron was shocked at what came from the vixen's mouth. "How did-"

"I know? Look, we have Security Camera's posted all over the city! So I know all about her breaking up and getting back together with Joshy-boy! As well as…other things!"

"What other things?' Ron asked, eyes narrowed. He wondered how much she really knew? But also wanted her to shut up so they can get the Vortex Inducer and leave.

"Let's just say that Kim hasn't always been the honest member on this team! Much less this friendship!" Shego then proceeded to walk to the section of the lair. The section that contained numerous monitors that contained various sections in the city! It showed places such as the Middleton Mall, the school, and even the playground at Middleton Elementary! "We've been keeping surveillance for months! Just in case Kim decided to come after us to put us behind bars! And I found something that you'd be interested in seeing!"

Admittedly intrigued, Ron released his hold on Drakken as he went to follow, with the Vortex Inducer in his hand. "Like what?" He said.

Kim had finally recovered as she quickly rushed over. She saw Ron was following Shego to the security section of the lair. Needless to say, she had a bad feeling about where this was heading. "Oh no… RON!"

"Do you remember that restaurant you were opening up in School, _Chez Ron_?" Shego asked as Kim's eyes went wide at 'Chez Ron,' managing to hear what the former member of Team Go had said to her blonde friend.

"What about it?" Ron asked. His cold demeanor dissolved a bit as he wondered what did his old restaurant had to do with anything.

"Didn't you ever wonder why the health department decided to just appear? Let alone know what to look for?" Ron had to admit. For being a villainess, Shego had a point. How did the Heath Inspector even know that he was going to open his own restaurant, let alone at a school?

"You know, I've been wondering about that…" He admitted.

"Don't listen to her, Ron! This must be one of Shego's tricks!" Kim warned as she finally made it, worried about Ron. But from the slightly nervous tone of her voice, was she worried about what Shego was going to do to Ron? Or was it about what Ron was going to see?

"Not now Kim!" Ron said to his friend as his face showed that he wanted to see what was on the screen. "So what does that have to do with this?"

Shego sat down in a blue chair as she began to browse through the tapes of surveillance via a screen near the control panel that chronicled everything that has happened in Middleton, including secret lives or hiding scandals. One of the bright sides of this was that Shego could look for some blackmail material to use against Kim, just incase Kim revealed that Shego used to be a hero, let alone a member of Team Go! "Ah ha! Here we are!" With a press of a button, Shego began show.

"Please Ron, don't look at the screen! DON'T LOOK AT THE SCREEN!" Kim shouted desperately! About a few days ago, Ron would be on the floor by now after she said that. But now, it was the exact opposite, as it just made him want to see it even more! Even Rufus, who had since popped his head out from Ron's pocket, was intrigued about what was on the screen.

"Show the footage!" Ron simply said as, if he could see her, Kim had a distraught expression on her face. "Show me who's responsible for my restaurant being closed down!"

"No…"

"Sorry Kimmie! What Stoppable wants, Stoppable gets!" Shego said evilly as the footage played…

* * *

**Middleton High School**

_The halls were vacated as no one appeared to be there as whoever was anyone was at the cafeteria seeing what masterpiece would Ron make next! However, one person was unnoticeably absent._

_A hand held what appeared to be a tool used to unlocking safes was placed onto a locker as then, the door was open. Inside laid a cell phone as well as a few books and vanity mirror. A gloved hand reaches in and pulls out the cell phone as it then opens._

"_Bonnie wouldn't mind if I made just one little call…" Said an all too familiar voice as a strand of red hair was pushed back. She then began to dial a number. After a small wait, someone else picked up. "Hello? I'm just calling to let you know about a new restaurant that has yet to open up at Middleton High? Yeah, I'm concerned that it might contain a rat problem! A huge rat problem… So you'll check it out? Please and thank you!"_

_With a click of a button, she placed the phone back into the locker as she then shut the door closed._

_"Sorry Ron, but it's for your own good…" She sighed as she then removed the device used to unlock Bonnie's locker after closing the door. And with that Kim Possible left the scene to change back into her regular clothes, before anyone suspects anything.

* * *

_

**Back at Drakken's Lair**

"My Kimmie…I'm quite shocked!" Shego said in feigned shock. "Who would've known that you, of all people, would try to shut down your best friend? I doubt even that Bonnie girl you hated so much could've done something so cruel to her best friend like you did…"

"…R-Ron?" Kim tried to speak to her friend, but he didn't move an inch. All he could think about is betrayal! How could she, his best friend, shot him down like that? He had finally found something he was good at! Something that made him at least popular! And she ruined it for him! If Kim could look closely a small tear poured from his eyes. "Ron, talk to me… please…" The only response she got was the Vortex Inducer dropping onto the floor.

The pale-skinned villainess continued. "For a girl who brags about how she 'can do anything,' you sure can't share the spotlight! Ronnie finally found something he was good at, something where he was better than you and you couldn't handle it! You couldn't handle the fact that there was something that even your sidekick can do better than you! It's quite pathetic…"

"SHEGO YOU BITCH!" Kim had heard enough of her mouth as she finally let loose on Shego, going for a barrage of punches, but the ebony-haired vixen blocked them. In this fight, it became deadly in brutal as Shego, with her glowing hands, managed to land a few tears onto Kim's long sleeve black shirt and olive cargo pants. Kim also landed in a few blows of her own! Right now she wanted Shego to pay! Wanted Shego to pay for the pain she had just caused Ron and her! "HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed with another punch that connected to Shego's mouth, wiping a bit of her black lipstick onto her glove. Tears began to grow in her eyes as Kim continued her assault, with Shego fighting back.

"Look, I'm just the messenger! If you want to blame anyone for his current funk, look in the mirror!" She sneered as she was met with a hard kick into the Abs as Kim grabbed the Vortex Inducer.

"Come on, Ron!" Kim said as he took his hand, but Ron yanked it away.

"I'll get out on my own, thank you very much!" He said coldly.

"Hmph!" Rufus grunted as he then went back into his pocket! Kim noticed that even he was angry with her at the two decided to find their own way out! Kim just sighed as she went her way to follow them. Hopefully she can try to save their now dissolving friendship.

* * *

**On the Flight to Japan...**

"Man… Talk about fucked up!" Kimmy gave her two cents as she shook her head. "What kind of friend would do that to someone? I mean, I did some sabotaging back in the day, but I would never do anything like she did to my best friend! Did that bitch even explained why she did it? Other than 'It was for your own good?'"

Ron scoffed, "You're really gonna love this…"

* * *

**Back in Middleton**

During the entire ride to the lab to return the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, as well as the ride home, both Kim and Ron were silent. Neither had anything to say to each other, as the expressions on both of their faces were negative ones. While Kim's was out of hurt, Ron 's was out of anger and resentment!

After they boarded off from their ride, Ron proceeded to walk home as Kim followed, trying to talk to him. By the time they had got back into Middleton, school was already over.

"Ron wait! Please!" Kim said, almost in a pleading, no, begging tone of voice, but Ron did not even stop for half a second as he just continued to walk… After about a few miles of silence, they were near Ron's house. "Look Ron, can't we talk about this?"

"There's nothing more to say…" Ron said coldly, not even bothering to look at her.

"Damn it, look at me Ron!" Kim place a hand on his shoulder, but the blonde knocked it off!

"Don't touch me!" He hissed. "Don't you ever touch me!"

"Look Ron, I said that I was sorry!" Kim said, now becoming a bit angry herself. "I did it because it was for you own good! To protect-"

"Oh, you're 'sorry', are you? Well you know what, Kim? Save it, just save it! There's no need for an apology! What's done is done! My restaurant's closed down! You have Josh! And I have nothing! That's just swell!"

"Yeah!" Rufus snapped at the cheerleader. His glare was as cold as his owner's.

"So basically Kim, there's no need for you to apologize at all!" Ron walked away to his door, but then stopped. Then turned around and look at the face of his friend…or was it former best friend! "But answer this KP: Are you really sorry for what you did, or are you sorry that you just got caught? Were you really trying to protect me from yourself? Or were you just jealous that you, the Teen Hero that can do anything, couldn't even cook to save her life while her dopey buffoonish sidekick not only excels in cooking, but makes world class dishes that could warrant him his own restaurant!"

"Ron, how dare you say something like that to me?" Kim snapped, not exactly enjoyed being talking down to, let alone by Ron!

"Because it all makes sense, Kim! And you know what, I don't think that you are sorry! Don't think that this is the first time that you hurt me like this, or can you remember!" Kim was about to speak but Ron cut her off! "Every time I wanted to talk to you about something as important as our friendship, you always cut me off, saying that we'll talk about it later! Well not this time Kim! Not by a long shot!"

Ron took time to calm himself down a bit as he then continued, "Do you remember Spirit Week last year? I sure as hell do! You really wanted Josh Mankey to take you to the Dance, but you were too scared to ask him yourself! Who was the one who encouraged you to ask him to the dance? Who was the one who tried to help you? I did, even when I had my own worries to deal with getting someone to be my date for the dance, and we all knew how that turned out! But still, I helped you get the courage to talk to Mankey and when you finally got what you wanted, what thanks did I get? Did I get a 'Thank you Ron?' Did I get a 'Thanks for helping me?' Hell no! Do you know what I got for thanks? You threw me into the Janitor's closet when you were hiding from Josh, and when you did? You kicked the door shut, locking Rufus and me in the damn closet for not only the dance, BUT FOR THE ENTIRE FUCKING WEEKEND! WE HAD NO FOOD OR WATER FOR THREE DAYS! NICE WAY OF THANKING YOUR FRIEND, KIM! THAT'S REAL CLASS ACT!"

"DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP BRINGING THAT UP, RON?" Kim finally snapped as she screamed at him. As much as she was to blame, she didn't need her so-called best friend keep throwing that incident in her face! Actually, he never did, but it sure felt like it.

"This is the first time that I ever brought it up!" Ron corrected, "But okay, let's talk about something else! Let's talk about Halloween!

"It was supposed to be a tradition between us, but no! You had to help your parents with the haunted-Oh wait, you didn't! You were at a party because you wanted to be with Josh! You said you were going to be busy that night with your parents, so I told myself 'Okay, we always went out on Halloween to trick or treat together, so this must be really important if she was going to blow that off!' I trusted you, Kim! I trusted that you would never lie to me unless it was extremely important and serious! But I was wrong! I guess seeing Josh Mankey equals 'extremely important and serious!' I was supposed to be your best friend KP, but I guess the word 'friendship' is foreign to you, much less mean shit to you! You brushed me off like a bad habit, just so you could have fun and leave me alone on the holiday we always spent together as friends!" Ron could see the tears beginning to pour from her eyes, but as of now he didn't care! The hurt she was feeling in the last several hours was nothing he was feeling the last several years!

"Flash forward to present time! Last night was the Spirit Dance! Once again, I didn't have a date and you went with Josh Mankey! The only difference was that I wasn't stuck in that closet again! Rufus and I decided to hang out at the park, wondering if our friendship made sense! Well low and behold! We saw you crying? And why were you crying? Because Josh Mankey was kissing up Bon-Wait! That was just a misunderstanding? Or so you told me! That night, you said that you love me! This morning you said that you didn't and why? Because you and Josh made up, and he gave you a nice ring!"

"You just don't understand, Ron!" Kim snapped back as Ron just glared.

"Actually, I understand perfectly, Kim! Now, you've proven that you kept on lying to me as you gave your condolences for my restaurant being shut down by the Health Department! And how did they know what to look for? You called them, and you stole Bonnie's cell phone at that! You just couldn't handle the fact that there was one thing, one thing that the 'girl that could do anything' couldn't do, but her 'dopey buffoonish sidekick' could! So you had to do something to bring things back to normal! You were the popular one, and I was just an outcast, your sidekick! And you broke into Bonnie's locker, took her phone and dial the number so if I ever got curious, you could have Wade find out from phone companies about all calls made to the Health Department, leaving to find the number to Bonnie's cell phone! Making her the perfect scapegoat!" Ron shook his head. "You know, I would've expected this from Bonnie! But not you, Kim! Not you!" He said, nearly in tears. "That was the final straw that broke the fucking camel's back. So you know what Kim? Why don't you do us all a favor and stay the hell away from me! Because we're not longer partners-No, wait! Scratch that! I'm no longer your 'Dopey Sidekick!' You said that we're partners, then when push comes to shove I'm just the sidekick! The distraction to lay his ass on the line just so you can get the glory! And even then I never got a 'thank you!' Not one fucking 'thank you' from you, you selfish, ungrateful bitch! So basically Kim, I'm through with Team Possible! We're no longer a 'team!' We're no longer 'family!' As a matter of fact, we're no longer friends! As far as I'm concerned, we're enemies! So goodbye, fuck you, and I hope that I never see your backstabbing face again!" And with that, Ron walked away. Not in the mood to hear any excuses from his now-former friend.

Tears poured down from Kim's eyes as she just realized that her friendship was over… "Fine…if that's how you feel Ron, than fuck you!" She said as she now began to shout at the house, half hoping that Ron would hear. "WHO THE HELL NEEDS A LOSER LIKE YOU ANYWAY! ALL YOU EVER DID WAS HOLD ME BACK, SO GOOD RIDDANCE YOU LOSER! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU ARE A LOSER! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" And with that shout, Kim just walked…more like stormed away! In a way she felt liberated! Who needed Ron anyway! He was just one less burden to worry about! However, what she did not see was a certain pair of blue eyes watching her from behind the trees! As strand of brunette hair blew down on a side, a small tear could be seen coming from those eyes. Eyes that had seen the whole thing…

* * *

**Back on the Plane**

"So that's my story. That night I got an Email from an old friend of mine, with an open invitation for me to come back to Yamanouchi. And with nothing more to lose, I accepted the offer. That night, I told my parents I was leaving for Japan and they gave me some money for a first-class ticket! I gave Rufus over to Jim and Tim, Kim's twin brothers, seeing that they loved and cared for him as much as I did." Ron said. "As far as I'm concerned I'm done with Kim Possible! She could die for all I care."

"Ouch…" Kimmy slightly winced. "Well…good luck at Yamanouchi!"

"Thanks…" Ron then gave a smirk. "You know what Kimmy?"

"What Ronnie-Boy?"

Ron looked at her. "One, don't call me 'Ronnie-Boy!' And two…"

"What?"

"You're not so bad after all…"

* * *

Now that we all know how Team Possible became to be no more, we move on! Next chapter, neither Ron nor Kim will be featured! And besides, this may be the start of another pairing. Remember to review! 


	5. The Drive Home

Okay, this is probably my longest chapter thus far! And I have a few twists I have in mind for this story! However, I'm just going to just decide as I go along!

**Whatever Star** – Yes, it was Bon-Bon who saw the whole argument. And yes, that story was the inspiration, for that part. Originally this story was going to be about Ron becoming Zorpox the Conquerer again, but this idea intrigued me more!

**Wayne** – These upcoming chapters, things are going to be very different for Kim! As for realizing what she's done, she will but it won't be for a while! Expect to see an edgier Kim, but don't expect her popularity to die down! That's not saying that it won't eventually. On the Bueno Nacho thing, I was considering having him add that part, but thought that it would've been overkill. But it may come up later in the story.

**vendoban** – Next chapter: The training begins!

**Scotty Boi** – Yeah, I have to agree that it's fucked up that one moment a girl's interested in you and the next, she has to 'take care of her sick grandma' which turns out to be a rendezvous with another man! But like you said, not all women are bad. Women are like parking spaces: the good ones are already taken. Congrats on you getting married, man! Hope she'll treat ya right!

**gargoylesama** – On Kimmy? You're gonna have to wait and see…

**Classic Cowboy** – Yeah, it is sad on Kim's part! One would say that it's surprising, knowing how much he had to put up with, that Ron didn't leave sooner.

**ShadowForce18** – At first, I honestly wasn't sure what to put this down in the Genre department! But now I decided to change it to drama/action/adventure.

**Amethyst Wind** – You know what, you're right about who's under the bushes (Though, I forgot who was the "red otter." Haven't seen the "Animalogy" episode in a while.

**BuckNC** – Yeah, that was cold and otherwise fucked up! If I wasn't the one writing this but reading this, I would've flipped out and wanted to… Nah, I don't hit girls. Even traitorous bitches…

**atra-scelus** – You wanna see what's gonna happen next? Read and find out!

**Mobius97** – Yeah! But I wonder which fury is worse: A scorned woman, or a person with a knife stuck in their back. This chapter another paring will be revealed.

**--Me--** – On the website ideal, it's intriguing but there is hardly any more story into this, at least with Kim and Ron! If there's any more, it'll be what happened between the fight and Ron at the airport.

**Julz** – At this point, Ron was _already_ sick and tired of Kim! Every time he had wanted to talk to her about the state of their friendship, Kim always cast it aside, saying that they'll talk about it later! Ron might have let it slide in the past, but human nature has proven time and time that not even the most forgiving person could just forget about what happened. Ron was already having a not-so wonderful life, especially in school, without having problems with Kim (Being locked into a closet, lied to, etc.). But add his heart being broken when Kim said that she felt the same thing he felt after being hurt by Josh, (about them becoming _much_ more than friends.) then telling him that it was a misunderstanding and that Josh and her were back together and Ron was crushed. The secret behind the Chez Ron closure was basically the final straw where he now wants absolutely nothing to do with her! Feeling that there was no excuse for her actions. In his mind, if she didn't care about their friendship, why should he?

**Cool** – Here's a new chapter! Thanks for the complement!

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The Drive Home

As a cherry-colored sports car moved along the freeway, Felix sighed as he looked out from the window, riding shotgun! As much as he didn't believe that Kim was capable of what she did, he supported Ron's decision to leave! He knew that her 'Kimness' could sometimes get the better of her, but she wouldn't resort to stealing! And Bonnie's phone at that! Nevertheless, he gave his friend his blessing! Hoping that there was a small part of that goofy, lovable, caring friend left inside of him. He was definitely gonna have to talk with Kim, as there were only three sides to this story: Kim's side, Ron's side, and the truth, of course!

"If you ask me, I'm surprised that Ron put up with her this long!" Replied the brunette at the wheel as she continued to drive. "I mean I've always knew all along that Kim Possible was no good! And that whole Miss Perfect 'No big' spouting attitude had to be a façade! And just between you and me? Kim stole all of her practice routine ideas from me!"

As Bonnie continued to rant on about her reasons not to like Kim Possible, Tara, in the back seat of the car, looked out from the right side of the window. Felix was just listening to Bonnie going on with her anti-Kim tirade. The Platinum Blonde girl could see it in his blue eyes! Despite just meeting her yesterday, Felix already had a thing for Bonnie! Before today, if anyone knew about it, he would've been asked what he could've possibly see in her, other than her looks! After all, she was the shallowest bitch not only in Middleton High but the whole city of Middleton in general! Despite being a bitch, she was still Tara's best friend. She knew how cold, mean, and vain Bonnie could be, but Tara could see the goodness in her! She was happy that someone else could also see that side of her, underneath all of that superficiality…

A day ago after school! While Ron and Kim were on a mission! 

From the side of the School, Tara walked over to her small green car! With a day off from cheer practice, all she needed to do was to finish her homework and she'll have the rest of the day to relax. However, her stride towards the car was put on hiatus…

Bonnie sat on the steps at the front of the school as her head was in her hands, crying her blue eyes out. "How could he…" She asked between sobs, almost in a whisper. "How could he treat me this way?"

Tara's eyes went wide at the state of her friend! "Bonnie crying?" She gasped. She quickly ran over to her friend, but was stopped when a cyber robotic arm reached out, with a box of tissues in hand, to Bonnie.

"Need a tissue?" A voice asked as Bonnie turned around. He was seated in a Wheelchair as one of its cybernetic arms held a Kleenex box. Bonnie recognized him as Felix, Ron's other friend. Normally, she wasn't so quick to associate with just anyone, except those who was a "hottie" or could help her reputation. But today, she was already having, what she considered, the worst day of her life, as she decided to make an exception. Tara, meanwhile, decided to hide into the bushes! She knew that if Bonnie was seen with someone unlike the usual jocks and preps she hang with, she would turn on Felix in an instant! She knew that Bonnie deep down was nice, but she was still worried about her reputation.

Bonnie grabbed a tissue from the box. "Thanks…"

"Mind me asking what's wrong?" Felix asked.

Bonnie sniffled, "No… It's just that I don't think that I truly have any friends!"

"Bonnie…you're one of the most popular girls at school! Most girls want to be you and most guys want to be with you! How could you not have any friends?"

"No, I'm not talking about those fake friends that I have! I'm talking about _real_ friends! Friends who are there for me, not just for my popularity, for me! Like…" Just thinking about him only made her begin to sob again. "I can't believe that he'd do that to me…"

"I'll tell ya this, and you can quote me on this! He may be the captain of the football team, but that all he has! The only thing Brick Flagg can think about is sports anyway!"

"No…not Brick! I'm _so_ over him!" She cried.

"Then who is it?"

"Ron…" Just even thinking about the name made it worse.

"Ron? What does he have to do with it?" Felix blinked, as he now remembered asking Ron about Bonnie nearly crying. But he didn't expect this! She was an Ice Queen according to the blonde, which was backed up by Kim! "About what Ron said to you, he didn't…hurt you did he?"

"He did…he said some things about me that hurt me!" Bonnie explained. "I've never thought that he had it in him to say those things!"

"Yeah…I talked to him earlier today! He was very dark and not…well…Ron-like." Felix explained. "And I think I have an idea what's been bothering him!"

"I already know!" Bonnie said as her sobs were disappearing, now proceeding to fuel her anger! Her teary eyes began to narrow. "It's that bitch, Little Miss Perfect! Miss 'I can do anything!'" She said in a mock cheery voice! "It's _always_ about Kim, isn't it? Everyone thinks that she's sooo great and sooo sweet! So she saves the world from those freaks she fights! Big whoop! She acts like it's no big deal, she says that it's 'No big!' If it's no big, then why does she always have to be in the spotlight! Why can't she let someone else have a chance to shine for once? WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME?"

Felix was a bit taken back from Bonnie's outburst, "I haven't known Kim for that long, and you even less! But what all has Kim done to you?"

"She just takes everything from me! I mean, I signed up for the Talent Show, and what happens? Kim wants to sign up! Yeah, I know that Ron was the one to put her up to it but THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Josh Mankey was my first boyfriend, and Kim just had to take him from me! Everything I do, Kim tries to do it ten times better! Since day one, Kim tried to take everything away! My popularity, my status, just like she took… just like she took…"

"Bonnie…not to offend you or anything, but it sounds to me that you just have sour grapes!" Felix admitted. At that point, despite keeping a calm expression, he was in fear. Ron had mentioned to him all the mean things she had said to him and Kim over the years, and the last thing he needed was to get frosted by the Ice Queen herself. However, what she said came to him as a shock.

"Felix…" She started. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone? Especially Kim?"

Felix nodded. "Your secret is safe."

"Okay…" Bonnie took in a deep sigh as she began to tell Felix her deep secret. "A long time ago, while I was in Middleton Pre School! I didn't have any friends! I remembered my first day of school! My mother dropped me off and my sisters, Connie and Lonnie, were giving me a hard time as usual! I felt so alone as I couldn't make any friends! That was until I met a blonde little boy with freckles on his face and brown eyes wearing a red T-shirt with a picture of a teddy bear's head on the front. His name was Ron Stoppable!

Felix eyes went wide at this revelation! If he wasn't shocked before, he was now! Of all people, Ron Stoppable, who she had dubbed a "loser" numerous times, was the first friend that Bonnie Rockwaller, the meanest girl in school and one of the most popular girls, ever had! "Ron was your friend?"

"Yes…he was… Until _she_ came!" Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "That redheaded, green-eyed, pigtailed brat had to come along and ruin everything! She was picked on by a bunch of bullies! They've taken her red ball, so Ron walked over to help her! I was so scared of them, but Ron wasn't, before they went after him instead! Which ended up with Kim having to save him…" Bonnie began to sniff again as she remembered what happened next. "Ron then forgot all about me and went to Kim Possible! He was the first thing that Kim took from me! And left me without a friend in the world!"

All Felix could do was just feel sorry for her. It must have been hard for her! She couldn't make a friend before she met Ron, and then Kim comes in and all of a sudden, Kim and Ron start what would become one of the greatest friendships of all time, while Bonnie was left without anyone. Who knew? "Bonnie…"

"Then, seeing how I wasn't getting along with the other kids, my parents decided that I had to be home schooled! My sisters were such a big help!" She said sarcastically. "'She was probably too much of a loser to the other kids!' They said! From K-5, I had to be home schooled until the start of middle school! So I tried out for cheerleading and I worked so hard, just to be accepted by everyone! That's why I wanted to become a cheerleader, so people would know me and want to be around me! I wanted to have a friend so bad! Then at tryouts, I saw _her_! The girl who was responsible for my pain and misery! So since I was assigned to recruit for tryouts, I gave her the hardest cheering routine possible! Just to make her suffer the loss of her not being 'all that' as she thought she was, just like how I felt when she took Ron away from me! And not only did she still manage to get the routine done, but she was named Squad Captain! How could she do anything with her legs through those rings, I don't know!"

"And why you treated Ron and Kim like you did?"

"I was so mad! As much as I wanted to talk to him, I hated him! I hated Ron for leaving me, and I hated Kim even more for taking him away from me! And besides, Ron and I were total opposites! I was at the top of the food chain, as he was on the bottom! So my coldness to him was the perfect way for me to hide my feelings! Besides, he was by Kim's side most of the time! His nose is so far up her ass that I wonder where she ends and he begins! But now that just made things worse! I knew that I shouldn't have kept treating him like scum under my boots, but my popularity was too important! I was happy when Ron had the money as then I had the perfect excuse to be around him! But I just hated the way Ron was being reduced to! She acted as if he was her equal, but when push came to shove, Kim would hide him away when someone cuter or more popular came along! At last year's Spirit Dance, when I saw Kim with Josh and Ron wasn't around, I knew that something was wrong! On the following Monday, I was proven right, as Ron was stuck in the Janitor's closet for what I guess the entire weekend! And what made me even angrier was that I couldn't do anything about it! Otherwise my own popularity would be ruined and I would be right back to square one! It'll be Pre-K all over again!

"And today! I saw Ron alone and upset! I wanted to comfort him, but I knew what I had to do, so I just acted like my cold self! I was expecting him to call me 'Bon-Bon' just to irritate me, or just make a joke of it! But I never expect to hear from him what I did! The insults, the coldness! Everything!" Again, tears began to pour from her eyes. "When Ron called me a disgrace and a disappointment, it hurt me! He treated me just like my sisters do! That cold, uncaring tone! How he looked down upon me! Our social status didn't even matter, but it was as if either Connie or Lonnie's spirit took over his body!"

"Look Bonnie, if it makes you feel any better! I'll be your friend!"

Bonnie blinked, "Really? After all that I've done? After knowing how much of a bitch I've been?"

"Sure! It's no problem! From the short amount of time taking to ya, you not as bad as Kim makes you out to be! And I'll talk to R-"

"No!" Bonnie said with a hint of fear in her voice. "Ron will think that I'm just using you to get to him, which is to get to Kim! Besides, if anyone should talk to him, it's me!"

"Bonnie, after this morning, you're one of the last people he wants to see, let alone listen to right now."

"If I'm going to atone for all the things that I've done to him in the past, I should be able to take whatever he has to say!" Bonnie declared.

"That's nice and all, Bon! But don't you have cheer practice today? And with Kim gone, that makes you the acting Squad Captain, am I right?"

"Not today!" She explained. "Today's our off day so right now I think I'm just going to head home."

"Want me to walk you home?" Felix asked in a friendly gesture, which made Bonnie giggle a little bit.

"I'm flattered, but I have a car! But thanks for asking!" Bonnie informed. "Do you need a ride?"

"That's okay!" Felix informed. "I think I'll fly home." He said.

"Fly?" Bonnie was a bit in shock. How could anyone manage to fly? Maybe Felix must be tired. However, her eyes went wide as she saw Felix's Wheelchair instantly transform into a hover chair. "How can you-"

"Fly? Simple: Thanks to my mom's Cyber Robotics!" Felix informed as he then proceeded to fly home! Leaving the previous Squad Captain to ponder what happened.

"Okay, now that's just too weird!" She commented a she then proceeded to go to her car. As soon as the brunette was gone, Tara came out from the bushes, still trying to comprehend what has just happened.

"Ron was Bonnie's friend?" She asked herself. Unsure if she believed it or not. After all, Ron wasn't exactly on her "be nice to" list. But then again, since when did Ron act like a cold-hearted insensitive jerk and make Bonnie cry in the first place?

Back in Bonnie's Car 

Tara considered talking to Bonnie about it, but decided that if she wanted her to know, she'd tell her! Also, Bonnie has been nicer to Ron anyway…well…as nice as someone like her would be. Maybe she's just gotten used to him, although the Mad Dog routine still bothered her. Nevertheless, her thoughts shifted back to the blonde, freckled boy! She couldn't help but shed a tear from her blue eyes. "Ron…I hope where you are, you'll find happiness once again." She decided to get out from her daydreaming to change the subject. "So Felix, how did you wind up in a wheelchair?"

"Tara, you shouldn't ask people that!" Bonnie scolded before looking at the wheelchair-bound boy. "Sorry about that. Tara could be sometimes…"

"It's okay!" Felix shrugged it off. "I got into a car accident a long while ago and the doctors said that I could never walk again. But I get by! Especially with my mom's Cyber Robotics! He patted a bar on his modified wheelchair that was currently in "car ride" mode. "So basically I can still do normal stuff! Such as play basketball, videogames, all that other stuff!"

"How long did you know Ron and Kim?" Tara asked.

"We met at the fair a couple months ago! Ronman wanted to win that bat in the whack-a-mole game, but he just came up a little bit short!" Felix explained.

Bonnie just listened to the two talk! Felix and Tara proceeded in getting to know each other. Her thoughts then drifted to about Kim and what she did to Ron! It was already bad enough that she was the one responsible for Ron's restaurant closing down, but the fact that she broke into _her_ locker and stole _her_ cell phone to make the call, looking to pin it on her! It was the perfect crime! Stab the so-called best friend in the back, then plant the evidence that'll put the heat on the usual suspect! After all, besides Kim, Ron was the person she hated the most. Bonnie may have had the reputation as the head bitch, the "Ice Queen" if you will, but even she wouldn't do that to someone, even if that person were a loser! Basically Kim wasn't as nice as she made others to believe. Kim will pay for this, and when she did, she'll wish that she never came to Middleton High. While Kim always looked down to her, at least Ron gave her, despite it being backhanded, a small bit of credit, especially when it came down to her being Squad Captain! She had to admit the role wasn't exactly as easy as she thought it was, as because of her, the girls nearly got booed off the field, for the first time in Middleton History. She remembered her sisters' comforting words, or lack thereof. "We managed to bring Middleton High Cheer-Off championship after championship for years, and little Bon-Bon couldn't even keep the crowd from booing as Captain!" "Duh, of course! What would you expect when a loser becomes Squad Captain, Sis! I guess all families must have a weak link, including ours!" Remembering these cruel words alone were enough for the water works to begin as a salty tear began to pour from her eye. Every single one of those words felt as if she was stabbed into the chest. Basically, Bonnie fell like horse's ass!

"Umm… You okay there?"

The brunette was broken out from her trance as she looked towards the wheelchair-bounded boy. "It's nothing…" She said to not worry Felix. "I mean in a few weeks school is almost over!" She decided to put in a bit of enthusiasm in her voice! "So, you have any plans?"

Felix sighed. "I'm going to be studying more about Cyber Robotics!" He explained. "Maybe I can add a few additions to my wheelchair."

"Felix, you have retractable arms, plus your chair can fly! What more could you need!" Tara explained, but then realized what she just said. She began to hope that Felix would overlook what she just said, but no luck.

"Hey, how did you know what my chair could do?" Felix asked. But then shrugged it off. "Probably found out from Kim…" He figured. "Anyway, I was thinking something for security measures! There are _some_ people who get their kicks off of stealing wheelchairs from the disabled…"

"Who in the world would do such a thing? That's low..."

"Newsflash Tara: There are a few bad men."

"Did it happen to you before?"

"Let's just say that they wanted my Mom's Cyber Robotics for some 'Doom-V' or whatever it was they were trying to build!" Felix shrugged. "But we've managed to get the chair back."

"Let me guess, one of those freaks Kim and Ron used to fight was behind that?"

"Actually there were three of them! One of them was a blue guy with a scar under his eye, another guy was big and had a mullet, and the third had green skin and was…well… an attractive woman!"

"A mullet?" Bonnie blinked at the mention of the hairstyle as she slightly cringed. "Who in the right mind would keep-" She stopped when she remembered some of the freaks she's seen Kim and Ron deal with. Who's to say that they wouldn't be weird enough to have an outdated hairstyle such as the mullet! "Never mind…"

"Yeah. He kept saying 'Seriously' a lot! But he's smarter than the hairstyle may lead you to believe."

"Next thing you know there'll be an evil genius with a flat top talking with a British accent!" Bonnie pulled over to a curb in front of a small house. During the conversation, they had since got back in the suburban area! They were now at Tara's stop.

"Well this is my stop!" The bubbly blonde exclaimed as she opened the door and stepped onto the ground. "See you tomorrow Bonnie! Bye Felix!"

"Take care, Tara!" Felix waved as Bonnie smiled at the girl.

"Don't forget, we have a date at the mall tomorrow!" The brunette reminded as the blonde nodded approvingly and proceeded to head for her home. After Tara was inside, the car drove off. Neither Bonnie nor Felix said a word for the following five minutes of the drive. Until…

"You're thinking about him, are ya?" Felix said with understanding in his voice as Bonnie sighed.

"I know…it's just that I feel a huge amount of guilt over these past couple of days!" She admitted. "God, why couldn't I just try to talk to him? Why was I…so-"

"Concerned about your image?" Felix finished for her. "Hey, this is high school! You feel that you're supposed to believe in the laws that popularity and the Social Hierarchy are everything and mean a lot more than personality and friendships! Ron just needs some time to think and he'll come around!"

"I don't think so…" Bonnie admitted. "Didn't you see the look on his face when he saw me at the airport? And don't say that it wasn't because of me he was feeling that way, because since Middle School, I've given him more than enough reasons for him to hate me!"

"From what you, Ron, and Kim have told me? True! But then again, after what Ron told me about what's happened in the past couple years between him and Kim, if it took him this long to start hating her now, you should have a small chance of making things right! Nevertheless, I sure hope that Ron knows what he's doing!"

"I just hope that I know what I'm going to do. I mean 10 more days until school is over. What'll happen Monday? What'll happen when-"

"It should be fine!" Felix assured. "If your friends can't accept the people you associate yourself with, then they can't accept you. And that says a lot about your so-called friends. And besides, Popularity's overrated anyway!"

"Tell that to my parents! Parents who constantly compare you to your older siblings! 'Why can't you be more like Connie and Lonnie, Bon-Bon?'" Bonnie mimicked her parents' comparisons to her and her older sisters. "'Connie never did anything like that, Bon-Bon!' 'Lonnie never talked to us that way, Bon-Bon!' 'Connie always got straight A's, Bon-Bon!' 'Connie and Lonnie were voted Homecoming Queen Freshman year, Bon-Bon!'" Remembering her parents' words, Bonnie's grip on the leather steering wheel tightened, displaying her anger as Felix took note.

"Umm, Bonnie?"

"'Connie and Lonnie were both Co-Captains while on the Cheer Squad, Bon-Bon!'"

"Bonnie?"

"'Lonnie was voted best dressed, Bon-Bon!'"

"'Bonnie?'" Felix grew desperate in getting the girl's attention as she became even angrier by the second!

"'_Connie_ was voted School Valedictorian, Bon-Bon!'"

"Bonnie…"

"'_Lonnie_ was voted best smile, Bon-Bon!'"

"Bonnie…"

"'CONNIE AND LONNIE WERE BOTH VOTED MOST LIKELY TO SUCCEED, BON-BON!'"

"BONNIE!"

"Huh?" Bonnie blinked as she then took a brief glance at the slightly frightened Felix. She then loosened her grip…or squeeze rather on the wheel. "Sorry… Guess I got a bit carried away."

"A bit? I thought that you were going to commit mass murder for a minute!" Felix admitted. 'Note to self: Don't get on Bonnie's bad side.'

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to Kim when I see her." Bonnie vowed.

"Easy there Bonnie! While I know how you feel, but you gotta remember, Kim's still my friend."

"You know what Kim did to your friend, as well as how she tried to set me up for it! How could you possibly believe Kim, let alone want to still be her friend?"

"I'll be honest, I just don't see Kim doing that to Ron! I mean, Ron told me that her Kimness sometimes could get the better of her. But she wouldn't do that to Ron, let alone have you take the fall. That so…not Kim."

"Ron Stoppable isn't exactly someone who would go out to hurt someone either, and I think we both know what he said to me hurt me!" Bonnie reminded. "If he could do a 180, Kim can do so as well! Seriously Felix, it's the perfect crime of the century: Everyone knows that I hate both Ron and Kim. And I did spend the last several years making life hell for them. So basically, if someone sabotaged anything like, say, Ron's restaurant, Kim could do the damage and get off Scott Free. All she had to do is to plant the right evidence and I'm the one who's responsible for Chez Ron closing down! And with my history, I could be telling the truth and no one would still believe me! Not even Tara or Hope! And don't mention taking a Lie Detector Test anyway?"

"Wasn't going to." Felix informed. "Those things are easy to cheat…for her, at least. With her parents being a Brain Surgeon and a Rocket Scientist. Not to mention her 'I can do anything' reputation. Not saying that she would, of course!"

"She wouldn't have too. Since Miss Perfect is so loved by everyone. With her perfect grades, with her perfect hair, with her perfect eyes, with her perfect family, with her perfect life, and with her perfect br-"

"You're doing it again!" Felix reminded as he mentally let out a sigh. Again, he noted not to get on her bad side. All he could hope for was that she wouldn't go Rambo on Kim Monday. At least not until after he had talked to her…

Tokyo National Airport 

It was a long flight. A very long flight. This was very surprising, for someone who was used to traveling to places such as Spain, the Amazon, just to name a few. However this flight was tiring. It wasn't because of the in-flight movie, or even because of Kimmy, the girl that was seated next to him! Her expressive, feisty personality went well with his "Never Be Normal" motto… or old motto perhaps. He wasn't sure if he had a motto anymore. However, if anyone who knew him talked to him lately, they'd believe that "Things Change" was the new Ron Stoppable motto. After all, didn't it change? Otherwise, Ron wouldn't have left Middleton. Otherwise, Ron wouldn't have found out that all these years Bonnie was pretending to hate him…or so she said, but that was another issue. Otherwise, he and Kim would still be friends. Otherwise, Ron wouldn't have found out about his so-called best friend being responsible for the closure of 'Chez Ron.' Otherwise, Kim wouldn't have played with his heart so much that his heart actually became cold enough to make Bonnie cry! Yep, things change all right.

Perhaps he should've just listened to Kim, even if it was probably just lies to convince him to still stay with her. For what, so she could continue to get the glory as he hardly get _any_ praise for risking his neck on the line to help? For him to do the dirty work and Kim makes it out as if she did everything by herself? 'Let's see how well she does without me. Probably better off!' He shrugged. After all, he did hear her shout at him after he went inside! Of course his parents heard her, which lead to a bunch of questions he was not in the mood of answering. Maybe he was dead weight to her, but then again it's not like he always messed things up, at least on purpose. Nevertheless, she could find her own distraction! He was done with Team Possible and was done with her!

But still, he couldn't forget about the good things that have happened between them! Going to the Middleton Fair. Going to see the Oh Boyz concert when he was the only one that was still in to them! 'Am I doing the right thing?' The blonde asked himself, but found the answer when he remembered once again. This time it was the bad memories. How Kim didn't like his Naco idea! Lying to him on Halloween to go to a party to see Josh! Being locked inside a closet after Ron had helped her gain the courage to ask Josh to the Spirit Dance! Blaming him for losing the Kimmunicator (Moodalator chip or not, wasn't _she_ the one who held it last before _she_ dropped it?)! He also began to think about what she's done that didn't exactly involve him! For example, Kim's double standard complaint about Global Justice Agent Will Du not believing that someone like her could be as good as him, but not even thinking about Bonnie could be as good as her? Though, she proved Kim right, but that wasn't the point! And she had to take on so many responsibilities when, as much as they didn't like her, Bonnie was capable as well! Also, when she was filling in as a soccer coach, she got so obsessed with the game that she was up to the point of playing forward for a 10-year old soccer team! Was he _that_ tolerant? Was he _that _much of a doormat? No wonder hardly anyone respected him! How the hell was he going to expect anyone to show him the slightest amount of respect when he hardly showed any respect for himself, always following Kim like a little lap dog?

Well his sidekick days were far behind him. From now on, he was looking out for himself. He knew that it was going to be hard, but he vowed that one day he was going to be great in the eyes other people. He could care less about a fan club now. All it ever did was give you a big head: Oblivious to what was going on! He should know! It did happen to him when he had gotten that Naco money. All those groupies were lechers. All they ever wanted from you was fame and popularity. Sort of like 'Oh, I'm with him! We're tight!' Hoping to make them feel and appear to be cool. Then when you hit Rock Bottom, everyone bolts from you like you have a flesh-eating disease. Fame… Popularity… Who needs it? It's all overrated anyway!

With a sigh, Ron held onto his brown bag: The only thing he had brought with him on this flight. As much as he would miss videogames, he would have to live without them. After all, there's more to life than videogames, TV, and snackage. Anyway, Yori had said in the email he received that she would be there to greet him. However, traffic would be in the way. After all, Summer Vacation was about to begin which is the perfect time for tourists to arrive. Even though in Japan, schools didn't know the meaning of School Vacation!

Ron's eyes went wide as he could've sworn he had heard a voice of a young girl shouting. It sounded more like a scream as it came from his left side. He then rolled his eyes at what he just saw.

A young man of Japanese descent was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt! His hair was short, spiked, and…green? Well, he did heard rumors about the multi-colored hair being a fad in Japan. But nevertheless, this person appeared to be clutching to his chest a beige colored purse. As the squeaks of his black converse high tops could be heard, he looked back to see two Japanese security guards after him.

Ron shook his head. He's only been in Japan for a few minutes and he's already found trouble. As much as it wasn't his problem, let alone his place to get involved, he still couldn't have just let the thug get away with thievery! He wouldn't have to do much anyway. After all, this was just a petty thief! Mediocre at best! So he couldn't be exactly too bright…

The young thief continued to run with the bag in his possession, believing that this was going to be a success! All he had to do was to wait when the woman was occupied and getting his hands on the purse was easy as pie. It wasn't his fault that she didn't pay attention to her bag. Stupid American tourists! These _gajins_ were dumber than he figured. In fact, this was almost too easy! He looked back as he saw the distraught look of the poor woman who this bag _used_ to belong to, as well as the two guards that were chasing him. However, it was futile anyway. After he had made it downstairs into the parking lot, he would be free as a bird. However, perhaps he shouldn't have been looking back at his opponents. Otherwise, he would've seen a foot placed in front of him, like a rock in his path of escape! It was then where he tripped over said foot and fell down to the hard floor, _hard_.

"Purse stealing? Is that the best you can do?" A cold voice asked in a taunting tone from above as the spiky-haired thief looked up to see cold brown eyes staring at him. Unfortunately, the bag was knocked out from his reach as the guards have finally caught up with him.

Ron looked on as the guards apprehended the thief, placing his hands behind him before lacing his wrists with handcuffs. "How pathetic…" He sighed as he then turned around and walked away. Why stick around? So he can do what? Be interviewed for stopping a petty thief getting away with a woman's purse, who'd possibly max out all of her credit cards, as well as emptying her check balance? It wasn't a big deal anyway! Maybe if it were some masked robber with a gun or something it would've been important. If Ron had turned around, he would've seen the owner of the stolen handbag: Someone he had happened to know! Assuming that he cared in the first place. After all, he did his part: Stop the thief from escaping. So now he just walked off. Waiting for Yori to come pick him up.

"Thank you!" A raven-haired girl said, grateful to have her handbag returned to her. She appeared to be of oriental descent with flowing long hair and was wearing a simple short pink dress.

"Don't thank us!" One of the guards informed as the girl grabbed her now-returned purse. His English was pretty well by normal standards, but still wasn't exactly the best! But he was still practicing! After all, most tourists that came to Japan were Americans. "It was-" He stopped as he saw that Ron was no longer standing where he was. Instead he was long gone! "He was there a minute ago!"

"Do you know what he looked like?" She asked. Maybe she could see him and thank him herself.

"He had blonde hair, and brown piercing eyes." He explained.

"Well…did you know what he was wearing?"

"He appeared to be wearing a red jersey and dark cargo pants."

"Thank you." She bowed, showing this country's sign of respect, before quickly heading off. Her flight back to Middleton wasn't for a few minutes so she had time to look around for the man who fit that description, but not enough time to search the entire airport. It was then she began think over what the security guard had said about the man who stopped the thief. 'Blonde Hair…Brown Eyes…' She thought to herself. 'Red Jersey…Dark Cargo Pants!' She looked around as she searched for the one who helped retrieve her stolen purse. However, she looked around and didn't see anyone who fit the description. There was one person though who fit all but one description: He was just wearing a tank top!

Giving up she decided to just go back to where her family was and just waited for her flight back to Middleton! Wherever the nice person who had helped her regain her purse! Hope thanked him…wherever he was.

Near Baggage Claim 

Ron rode the escalator down to below as he took a sigh. At this point, he knew that there was no turning back! His thoughts went to Rufus! As much as he didn't want to leave him behind, he knew that Rufus would miss the cheese from Bueno Nacho! Despite there being a Bueno Nacho in Japan, he felt that he'd spend so much time training in Yamanouchi that he wouldn't have time for anything else. At first he wanted to leave him to Felix, but Jim and Tim adored Rufus so much that he risked having to see Kim, the last person he wanted to see, just to leave him into their care!

As he was near the bottom he saw the bright lights of Tokyo through the windows outside. "I've forgotten how nice it looked in Japan…" He admitted. It was almost 4PM in the afternoon as Ron was then greeted with a familiar voice.

"Welcome back, Stoppable-San!"

Ron blinked out of his current thoughts as he had reached the bottom. As he stepped off the escalator, he met up with a familiar female figure. A female figure he recognized as Yori!

The Japanese girl walked over to hug Ron as a small smile came to his face. "It's been a long time…" He simply said as he hugged back.

"A cab outside is waiting to take us to the base of Mount Yamanouchi!" She explained. "I hope you are ready to climb!"

Ron just nodded. He had already realized that, no matter how much he practice what he had learned during his previous visit, the training wouldn't be easy! Nevertheless, Ron was ready to take on all challenges! His mediocre life in Middleton, a place where he would hardly be missed, may have been over. But soon at Yamanouchi! His new life was about to begin.

* * *

Next chapter! The Training Begins! Need I say more? Y'all know the drill! Go review! 


	6. Ron's Destiny! The Solo Kim Possible!

**Wayne** – Expect the whole Felix/Bonnie sidestory to get nearly as much focus as Ron's training at Yamanouchi! That's not to say that it's going to be all fun and games! Can you say "jumped?" And as for Tara, right now neither Bonnie nor Felix knows that she heard them that day…or at least she thinks.

**BuckNC** – Expect Ron to find out a shocking revelation this chapter! As for the Bonnie and Kim confrontation, here's a quick spoiler. When it happens, it won't be pretty and someone will end up in tears.

**vendoban** – Right now, it's undecided on how long I plan for the time it'll take for Ron's training. In fact, I'm thinking about showing Ron's training along with the building of the Felix/Bonnie relationship.

**GargoyleSama** – In fact I've never thought of it turning out the way it did until I finished the chapter! I just looked at it and said "What the hell? Let's go with it."

**Chief316** – Didn't realize I had so many damn exclamation points! That's probably one of my main problems when writing. Relying too much on the spell checker. But I edited the last chapter a bit and it should be up right now!

**DarkJackel** – While the training begins in this chapter, the fallout is coming!

**Mobius97** – I trying to keep everything going smoothly, without leaving any questions unanswered.

**Zaratan** – After seeing "Bonding," it's a bit hard to hate Bonnie, seeing how her home life is like. (You try having siblings who belittle you for the hell of it.) Like I said, Bonnie and Felix are going to have it tough in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Ron's Destiny! The Solo Kim Possible!

Mount Yamanouchi…

Oh how he had missed the rugged, snowy terrain! The trail that would lead to the Yamanouchi ninja training facility! He remembered the first time he went through this path. His clothes were nearly in rags as he almost collapsed. It was quite pathetic: Ron traveled around the world to stop foes such as Drakken and Killigan, and yet he couldn't even scale the mountain without becoming extremely tired! He wished that there were a helicopter to take them to the top! To avoid this harshness of traveling! After all, what kind of school would be hard to get to? But then again, The Yamanouchi School wasn't just an ordinary school! Besides, scaling Mount Yamanouchi built character! Besides, you know the old saying: "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger!"

This time around, scaling Mount Yamanouchi was a lot easier than he expected. However, after they had made it to the top, Ron was still out of breath. Just not as much as he was the first time around! One of the main things that he needed to work on was stamina, and snacking, playing games, and anything else that went with the way of the sloth did anything but help that attribute! How was he supposed to become better fit if he couldn't even scale up a mountain without breaking a sweat!

Ron looked over as he saw Yori. She had to climb the same obstacles he had to and yet she still remained perky! How the hell could she do all of that and stay so damn happy and calm? But then again, she probably had done this a million times already! Maybe after this training, the next time he scaled Mount Yamanouchi he'd remain as calm! Then again, maybe he wouldn't. Sometimes it pissed him off! Couldn't she at least show a hint of struggle climbing this mountain? But then again, it builds character! Or so they say…

Yori took a glance at Ron. While she kept a mask of perkiness on her face, she couldn't help but feel worried about him. Ever since he had arrived, he hasn't act like his usual self. In fact, she hasn't even heard one of his "American Style" jokes. She had read the emails she received from him. When he told her things weren't going so well back in Middleton, he wasn't kidding! What happened to the Ron Stoppable she had met the first time he came? What happened to the funny, yet goofy exchange student she had met? Did something that happened really change him that much? True, the offer for him to come back was always on the table. But she truly hoped that he would find whatever he was looking for at Yamanouchi! And hopefully, inside of this cold shell of his former self was the old Ron Stoppable. The one she had came to love.

As the two were near the entrance, Ron took in a deep breath. "This is it, no turning back!" He said to himself.

"Greetings, Stoppable-san," Ron was greeted by a wise voice! A voice that contained knowledge and wisdom! Standing at the entrance of the school was none other than Sensei.

"Master Sensei," Ron bowed. He had talked with Sensei often as he meditated back in Middleton, without anyone being around of course!

"We will talk first thing tomorrow! Yori will show you to your room! Inside, you will find food and your gi. Eat up and get some rest, as we will have a long day tomorrow!"

"Yes Master!" The blonde bowed in respect once more. He was ready to expect the most physically difficult days in his life, but he knew that in the end, it would be all worth it.

**In Ron's Room**

The room was just the way Ron remembered the room he was in the last time he was here. It was just a small traditional Japanese bedroom! No mattresses were present, of course, just a futon! On top of said means of comfort was his white Gi, folded neatly. And beside it was a bag with the label "Bueno Nacho Tokyo!" 'Yori must've done this for me.' He thought as he turned to the girl as he gave out a smile. "Thank you, Yori."

"It was my honor Stoppable-San." She cheerfully said. "Now you must eat and get some rest! Training will begin at four o'clock sharp!" This would be the part where he would say "Four in the afternoon? No problem!" His sense of humor kicking in! However, his response was anything but.

"Then I guess I should eat now and then head to bed." He simply said. Not going to take the schedule lightly! "What happens tomorrow morning will be tough for me, and I want to be fully prepared!"

Yori nodded, but couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed as Ron sat down on the floor and opened the bag that contained his food. As he reached inside, he pulled out a Chimerito! Not a Naco, but at least it was grande-sized. She wondered what happened in Middleton to make him the way he was now! With a sigh she went to leave his quarters. "I'll see you in the morning, Stoppable-San." She said, with a small hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Goodnight, Yori!" Ron said, as after she had closed the sliding door and left, Ron proceeded to eat what would appear to be his final meal from Bueno Nacho. Instead of eating the chimerito as fast and unorthodox as he usually would back in Middleton, Ron took his time as he ate the Mexican food in an orderly manner. He was going to enjoy this meal and make it last.

**In Master Sensei's quarters**

"Stoppable-San seems to be troubled!" Yori said to Sensei, kneeled down. "I am worry about him!"

"While it is true that Stoppable-San has a lot on his mind! I am confident that he will release the burden that he has! And soon, he will be ready to accept his destiny as the true holder of the Lotus Blade. Nevertheless, he must prepare for the challenges that lie ahead! That is why I must request this honor for you Yori."

"What is this honor, Master?"

"I request that you guide Stoppable-San in his training in mind and spirit! He has already proven himself that by resuming his training he is the true master of the Mystical Monkey Power and the true holder of the Lotus Blade, but he is not ready to accept this honor! He has the heart of a warrior but he has lost his way. We must help him find his balance and peace within his mind and spirit so that he may not lose it again!"

Yori nodded her head. "Yes Master. It will be my honor to guide Stoppable-San." Since seeing him, she had felt an unnerving cold aura around him. Something must have happen and this event must have had a lot to do with Kim, she felt!

**The Next Morning! Ron's Room!**

It was 3:38 as some of the students were already dressed, or at least in the process! However, there was one student who was already dressed as he was in his room.

Ron sat cross-legged with his eyes closed as he began to reflect on what has happened in his life. As his face lacked the slightest hint of emotion, he began to reflect on what happened the past few days. One day, he was a proud member of Team Possible. Originally it was Possible-Stoppable, but "Team Possible" had a better ring to it. At least that was what he was led to believe. He had doubts, but still, he decided to go along with it. Hey, after all it was Kim who did the fighting. He was just the support. Now, he was on his own. Without an identity, without a purpose! He then began to once again think about all he had to put up with since Middle School! The underestimation, the insulting, and the overall lack of respect from his peers! As the years gone by, Kim had become less and less of a friend she was back in Pre-K, but they were still best friends! There were times where he expected that she was even ashamed to _know_ him and only stuck by him because no one else would! Expectations for him, if any, weren't that high! So basically, as he would once say, he "got nothing!" Basically, the ending of his friendship with Kim shouldn't have come as a shock, but as a matter of time. There was no "if," but "when." She was popular, he wasn't. It was only a matter of time until that fact caught up with them! But at least it could've ended in on a kinder note, instead of finding out that your so-called best friend didn't even want you to have as much success that'll place him in the popular group, the same group that she was in! Why couldn't she have just put her "I can do anything" attitude aside for once? Why couldn't she had just swallow her pride, and accepted him as an equal? It's not that he deserved to be the social outcast, the one nobody wants to be around with!

But that was over now! That part of his life has ended and from this day forward would be the start of an all-new chapter in the life of Ronald Dean Stoppable. From this day forward, he was finally starting off with a clean slate. From now on, if there were anyone that would be responsible for his failures, it would be him, as there was no one to hold him back or pin him down but himself! He managed to spar with Chippy a few times as well as work on the forms a bit. But of course, there was always room for improvement! Nevertheless, this was going to be a long day…

His thoughts went to the Yamanouchi School as he began to wonder. Would he be accepted here, or will it be like back home? Well there was Yori, and that's what it matters, right? If you have one good friend, then you must be doing something right! True, Yori was a good friend, but so was Kim. If his best friend since Pre-K could betray him like she did with no remorse, who's to say that a friend that he only knew for a week would have an easier time? Ron quickly discarded those thoughts. He was becoming paranoid again. But then again, paranoia did save him before. Just call it cautious thinking. Next came the thoughts of people who he could consider as friends…well most of them anyway. Felix was the one who he trusted the most! They were both alike, in most ways. There was Tara. She appeared to have like him ever since the first encounter with Gill. But then again, she wasn't exactly that supportive in the fact. More like less forward with him! So less forward that when he found out from Kim that she had a crush on him, Tara had found someone else. Maybe it was just that unfortunate twist of fate. Moving on to the one person who he trusted the least of the three, but at least more than he trusted Kim at this point: Bonnie. Felix told him that she really didn't hate him, but the only reason why she treated him the way she did was because of his association with Kim. In all honest opinion, as much as he respected and trusted Felix's judgment, Bonnie Rockwaller was full of shit and everyone who knew her would agree! As far as he was concerned, this was Ron Millionaire all over again. Seriously, when an evil villain who stole all of your money doesn't want someone around because that person's shallow, that's saying something! Of course, that villain was Drakken of course, but that was beside the point. This time, instead of his money, Bonnie was leeching off of his newfound hatred of Kim. When that dies down, he'd go back to being a loser to her again quicker than you can say "No big!" "Playing hard to get" his Jewish ass. Long story short: Ron trusted Bonnie as far as Wade could throw DNAmy, so as far as he was concerned she was on a short leash of trust!

His eyes opened as Ron began to rise from his seated position. He couldn't help but feel a bit of mystical energy. Up until recently he had tried to fight against the Mystical Monkey Power. Now he had begun to embrace it, despite having doubts! Would this power end up helping him or would it end up corrupting him? About a year ago he had to basically run away from Monkey Ninjas who kept on following him around! Contrary to popular school rumor, Ron Stoppable was not dense! He could see the writing on the wall! Strange things have been happening to him ever since he had gained the Mystical Monkey power, and that was only to stop Monkey Fist. Nevertheless, he would have to deal. Besides, he was well rested and began to think clearly. As he slid open the door, he felt that he could take on the world. Say farewell to the life of the Sloth, and hello to the life of a new and improved Ron. But first, he had to go Sensei's Quarters! He did say that they would talk first thing in the morning!

**In Master Sensei's Quarters**

The difference between Middleton High and the Yamanouchi school: For one thing, the classes at Middleton High were all boring except one: Home Economics, while at Yamanouchi you could never get bored otherwise you'd get a hard hitting wakeup call…literally! In Middleton High, there were cliques, groups, and the whole Social Hierarchy bullshit to deal with, while in Yamanouchi, the only way you were judged was by your Ninja Ability. Granted Ron may have had improved within the spare time he had to himself but he still had ways to go. Mystical Monkey power or not, months of training was hardly comparable to years of training. Ron was glad that he had his work boots on, well…white Tabi boots to be exact.

Of course, there was the last noticeable difference: The teachers! Back at Middleton, he had plenty of teachers who considered him to be a slacker! But then again, there wasn't any bad students, only bad teachers. And he didn't even need to mention Barkin! He was basically looking for an excuse to punish him all because of a funny look he gave him in the 9th grade! And he thought that Kim's dad had letting go issues! Well, the same could be said, in everyone else's point of view, about Ron's Monkey Issues. But here, there was only one teacher at Yamanouchi, and it was the man who was in front of him.

Right now Master Sensei was discussing with him that which concerned his training! At this point, Ron was ready to take everything that was thrown at him. Of course, he had his doubts, but as they said, "You live you learn!"

"This art is indeed very unique but is a very grueling and painful procedure! I hope you are able take it Stoppable-san. For if you manage to master this, you may be among the greatest fighters in the world." Sensei explained as Ron listened, intrigued. He figured that he would continue his training in the art of Tai Shing Pec Quar, but also he would learn a few more techniques from a different art. Kim always boasted about how she was "the girl who could do anything!" And people always speculated about how he was "the boy who might do something." Now this was that something and that time was now!

"Exactly how strong are they?" The blonde asked. "I mean don't get me wrong, I've seen how some villains fighting alongside my…" Ron paused for a second, wondering what he should call Kim now. "Lover" was definitely out of the question, let alone "friend." After all, he said it himself. They weren't even friends, let alone family. At least not anymore… It was then he settled on what he would refer to the redhead. He didn't even want to even think about her, but there was no use of backing out now. "My former partner, _Kim_." He said with bitterness in the mention of said name.

"Kim Possible?"

"Yes…" Ron nodded. Sensei could tell from the cold tone of his voice, he did not want to mention the teen hero.

"I sense much pain and frustration when you said that name." He explained. "It is not wise for one to fight with a heavy heart. This Kim Possible. Hirotaka has told me of her.

Ron blinked at the name. The guy who was exchanged for him! The same guy whom Bonnie wanted him to say hi for her! Kim had told him that she was his "number one girlfriend!" What he saw in her, he truly had no idea! But then again, maybe he could be a bit nicer to Bonnie. Even though that she hasn't done anything to deserve it. At least he could be the better man and be a friend.

Sensei continued, "Her fighting skills are very impressive, yet very flawed and sluggish."

Ron blinked at the statement made by his master. He's never even thought for one second about the efficiency of Kim's fighting style, let alone if it was flawed or not! He knew that she wasn't really a trained fighter, but then again, she "could do anything," right? To say that he was taken back from that statement would be an understatement. "Flawed? But we've taken on world-class villains all over the world! I've seen Kim out-combat even the most dangerous creps throughout the months! With all do respect Master, how could she have possibly done all of this if her fighting style is indeed flawed, let alone sluggish?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Stoppable-san, I've witnessed your fight against Fukushima not long ago, and I've heard of Hirotaka's spar with your former partner. I do not mean to make light of your accomplishments, but I should inform you now that any villain you have defeated is clearly not 'world-class.' The evil they have caused was nothing compared to which that I have witnessed throughout my years, and if either of you would've faced such, it would have easily overcame you both."

Ron's eyes were wide at this realization. After all this time, after all the missions he and Kim had gone on to stop them, all the villains they had taken down and stopped were anything but first-class. 'Even Monkey Fist?' Ron pondered. True, he did witness Kim managing to hold her own against him, but he never saw her actually beat him! In fact, wasn't she overwhelmed and kidnapped by his Monkey Ninjas as well? 'Probably not…' He figured. But the fact remained. All the villains such as Shego and the terrorist organization Worldwide Evil Empire (WEE) who Kim had fought were actually nothing more than 2nd-rate fighters. Who knew?

"Now Stoppable-San, we now must begin your training!"

Ron nodded, "Yes Master. But there's something that's been on my mind for a while."

"What is it young one?"

"About a year ago, my… former partner and I encountered Monkey Fist at the Middleton Space Center! We weren't alone. Fredrick, the space center's first primate astronaut, was supposed to go on a research mission in space, but Monkey Fist had other plans. This resulted in a showdown in space where we stopped him. But afterwards, something happened. For one reason or another, his Monkey Ninjas started following me around! No matter where I went, they were not too far behind! The next day, they were gone and were back on Monkey Fist's side. All I could wonder was why? Why would they follow someone who openly admits to having Monkey issues! I guess that it has something to do with the Mystical Monkey powers. Then again, I did hear Monkey Fist ranting about Fredrick leading him and the Monkey Ninjas to the stars, which would have led him to become unstoppable. But that flopped, needless to say. He said that he was told by…some… mystical monkey monk!"

The wise man closed his eyes as he pondered. "Then perhaps…the Prophecy is true…"

Ron blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I have heard of the same prophecy from the same monk! However, it appears that Monkey Fist had misheard him. He must have believed that the prophecy stated that, when a team of Monkey ninjas is lead to the stars, than the ultimate Monkey Master would be unstoppable! But in truth, the prophecy stated that the Ultimate Monkey Master would be _Ron_ Stoppable!"

"SAY WHAT?" To say that Ron was in shock would be a total understatement. But it was now making sense. After the whole Space Station incident, the Monkey Ninjas followed him everywhere he went. Now he knew why. It was because they believed that he, Mr. "Monkeys are Evil," would be their master! Again, who knew?

"I realize this may be hard for you to take, but in due time, you will accept your destiny as the ultimate Monkey Master."

"So let me get this straight: The Monkey Ninjas…Monkey Ninjas who serve Monkey Fist…believe that me, Monkey Fist's sworn enemy and rival of the Mystical Monkey power, that I'm their Master?" Ron didn't know what to think of this! His fears of Monkey's might as well have been gone, even up to the point where he'd even be around them, but being their master? This was a bit too much.

"That is how I had first come to know about you, Stoppable-San. At first, I had my doubts about you, but after I had witness seeing you fight for honor, and retrieving the Lotus Blade! I was convinced that you were the chosen one."

At this point, Ron was speechless, not sure on what to feel! Honored that he actually had a purpose in life other than playing second fiddle to Kim Possible, or freaked out that, now and forever, he would have to deal with the possibility of a troupe of Monkey Ninjas being around him 24-7!

"We will discuss this later, Stoppable-San. Now we must begin your training!"

"Yes master!" Ron nodded, now prepared for today's training at hand.

**Middleton Art Museum**

Of all the people in Middleton, to say that Kim Possible wasn't a happy camper would be an understatement.

As a matter of fact, to say that she was pissed would've barely fit her mood as her emerald eyes were narrowed as she kneeled down on a metal structure, the darkened shadows made her invisible. But why was she angry was the question!

Before you say anything, it wasn't because of the departure of her former best friend! In fact, that was possibly the best thing that's ever happened to her in years, besides Josh Mankey of course! 99 of the time the only thing her former sidekick ever did right was to distract her opponents! Also, he often proved that he was more of a liability than an asset anyway! Now she wouldn't have to deal with the disgusting way he eats his food, his unjustified paranoia, amongst other things she had to put up with!

The little social leech was also an ingrate! She gave him the best seven years of his pathetic life and what thanks did she get in return? He turned his back on her! He betrayed her by leaving! Yeah, she did had a small bit of contribution to that event happening! So what if she ditched him? Unlike him, she _did_ have other friends besides him! So what if she locked him in the closet at the Spirit Dance last year? She had just gotten a date with Josh and the last thing that she needed was for him to screw it up for her, like he did with just about everything else! Besides, like anyone would miss him anyway? And so what if she stabbed him in the back by getting his restaurant closed down, and by trying to pin it on that brunette bitch? For one, Bonnie already had the reputation for being the school head bitch, anyway, and even if she wouldn't do something as low as that, she deserved it anyway for all the shit she's done to her since middle school! The hell it was randomly selected, Bonnie tried to do whatever she could possibly do to ruin her chances of joining the cheer squad! Not only did it not embarrass her, as little Bon-Bon hoped it would, but it backfired on the bitch! Not only did she make the team but she had became squad captain!

Back to her point about the whole "Chez Ron" nonsense, so what if she destroyed whatever chance he had to finally becoming accepted by his peers! Just like him giving up his job at Bueno Nacho – There was no way in hell that someone like her was going to have a boss like _him_ – he owed her anyway. After all, it was the least he could do for all the years she had to basically be the only one to actually give a damn about him and save his worthless ass all the time! She was on the top of the food chain, and he was on the very bottom! Besides it was for his own good anyway. Popularity was just not his thing! So no, he wasn't the reason why she was upset!

Kim continued to silently and swiftly move on as she then saw her target! The true reason why she was in the mood that she was currently in right now! The true reason why she was so angry at this moment:

She saw two men all dressed in black surround what appeared to be a priceless stone artifact. They probably thought that it was going to be easy! Especially since the security was obviously less than decent! But they didn't count on one thing: Her! Kim Possible…or more accurately a more pissed off Kim Possible!

She and Josh Mankey were finally having a good night together at a nice restaurant! It was supposed to be a perfect night! She had the perfect dress, the perfect shoes, the accessories, and of course perfect man! This was supposed to be a 2-month anniversary since they've been dating! It was going fine until the Kimmunicator went off. Wade had informed her of a break-in at the Middleton Museum, thus time for her to play the hero! As much as Josh insisted that she stayed, Kim knew that she was needed at the Museum and promised to come back as soon as possible! After changing out from her dress into her mission clothes, it was off to the museum! Because of those three idiots, she had to bail from her date! And now they were going to pay…in spades!

"Check it out!" One of them said with a smile on this face. He had a bit of a Brooklyn Accent as he then whistled down. "With dis' here rock, we've gonna hit the jackpot! Cha-ching!"

"Those blokes who were supposed to be guarding the joint spend a little too much watchin' the telly instead of makin' sure everything's guarded, Mate!" Another said, with an Australian accent. He appeared to be shorter than the first, but not by much. "I have to admit, this was just too easy?"

"Too easy, you say? I think not!" A cold voice said from above as the world-renowned teen hero jumped from above and landed in front of them.

The first masked man whistled down at the girl. "Speakin' of easy, how's 'bout yous go along with us takin' a night out on the town!' He attempted to flirt, but all that did was make the teen hero's eyes narrow!

"Dream on, Loser!" Kim scoffed. "Besides, I already have a boyfriend who's more man than either of you will ever be!"

"We're not askin' ya, Luv! We're tellin' ya!" The second informed as he took out what appeared to be a switchblade knife! "Now for starts, let's get rid of that top your wearin'!" This comment resulted in the redhead sighing.

"You know what?" She said, as a small smile came to her lips. "I think you're on to something…"

He raises an eyebrow. Despite it being a ski mask he was wearing, one could probably tell that the eyebrow was raised. Perhaps this girl was smart after all! First this was the perfect crime! Stealing the artifact, then selling it to the black market to make some cash! Now it appears that they'll have their own personal fuck toy as well, but not just any fuck toy! But _the_ Kim Possible! Talk about a trophy girlfriend… "Really now…let's just say that we all just take the rock, then we go out somewhere an' party all night long?"

When Kim was close enough, she removed a glove from her hand as she then placed a now-bare finger under his mask. "How about…_NO_!" She answered as the thug suddenly felt a hard hit on the most sensitive part of the male anatomy, causing him to scream in a pitch so high that it'd make even the girls' choir jealous!

"You fucking bitch!" The first rushed after Kim, who had just removed her foot from his partner's crotch. Revenge was on his mind as he looked to tackle her down and pound her pretty face in. Unfortunately for him, his street-fighting style was no match for years of gymnastics and cheerleading as with a front flip, Kim landed a hard roundhouse to the man, knocking him down hard to the floor! Even if it did knock him out, she wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot…

Normally for Kim, knocking him down would've been enough as, after she took care of his partner, with her quick thinking as fast as her reflexes, she could call the guards and the authorities in no time. A perfect end to a perfect mission! But this time, Kim wanted to make them suffer! Make them feel her frustration!

The Brooklyn-Accented thug rolled onto his back as he attempted to recover, but with a hard stomp from his assailant, he soon saw the bottom of a black sneaker as it pressed hard against his face!

"Wanna know my day?" Kim asked in a pseudo-sweet voice.

"Like I care 'bout yer-AHHH!" He suddenly had a feeling of bones cracking, most noticeably at his nose.

"My day was going great! Not just great, but perfect! I mean, this guy that I've been seeing for a while? He's cute, charming, and a total Hottie! Things are just a little bit delicate between us right now and I want our relationship to eventually reach its next step! So anyway, today was our two-month anniversary since we've started dating! He took me out to this nice restaurant! It's one of the best restaurants in all of Middleton! So I picked out the perfect dress, done my hair, and everything!"

"Big freakin' Who-AHH! GOD!" The force of her foot on his face became greater as Kim gave a slight glare.

"No talkie until I'm done with my story!" She said, not even for once losing her cheery tone of voice! "Anyway, we were having a nice quiet evening! That night was going to be, just like our first date, perfect!" Her voice then began to grow darker. "But then, I had a call pulling me from what was possibly the best day in my life for something else! You two just had to decided that this is the day you had to try this crap!"

Her victim just continued to reflect on what was happening! He heard his partner coming to try to help him but all he got was flipped over and landed on his head! The weirdest thing was, Kim still had her foot on his face and if he didn't knew any better, the pressure was becoming greater and greater! Wasn't she Kim Possible? All around goody-goody teen hero who happened to be a cheerleader? What he'd expect from her, if they somehow managed to get caught, was to just be hauled off to jail, watching her talking with the authorities and saying her "No Big" catchphrase! Now it was as if some demented spirit of a dark avenger took over her body! However, he had good news and bad news at this point! The good news, Kim finally moved her foot from his face! The bad news…let's just say that he, or his head rather, now knew what a football and a soccer ball must feel at every game.

Kim looked down at her now bloodied sneaker! With a few small splatters of blood on the top near the toe! 'Well at least it wasn't my new high heels…' She figured as she looked at her victim. From that kick, at least his nose was now bleeding! "Aw look, you just soiled my shoe!" She cheerfully said, but somewhat in a mocking manner. "You know, this would've all been avoided if you hadn't ruin…my…ANNIVERSARY!" She said between kicks as she then gave one more kick for good measure! Her Kimness, like on rare occasions, was getting the better of her but those two deserved it! They deserved it for ruing her two-year anniversary! They deserved it for bringing her out here instead of being seated at a table in one of the most luxurious restaurants in Middleton in front of her boyfriend Josh Mankey! They deserved it for ruining her perfect day! She didn't know who to blame more: Them for doing the crime, or Wade for even giving her the mission in the first place!

**10 Minutes Later! Outside the museum! After the Police had arrived!**

A broken nose and a concussion! Those were the only serious injuries that were documented to the two would-be thieves as Officer Hobble looked around for anyone else who was here! He'd expect Kim to be here, but she wouldn't have possibly done this! Even with those freaks that she usually fought, she wouldn't go as far as the person who did this to the two. The masks were pulled off the thieves! One had blonde unruly hair and brown eyes, and the other had spiked brunette hair and green eyes. The blonde had to breathe through his mouth with his nose broken, as the brunette was dizzy! If Hobble would had looked behind him, he would've seen a certain teen hero running away from the scene as fast as she possibly could…

Speaking of Possible, Kim continued to think about the success of her mission! "Too Easy" weren't even words to accurately describe the outcome of the mission! Seriously? Who needs Ron Stoppable! Definitely not her! Kim Possible, Teen Hero! Where he was? Who knows? Who cares? Her thoughts were then interrupted by the familiar beep of her Kimminuicator!

'Damn it, now what?' With a groan, Kim took out the blue handheld device and answered it. On a screen was the familiar10-year old African-American boy who sat in front of his computer! "Now what Wade?" She asked.

"Kim, there's another robbery! This time at the museum of Science and History!" He briefed, which caused Kim to moan once more.

"Again?" She complained. "Wade, you know how much this-"

"I know how long you were looking forward to your day, but you said it yourself: Evil doesn't take breaks, and neither do you!"

Kim began to wish that she never even said those words! Now she would have to call Josh and end the date quickly! All because of another mission! Every time she even remotely began to know how it was like to be an ordinary teenage girl, another mission comes up! And it wasn't helping on her social life either! After all, Bonnie already tried to steal Josh from her once, who said that the bitch wouldn't try again! Honestly, she was already becoming sick of it all! After all, she wasn't getting anything for her work! Except for the hospital they were rebuilding in Upperton, which they were going to name after her in her honor! Not to mention the favors she often used for rides to her other missions! She had hoped to make it back to her car, change back into her dress, and finish the date! Now, it appeared to be impossible: Even for a Possible! She scoffed, "I'm not getting paid enough for this…"

A light bulb just lighted as Kim's eyes went wide! Perhaps it was time to turn her business of operation into a profit organization! If these missions were going to take away her time alone with Josh or anything else that mattered to her, she should at least gain something out of them instead of a few measly favors! She had thought of this option before, but decided against it, for fear of her image and reputation being affected! But now, she didn't care! If they wanted her to drop everything so she could help them with their own problems, they would have to pay! A smile formed on her face. "Wade?" She asked sweetly?

"What up, Kim?" He replied.

"How would you feel about having funding to upgrade your equipment?" Kim asked, ready to take Team Possible to a new direction. She could see the shocked expression of her Webmaster's face, but she believed…no, she _knew_ that he'd see things her way…

**Outside, Yamanouchi Training Grounds**

Ron looked around as he began to feel a bit uneasy. There was class today was there? If so, why was it that he was the only one there? He stopped in his tracks as he then slapped a hand on his forehead. He couldn't believe it! It was his first day back at Yamanouchi and he already messed up! Talk about the new and improved Ron, this was more like the old Ron! On the other hand, maybe this was a part of a training exercise of disappearing. An exercise he had failed miserably. Or maybe he had forgotten that they actually had an off day!

Ron shook his head. If there were an off day, he'd be one of the first people to know. So where was everyone? Perhaps, maybe he _was_ everyone. But then again, maybe this was already an exercise for him.

However, his suspicions would be proven to be right as a Maiougi (Japanese folding fan) was thrown at his back. Just when it was only inches away from hitting him, Ron hastily leaped out of the way as a sharp metal blade pierced through the granite ground. With the Mystical Monkey power kicking in, Ron managed to jump around a height of five feet! "The heck?" There was only one person he knew who held that weapon, but it was impossible! There's no way she couldn't- 'C'mon Stoppable, if Kim could lie and betray you for the past seven years, what makes you think she wouldn't?' Ron managed to land on his feet, ready to fight as he then heard a familiar giggle! "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked, irritated.

"I am glad you are prepared, Stoppable-San!" Yori chirped as she walked over to the Maiougi that pierced the ground. "A ninja must always be prepared for anything, even the most unexpected attacks."

"Another lesson, eh?" Ron stretched his arms, followed by the cracking of his neck. "So where are the other students?" He asked.

Yori then proceeded to pull the weapon from the ground, with a bit of an effort! "They're training below Mount Yamanouchi today!" She informed as she then discarded the weapon aside before getting into a fighting stance. "Now, let us see how far along you are in your training!"

Ron bowed before he got into his stance. "Fine, but I should warn you: I may had kept what happened the last time I was here a secret! But I didn't just sit on my thumbs either!"

'He is confident! Perhaps he will fall for it!' Yori smiled to herself, already having a plan! She knew that he was a great fighter, but he still had a long way to go. Thus she could use this to her advantage. "Very well, perhaps you'll do me the honor of accepting my challenge?"

"What challenge?" Ron asked, intrigued. Was this a challenge Yori was going to give him now, or was it a challenge he was given earlier and was either tricked into, or didn't know that he had accepted it!

"You and I will battle! If I take you down, we will focus on the burden you are carrying!" She said.

Ron already had an idea what she was going with this! And to say that he didn't want to talk about anything that happened to Middleton – Kim, school – would be an understatement. Ron may have been over it, but the pain was just too much to remember. "And what if I take you down?" He asked.

"I believe that your reward would be something that you cannot refuse, Stoppable-San!" She informed, which caused a small chuckle to come out from Ron as he smirked.

"Sorry Yori, Bueno Nacho bribes won't work on me." He informed. Maybe a few days ago they would. But now, he had already dealt with the fact that he wouldn't be around Bueno Nacho forever. And it was sometimes best to move on…

This wouldn't stop Yori from convincing Ron to accept her challenge. She was ready to agree to just about anything he would want for his victory…that is _if_ he has his victory! Odds of that happening: Highly unlikely! "Very well…maybe there is…something else you have in mind?" She suggested with a smile.

"Well…there's one thing that I want from you…" Ron said, his grin becoming wider. He was finally going to get what he had always wanted since the first week he began his Ninja training, provided that he defeated Yori! Also, he also had a few new moves that he wanted to try on Yori, and neither of them were obnoxious nor like anything he did during his…ugh…distraction days as Kim Possible's "keep-saying-that-he's-your-partner-but-we-all-know-that-he's-just-a" sidekick! Despite his lack of experience being his biggest weakness, his determination to get the prize would be his biggest strength of all!

* * *

The challenge has been thrown! Ron vs. Yori in a battle in which the first one who gets knocked on the ground, loses! We already know what'll happen if Yori wins! But what if Ron wins? What will Ron get out of this with his victory? Also, next chapter it's back to school in Middleton with only less than two weeks until Summer vacation!


	7. Smackdown

Well I've been getting a lot of suggestions about Ron starting his own group and becoming competition. This idea has come to mind in the past, but right now I'm deciding if I should go along with it.

**Wayne** – For the burglars…well…let's just say that in the upcoming chapters, you'll see why trying to sue her would be next to futile. As for the Prophecy thing, expect that to have more of a role in the upcoming chapters. Here's a hint (If you've played and completed Halo 2, you should not only get it, you should also see the spoiler as well.): Monkeys is to Elites as Gorillas are to Brutes.

**vendoban** – I apologize, but with working as well as working on my other stories, I won't be able to update as fast as I used to. On one thing though: I apologize, but I'm not really into Harry Potter stories. It's just not my thing. But I have to say that it's pretty good.

**Whatever Star** – Things are still going to be business as normal for Kim when it comes to missions. Only that there's going to be a price for her services. As for the possible alliance with Monkey Fist? Ain't gonna happen. In fact, he's possibly going to be the main villain in this one.

**bommor** – Throughout the series, Kim, at least more than once, has proven at times that she could be very shallow. While watching "Emotion Sickness" a while ago, I watched as Kim, under the moodulator chip, blamed Ron for losing the Kimmunicator when he picked up the wrong thing. Then I just blinked for one second and thought, (Cue the needle being scratched from the record.) "Wait a minute…didn't _she_ had the Kimmunicator last and wasn't _she_ the one who dropped it? That made me think, "Bonnie may be a shallow bitch, but is Kim _truly_ any better?"

**Mobius97** – Yeah I realized by looking at the last chapter, it made me blink twice at how many errors I've received. I basically had to watch carefully to make sure that I hardly use the exclamation mark.

**BuckNC** – There's a few "Honor" bits in this chapter. I hope you're not disappointed.

**ron-sama**** – **I haven't actually seen "Team Impossible" yet so I hardly have any idea what you mean. The newest episode I've seen is "Rappin' Draken" on Disney channel.

**campy** – That won't be the last time Kim will beat someone up, even if it's not during a mission. That's all I'm going to say.

**Chief316**, **qtpie235**, **The List** – The amount of exclamation marks should be significantly less than the previous chapters.

**DarkJackel** – That's a good theory about the new direction Team Possible (Should it be called that anymore?). As for who wins the fight? Find out yourself.

**Michelle** – As for Ron's heart being broken, it was stated in previous chapters that it wasn't exactly the fact that she didn't like him. It was mainly because of her one moment saying that she loved him, and then next day when she gets back together with Josh? It's like 'I'm sorry, I must've not been thinking clearly. I don't love you." In Ron's mind, Kim sees him as a guy who'll always be there for her, an okay boyfriend but when a better one comes he could always be left hanging. As for the restaurant thing, seeing the ending of Two to Tutor should explain a lot but I'll explain it right now: Ron's restaurant closed down because of the Health Inspector seeing Rufus serving food. Kim's call was just an exaggeration, just to motivate the Health Department to come to the school faster. But one question comes to mind: If Kim really did had Ron's best interests at heart, then why did she do it behind his back, and with Bonnie's cell phone at that? I'll be honest with you on the state of Kim and Ron's friendship: They might become friends again, but don't hold your breath for it to happen. Especially on what'll happen inthe upcommingchapters.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Smackdown (In My Town)

Two pairs of dark-colored eyes narrowed as their owners were in their fighting stance. The rules were as simple as apple pie: There were no knockouts or surrendering. If you fell onto the ground, you lose! Let's take a look at the tale of the tape of our competitors…

Yori had a lot riding in this little duel, as the success of her plan to free Stoppable-San of the burden he was carrying depended on her victory. Naturally, she felt that she had the advantage as she had a tremendous amount of experience. Her years of training beat his months of training any day. Needless to say, she wasn't fighting for just their assessment of their fighting abilities, but for him in a way…

Ron was at a crossroads. On one hand, Ron knew deep down that he had to tell someone about his troubles _sometime_. Sensei was right; it was not wise to fight with a heavy heart. And after he found out what Kim did, his heart was as heavy as it could possibly become. Deep down, he knew that he had to deal with these problems sometime in the future. But that didn't mean that he had to be forced to, either. Yori may have had years of training over his measly months, but Ron had two things on his side. One was, of course, the Mystical Monkey power that would help him greatly. And the other was…well…whatever it was the blonde couldn't place his finger on it at the moment.

"Are you ready, Stoppable-San?" Thefemale ninjaasked.

Ron only answered with a simple nod. No jokes, no humor. All business and nothing more. However, he began to wonder: Was it fair for him to use the Mystical Monkey power against her? Ron considered fighting against the power, but then again, if he placed too much focus fighting from within instead of the fight itself he would lose before it truly begun. Besides, he had to basically learn to fully embrace the power anyway if he was going to become the ultimate Monkey Master…despite how sick and wrong it sounded.

"Then it will be my honor to defeat you, Stoppable-San!" She said.

"I believe that it will be me who'll have the honor to-" Ron was cut off with a kick, which he managed to block. He didn't even finish what he was going to say, but that was life and not everyone was up for hearing any banter, no matter how witty it may be. He managed to block a few more punches with his forearms, even managing to dodge a kick. However, he couldn't keep being on the defensive for too long, as damage from blocking builds up to the point that blocking an attack can hurt you as much as it could if it hit you head on. But Ron was already in a dilemma: If he attacked now, who's to say that Yori wasn't expecting that from him, waiting to counter and knock him down. Costing him the match. It was then when he decided: When Yori threw a kick that was high enough he'd grabbed her leg and take the win for himself.

Adding a few more strikes and a few kicks to his shins, Yori felt her chances of victory growing near. She knew that his arms can't last forever to block her blows and she had noticed that he'd use his shins to block the low kicks as well. His fighting has indeed improved from last time, she admitted. But that was still not going to be enough to defeat her. She knew that one of Ron Stoppable's most noticeable flaws was his focus, or lack thereof. He was at times easily distracted. She knew that distraction was not the most honorable way to victory, but Stoppable-San had to learn: Not everyone could be as honorable in a fight as she was and would do whatever it took to obtain victory.

With his forearms becoming more and more tender from the punches, Ron decided to ditch his old strategy and to come up with a new one. As Yori threw another punch, Ron caught it with one hand. She threw another punch with her freehand as Ron, again caught it. This time, with his other hand! With her hands caught, Ron had her right where he wanted. He could taste the all-too-sweet fruits of victory as he let out a smile. "Y'know Yori, you're a good fighter!" He complemented.

"You're not too bad yourself, Stoppable-San!" She replied. "You have improved in your training!"

"Sorry to say that you're going down." Ron then added, "Oh, and Yori? When I win, it will be your honor to-." Ron was interrupted by a pair of feet kicking him in the jaw, weakening his grip on his opponent's fists as Yori landed from her acrobatic escape. During the 15-second chat he had with her, it was apparent that it was 15 seconds too long as Yori used his lack of focus to her advantage. Here was the stage: Ron's arms were already sore and his shins were getting there as well. Meanwhile Yori hardly had a scratch. In fact, she's been dominating this fight from the get go. Just when he thought that he had made it halfway, it turned out that he still had a long ways to go. But if he was going to lose, that didn't mean that he couldn't go out without a strong fight.

And here they were, back at a standoff. Unofficially, it was Yori: 2, Ron: 0, but both fighters still had a chance to win, one with a highly more likely chance than the other. Unfortunately, another one of Ron's flaws was impatience. It must have taken at least around a good five minutes before Ron felt a bit restless. Wasn't anyone going to make a move?

'Yori's got some cool moves…' He thought to himself, sweat pouring down on his face. But then again so did he. And now was the perfect time to use them! He knew that it was a bit childish, seeing that it was inspired by a little thing that he called the "power of imagination." This doohickey required for his opponent to be lifted, but if it worked, the battle would be over, leaving him the victor. That was if his opponent even attempted another move. He just felt like screaming. Screaming for Yori to just get on with it already. And he knew that under that mask of seriousness, Yori was giggling at his frustrations.

"I will give you the honor to give up, Stoppable-San." Yori offered, but Ron knew her plan: Yori wanted to goad him into fighting, making him mess up on a move and leaving him open for the finishing blow. That wasn't going to happen, not today…

Instead of what she wanted, Ron simply said, "I believe that the honor is yours!" No way he was going to give up this easily. His quitting days were long over. "Otherwise, bring it on!"

After about what appeared to be eternity for Ron but in reality a full ten minutes, the duel began once more. This time, it was Yori who was on the defensive, as Ron decided to go all out with a flurry of punches and kicks. First rush in on overdrive, then break, and then repeat. Yori blocked most of his blows, while she dodged the rest. Much to the blonde's dismay, who wondered if he was just too slow or she was just too fast.

'Okay…time to break it down!' Ron decided as he then all of a sudden dropped down and rolled his legs, which were at around 40 degrees apart, around like a windmill! True, he did picked it up as a part of the Oh Boyz dance routine, it did had potential as a move that was handy for knocking down opponents, with the momentum of the move being supported by the arms keeping his body from the ground. This move would be considered to be Ron's best throughout the entire battle as it did surprise Yori, who continuously evaded the continuous spinning kicks, as Ron's foot at that moment hit her ankle…

"OWW!" Yori cried as she collapsed down to one knee, placing a hand on what now appeared to be a sprained ankle as she moaned in her native language. This was enough to get the attention of her assailant who stopped and rushed over! From the look on his face, shock and fear wouldn't have been enough. He just wanted to knock her down, not injure her! She was one of the few people that actually liked him, and he had to injury her. Terrific.

"Yori…" Ron asked as he kneeled. "A-are you okay? Are you injured? Let's see the ankle!" His expression might have mellowed out and his voice might have been calm, but in his mind he was screaming "OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE? OH WHAT HAVE I DONE?" His mental ranting was cut off as he soon found himself tripped andknocked down on his back. And when he figured out what just happened, all he heard was Yori giggling at him, standing before him! "HEY!" Her ankle was never injured at all! That little…

"It looks like I win, Stoppable-San!" She said as she offered her hand to him, which he accepted.

"You cheated!" Ron protested, now back on his feet.

"On the contrary, I just deceived you." She explained. "One must always be ready at all times. Not everyone will fight honorably."

"Ironic." He simply said before sighing. "I guess I won't be learning how to disappear anytime soon…"

Yori blinked at this realization, "What do you mean?"

"If I had won, I would've wanted you to help me learn how to that disappearing trick." Ron admitted. "Guess that's not happening anytime soon."

Once again, Yori let out a giggle. "You will learn how to execute that technique in due time. But first, tell me. How did you-"

"The spinning windmill thing?" Ron asked as he was met with a nod. "Something I picked up from an Oh Boyz dance routine." He was met with a blank stare. "The Oh Boyz, y'know? Boy Band Pop group sensation?" Again, Yori had a confused look on her face. "Don't you guys have TV, radio, anything?"

"We do not have these things." Yori explained, "Master Sensei made sure that we were away from such distractions so they would not interfere with our training."

"You have a point, but what do you guys do when you're not training?" Ron asked. Granted, he knew that here he wasn't going to just lounge on the couch watching GWA. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted to do. This was a journey for Ron to find himself. To find a purpose, not treat this like a vacation. Not to live the life as a pink sloth.

"So…what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Ron decided to change the subject. Since Yori won the battle, he basically had to do what Yori wanted to do, in terms of releasing whatever kind of burden he might have had. As much as he didn't wan to talk about it, he knew that he'd have to someday soon...very soon.

"We will meditate for the rest of the day." She explained as she readjusted her gi to straighten it out a bit. "One of your weaknesses is your lack of focus. Meditation will be the first step to remedy this."

Ron nodded, Yori was right. Focus was one of his major weaknesses that were in serious needs of improvement. Another one was his lack of confidence. He knew that he could handle fighting and taking care of business when it counted, but that was when the chips were down and he had no other alternative. When it came to everything else, half the time he had doubts about his own abilities. So many doubts that he had to put up a mask and act like a goof to hide it from others. Cooking was one of the only few things that he was really confident in. Hell, he even had his own restaurant. Until a certain red haired treacherous closet-snob ruined it for him… But that was over now. Now, he was at a place where he was not judged for being different, or judged for how popular you were. But for how good of a person you are…

**Middleton High**

The next day came by quickly as all everyone can think about is the upcoming summer vacation. Mostly everyone had already made plans for the summer. Heading out to beaches. Touring around the world. The jocks, of course, planned on going to training camps of their respective sports. Everyone had already made plans and was excited for them to start after that final bell rang for the last time this school year. That is, except one…

For Hope Martinez, things weren't that exciting. She wasn't exactly a happy camper to be back at school. In fact, she was pissed. As much as she missed Bonnie and Tara, why couldn't she have just stayed in Japan? Why did she have to come back to Middleton High when she was just going to go back to Japan in two weeks anyway? A waste of time and money indeed! Oh right…exam week. The week where the teachers threw everything they could at the students to see which one of them choked. The students would be tested on everything they've learned. Personally, she believed that they did this just to make the students suffer. Why? She had no idea.

As she was about to walk up on the steps, she instantly stopped as she saw a cherry red corvette drive up to a parking spot near the front door of the school! Apparently, she wasn't the only one in shock, as other students appeared to be watching the new arrival. The right door opened as a person came out. Hope recognized him as Josh Mankey! Unless either of them had gotten a car while she was away, wasn't he dating Kim? Her question was answered as the door to the driver seat was opened. A leg clad in a white stiletto boot stepped out followed by another one. She stood fully as she was dressed in a black tube skirt that was three inches above the knee and that same white T-shirt with a pink heart printed in the center she sometimes wore. Hope knew that she wore skirts, but only on rare occasions.

"Since when does Kim wear stilettos? Let alone drive a car like this?" She asked herself as she watched the lovely couple walk inside of the school building. Hope just shrugged it off. "Probably got it as a thank you gift." She supposed. "Does Ron know about this?" Hope shook her head. Why was she even thinking about him? If Bonnie knew about this, she'd take her head off. "He's a loser!" She would say to her. She would say it to her until it stuck into her head. She used to agree with her. After all, he wasn't exactly the best dresser, he was a bit of a klutz, and he was always the jocks' favorite punching bag. Plus he was more or less Kim's official butt-kisser. Never being able to do something right without her around. But lately, after the whole Chez Ron thing, as well as him saving them from Gill after the first Wannaweep fiasco, she started to see that there was more to him. 'If only he'd actually do something…' She sometimes thought. Needless, to say, Hope just agreed with Bonnie lately about Ron just to shut her up. Especially when she scolded Tara to even having a crush on him. Ron wasn't _that_ bad of a guy, but things were just the way they were. They were on top and he was on the bottom of the Social Hierarchy. At least he appeared to at least have a better personality than half the jocks she's dated. At least he wouldn't try to "get it on" on the first date…if he ever had one, that is.

Speaking of the blonde, Hope walked over to the parking spot where his scooter sometimes was parked. Lately he hasn't bother with it, not like it'd make a difference as its speed made a snail look like a rabbit in a turtle race. The scooter wasn't in the parking spot. 'Probably walked…' She deducted, but wouldn't Ron have got a ride with Kim, knowing how close they were? Or did something happen while she was away? One thing was for certain, she needed to ask about what went on so, but she was left with only two choices: Tara could be a bit of an airhead sometimes, and she knew that Bonnie wouldn't care less about their relationship. Survey says: Talk to Tara. At least she knew that she wouldn't be biased, unlike Bonnie. Yes, she could be a bitch. Scratch that, she is the head bitch, but Bonnie was still Hope's friend.

As she walked though the door, Hope searched around for the platinum blonde girl. She did see Tara's small green car in the parking lot when she got here, so she knew she was here. Now the matter was to find her. However, Hope search would not be very long as the girl in question walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hope, hi! How are you? How was your trip?" She asked as, after a few moments, she let go. Throughout the years she had known her, Hope knew that Tara could become a bit overemotional at times. But that was just one of the things that made her…well…Tara.

"Yeah, Tokyo was great!" She said with a sigh. "Had some sushi, but I just couldn't get enough of those Pocky sticks!"

"Awesome! So you had a good time?"

Hope sighed. "I had a wonderful time! So wonderful that I'm pissed that I have to come all the way back to Middleton just take these damn finals!" She admitted. "And there was one incident at the airport where some creep stole my purse."

Tara gasped, "Ohmygod…What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She explained. "All that was in there were just my credit card that I could cancel and get money back and a few of my…personal items. The creep didn't even know what he was doing and probably just did it out of principal. He thought I was a just a poor defenseless _gaijin_. Go figure."

"Did you get your purse back?"

"Yeah, apparently some passenger who just got off from a flight from here stopped him. As much as it wouldn't have been a loss to me, I didn't feel like canceling credit cards and wait for like a month to get a new one so I wanted to think him for saving me from that. I took the small amount of time to look for him before I had to go my flight with my parents. I did find one person that sorta looked like him, but something was way off." Hope paused for a second. "Now that I think about it, from the cops' description, the guy closely had a resemblance to Ron Stoppable. Speaking of whom, did something happen between him and Kim while I've been gone? I just saw Kim drive up in a corvette with Josh Mankey. She was also dressed differently than usual! I mean, since when did Kim wear stilettos, let alone have enough money to buy a car like _that_?"

"…Haven't you heard?" Tara asked as what Hope had told her about the airport began to come to her. 'Wasn't Ron heading out to Japan?'

"Heard about what?"

Tara sighed, "…Kim and Ron, aren't friends anymore." She simply said.

Hope's eyes went wide at this realization. "Since when?" Out of all the people in school, what some had came to call but wouldn't admit to it, "The greatest friendship of all time" was the last relationship she, or anyone else for that matter would expect to be broken.

"Let's just say that a few days ago, from what Felix has told me, that from what Ron found out about what Kim did to him, he had enough. For him, that was the final straw!" A hint of anger was present in Tara's tone of voice before it went down into sadness. "And now he's gone…gone forever…"

"I'll bet Bonnie'll have a field day with this…" Hope sighed. 'Probably have a celebration since 'the loser' is finally gone.' She thought to herself bitterly. "Just what exactly did Kim do to him?"

"I'm not so sure since I haven't asked Felix or Bonnie, but it has something to do with Ron's old restaurant." Tara explained.

Hope raised an eyebrow, "Bonnie? Why would she care about Ron? Never mind…this doesn't explain the new wardrobe and the new car." She then reminded.

"About that, let's just say that Kim now wants to be paid for her services." Tara said. "I bet the car was from one of her numerous old favors. And as for those Stiletto boots she's wearing? Probably got them from her new paying gig."

Hope let out a small chuckle, "I bet Bonnie's outraged about this. Out-staged by Kim once again… Speaking of Queenie, where is she anyway?"

"She hasn't got here yet. She should be walking in at any minute now." Tara finally decided to take a look at Hope. Instead of the simple short pink dress she usually wore, she was wearing navy jacket over what looked to be a white lace corset with matching neckband, a red Alcoquin pleated skirt, and black, wedge-heeled boots. "That's a nice new outfit you're wearing. Is that what you brought in Japan?"

"Yeah. I have a few more that I brought at home. Wanna come over later?"

"Sure! I'll bet Bonnie'll want to see them, too!" Tara smiled at the raven-haired beauty before the sound of metal repeatedly banging on metal was heard. The school bell indicated that it was time to class. "Catch ya at gym class?" She asked as they began to walk together.

"Sure!" Hope smiled as the two girls, after coming up to a fork in the hallway, then proceeded to head their separate ways to their respected classes. However, if they would have look behind them, they would've seen a certain brunette cheerleader walk in with a certain wheelchair-bounded boy.

"I understand how you feel, but don't you think that we were cutting it close?" Felix asked as they walked – or in his case rolled – through the nearly empty halls.

"I know that it was a bit risqué, but I just can't handle it, you know?" Bonnie replied. As much as she didn't want to lose Felix, she did feel a bit nervous about seeing seen in public with someone who wasn't exactly on top of the food chain. Especially when the last thing she wanted was for him to have to deal with Brick Flagg: Her off again/on again boyfriend. Yes, she's often said that she never wanted to see "that big oaf" ever again every time they broke up, but hey, this is high school after all! "Besides, we got here on time didn't we? It's not like we were late."

"Okay, well I need to get to English."

"And I need to get to Photography." Bonnie nodded before apologizing. "Sorry if I ignore you today…"

"I know…your image…" Felix nodded. He already knew that, despite her deep down being a sweet, caring soul, she had to keep up appearances. But still, he couldn't help but hope that she'd be less superficial and show everyone her more sensitive side. The side he had come to know in the past few days. "In due time…" He said to himself. After all, nobody could pull a 180 from being a bitch, let alone the head bitch overnight. All Bonnie needed was time to realize that the superficial path she had set for her wasn't worth the trouble at all. And the fact that popularity wasn't everything…

**After School**

Cheer practice for the afternoon went business as usual for the most part. However, there were some noticeable differences. For one, the Middleton Mad Dog, the school mascot, was obviously absent with Ron's departure. Most of the other members of the squad had mixed emotions. While he wasn't _that_ bad to be around and they somewhat missed him, they were glad not to have slobber all over them from the routine, even if it was just banana cream. Also, three of the members in particular were acting differently, and Hope took notice. For one thing, the last thing Kim wanted to hear was Ron's name. As far as she was concerned he didn't exist. And as for Bonnie and Tara, Hope noticed that Tara periodically glared daggers at Kim while Bonnie's usual comments towards the redhead were filled with even more venom. The one thing they had in common, Hope concluded, was that they all had something to do with Ron's departure or more accurately, what caused his departure…

Hope had already begun to change out from her uniform back into her regular clothes, having put back on the corset and the skirt as she looked toward her brunette friend, who was still in her uniform. Everyone else had already left, even Tara, who had to go home due to an emergency. An emergency that required a short-notice babysitter! Leaving her and Bonnie alone.

The raven-haired girl saw that her friend had a sour look on her face. Not just the usual resentment and jealousy in her face, but also anger. "Is there something wrong, Bonnie? What did Kim do this time?" She asked. It was a routine that has come to develop since their freshman year. After every practice, Bonnie had a sourpuss look on her face, Hope asked what was wrong, and for the following 10-30 minutes Bonnie would bitch about Kim Possible, even bringing up the most trivial things about her.

"Did you _see_ what she was wearing?" The brunette began her anti-Kim tirade.

"Yeah…it's more of combination of her regular outfits, but the boots are new." Hope reminded. Speaking of boots, she pulled out her new ones from her locker and slid her bare feet inside of them, before zipping them up. The only downside for her wearing them, since she usually wore flats, was the added weight, not to mention some discomfort. But at least they weren't a health hazard like other shoes she's worn...

"Since when could she afford-Oh wait, she had to go Hero-for-hire! And that's not with her new boots! You saw her new car, right?"

"Yeah! You have to admit it does look nice." Hope reminded as Bonnie opened up her locker to take out her pink tank top.

"Yeah… too bad I can't be a team hero and be able to cash in favors for something like that."

Hope sighed as she went to change the topic. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Stoppable, would you?" She asked, with a small hint of accusation in her voice. She had hoped to change the topic from Kim, but after she had remembered what Tara told her earlier, she regretted those words, now knowing that she just somewhat made it worse.

"He left for Japan!" She said bitterly as she pulled out the rest of her clothes before she began to change out of her uniform. "Thanks to Miss Perfect Ron's gone, and he's never coming back!" She said as Hope raised an eyebrow.

'Since when did Bonnie call him by name?' She asked herself as she saw Bonnie slide on her red skirt, now changing into her everyday clothes. "What happened between them?"

"Long story short: Ron loved Kim so much that he stood by her, not even caring about what happened to him most of the time! Every time he had something special, he threw it all away, just so _she_ could smile! Otherwise, she'd mess it up for him! She claimed him to be her best friend, but she fucking treats him like he's some obsolete toy when a better one comes along, but comes back to it when the new model wasn't as all that she thought it was! Add the fact that Kim now gets paid for her services and starts wearing more expensive clothes after he's gone? It's like Kim Possible did a complete 180 overnight! I was right about Kim all along: She goes around acting like she's Miss Perfect Little Goody Two Shoes, but actually she's the biggest fan of her own hype! And now she drove her so-called best friend away." She said as she tied the laces to her white sneakers. "And people call _me_ shallow?"

Hope placed on her jacket as she took in everything Bonnie has just said. It was a bit true, after all. She had seen Kim leave Ron whenever Josh Mankey came by. Also, she remembered when nobody liked Ron's Mad Dog routine. Hell, even Kim hated it! But she did come around. As she tried to process what she just heard, emotions flowed within her. A mixture of anger and betrayal filled her. Those emotions more or less had a control on her now. In fact they'd controlled her so much she didn't notice what just happened until she felt the knuckles of her left fist forcibly connect to Bonnie's jaw.

"YOU, BONNIE ROCKWALLER, ARE THE BIGGEST SELF-OBSESSED, HYPOCRITICAL BITCH THAT I HAVE EVER MET!" Hope screamed at the knocked down brunette who was confused by the anger the ebony-haired girl now had for her.

* * *

Ouch… who'd see that coming? Anyways, this chapter reminded me how easy it is to use minor characters. Especially since it gives the author much freedom to do just about whatever they could with them. And that's more than just giving them last names. Anyways, I'm now thinking about a Ron/Hope paring. It wasn't exactly intended, but it still stays in the realm of not being seen, or at least very often. Anyways, just leave your reviews. 


	8. Revelations

I would've put up this chapter earlier, but I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer. But since that appears to be impossible now, here it is.

**Spiritofdawolf** – If you check through past chapters, you'll find out that Rufus is under the care of Jim and Tim.

**DarkJackel**– For the implementation of the Oh Boyz dance moves, I figured that Ron would be someone who'd put an unorthodox twist to his fighting style.

**Zaratan** – Don't worry about people flaming you about the way you go with your story. If they don't like it, then they don't have to read it. Taking suggestions is always good, but it's your story. As for the romantic possibilities, they're a bit open but neither Kim nor Bonnie will be paired with Ron.

**vendoban** – If you think what Hope did to Bonnie was amusing, then you're really going to be satisfied with what she does next.

I really hate doing this, but it has to be done.

I do not own Kim Possible. Disney does. But if I did, Kim would've never found out about Yamanouchi.

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Revelations…

Bonnie rubbed her jaw on the side where she was just punched as she looked into the eyes of her assailant. The assailant that just happened to be one of her closet friends! She had just told Hope about what Kim did to Ron and how she drove him to leave Middleton. And what did she get? A punch in the face! So why was she the one to get the anger-filled blow? "Hope, what-"

"YOU, BONNIE ROCKWALLER, ARE THE BIGGEST SELF-OBSESSED, HYPOCRITICAL BITCH THAT I HAVE EVER MET!" She heard Hope scream at her. With in a look in her eyes, she saw the fire and anger that was inside of her.

"Hope, what's your deal?" Bonnie responded with a hint of anger.

"You're mydeal Bonnie!" She said. "I knew that you were obsessed with Kim Possible, blaming her for all of your problems. But this time, you've gone too far!"

"Hope, I'm serious!" Bonnie tried to explain. Maybe after hearing her complain about Kim Possible for the last five years might had hindered Hope's trust of her judgment when it came to the Teen Heroine, but damn it, she was telling the truth and she'd be damned if she lost another friend… "I saw the whole thing! Kim admitted to ruining his restaurant and I heard Ron remind her about all the things she's done to him! So basically, it was Kim who ruined everything for him! It was Kim who broke his heart! And it was Kim who drove him away!"

"You know Bonnie, you're blaming Kim a hell of a lot for what's happened to Ron!" Hope said.

"Well it is her fault!" Bonnie replied as she then saw Hope shake her head.

"Not only are you a self-obsessed hypocrite, but you're also delusional as well!" Hope glared at her. "If Kim was responsible for Ron leaving, then she wasn't the only one!"

"What are you talking about?"

"'Oh he's such a loser!' 'He's such a disgrace!' 'He's so at the bottom of the food chain!' 'Oh why did Hirotaka had to leave and why did the loser had to come back?' 'He's just a pathetic, lower-than-slime, L-O-S-E-R!'" Hope mimicked, as each those quotes felt like a dagger stabbing the brunette's heart. "Sound familiar, Bonnie?" They should, she did say them after all. "From the way I see it, what Kim did was just the last straw! And you and just about everyone else in this school played a contributing factor for him leaving – Especially you! I'm surprised that you're not celebrating right now! The loser's finally gone! The social misfit is now gone and he's not ruining the squad with his stupid mascot routine, and we won't have to see that disgusting rat of his ever again!"

"Don't say that about Ron!" Bonnie snapped at the raven-haired girl. All those words Hope said were emotionally tearing her heart apart. The insults, the name-calling, everything!

"What's wrong? I'm just acting like you! And since when do you care abou -Oh right… When he got that check for $99,000,000! You were like, 'Yoo-hoo, Hotness! Remember when I was, like mean and abusive to you since back in Middle School? You know I was just playing hard to get, right?' Well that sure as hell went out the window the moment his money was stolen from him! It just went back business as usual for you. And I even heard that you went with one of Kim and Ron's villains, the blue-skinned megalomaniac who stole his money, and even _he_ didn't want you around, seeing how shallow you are! Never mind that you just proved that you are the undisputed queen of shallowness in all of Middleton, hell even in Upperton and Lowerton for that matter!"

Hope shook her head, "Bonnie, listen and listen carefully: I am your friend, I've been your friend since Middle School! But I know that you have an ulterior motive for all of this Ron love all of a sudden. I know that you're up to something and we both know what this is about. You may be able to con Tara with this act, but you're not conning me!" Hope tried to calm down but a new wave of anger seethed through her. "And that's another thing! Ron wasn't the only one you've hurt. You also hurt someone who you clamed to be your friend! You _knew_ how much Tara liked Ron, but you tried your hardest not to let her tell him how she felt! Having to drill the fact that he was loser into her head like every day! You don't see how she feels about it because she doesn't let you, but I do! When I watch Tara look at Ron, she smiles a bit, but she then looks down, and do you know why? Because she know what you're going to say! She knows that you're going to bring up the damn Social Hierarchy for the 37th time! Why does it matter anyway, Bonnie? Why does it matter who you talk to, let alone date anyway?"

"Because it just does, okay!" Bonnie instantly snapped as she began to wonder why she just said that. Why couldn't she just tell Hope how she truly felt about him? How he was her first friend. After all, she did told Felix who was, until yesterday, a complete stranger and "Stoppable's other friend," so why couldn't she tell someone who's been her friend since Middle School? And after hypocritically criticizing Kim for the way she treated Ron during all those years? Right now, she wasn't any better than Kim was, but that didn't mean that she couldn't save face... "And it's not like you were exactly his number one fan, either!"

"Okay, I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't exactly the nicest girl to him! Hell, even Tara will admit to being cold to him at first, but you and Kim, if not the complete, are the main reasons why he decided to leave! And personally, I'm glad that he's gone! At least now he'll never have to see Kim's face, or yours for that matter, ever again!" And with that comment, Hope left the locker room, leaving the poor brunette to reflect on what had just happened. One of her two best friends had not only just punched her but, from what Hope had said to her, stabbed her in the heart. She had already lost a friend about a decade ago, and she didn't want to lose anymore of them.

But Hope had a point: Bonnie was a contributing factor to Ron's departure with all the insults and taunting she did to him since Middle School. He must have taken so much abuse from her all the way up to this point where, after he had already reached his breaking point, Bonnie just had to taunt him to finally let lose. That was what led to Ron saying those mean things about her. She just couldn't believe how cold he was, how heartless! It was as if someone took away the goofy but lovable soul of Ron, and left him a cold, heartless shell of his former self. And now he was gone… Bonnie tightened her right fist as she then proceeded to punch a locker, not caring how much pain it caused her let alone that a bit of the skin on her knuckles peeled off a bit as a tear pour out from her eyes. It just wasn't fair! Ron was her friend first, and Kim kept him away all of those years! She knew that she was a little…okay, she was extremely bitchy to him, but it wasn't easy to be nice to someone who didn't even bother to _think_ about you for years. The fact that he was just a sidekick to her rival didn't help, either. In fact, she spent all night thinking about an innovative way to hurt both of them sometime last year. The brunette sighed as another small tear came from her eye, remembering Ron's cruel words to her. 'Damn it, I did deserve that…' She wanted Ron to come back. She wanted him to speak to her. Hell, she even wanted him to call her "Bon-Bon" again. It was sure as hell better than the other nickname he came up with for her: Crockwaller. But it could've been worse. He could've called her "Cockwaller," knowing about the popular school rumor about her. A rumor that she just usually ignored, but was beginning to take its toll on her…

Her thoughts then shifted to Tara. Maybe if she wasn't so down on the poor girl for having feelings for Ron, maybe he would've had someone who really cared about him, give him a reason to stay, then he wouldn't had left. Then he would've had a reason to stay for. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. The Social Hierarchy was law, and liked it or not, to her it was the way of life. And apparently Ron believed it. At the airport, she saw his eyes when he hugged Tara, before he had noticed her being her. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew that if they went out, peer pressure would've gotten into the way. Thanks to that damned Hierarchy! Why, why did it even matter? Why couldn't anyone just date whomever the hell they wanted, regardless if they're at the top or the bottom of the food chain? She couldn't answer for everyone else, besides Peer Pressure having a contributing factor to their actions, but she knew why she went with the unwritten laws of High School. Two words: Connie and Lonnie. While most of everyone was probably just suffering from the simple pressures to fit in, Bonnie was feeling twice as much. Expectations and comparisons, just to name a few. She was already getting enough hell from her older sisters without losing her upper status. They've already refused to let her live down the fact that she was only Squad Captain for a few weeks, how would they treat her if she were to be kicked off the squad, or even worse? Why did she even care about what her sisters thought anyway? Why did she let them control her life and what she did? When they have the approval of the parents, the same approval that you've been longing for almost all your life, there wasn't much alternative.

With a sigh, Bonnie wiped away her tears as she then grabbed her bag and proceeded to leave the locker room door. When she was back at the gym, she saw a friendly face shooting hoops.

Felix was at the free throw line as he took his shot. The ball hovered through the air before landing one in the basket.

'He's good…' Bonnie's eyes were wide. When he told her that he played basketball for a hobby, she wasn't kidding. She imagined him playing ball in the handicapped division, even speculating that he'd do extremely well. It appeared that even those who were confined to a wheelchair could participate in sports. She began to wonder if he joined the Basketball Team, would he do well? This thought reminded her of a movie she saw on the Disney Channel a few months ago. She thought they were going to be showing Zenon: Z3 again, but she was a day late for that. So she saw that other movie. "Going to the Mat," wasn't it called? It was about a blind high school boy joining a high school wrestling team. Perhaps Felix's playing the protagonist's role, well, in a way…

After Felix made his last shot, from the three-point line, his wheelchair turned around and he smiled at whom he saw. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long." She gave a small smile. "After all, Cheer Practice just ended not too long ago."

Felix nodded. "I just saw Hope leaving the gym earlier, she looked a bit upset. Did anything happen between the two of you?"

"Well…not exactly."

"Bon…" Felix asked in an accusing voice. Over the weekend, Felix began to start calling her "Bon." Well, it was almost like "Bon-Bon," which was what Ron called her to anger, upset, or just downright annoy her…most of the time. So Felix calling her "Bon" was the lesser of the two evils. She rather be called "Bon" or even "Bon-Bon" than "Crockwaller."

"Okay, let's just say that Hope asked me about what happened to Ron…"

"And…"

"Let's just say on Hope's trust scale of 1-to-10 with 10 being the highest… I'm at three! She so thinks that I'm just milking the whole thing!"

"She's your friend, right?"

"Yeah, but let's just say that why she doesn't trust me is somewhat justifiable."

"As in…"

"She thinks that I'm just using what happened to Ron as fuel for my Vendetta against Kim," She said in somewhat of an angry tone. "Damn it, I may compete with Possible, but it's not like I'm obsessed with the girl! It's not like I have her picture on a dartboard or have a screensaver of Kim's head being severed on my computer!"

"I think a lot of people wouldn't agree."

"Not you too!"

"Hey, I'm just pulling your chain a bit." Felix stretched his arms a bit. "So what now? Bueno Nacho? Wanna grab Tara?"

"I have to go to my locker to make sure a certain someone doesn't break in again, I'm busy with homework, but maybe I'm free later tonight? And Tara's babysitting the twins."

"Kim's bros?"

"Yeah…" Bonnie then blinked at this realization. "Wait a minute… they're Kim's brothers?"

"Yeah. Jim and Tim, the tweebs as Kim calls them, are always taking things apart and building stuff with it," Felix explained as he tossed the ball into his hands.

"Nonono…seriously, Tara's babysitting Kim's brothers?" Bonnie was trying to process the whole idea in her head. Tara King, her friend, was babysitting Kim's brothers, Jim and Tim? "Why can't Kim babys-" She stopped as she just remembered. "Let me guess, another mission?"

"Bingo." Felix confirmed.

"Probably getting a nice little payday from it." She muttered, as the brown-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm starting to see why Hope's not so trusting of you all the sudden."

"Oh shut up!" Bonnie exclaimed in a tone mixed with annoyance and frustration as they both began to leave the gym.

**The Next Morning at Mount Yamanouchi**

The sun was just beginning to rise as the loud bell was rung. For Ron Stoppable, this morning was not the same as it was the previous…

"OKAY I'M UP I'M UP!" He screamed, as he stood up, hair in a mess, still in his blue pajamas. He had proven that yesterday was more of a fluke and that he was indeed _not_ a morning person. 'I need to get used to this…' He thought to himself. It was sad. Since the first grade he had still yet to adjust to waking up early, as it was usually his mother that would drag him out of bed. But it could've been worse, though. He could've woke up to the loud sound of a bull… Then again, _she_ did that to him a long time ago (AN: Do I _really_ need to tell you who he's referring to?).

Ron proceeded to get dress. He quickly placed on his white gi as he then combed down his hair to a more respectable fashion. It was times when he wondered if he should go back to the Le-Goup hairstyle. While it was true that it made him a babe magnet, he wondered if it was the look for him. Those were the obvious pros and cons. Perhaps he'll go back to that hairstyle… someday.

As he opened the door and stepped outside, he saw Yori. Instead of her Gi, she was wearing a dark blue blouse and tartan styled pleated skirt. Much to his shock... "Yori, you're not dressed for class! And it starts in, like, I dunno… five minutes?"

"We're not going to class today." She informed him.

What he wanted to say was "You could've told me about this until yesterday and I wouldn't have to wear this out in like Tokyo or somewhere!" But what came out of his mouth was, "Then where are we going?"

"To free the burden that you are carrying."

"Give me a sec to change into something more suitable." He said as she nodded. Wouldn't it be suspicious that a blonde American male was wearing a karate gi with a Japanese female dressed in normal clothing?

After what appeared to be around three minutes, Ron came back out dressed in his red Jersey and dark cargo pants. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Yori led Ron on a breathtaking scenic walk around the mountain, from the entrance, to just below the school and near the bottom. Ron was amazed at how beautiful it looked. 'Now why couldn't we take this route to the school?' He asked himself, believing that it would save him time and energy. But then again, that was just his old lazy pink-sloth self. Nice and easy wasn't going to give him the perfect life, and any shmuck knows that hard work and dedication was the way to go to earn a good life.

"Tell me, Stoppable-San. What is troubling you?" She asked him with concerned in her eyes as the two made it to the bottom.

Ron decided to just tell her of his most recent problem. "Let's just say that I was proven that not everyone is who you think they are. Unfortunately, I found out about that lovely piece of life's lesson a little too late."

"Is this about Possible-San?" Yori asked, somewhat acting on her suspicions. She knew about how close he and Kim were, and he always spoke highly of her, saying that she was the best friend he ever had and would give up his left arm just to make sure she was happy. She also noticed his humor. It wasn't like his usual jokes, but more sarcastic.

Ron just nodded as he sighed. As much as he didn't even want to breath the same air as her, he knew that he had to let it out of his system. "What Kim did to me was just the last straw."

"The last straw?" She asked, concerned. "Allow me to help you. I am here for you, Stoppable-San. Something bigger is bothering you than Possible-san, is it?"

"It's a long story.If you're looking forhappy endings, then you're at the wrong place."

'Even your jokes are burdened…'Yori thought as she nodded. "I'm listening."

He decided to just tell Yori about his life. Yori did seem to be interested into his problems, and, besides Kim, she was the only girl that was interested in him. Well, there was Tara, but they both knew that it would never work. It all goes back to the Social Hierarchy. Maybe Kim believed in it too, but if so, then why did she stand by him all these years? Out of pity. Out of pity for the fool that had no friends, no life, and no hope. Just thinking about it just made him even angrier. But he decided it was best to get it all out in the open. "I'll say this about my life in Middleton. There's this one person in the world whose family name will forever be tarnished in shame? I'll be honest: I envy that person. In Middleton, half the people I know consider me a loser! To them, I'm a waste of space, a contamination in their 'perfect world.' Hardly anyone would give me the time of day. And when it came to dating, out of a choice between me and a guy that lost an arm, a leg, and an eye, all girls would kiss him before they'd even consider dating me. But I didn't let it bother me. After all, I rather be my own person rather than just be another jock or pop. Someone who was basically the same thing! That's where my motto…old motto, "Never be Normal" came in. I usually got jumped by the jocks and made out to be their personal punching bag. And nobody cared. Hell, some of them began to make bets on how long I'd keep conscious. But that was only a few times, as I just ran away. There was only one person out of the entire school who cared about me. That person was Kim, or so I thought…

Yori listened on, taking note at the bitterness of his voice when he explained some parts as well as him scoffing at what he called the "Social Hierarchy." When he talked about Kim, he had mixed emotions. When he brought up things such as Spirit Week at Freshman Year, or going to the Middleton carnival together, a small smile came to his face. But when he brought up the other things that had happened, his attitude grew very dark.

"Even on missions, I couldn't get any respect!" Ron continued. "Kim was always the one who got the glory, while I had to be the distraction. Putting my neck on the line knowing that I had a good chance of being vaporized, shocked, crushed, or worse. And at the end of the day: Kim got the credit while I? Well, let's just say that to those who do remember me? I'm the one who always loses his pants. I don't even care about fame and fortune. I had that once and it messed with my mind, and I never want to go through that again! All I want is to have some recognition in a positive note! But there were some parts where my life was more than just one big joke. For instance, there was a restaurant I started, thanks to my cooking talents at school. It started in Home Ec class where I was excelling and Kim was failing. The whole school just loved my cooking, even the teachers! But when my restaurant was beginning to open, it got closed. Rufus was a waiter and the Health Department showed up. You want to know how they even knew what to look for? Guess who gave them the 411? And to make things worse, that happened a year ago and I didn't find out before one of our villains showed a security tape of her making the call! And later she did admit it and she said that it was for my own good! For someone who knew how alone I was and how popularity would do wonders for my puddle-sized self-esteem, her definition of what was good was a lot different from mines. And to make things worse, she had to use someone else's cell phone to do it, trying to frame her rival so that if I found out, she'd be the one totake the fall.

"Even before I found out about Kim's betrayal, I began to have doubts about our friendship. About the fact that we're even as close as we are. I mean this is the girl who I knew since day one! Especially after I had that accident where I got amnesia and forgot everything. Now, I just found out that it was just a lie… She never saw me as a friend, but as just a sidekick. Someone to pamper and pet, ready and willing to expect to drop everything just so she could smile. Just like a lapdog. Never again… That is one point of my life I do not want to go back too. But there is only one bad side to all of this: My departure hurt two people I care about besides my parents and Rufus: Felix and Tara, three if I want to count Bonnie."

Yori began to ponder at the name "Bonnie." "Bonnie…wasn't she the girl who was Hirotaka's number one girlfriend?"

Ron blinked at this bit of information. "Are you serious?" However, he did remember Bonnie's last words before he boarded his flight…

"_Umm…if you get the chance, could you say hi to Hirotaka for me?"_

"Never mind…" He said as he thought about Hirotaka and Bonnie together, 'Hirotaka likes Bonnie? Either there's another side to her than what I've seen for the past five years or she's playing him just like Kim played me all these years…' He then proceeded to answer Yori's question. "Yes, this is the same Bonnie. While I'm sure that I could at least trust Felix and Tara. Bonnie, on the other hand proved time and time again that she wasn't the nicest person to be around with. She's the main one who kept calling me a loser and basically made life hectic for Kim and me. And now she's all 'I didn't mean to be the way I was! I was just playing hard to get!' But that was just the same thing she said when I got the Naco royalties check and I've already mentioned what happened after that…

Yori's eyes went a bit wide at hearing this about Hirotaka's number one girlfriend. 'She appears to be shallow! I wonder what does Hirotaka see in her?'

"Thinking about what I did to them, and what Kim did to me… I guess you can say that I'm no better than Kim after all…" Ron admitted, but to whom. Was it to Yori, whom he was explaining this to? Or was it to himself he was admitting this to? Sure, Kim had hurt him over the years, up to the point where he just didn't want to take it anymore and leave. But by leaving, he ended up hurting Felix and Tara, especially Tara. Tara was practically begging him not to leave and he still did. He'd be surprised if she didn't even hate him at this point, or anyone else for that matter. Hell, _he_ hated himself right now. Maybe that was why he was so cold. In a desperate attempt to get away from Kim as far as possible, without her tracking him down and not letting him go, he managed to push just about everyone he cared about away. "So basically, this trickle is barely a drop right now."

Yori put her hand on Ron's shoulder. "Stoppable-San, this is another one of your flaws. You do not give yourself enough credit. Even Master Sensei and I make mistakes. Everyone does. You must learn from your mistakes so you do not repeat them. You must find your true self, which I see inside you. I still believe in you, Stoppable-San."

Ron nodded. She was right. What he needed to do was to stop doubt himself and to believe himself. The best thing to do was to just deal with the past and to learn from it. Otherwise it was going to be a long hard road in the highway of life. But he had already learned one thing from his past: He wasn't going to be talking to one Kimberly Anne Possible anytime soon…if ever.

* * *

Well I wanted to write more than I did, but this was the most suitable place to stop for the chapter. Next chapter, Tara expresses her thoughts as Ron and Yori enjoy a day in Japan. Also, next chapter is where all the high school drama starts… 


	9. Three Tears

Now this is going to be my longest chapter at this point in the story, so everyone enjoy.

**qtpie235** – First, yes Hirotaka was the guy Kim and Monique were fighting over. But in a strange twist of fate, as well as irony, it was Bonnie who was his number one girlfriend. Ouch. And as for Kim now asking for money. In her mind, she'd did things for people just for the sake of helping people, and what did she have to show for it? Lacking of a social life, plus a so-call friend who was an ingrate and left (So what if she ruined his restaurant, he owed her for even putting up with him.) The fact that they were messing up her Josh-time wasn't so great either. So therefore, if the missions were going to ruin her social life, she'd at least better get something worthwhile from them.

**eckles** – Tara's analysis is in this chapter. As for Hope, right now she's sorta like Tara, only that she has more of a backbone than her. She's not afraid to say exactly how she feels about what Bonnie does. But usually agrees with Bonnie so that she'd shut up. But expect to see a lot more of Hope in the future. As for Kim? Read for yourself…

**vendoban** – Next chapter, Ron's going to do some training. He will be doing so, after what happens in this one.

**BuckNC** – Don't worry, there's going to be some Drama with Kim in this chapter.

**The Metal One** – Sorry, it may seem like it, but it won't be a Ron/Yori pairing.

Thanks also goes outto Azant and Whatever Star!

Here's a bit of a warning in this chapter: This will contain rape, so if you don't like…don't read.Otherwise, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Three Tears... 

While it may be daytime in Japan, in Middleton, it was the opposite. In fact, it was bedtime for just about everyone. Including a certain platinum-blonde haired girl…

Dressed in a lime green oversized shirt, Tara King looked at a picture that was placed in a silver frame. It was only taken just recently after all. It _was_ just after they've won the cheer regional championship. Therefore, the squad had to take a group photo, along with the mascot: The Middleton Mad Dog, as well as Mr. Barkin. The picture itself was typical:

Bonnie and Kim, on opposite sides, both held up the championship trophy smiling for the camera while obviously fighting over who held more possession over the cup than the other, while the rest of the squad was oblivious. Barkin just smiled proudly, and as for Ron? He was kneeled down on one knee as he held the head of his mascot costume in one arm. As usual, he had that goofy grin on his face. The same goofy grin she had come to love.

Feeling the tears beginning to form in her eyes, she quickly placed the picture back on her dresser facedown. It was just too painful for her to see the picture, especially with him in it…

Tara let the tears to run down on the sides of her face. Why did he have to leave Middleton? Why did he have to leave her? Why did she have to suffer? It just wasn't fair, now he'll never be hers now! They may have been rumors, but the people who knew her best that she had a crush on Ron, of all people, despite his outcast status. However, her crush was all but destroyed when she realized that there would be only one girl who he loved: Kim Possible.

That name made Tara's skin crawl. She had a crush on Ron, yet she felt that Ron loved Kim. Maybe that was why he never realized her crush on him. But then again, Ron always was a bit… okay he was really dense. Especially when it came to women! Sometimes she hated Ron for what he did to her. For making her fall in love with him, breaking her heart by his obvious devotion to Kim, then making her crush on him again, and then leave her. However, if Ron were to feel her ire, he wouldn't exactly be on highest priority, as he had three peoplewho were ahead of him.

Bonnie was the obvious one. After all, she basically did all she could to make sure a date between Ron and Tara was just, as she put it, "A horrid nightmare." She even went as far as to help her, through hell or high water, hook her up with Josh Mankey, Kim's then-Ex. For the life of her, she never understood why Bonnie hated Ron so much. Sure, he was an outcast, but it wasn't like Ron scorned her or anything. He was the most kindest, most gentle person she'd ever met. Sure he had his issues with the most trivial things, Monkeys and Camp Wannaweep being the main ones, but many people had even stranger phobias. Hell, she saw an episode of The Maury Show where there was a woman who was afraid of fish. It was probably just because of the Social Hierarchy, that is until the other day, when she saw Bonnie with Felix. When she found out that Ron and Bonnie were friends in Pre-K… that was before Kim came along. Apart of her felt sorry for her for what she had to go through growing up, especially as her sisters weren't so kind to her. She should know about Connie and Lonnie, she and Hope did encounter them several times while over at Bonnie's house. However, another part of her felt betrayed. For someone who thought as Ron as hopeless and worthless, she was a friend to him. Like with Ron but only much more often, there were times where Tara hated Bonnie. She hated Bonnie for keeping her away from the guy who was her crush, yet she got to be around him! It just wasn't fair!

Another one was Kim, especially since she was the one who had what she wanted: Ron. Ron was always around her, always devoted to her. Even when Kim was crushing head over heels for Josh Mankey she still had Ron. She didn't realize it before but now she believed that to her, Ron was truly a sidekick. Nothing more than a backup! The way she treated Ron was just like one of those shirts she saw one time. "The Perfect Boyfriend" With a hangman picture. Its selling point was "He's loyal, he's single, and if a cuter guy calls you can always leave him hanging!" Kim believes that Ron was nothing more than a hangman that she could always leave hanging without any consequences. After Bonnie called her about Ron's departure, and Kim being the cause of it, her hatred for her began to grow. First she likes Josh, then she grows apart and he becomes her boyfriend. And now she and Josh break up, believing that it 'wasn't working out,' and guess who he's back with: Kim Possible! Why couldn't the bitch just make up her mind and stop being selfish? And now she's changed, and not for the better! Now she wants to be paid for her services instead of helping people just for the hell of it. Hell, from what she found out while she babysat them, even her brothers weren't exactly fond of her, let alone her new way of doing business, after all, the one who was more of a friend to them was gone! They blamed Ron's departure from Middleton solely on Kim. Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, had told them everything that happened, about how Ron was screwed over by Kim. About how Ron usually sacrificed anything that actually benefited him just to help Kim. It was then she decided that to get the most information about Ron's plans and what he was doing in Japan, he talked to him.

She had to admit that Rufus wasn't as gross as Bonnie, and other people for that matter, said he was. He was quite funny, although his constant obsession of cheese was a bit awkweird. She did manage to get some information from him. He was now enrolled into the Yamanouchi School he went to during the Foreign Exchange program. But when she wondered when would it be a good possible time to call him, the hairless rodent shook his head. There was something Rufus wasn't telling her, she suspected, but she'll let it go…for now.

And finally, there was one person she could be mad at, perhaps the most. One person that she knew extremely well! She could even say that she's seen her naked several times. Yes, it was indeed the girl who she always saw everyday when she looked in the mirror: Herself. She was to blame for her feelings being the way they were right now. She knew about how dense Ron was when it came to girls, and she should've been forward with him. She knew that she liked him and she should've made the first move. Sure, there was Bonnie there to stop her, but why did she have to listen to her? Why couldn't she just tell Bonnie off? That she was going to date whoever she wanted to date, even if he was a loser, even if he was an outcast? After all, if Bonnie didn't accept her friends, let alone boyfriend candidates, than she wasn't really accepting her. Perhaps if she would've asked Ron out, maybe he'd get a bit of self confidence, perhaps his status on the Social Hierarchy would've rose a bit. But then, he always hung out with Kim and he was still low on the Social Hierarchy. Even the captain of the chess team was higher than Ron! But then again, Kim always did treat Ron as a misguided fool instead of treating him like an equal. But the damage has already been done. Ron was drove out of Middleton to Yamanouchi, and the chances of him coming back were slim to none. No… highly unlikely… Oh whom was she kidding! When compared to how much of a better time he had at the Yamanouchi School in a week than in Middleton in, like, forever, anyone could believe that Ron was never coming back and who could blame him? It's not like anyone mourned for him or anything, let alone would for that matter.

With that realization in mind, Tara turned over and buried her face into her pillow as she cried. Her sobs were filled with regret and sorrow, just like they were for every night since the day Ron left Middleton…

**Tokyo Mall**

Ron was seated on a bench as his head was buried into a magazine. The way the Japanese read books and magazines were much different than back home. Here, it's not left to right, but the other way around. What was shocking of all was that they sold books that were…well…more mature without the prompting of any idea. Manga, was it called? Not saying that he took a look at it, of course, but he was tempted to take a peek. The magazine he was reading was a gaming magazine, with the cover story being about one of the upcoming next-generation console systems: Xbox 360. This reminded him of Felix. Just about every Friday, they'd both have a game night, playing Zombie Mayhem 3 and other games while eating pizza. Right now the score of victories were tied at 50, but that may change.

It had already been a great day. The first thing they did was go to Bueno Nacho. As much as he loved going there, he had to cut down on his orders, ordering just a normal-sized chimerito. Especially since he knew that the more he ate, the harder he'd had to work to burn that off. He also showed Yori how to make Nacos and, he had to admit, she made a pretty damn good one. Later that day, they went to a dance club and to say that she was a bon-diggity dancer would be an overstatement. What really shocked him the most was that how close she was dancing around him. At one point, they were really close. Too close, possibly! Ron wondered why at least a fraction of the girls in Middleton wouldn't treat him the way she did, instead of like an outcast, an insignificant bug. But alas, it was nice to have one girl who treated him the way cheerleaders often treated their jock boyfriends. What they saw in jerks like them, he didn't know, and now he didn't care. If they wanted them, they got them. Besides, they've broken up and made up with each other so many times that he stopped caring to count.

So now, why was he in a clothing store? Oh right, Yori wanted to buy some new clothes, which was surprising knowing Yamanouchi's dress code. "It is just for a special occasion," She said to him. He already had to get a new cell phone because he had left his old one to Rufus, both to check up on him without having to alert Kim, which was the last thing he needed. Speaking of which, the second reason of him leaving his cell phone to Rufus was the same reason why he destroyed his Ronnunicator: So Wade wouldn't track him down for Kim. He didn't want any visitors, much less uninvited ones…

"How do I look, Stoppable-San?"

Ron was taken out of his train of thought as he looked at Yori. She was dressed in what appeared to be a white elegant gown with a single strap on the shoulder as well as a few bits of jewelry. Needless to say, he stared in awe.

"Y-you look nice, Yori!" He said, trying to find his words, as he was now nervous. The only other time he seen her dress this beautiful – as in to this extent – was at the last day of the exchange program. She wore the most beautiful kimono he had ever seen…well…according to a certain part of his anatomy, it was also the sexiest kimono he had ever seen. That was another one of those times when he hated his teenage hormones, but that was for another story… "Yamanouchi has a ninja prom coming up?"

Yori giggled, "You are so funny with your American-Style jokes!"

'And I thought I was being serious.' Ron was a bit taken back. He really did wanted to know if there was going to be a prom. And if there were one, hopefully he'd find a date. But knowing his luck, he'd have a better chance winning the lottery. "But seriously, you look beautiful."

"I am honored." She smiled as she went back into the fitting room to change, leaving Ron back to his own thoughts. His first instincts were to call Felix, but knowing what time it was back in Middleton, he'd be waking him up. Nevertheless, it was best to call him later. Then he thought about Tara, that was when he really began to kick himself. Why couldn't he just stay for her? Why couldn't he just stay in Middleton? Right…Kim… The last thing he ever wanted to do was to see her backstabbing hypocritical face. And if he did, it will be too soon, _way_ too soon.

**On the Train**

Ron's eyes were closed as he decided to meditate, ignoring the smooth-yet-bumpy movement on the tracks. He already had a lot to think about. First, he decided that he should at least call Felix and his parents. He didn't know Tara's number, and that went double for Bonnie's. But then again, he was deciding if he even _wanted_ to talk to her, let alone call her at home. And calling his old cell phone was also risky, despite it being on vibrate instead of being on ring. The last thing he needed was to call Rufus, only for Kim to be the one picking up on the phone. Of course he could always hang up, but that would be childish, and he was above those antics.

"Something on your mind?" Yori broke Ron out of his meditation with a question.

"Kinda… I was thinking about the people I left behind. My parents, Rufus, just to name a couple. Plus, there was what Sensei told me."

"What was it that he told you?"

"About some prophecy saying that the Ultimate Monkey Master will be me – And until recently I had serious monkey issues. I have to admit, I'm still a bit freaked out by it. Especially knowing what happened the last time something like this happened: I had a bunch of Monkey Ninjas following me around. Not to mention the huge expectations that have just been laid on me."

"Everything will come together and flow smoothly, Stoppable-San." Yori assured. "You may be confused about this now, but in time, you will understand."

"I just hope that this Mystical Monkey Power flowing inside of me doesn't turn me into some monkey or something." Ron sighed. "Something that I can't control…"

Yori was about to respond, but was interrupted as she heard a loud thump on the roof of the train. 'What was that?' She wondered.

"Okay, is it raining chunks outside, or is it just me?" Ron asked, as all the passengers then felt a hard thump. "Okay, that was so not supposed to happen!" Questions began to fill into his head. "Why did that thump happen?" "What the hell was going on?" "Are we on some kind of collision course?" Unfortunately, his questions were answered when a voice spoke on the radio system. Because he spoke in Japanese, Ron didn't have a clue on what was going on. Ron might have not understood Japanese, despite him beginning to learn the language, but he had a bad feeling where this was going.

"We have thieves on board this train." Yori said. "They said that they're taking over this train and will be coming around so we must take out all of our valuables and be ready to hand them over."

"Thieves…" Ron sighed, not amused at all. However, it was safe to say that, how they managed to take over the train, these guys were at least in a higher league than the petty thief that stole a girl's purse back at the airport. "They probably have guns, right?" He asked as he mentally sighed, 'Wish Rufus were here to take the clips from their guns…' "So what do we do? No way am I giving up my stuff to some thugs. Let alone the fact that I hardly have anything of value on me!"

"We will defend this train, just you went for me and we recovered the Lotus Blade." Yori simply said. Apparently they were in agreement of one thing: Dangerous or not, these thieves won't get away with what they've doing.

"First we'll have to see how many of them are on this train, but when we make our move, the time will be key." He didn't show it, but in his mind, he was taken back at what he just said. Usually he'd let Kim handle things, such as hostages and terrorists, but now, as he rarely shown, Ron Stoppable was stepping up to the plate and is good to go!

The sliding doors opened to reveal three men, dressed in what appeared to be black jumpsuits, with their heads and faces covered by ski masks. In their hands were what appeared to be assault rifles. Not something like lasers as Ron was used to, but now was no time to be a coward now.

One of them walked up to him and placed the barrel of the gun to his face. "Hey, punk, fork over all yer money now!" He ordered in a gruff voice, as Ron was shocked at what he just heard.

"You speak English?" He asked, he didn't expect for them to speak the same language he spoke, let alone in that voice. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that he was an American. Well it looked like any possibility of playing the role of 'the confused foreigner' was out of the question now.

"Don't flatter yourself. Hand over all of yer money and valuables and no one gets hurt!" He threatened, as Ron was in a dilemma. He knew that Yori could take on these guys, and he wasn't too shabby himself when it came to fighting, that is, when he had no choice. But his main concern, now that he actually saw the guys who currently held all the cards, was the people. The last thing he needed was innocent bloodshed on his conscience, just because he just had to be the hero.

"Don't even think about being a hero, Kid." He warned. "You don't wanna make me shoot ya, trust me!"

"Maybe I would cooperate if you'd move that thing from my face!" Ron said coldly as a clocking sound was then heard. His eyes narrowed. "That's convincing…"

The masked man let out a snort, "Maybe you do have a death wish, kid. But can you say the same thing for these people, or even yer little girlfriend next to ya?" He then eyed Yori, who was hardly startled. That was, until his two partners walked over to her. One of their eyes was "down there," while the other's was…well…let's just say that it was even more below. The Asian girl quickly prepared to defend herself against any possible touching… Needless to say, Ron wasn't too happy as he was now glaring daggers at the two.

"Ooooooh… it looks like the little tough guy's got a soft spot for the little lady! Maybe after we finish with you, we'll have some fun with yer girlfriend! How's about that, Baby!" The masked man, who apparently was the leader, said to Yori, who just glared.

'There are some Americans who are perverted and otherwise repulsive, it seems…' She thought in her mind as his two partners came closer. _Too_ close, for that matter… 'It's on your word, Stoppable-San…' She thought, ready to follow his lead as she saw him look up at the lights. That was when she realized when he was going to make his move. There was a tunnel coming up which was where their stop was, and all honestly, she couldn't help but hope that it came sooner…

"Leave the lady out of this!" Ron warned.

"Or what are you going to do? Hit me? I think yer a little messed up in the head, as you don't realize that yer in no position to be making the threats, Kid! I'll tell ya what, I'll give you till the count of ten to hand 'em over, and if you don't, I'll start filling these here people full of lead, it'll be a bullet buffet up in here! One…"

Ron's eyes narrowed as he felt the barrel touch his face.

"Two…"

Yori wasn't exactly doing any better as a hand, taking her by surprise, grabbed her from behind.

"Three…"

She wanted to attack the owner of the hand, but like Ron, she didn't wanted to bring harm on anyone else because of their heroics…

"Four…"

Ron spread his feet apart as he looked out the window, wondering when the train will go inside of the tunnel…

"Five…"

Yori felt one hand on the black fabric portion of her sock-covered thigh as she felt breathing on her neck. _Unwanted_ breathing…

"Six…"

She too looked out the window as she saw the tunnel approaching, wondering when was the time to make a move. Hopefully it was soon, otherwise she'd be groped…more than she has already, and Ron, and everyone else for that matter, would have several bullets in the head.

"Seven…"

'Come on…' Ron thought as the tunnel was approaching, but it was still too far away. The people watched on, fear and disbelief in their eyes. Several heads of crying and frightened children were buried into the chests of their mothers as one man could be seen hiding underneath a bench.

"Eight…"

As the tunnel became closer, the gloved hand reached under the pleated skirt, pulling it up a bit. Slowly revealing a pair of white panties, much to the extreme discomfort of Yori…

"Nine…"

It was almost near the deadline and they were still at least a mile away from the tunnel. Even if they did make it inside, they still needed to wait a few moments for the whole train to be inside. They needed it to be as dark as possible, to confuse the thieves and to minimize as many casualties as possible.

"AND TEN! TIMES UP KID!"

In what appeared to be at the nick of time, the train was now inside of the tunnel as, save for the lights above them, the inside of the train became dark. However, the situation still stood. Yori was about to get raped, everyone else was in danger, and Ron was all but screwed. And this time, Kim wasn't around to save him …

And that was just the way he liked it.

"Now Yori!" Ron said as just before the trigger was pulled, Yori, managing to elbow her would-be rapist off of her, pulled out what appeared to be shurikens from her purse as she proceeded to throw them, each of them to a light on the train, destroying the bulbs. As a result, the lights were out as the train was dark.

After the screams of the shocked and frightened passengers, what followed was a series of punch and kicks, followed by the sound of guns dropping on the floor. Also followed by the sound of two bodies colliding together. Nobody for sure, except for the five participants in this fight, knew what happened, but from what was heard, they could get an idea.

"OW!"

"Shit!"

"Damn!"

"Oof!"

"Ow, my nuts!"

"AGH, THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"YOU'RE MINE, TOUGH GUY!"

"MY NECK!"

Soon, the train has reached the station as the lights from said station illuminated the inside. Once the train had stopped, the door opened. The police, having heard the tip about terrorists' actions, were already there, prepared for a possible hostage situation. However, much to their shock, three masked men collapsed over, falling face first to the ground. The passengers quickly piled out from the train as Tokyo's finest began to ponder what had happened. Three men who was labeled as international criminals, knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, the people quickly piled out. There was only one thing to do…

Start asking questions.

For Tokyo's finest, they didn't get any information other than "It was too dark to see and all we could hear were the kicking, punching, and screaming." Every person they asked, it was all the same story. But there was one factor: A Japanese girl threw some objects in the air to destroy the lights. They might have had evidence, however, if it wasn't for the fact that when they investigated inside, all that was found were the broken lights. Not any sign of the weapons used to destroy them. Case in point: There was no evidence to summon what has happened. That is, until a man walked by…

He gave one of the officers a digital camera with the picture he had managed to take just before the lights went off on the display. The officer looked at the screen, seeing a raven-haired girl of Japanese descent in an action of throwing something and a blonde American male in the beginning process of throwing a punch at a masked man.

Another man walked over to see what was on the camera. Unlike the others, who were Japanese, this one was an American who was a part of Interpol and was assigned with the duty to capture the three international criminals. When he saw the taken picture, he blinked. "I know that guy!" He said.

The officer blinked. "You do?"

"That's Ron Stoppable! Kim Possible's sidekick." He exclaimed as another man came over. He was also a part of Interpol, being the first agent's partner. He also took a look at the picture as then, a confused look came to his face.

"Kim Possible did something to her hair?" He asked, which earn him eye rolls and a hand slapping to the forehead in annoyance. The guy couldn't be this stupid, could he?"

Back at Mt. Yamanouchi 

"Was it that necessary to leave that quickly?" Yori asked as they were on the trail, climbing the mountain once again. She knew that the secret to Yamanouchi needed to be kept a secret, but what shocked her the most that it was Ron who was trying to avoid the police the most.

"It was…" Ron simply said, as he climbed over a few rocks. He wasn't sure why he didn't want the police to see him, it's not like he'd committed any crimes or anything. But it wasn't about keeping the true nature of Yamanouchi a secret either…at least not fully. He already knew what playing the hero game would get him. The police will ask him questions first, then the media would come in and start taking pictures. It wasn't that bad to get your name in the paper. But Ron couldn't forget, nor forgive the media for what they've done to him: They made him out to be a mockery! A laughing stock, a total buffoon! Thanks to them, he was best known as the guy who lost his pants. The distraction. The guy Kim Possible always had to save. Hell, even on a radio show they joked about there was one good thing about him: "He always wore clean underwear." So why should he give the media the honor of seeing him after all the years of ridicule, mockery, and all out embarrassment. He knew how fickle they were. They're just like the people who're with you for your money: They're there for the fame and glitz and glamour. But when everything goes downhill they bail on you. Basically, the media were shallow, they were ungrateful, and they were fickle, and quick to turn on you just to make things better for themselves, just like Bonnie when his Royalties money got stolen from him. And just like, to a degree, his former best friend… "There's no need to worry, I didn't do anything illegal so you're not talking to a criminal!"

"You are so funny with your jokes, Stoppable-San!" The girl giggled, as they were ¾ closer to the entrance.

Ron sighed, figuring that now was the best time. It was almost time for it to get dark and it should be morning back in Middleton. "Hey Yori, you go on ahead. I'm gonna call home."

Yori looked back. "You're going to call your parents? Rufus-San?"

Ron shook his head as he took out the new cell phone he had bought. "Yeah. I don't think I even called since I left." 16 hours ahead.

"I'll see you back at the school." Yori bowed as she then proceeded onward to the school.

Ron meanwhile began to dial the numbers to his house back in Middleton. However…

"_Hi, you've reached the Stoppables. We're not at home right now, but if you leave your name and your message, we'll get back at you."_

"Damn, dad's voice mail…" Ron sighed, "Mom, Dad, it's me. Don't worry Mom, I'm doing fine. Things are going well for me here. Right now it's three o'clock here in Japan. I'll call again later. Love you guys."

Ron ended the call as he then proceeded to dial again. This time, the number to the Renton Residence! 'Hopefully Felix hasn't left for school yet.' As he heard the tone, he waited for someone to pick up. Then…

_"Hello?"_

"Felix!" Ron said, in a voice that showed a bit of enthusiasm.

"_Ronman?"_ He replied. _"You know that it's time to get ready to school!"_

"Sorry about that. I just thought I should at least let you know that I'm still alive. "It's three o'clock here. And over there it's, like, seven?"

"_Okay, but I can't talk for long. Any moment Bonnie'll be here any minute."_

"Bonnie?" Ron's eyes were wide. "Since when did she start giving you rides?"

"_A bit has changed since you left."_ Felix explained. _"For example, Kim's changed a lot!"_

Ron scoffed at the mention of his former best friend. "What did she do now?"

"_She's now charging people for her services."_

"You're kidding me?" Ron's eyes were wide. "She's actually turning her favors into cash?"

"_In away, yeah! From what Bonnie and Tara told me, Kim was dressed in some expensive stuff, and you should've seen her new car?"_

"New car?" Ron scoffed disgustedly, "So much for not being programmed to say 'no' to help people, that is, unless it's at the right price."

_"It appears so…"_

Ron wanted to change the subject from her, and talk about something else, like the whole Felix/Bonnie thing. He had to be honest; it did sound a bit weird, awkweird even. He could see someone like Tara, Hope, or even Marcella, Gina, Liz, and Jessica, but not someone like Bonnie. But then again, as he said before, things change. "So what this thing between you and Bonnie?"

"_It's not some 'thing' between us. I really believe that I care about Bonnie, and I have to admit, I like her!"_

"Like her? As in like her like her?"

_"Something like that… You don't have any problems with it, do you?"_

"Not really. But what's worrying about me is-"

"_I know. Yesterday I saw Brick Flagg yesterday during lunch and he gave me the dirtiest looks I ever seen."_

"If he messes with you, you can just give him a taste of what Cyber Robotics can do!"

_"I'm not worried about him. Brick just has a one-track mind anyway…"_ Felix joked. In Yamanouchi 

Yori was near the door to her room. It had been a wonderful day out in the city with Ron, with a small exception being the incident on the train. Hopefully that would've been enough for him to be freed of the burden he was carrying. After all, he did make a few jokes during the day. Also, he'd showed her how to make Nacos. But tomorrow it was back to training. More particularly, tomorrow was weapon combat. While the Maiougi was her signature weapon, she wasn't too shabby with the other weapons. She did know how to use a sword and was pretty good with a staff. However, her weapon training still had a bit of room for improvement. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to see how well Ron could use a weapon. While he did exceptionally well with a staff on his first try against Fukushima, he still needed to work on a few skills, especially keeping from losing his clothes.

Yori giggled at the thought of Ron spinning his staff around only for him to lose his Gi as she slid open the door to her room. Dinner was only a few hours away and she needed to change. She was up for a bit more training today. However she was soon met with a voice, a voice she did not want to hear again…

"Did you have a good day, Yori?"

She stopped at hearing his voice as she tensed a little. "_What_ are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"What's the matter? Can't I see an old friend of mine?" The voice feigned innocence as the owner walked closer.

"I believed we severed those ties long ago! So leave now, baka! Before I'll alarm the others!" She warned as she was then met with a hand on her shoulder.

"We were so close Yori! We were inseparable. That is until you betrayed me for the outsider!"

Yori slapped the hand away, "Stoppable-San had nothing to do with us! You were too jealous and too paranoid. And you were too reckless with the other students! All you ever really cared about was yourself, Fukushima! While he is more of a man than you'll ever be." She then felt an arm around her waist as she felt a hand around her mouth.

"Is that so, Yori?"

She quickly broke free as she then managed to flip him over. "I will say this again. Leave now Fukushima, and never return!" However, the disgraced student wasn't down for long as he once again advanced towards her. Yori saw that his dark eyes weren't filled with hate or even anger but something else. Something else, which frightened the girl! That something else was…lust? "I mean it! I want you to leave now!"

Fukushima continued his advances until Yori was back up in a corner. Her threats seemed empty to him, and what would she do? Call the other students? It wouldn't matter. They were still in training right now and by the time they've return, it would've been too late. Much too late… Besides, the outsider wasn't around either. In point, there was no one to stop him and no one to save her.

Feeling cornered, Yori threw a kick at Fukushima as they engaged in combat, both of them blocking the other's attacks while getting in some hits. However, what was the deciding factor was what Fukushima did next.

Yori attempted to block what appeared to be a palm strike, but not only did it went through, but it went as far until the hand was at the right distance to grip which was its true target all along: Her blouse!

As the front was gripped tightly in his hand he forcibly pulled black, proceeding in ripping the buttons off causing the shirt to open, revealing a white bra. Needless to say, Yori's fighting instincts vanished as her immediate action was to cover up.

"Fukushima! What are you doing?" She asked in anger and fear as she used both her arms to cover her chest. This was the opening the former student needed as he proceeded to trip her and cause her to fall over.

"Your heart may belong to the outsider, Yori! But there's one thing that he'll never take from me, nor that he'll ever have…" He said in a husky voice. A voice that brought fear into Yori as she felt herself turned over.

"Fukushima…" She cried, almost in a pleading tone as she felt her skirt being forcibly pulled down. She desperately tried to break free as she felt Fukushima on top of her, pinning her to the floor as she felt his hands on the band of her panties… "No…"

"You're mine, Yori! And there's nothing you can do about it." He taunted as he then proceeded to pull down his own pants. _It_ was ready for the insertion, as he looked at the near-nude form of the girl.

Yori was in fear as she felt Fukushima's hands felt up her now-bare backside as she desperately began to cry for help. She was so scared and so in shock that she slipped into Japanese as she cried for someone to help her! Ron, Sensei, Hirotaka, anyone! Out of all of her years at Yamanouchi, she might have faced every challenge, even those that were most difficult, without fear. However, this was the first time that Yori felt completely helpless, vulnerable, violated! And now Fukushima was about to rob her of something she'll never get back: Her innocence.

As she felt his member between her, Yori let out a loud painful scream as Fukushima just smiled. 'Outsider, you may have stolen Yori's affections from me, but I'll have the one thing that she'll never give you, or anyone else… '

**Back on the Mountain Trail**

Ron eyes went wide as he heard what appeared to be a pain-filled scream. He knew that he was close to the school, but he didn't think that he could hear that far. 'That was Yori's voice…' Just what was going on up there?

"_Ronman? Ronman?"_ Felix's voice called from the other line on the phone. _"Ron?"_

Ron sighed as he said through the receiver. "Listen Felix, I gotta go. Something's going on and I need to check it out!"

"Did something happen?" 

"I don't know, but I sure hope not. Talk to you later. And give Rufus my new number will ya?"

"I'll tell him, Tara, and Bonnie you said hi. Later!" 

With the press of the button, his call ended as, after placing the phone back in his pocket, Ron quickly rush up the trail, wanting to get back to the school as fast as possible. 'What if something happened to her? I'd never forgive myself…' As thoughts about Yori filled his head, he had eventually made it back to the school. The Mystical Monkey Power must've been in full effect as Ron had a much easier time getting there than normal. Once past the entrance, he saw a numerous amount of students gather around a building which Yori's room was.

"What happened?" Ron began to ask as he made his way through. After he made it to the door of Yori's room, to say that he was shocked and appalled would've been a huge understatement.

A few of the female students were already attempting to help her, as he got a clear look at Yori. She was nude, save for her socks, as she had a few bruises all over her body. What was most noticeable was on the inside of her legs was a bit of blood, some that was mixed with semen, which has since dried up. He couldn't stand to see Yori the way she was now. Usually, she was happy, perky, always in a positive mood. She could always see the bright side in just about everything. Now look at her. She was just a broken, scarred shell of herself. Who could've done this to someone, he wondered. Let alone who would've done this to someone like Yori? He quickly found his answer when he looked up above. As he saw the message written blood, possibly from Yori's blood, as it was somewhat faint. But the message was clear enough to be read. At that moment, Ron knew who was responsible when he read the message:

**_I win, Outsider…_**

And to say that he wanted revenge would've been… let's just say that how it was said would make a feather look like an anvil in comparison.

**Middleton High School**

Tara had just arrived at high school! Wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a black T-shirt of a pink butterfly, save for a pair of white sneakers, she opened the door and walked inside. Today was just going to be another day at school as it was studying time for exams. Next week was finals week. Lucky for her, she had managed to exempt most of her exams due to her good grades, but unfortunately, only Friday was the day where she didn't have to show up to school. Technically, next Thursday was her last day at school. As she walked through the halls towards her locker, she had just heard a familiar voice.

"Can you believe it everyone? Stoppable saves the day, and he did it _without_ Kim Possible!"

Tara sighed as she saw Bonnie yet again taunting Kim, holding up a piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, it appears to be a printed article from the CNN website. Unlike her, both of them were in their Cheerleading uniforms, for some reason. The latter was trying to ignore the former, but from the tweaked looks on her face, Kim was having a very difficult time.

"I mean who would've thought that the geek could've actually done something, let alone without you around, huh K?" Bonnie's taunting continued. "I'll admit, he isn't as bad as I thought he was. Maybe he's less of a coward than I give him credit for? But that does have to bring up a serious question. Which one was the real secret to Team Possible's success? I mean, one has to wonder if you're any good by yourself or not? I mean, since when was the last time you had a successful mission without Stoppable? And those petty thieves you captured and all those small-time missions don't count." She could sense Kim's anger and in all honesty, she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Nothing to say, K? It must be pretty sad to be dropped by Stoppable of all people, huh? You know how much of a loser he is after all! You said it yourself. So with that in mind, when you're dumped by him of all people, then you must be an even bigger loser, isn't that right, _KP_?"

'Isn't Bonnie going a bit too far?' Tara thought, but then again, old habits were hard to break as the bell mercifully rung. Hopefully, as everyone left, Bonnie would've stopped her verbal assault. But unfortunately for her, Bonnie Rockwaller was just getting started.

"It was really smooth Kim. You just had to drive the only person who was willing to put up with you away! I mean, your taste in clothes always were so last year! And even then you wear the same stupid outfit, like, everyday! I mean, you are a total-"

_**BAM**_

This marked the second time Bonnie got punched this week. First by Hope, now in the mouth by Kim Possible, who was now smirking at the glaring brunette!

"Wow Bonnie, after all this time I've finally found a way to shut you up!" Kim said in a pseudo cheery voice as Tara, being a bit of the timid girl she was, decided to hide in an open locker. Instantly deciding that she should find out how it felt to be a social outcast, and so she couldn't feel Kim's wrath. After all, Bonnie did sorta deserve it as she had it coming…

Bonnie felt a bit of blood coming from her lip as she began to glare daggers at the redhead, who just grinned. "What's wrong, Bon-Bon? Got nothing more to say to me? No more of your 'oh-so-witty' comebacks and comments? Or do you want to hit me right now! You just want to pound me in the face right now do you? To wipe that perfect smile off of my face, right? Well what's stopping you? Go ahead! If you really are the Queen Bee at this school than show me what you can really do, Rockwaller? But let me tell you this. I'll be glad to give you the beatdown you had for years. And I'll tell you this: I won't hold back. And besides, if we do fight and if Barkin or anyone else who's apart of the administration shows up, it'll be your word against mine!

"Let's go over the tale of the tape, shall we? Let's talk about…oh I don't know…how about me? Let's see, I save the world, am a good role model to kids, and all around good kid. Hell, I even have a hospital being named after me! While you on the other hand…well…outside of this school, you're either known as 'Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller's little sister,' or my personal favorite: 'That girl who's always starting stuff with Kim Possible but could never win if her life depended on it!' Next, let's start with grades. Me? My mom's a brain surgeon and my dad's a rocket scientist! So it's not surprising that I always have perfect straight A's. That's pretty big compared to your so B-C average grades, with a few A's you manage to get. And no I'm sorry B. Giving blowjobs to the teacher doesn't count, even if it is the one thing that you're actually better than me in. After all, I'm a young, strong, independent woman with morals, unlike you, who's probably slept with half the basketball and football team by now." She looks at the now-angry girl. "Do you want to quit now while your lagging behind, or do you want to continue?"

"Whatever, I'm so not listening to-." Bonnie apparently didn't have any choice in the matter as she soon found herself thrown into the door to Kim's locker.

"No talkies until I say you can, Rockwaller! Which brings me to my next point: Talent! Myself? Well, you should know about that yourself, after all you did see me at Cheer tryouts years ago. And I have to thank you for choosing that routine. I knew you tried to screw me, but you actually did the opposite! You helped me not only become a member of the squad, but become captain, a position you once held but could only handle it for…what was it again? A few weeks, B? After all I did to let you have the spotlight, to let you lead the squad for once to back up your claim about being better than me, and you blew it! Talk about an embarrassment to the family." Kim said as a small tear began to form in Bonnie's eyes. It was what happened with Ron at the school all over again. "But it was great to have a vacation for two weeks. I mean, trying to carry a bunch of talentless bimbos and airheads is so tiring. I mean the only reason why we got it this far is my name and my name alone. Let's face it: If I left the squad, the whole team would've gone downhill – Oh wait, it did! Way to go, Bon-Bon!"

"Don't you ever call me that, Kim!" Bonnie snapped, eyes narrowed and all.

"Why not? My former sidekick used to? Or do you have a crush on him, leading to why you hardly cared that he called you Bon-Bon as much as you used to? Nahh…that couldn't be so…could it? My Bon-Bon, I thought you'd had better tastes that _him_! But then again, I was wondering why you were behind those trees at around his house." Kim saw Bonnie's shocked expression as it satisfied her. "Don't think that I didn't saw you when I left, so I guess you know about my little secret. A little secret that'll stay a secret, unless you don't know what's good for you."

"And what are you going to do to me Kim? Get me kicked off the Squad? Please, by the time I tell them about what you did to Ron, you're going to be an even bigger outcast than _he_ was!"

"Me?" Kim asked in mock shock. "Nonono…I'm not responsible for Ron's restaurant closing down. _You_ are!"

"What?"

"That's right, B! You're the reason why Chez Ron was shutdown as it was you who made that call! That is, that's how I'm going to tell it! Again, you can defend yourself all you want, but it'll be your word against mine. You just have to ask yourself, Bonnie: Who are they likely to believe more: A Teen Hero who saves the world day after day? Or her jealous rival who knows that she'll never be half as great as she is! But I have to be honest with you: I don't blame you for feeling sorry for him. I mean, after what I did to him and all. Because, after all, losers _love_ losers!"

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore as she swung a punch at Kim, hitting her directly in the jaw. She then jumped on top of her as hair began to be pulled. All of her rage built up, all of her hatred for the Teen Hero since Pre-K, Bonnie was letting them out on Kim, who for some reason, had a smile on her face, despite getting a few bruises on her face. Fearing the worse, Bonnie stopped her assault as she jumped back allowing Kim to get back up and, consequentially, floor her with a stiff Roundhouse Kick.

Wiping a strand of brown hair from her mouth Kim looked down at her rival. "Congratulations Bonnie, you just got yourself kicked off the squad!" She said in that cheery voice. That same cheery voice she hated so much. She's already got a bit of bruises on her face, yet she was smiling. Suddenly, it hit her: Kim wanted Bonnie to hit her. She didn't fight back on purpose. Managing to stand back up on her feet, Bonnie had come with a startling realization: She hadlet her anger get the best of her and worse of all she just did exactly what Kim wanted her to do. Now she had the perfect excuse to get Bonnie kicked off the Squad, or even worse. The only thing Bonnie could do now was collapse on her knees and cry. Cry for the dark future that was yet, but destinedto come into her life. However, she was met with a pair offriendly arms that hugged her. Instinctively, Bonnie cried into the chest of the owner of said arms, letting it all come out.

"It'll be okay, Bonnie…" Tara said to the girl, tears beginning to form in her eyes as well. "It'll be okay…"

"No it won't…" Bonnie stated, voice cracking and all. "It won't…" As far as she was concerned, her life was over…

* * *

Damn, I'm really a bad man! Not just a bad man but a baaaaaaaaaaaaad man! First I have Fukushima rape Yori, next I have Kim goad Bonnie into getting herself kicked off the squad. Y'all must really hate me now. But like I said about the confrontation between Kim and Bonnie, I told ya someone was going to end up in tears (BuckNC, I'm looking at you.). But don't worry True Believers, Ron and Felix'll make things better. Damn… now I'm starting to sound like Stan Lee. 

On the rape scene, I knew how to do them, but my fear was to see how far would would allow me to go, out of fear of being suspended or worse, this story being deleted for violating the terms and service.

Anyways, y'all know what to do. Review now, yo!


	10. Anger and Understanding

Looks like my luck is changing as I actually manage to have the story updated by the next day! But don't expect this streak to continue folks. I'm just having a hot streak that has a strong possible chance of fading.

**Zaratan** – Kim's punishment is coming soon, but it's still going to be awhile. I'll give you a small hint: She'll have the worse week ever!

**DarkJackel** – You'll see how what happened to Yori affects Ron in this chapter. As for the Kim/Bonnie fall out, it may appear that Kim's winning right now, but she won't be for long. Just like all payoffs, it has to build up more and more, so that when it happens, the payoff will become much more satisfying. Plus, I agree that Bonnie needs a bit of humble pie herself. Bonnie still has the "Queen Bitch" reputation, but right now she's the lesser of the two evils. But that may change as the character development continues.

**campy** - Yeah, when I look at it now, it does look similar to his MatthewC's one shot. But I was just thinking about the things Kim would say to Bonnie, that is, if she had a mean streak of her own. The main points may've been similar, but the intentions were different. Just incase, I'll give a shout out toMatt anyway.

**BuckNC** - Don't worry, Ron and Felix will make things a bit better for their respective girls.

**ron-sama** – Damn, I didn't expect to have that many twists and turns in this story in terms of parings. There will be a Ron/Fukushima showdown in a future chapter so yes, like Kim, expect Fukushima to get his comeuppance.

**Riye Link Reue****–** Even if Tara did tell about what Kim said, hardly anyone would've believe her when it came to Kim and Bonnie, let alone if it was for Bonnie's case. Tara may seem to be a kind, honest person, but the fact still remains that she's still Bonnie's friend, let alone best friend. And as for Bonnie knowing about Kim having Ron's restaurant shut down? She was hiding behind the trees as she heard Ron and Kim's argument.

**striker11** – Chapters 8 and 9 are there, but sometimes for one reason or another, some chapters to some stories won't be shown, despite them being there on the main page. If it happens next time then copy and paste the link and replace that last number in the slashes with the number of the corrisponding chapter.

**Not important** – For one, no it's not going to be a Ron and Chippy paring. Not to bash anything, but beastality isn't my cup of tea. And as for Kim having corporate Sponsors: The odds of that happen are –1000-1.

Thanks also go out to wizardmon92 for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Anger and Understanding. 

"HI-YA!"

Ron, having since changed into his white gi, landed another fiercely hard kick to the ribs of another student as his eyes were narrowed. This was the 5th student he managed to defeat in a battle, and this was one of the advanced students! The sun had since set, as it was nearly dark! The Mystical Monkey Power was working overtime as Ron was itching for a battle. Sparring, Training, Ron was looking to do anything to get his mind off of what had happened. What had happened to Yori! What Fukushima had done to her! Just the thought of his hands under her clothes, groping her were enough to light a fuse inside of him that made Ron wanted to fight. And for what he's done to her, Ron would never forgive Fukushima! As a matter of fact, Fukushima better prayed that he never found him, or otherwise he'd wished that he never came back to Yamanouchi after betraying the school to Monkey Fist.

"Who's next…?" Ron said in a cold voice that was barely above a whisper as he got into his fighting poser. "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?" He screamed in nearly pure rage as he then felt a hand tap him on the shoulder.

"Umm…Stoppable-San?"

Ron turned back as he was just about to strike before he saw the owner of the hand that touched him. It belonged to a girl who was petite built and was somewhat timid, especially while looking at a very angry person. Her hair was long, brown, and somewhat layered, like Bonnie's. Basically she was the shorter, Japanese version of Bonnie Rockwaller, minus the snobbish, bitchy attitude of course. Actually she was the opposite. She was basically the shyest girl in Yamanouchi, and she was in the intermediate class. With a sigh, Ron's demeanor softened a little bit as he let out a sigh. "Hitomi…" He sighed.

"Yori wishes to see you…" She said.

Ron nodded as he proceeded to follow her. However, he couldn't help himself but ask. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing okay… still a bit shocked, but she's okay." She sighed, "Poor Yori…"

"Fukushima…" Ron muttered, "He'll pay. He'll pay for all that he's done to her. It was already bad enough that he betrayed the school by basically handing over the Lotus Blade to Monkey Fist, but this? That is so unforgivable…"

"Please Stoppable-San. All Yori needs right now is for you to be there for her."

Ron nodded, Hitomi was right. Instead of feelings for rage and revenge, he should be with Yori, being there for here, taking care of her during her time of need. However… "I'm not sure…" Ron admitted. "After what has happened, wouldn't a guy be the last thing Yori wanted to see right now?"

"Just trust me, please…" She requested in almost a pleading tone. Unfortunately for Ron, she had that face. That same face _she_ used to use in order to get him to do something that she really wanted him to do…

"Oh okay…" Ron sighed, not wanting to see her Puppy Dog Pout any longer as they proceeded to Yori's quarters. "So, tell me what's the deal between Yori and _him_?"

Hitomi sighed. "Long before we found out about you, Yori and Fukushima were close friends. Not only that, they were best friends. Even at one point, there were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You mean they…"

"They were a couple for about a year and two months, but Fukushima proved to be rough and always was the jealous type. So Yori broke it off with him. Then later on, you came to Yamanouchi and…"

"I always wondered why he had a grudge against me…" Ron sighed as he looked down. "This is my fault… I should've been there! I could've saved Yori from Fukushima!"

"Stoppable-San… Ron…it's not your fault!"

"It is…if I haven't had made that damned call, I would've been there on time and stopped him. And Yori would be okay…"

"Please don't be so hard on yourself! Even if you did get there on time, Fukushima would've been long gone."

"But that doesn't change the fact. Right now Yori just had about the worse experience in her life. And Fukushima is probably somewhere bragging about it." His eyes narrowed. 'You better pray that I never find you, Fukushima…'

They had eventually made it to the building as Ron took a deep breath. "Okay…here goes nothing…" He said in almost in a whisper, still feeling butterflies in the whole thing. As he walked up to the door, he could see her shadow on the door. She was hunched over, as her silent tears could be heard. "Umm…"

A cracked voice shouted in a mix of sadness and anger in Japanese that translated to "Go away!" Silent sobs could also be heard.

"Yori… you wanted to see me?" Ron spoke put, but in his mind, he was already regretting coming to see her. But she did want to see him so he should at least be there for her at her time of need.

"S-stoppable-San?" She asked, her voice sounding so broken.

"I'm here, Yori… Can I come in?" He asked as he was just about to slide open the door.

"NO!" She shouted. "I don't want you to see me in my shame! I don't want you to see my dishonored body!"

"Come on Yori. I don't know if it's in my place to say, but I could understand what you're going through…sorta. About how you must've felt when…_he_…did what he did. So helpless, so defenseless! And besides, you can't stay inside of your room forever! You'll have to talk to someone sometime…" Ron explained as he looked down. 'I'm so sorry, Yori… I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you…' His hand soon tightened up into a fist. 'But that doesn't mean I won't make up for what happened…'

What Ron did not see was the door opening. When he did look up, he saw Yori. She was dressed in her kimono, but it wasn't like the one he saw her in before. This time, it was just a simple plain white one with a golden sash around the waist. Her hair was without her pink headband as it was held up in a bun with brown chopsticks. From the tearstains on the sides of her face as well as her reddened eyes, it was apparent that she had been crying. Her first immediate action was to fall forward and hug him as she once again began to sniffle…

"It'll be okay…" Ron said softly to the girl as she cried, letting it all out. "I'm here for you, Yori…"

"H-how… How could he?" She asked between sobs. "How could he have done such a thing to me…?"

"Don't worry about him now." He placed a hand on her back, consoling her. He may have had his own personal problems, but now all that was important was that Yori was okay. To hell with his own problems, it was Yori that needed help right now. "He's gone now. He won't ever hurt you again. I'll see to it."

"H-he… he… touched me. He violated me…" She cried. "I've never felt so weak… So vulnerable…" She shook her head. "It's my fault! I've failed! I brought shame and dishonor to us all! To the school, to my master, everyone!"

"No Yori, that's not true! You didn't even think that Fukushima was even capable of doing something like that." He said as he walked her back inside of her room before they seated themselves on the floor. "The most important thing right now is to get through this. Otherwise, as long as it stays bottled up inside of you, it'll continue to haunt you until it is too late. It's what you've told me earlier, before we went into town today. You have to just let it all out and let it all go away. And I'm not saying for you to just get over it, that's not humanly possible. But all you have to do is just take it one step at a time, Yori. Just at your own pace. Though you may never forget what has happened as well as there's no way to change what has happened, you would have managed to deal with this."

"…I … was planning on giving myself…to someone when I were to wed…" She said. "Now Fukushima has robbed me of that. He has dishonored me, he has robbed me of my innocence, and for that I'll never forgive him. Ever…"

"I feel the same way." Ron knew that it was a very inappropriate time, but he felt that he had to lighten the mood. "So should we start a manhunt, or should we just put up a poster stating "Fukushima Season Open?"

Yori let out a small giggle as a satisfying smile formed on Ron's lips. Looks like his intention for the joke has been fulfilled. "You always make me laugh with your jokes." She said.

"Well, if it makes you happy…" He said as he stretched his arms out for a bit before he stood up. "So are you okay now?"

"I believe I'll be fine now." She nodded her head.

"Okay, we have weapons training tomorrow morning at four o'clock sharp. I'll see you there." He said as he was about to open the door.

"Ron…?"

Ron immediately stopped in his tracks. Yori never called him by just his name before. Usually she called him "Stoppable-San" or sometimes "Ron-San," as he requested, or even "Ron-Kun" once in a while. But never just "Ron." "Yeah Yori?"

"Could you…do me the honor of staying with me…for one night?"

Ron sighed, as much as it would be nice, as well as a honor he would be the first to admit, to sleep with a girl as in companionship, he knew that it wouldn't exactly be favorable. "I dunno Yori. I don't think Sensei would appreciate-"

"Please…?" Yori asked him, pleading in her tone of voice as well as in her eyes as a small tear formed in her right eye. It was at that moment where Ron began to felt like shit. How could he have been so insensitive? The girl just got raped and the last thing she'd possibly want after experiencing what was probably the worst thing in her life was to sleep alone, unprotected, vulnerable…

With another sigh, the blonde walked back to her. "Sure Yori. I'll stay for you. But only for one night."

"Thank you, Ron-Kun…" She said softly as Ron reseated next to her, before she leaned her head onto his shoulder. And that was the way they remained, for the rest of the night…

**Middleton High**

Felix Renton rolled though the halls of the high school with a lot on his mind. First, he gets a call from Ron in the morning before school as he was told that he was doing fine in Japan…that is until for some reason, Ron quickly had to go. He didn't know what kind of trouble he was in, and add to the fact that he couldn't possibly help since he was so far away was what irritated him even more.

Next came the whole Bonnie/Kim situation. All they, he'd seen Kim having, albeit bruised up, a smug look on her face while Bonnie had a depressed, down feeling. About a few weeks ago, he, like everyone else, would feel that the Queen B has finally got what she deserved. But now that he had gotten to know her, he now felt concerned for her. But still, he couldn't help but feel a bit angry with Bonnie. After all, he _did_ warn her not to go off on Kim, and look where it got her? It was like someone sucked the life right out from her.

With a sigh, he saw the former of the situation, at her locker as she wasn't dressed in her cheerleading outfit, but in those same Stiletto boots, this time with a short white-collared dress with a platinum diamond belt wrapped around her waist. He knew that she wouldn't be in any mood to talk about Bonnie, but it had to be done. After all, Kim was his friend, too, and the last thing he needed was a civil war between his crush and his friend.

"Hey Kim!" He greeted the redhead, who turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Oh, hey Felix." She greeted back. "How's life been treating ya?"

"Eh? No complaints." Felix shrugged before he sighed. "Um, listen Kim. I've been hearing rumors that you're trying to get Bonnie kicked off the squad."

Now it was the redhead's turn to sigh. Why did she had the feeling that this was where the conversation was going to go? "Bonnie has done some low things to me, but I didn't expect her to go so low as to assault me! This time, she went too far."

"Is that what happened?" Felix asked, but he couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical about Kim's story, which was much different that the one he heard from Tara. He knew that Tara wouldn't lie to him, but there were at least two sides to every story and he needed to hear them all…

"First Bonnie, as usual decided to taunt me. Then when I wasn't giving her the response she oh-so-desperately wanted, she jumped me! How can I trust a member of the squad to watch out for my safety if they want to attack me like that, like a rabid animal?"

"Do you have any idea why Bonnie would do that?"

"I know why, Felix: It's because she's jealous of me! She's jealous of me because I'm a good girl with morals while she's nothing more than a bargain-basement slut who'll do anything to keep her status. And I emphasize _anything_. And she doesn't care how many people she uses or steps on either! Just ask anyone in the school, that is anyone who isn't kissing Bonnie's ass or getting sucked off by her."

Felix kept a straight face, but in his mind he was shocked. No way Bonnie had done all of that. There was no way she was a slut…wasn't there? "Are you sure about that?"

"It's obvious Felix! Ever since Middle School Bonnie had some kind of grudge against me." Kim explained, "Hell, at the Spirit Dance Bonnie tried to steal Josh from right under my nose! And as of right now, I've had it! I can't take this anymore! The Squad can't take it anymore! I'm just so sick and tired of this whole thing and only by kicking her off the squad this little feud will be over and done with!"

"It's not going to be done, Kim! By doing that not only will it not end, but it'll only make Bonnie resent you more than ever! Then what'll happen then? I'm not saying that I don't want you to kick Bonnie off the squad, but I just asking how will it stop this rivalry?"

"Who side are you on, Felix?" Kim asked, now having a tweaked look on her face. He was supposed to be her friend, yet he's defending Bonnie?

"I'm not taking sides, Kim! I'm just looking on both sides of the coin! I'm saying maybe trying to work things out with Bonnie-"

"It won't work Felix! That girl is so full of herself I bet that the three most important things to her are 'me, myself, and I.' Face it Felix, Bonnie is a selfish, ungrateful spoiled bitch. Always was, and always will be! Now all I have to do is to tell Barkin and she'll be off the squad and now I can get my life back together without any other annoyances." Kim scoffed, "And besides, Bonnie isn't anywhere near my league anyway!"

Felix raised an eyebrow. "For someone who's complaining on her arrogant behavior, you're not doing so better than Bonnie either."

"Well at least what I say is true. Bonnie is such a piece of work. If she can't get to me with her words, she uses her fists. She's a dangerous psycho and she's lucky I'm not going to press any charges!"

"Sorry Kim, but that's not the way I've heard it!" Felix said, now beginning to sound angry. "From what I've heard, it was you that threw the first blow. Yeah, you might have had a few bruises, but it wasn't like Bonnie came unscathed either."

"Well what'd you expect me to do, I had to defend myself!" Kim snapped back at him before she blinked. "…You're on her side, aren't you?"

"What?" Felix blinked at the accusation. 'Has she become this delusional?'

"You're siding with her, aren't you? You're going to betray me, you're going to turn your back on me, just like Ron did!"

"Look, I'm not betraying you!" Felix tried to explain, but Kim wouldn't have any of it.

"Well if you like Bonnie so much, than fine! She can be your new friend because I won't be yours! Goodbye!" And with that, Kim slammed the door to her locker shut before storming away, leaving Felix to watch her as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm starting to see why Ron left you…" He muttered as he rolled away. He wanted to find some answers about what had happened this morning and not only did he find out that Bonnie's story was more believable than Kim's, but he had, as of now, lost a friend in Kim. When Ron told him about her Kimness getting the better of her, he wasn't kidding. He proceeded on to his next class, but however, he was met with the last person he wanted to see right now. "Oh…great…"

"Whoa…hold up a second there, Wheels!" Brick Flagg rushed up to him, along with two other football jocks as they were now side to side with Felix. "We just wanna talk."

"I'd like to talk, but I have to get to class! So, if you'd excuse me gentl-"

"No!" Brick's eyes began to narrow as he grabbed onto the chair. "I insist… You're really friendly with Bonnie, aren't you?"

"We're friends? Well, sure! We have been getting along well as of late, huh?"

"Yeah…too well! You guys really seem to have great chemistry, but unfortunately, I have…well…just a little problem with that!"

"Brick…you're not jellin' aren't ya?"

Felix's response earned him a bit of "Ohhhs" from the other two jocks as Brick glared at him. "Why don't you be a man and stand up and say it to my-Oh wait, I forgot. You-"

"Can't, I know! I've heard it all before. I actually hoped that you could come up with something original! I guess being a jock does that to the mind, huh?" Felix then felt a hand grab the loins of his shirt as he was soon pulled up to eyelevel with Brick.

"You're pretty funny, aren't 'cha? Let me show you what I do to funny guys like you!" The Football Team Captain said as his free hand balled up to the fist, ready to show Felix his place on the social hierarchy.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The three jocks and the would-be victim turned around to see a fuming Bonnie giving a glared that if it could, Brick would be six feet under.

"Stay out of this, Bonnie! This is between the cripple and me!" Brick roared

"Yeah, you're really a man picking on a poor defenseless person in a wheelchair, let alone one who's my friend!" The brunette soon found herself grabbed by the arms by the two other jocks, one with red hair and the other with brown hair.

"I refuse to be dumped for some cripple!" Brick roared as he was going for the punch again, looking to make an example out of the cripple who decided to steal his woman. Broken up or not, nobody was going to take Bonnie away from him, especially some cripple in a wheelchair!

"That does it!" Felix eyes narrowed at blonde jock as the two robotic arms from his wheelchair shot out. One of them hit Brick in the stomach, which released its grip, as the other grabbed the now released Felix and placed him back into his wheelchair.

Bonnie also freed herself as she, using her advantages gained from cheerleading and gymnastics, lift both of her legs as she landed one foot each to her captives' crotch. These "escape buttons" that were pushed lead to her release as she quickly landed on her feet. "Felix, run!" She shouted as she quickly ran herself, wanting to get away from the jocks.

"Good idea." The brunette boy nodded as the wheelchair quickly rolled away from the jocks, keeping up with Bonnie as the jocks were on their trail.

"Felix, you said that it could fit one person when you're flying, right?" Bonnie asked as they were near the door that would lead to the parking lot.

"Yeah, but-"

"I wanna get out of here! I wanna get as far away from this school as possible!"

"But Bon, are you-"

"I don't care if I get suspended, I'm already going to get kicked off the squad, so I don't have that much to lose anymore!"

"I understand that, but that's not what I'm talking about, what about what you're wear-"

"I don't care Felix! As long as it get us away from _them_, anything's fine with me!" Bonnie declared in a voice that indicated to Felix that her decision was final.

"Sure Bon, hop on!" He said as his wheelchair transformed into flight mode. Bonnie quickly hopped on from behind before the chair proceeded for takeoff. She didn't care what happened. She didn't even care about the draft she was getting from under her short blue dress. At least she'd be away from them!

Speaking of the jocks, Brick and his two friends stopped as he saw the two fly away, vowing that this little ordeal wasn't over. Not by a long shot! However, the brunette jock was looking upward as, for some reason, he had a smile on his face.

"The view looks nice…" He said in an almost dreamily way. "Nice pink panties…"

That comment earned him a hard smack in the head. "Watch it Hopkins, that's my girl you're looking at!" Brick roared.

"Calm down, Flagg! Sheesh!" He scolded, rubbing his bruised head.

**In the Sky…**

"So where do you wanna go, Bon?" Felix asked, obviously the pilot for this impromptu flight.

"Like I said, anywhere but the school!" The brunette girl stated as she looked down. "Looks like Brick and his idiot friends got a cheap thrill…"

"I'm sorry about that, but I did try to warn you!"

"S'okay. It's not like I _wasn't_ wearing any underneath…"

"True…" Felix sighed, "You just had to get on Kim's bad side, didn't you?"

"What did you expect me to do? Just treat Miss Perfect like a queen while she's done anything but deserve that treatment?"

"It's because of that that belief why your spot on the squad is endangered in the first place."

"True, and I thought I was manipulative!" Bonnie remembered how Kim actually goaded her to attacking her, beating her down, and not only did she hardly do a thing to fight back but she was smiling. Bonnie had fallen right into her trap, and now Kim was just a talk with Barkin away from getting her kicked off the squad!

"Maybe Barkin won't believe Kim? Tara was there too, right?"

"She told me she saw the whole thing while hiding inside the lockers. I knew that Tara could be at times timid, but I never thought that she'd hide in there."

"Well…that stuff kinda happens when you're on the spot like that." Felix said.

"So where are we going anyway?" Bonnie asked. As much as she wanted to get far away from the school as possible, she did want to know where they were going instead of just going somewhere just for the sake of it and getting lost.

"I have a full tank of fuel in the chair so we could fly all the way to Upperton and back if we wanted to." Felix informed.

"Okay then, I always wanted to go to Upperton Mall! I hear that it's even bigger than Middleton!"

"Then we'll both see if it's true, now will we?" Felix smiled. "You don't mind being my date, do you Miss Rockwaller?"

"I'd love to be your date, Mr. Renton!" Bonnie leaned over as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Felix could hardly keep his cheeks from turning as red as Kim's hair, but managed to retain his composure. "Okay, next stop: Upperton Mall!"

"Alright, let's go!" Bonnie shouted, letting a bit of her cheerleading get into the excitement as the rocket-powered flying wheelchair rocketed off. They already knew of the ramifications of them ditching school, but at least they'll have fun with each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

See, I told ya that Ron and Felix will make things better. Right now, Ron's spending the night with Yori while back in Middleton, Felix and Bonnie are spending the rest of the day at Upperton Mall! Next chapter, it's Weapon Training with Yamanouchi while the High School Drama continues. Read and Review, y'all! 


	11. Checkmate!

And so, the drama continues in this chapter. In the spirit of VH1's "Best Week Ever," summer may be ending soon, but one of the people featured in this chapter will have the Worst Day Ever!

**Zaratan** – This Chapter, there's going to be even more High School Drama.

**bdburns7289** – While the TV show is about how great of a hero Kim is, it also apparently shows her flaws, such as her being hypocritical and egotistical (Bueno Nacho, Two to Tutor, and Queen Bebe come to mind.)

**Charles Gray** – If you think her streak has already gone bad, just read this chapter.

**wizardmon92** – Hmm…that's a good idea, but now I'm considering turning this story into an arc.

**not important** – Hey, no offenses here, man! Sometimes my sense of humor varies on what time of the day it is, and what kind of mood I'm in. (Especially the latter).

**GargoyleSama** – After reading the whole Kim/Felix conversation, it was Coach Possible all over again. It's basically her way or the highway with Kim. One thing that will soon comes back to haunt her.

**campy** – It's quite possible to do an escape like that. Two guys grab you by the arm, legs shoulder length apart, then you jump up and…y'know the rest.

**vendoban** – Don't worry, there's some Felix/Bonnie in this chapter.

**DarkJackel** - It's usually the case when dealing with the best friend of the one who left you. You'll believe that that person is automatically on the opposing side as opposed to the person, y'know, just wanting to know the truth. Remember, there're at least two different sides to every story. As for everyone's favorite devious duo? Expect them to make an appearance soon.

**striker11** – While I do enjoy Ron-Bon stories, if anyone's going to paired with Bonnie, it'll be Felix.

**Emerald Dark Knight** – Your idea sounds great but for one, I doubt that it'd be realistically possible for them to learn ninja skills in that short time. Especially since it's supposed to be a secret ninja school. The only reason why it's believable that Ron's training is going fairly well is because of the MMP. But that doesn't rule out the possiblity of them finding out about Yamanouchi!

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Checkmate! 

Felix sat at a table in the food court as he took a bite into his hotdog. Although he was still a bit skeptical of his actions, after all he _did_ technically ditched school, the sight that was in front of him was what made it worth it. "Are you going to eat your burger?" He asked the brunette girl, who was looking down at said food. She couldn't help but showed an expression that was as blue as her outfit. "Are you okay, Bon?"

She sighed, "I'm fine, but it's just… I now feel so guilty for getting you to ditch with me. I just basically dragged you along, just like Kim used to do with Ron! But I just had to get away from there, you know? To-"

"Get away from Brick?" He finished for her.

"Yeah…" She sighed. "I can't believe I've forgotten how jealous and how much of a jerk he can be!"

"Just honestly, what do you see in him anyway?" The chestnut haired boy asked.

"I dunno… When I'm with him it just feels…right! Like we're destined to be together, since I'm a cheerleader and he's a jock. I mean Brick could be sweet when he wants to. Would be nice if he actually went with me to see a chick flick once in a while…"

"Honestly, I'm not into that kind of genre either, but if it's good I wouldn't mind seeing one." Felix took a small sip of his cup of Sprite through a soda.

"Let me guess, you're into those Sci-Fi movies aren't you?"

"Bon, don't call it that!" Felix quickly said in a somewhat scolding tone. "That degrades the genre, and it sickens me!" He finished, in a somewhat defiant tone.

"Well Sor-ry!"

Felix sighed, "I'll tell ya what, Bon. You sit though one Science Fiction movie with me, and I'll sit through two chick flicks with you!"

The brunette blinked in shock and a bit of excitement. "Are you serious?"

"If you're willing to see Star Wars Episode III with me, I'm up for seeing two movies of your choice."

"Okay then!" Bonnie gave her trademark evil grin. "The first movie we're going to see is 'Cinderella Man!' Then we'll see 'Must Love Dogs!' Fall asleep during either one of them and the deal's off!"

"Man, no fair Bon!" Felix sighed. Unfortunately, the final installment to the Star Wars Series wasn't going to be played until Saturday night, while the other two movies were both to be played on Friday night so in conclusion, he didn't had any choice on the matter. "Okay, you win…"

"I always do. Besides, this is your idea!" The brunette smirked before finally taking a bite out of her burger. "So, you talked to Ron this morning right? You never did tell me about what you guys talked about."

"Oh y'know, same old same old…" Felix said before he looked down at his half-eaten hotdog. "That is until he had to go for some reason. He sound worried…"

"You think something happened at that school he went to for that Student Exchange program?" Bonnie asked, concerned. She knew that, with the strong possibility of being kicked off the Cheer Squad as well as her falling from the top of the Social Hierarchy, she had to make amends. Especially with Ron, her former friend! She already had the feeling that, thanks to Hope's reminder, she was one of the last people he wanted to ever see again. But she'd have to suck it up and attempt to repair a friendship that had been destroyed for about seven years. As of now, she was lucky to have a friend like Felix. Like Tara, he understood her and was there for her when she needed a friend. Unlike most of the jocks, pops, and other guys she dated, he didn't just see her for her looks, body, and status, but for the person she was, and the person he knew she could be. She had to admit that for a guy who was stuck in a wheelchair, he was pretty cute. She even considered actually dating the guy. But what was stopping her?

"I dunno, but for his sake I hope not." Felix admitted as Bonnie nodded, going back to her thoughts about why she and Felix couldn't possibly go out. It all came back to that Social Hierarchy. That damned Social Hierarchy that, besides her sisters and – to a lesser extent – her parents, controlled her life since Middle School. The same damned Social Hierarchy that was all but to rain down on her once Kim spilled the beans. As much as she hated Kim now, she hated herself. She hated herself for what she's become and what she's done. Worst of all, there was no way to change or erase that. The only thing she could do was to atone and make a fresh start with new acquaintances, like she did with Felix. Plus, there was Brick and his posse. She knew that he wouldn't just let what happened today go, and knew that they'd all be looking for retribution the next day. Felix might've managed to held his own against him today but in truth, all he did was caught the quarterback off guard. This was just another reason why Bonnie hated… no, _despised_ the fact that school couldn't end soon enough. At least in the summer she wouldn't have to deal with him… or _her_ for that matter, hopefully…

"Well, let's think about something more positive!" Bonnie said, trying to lighten the mood up a bit as Felix finished his hotdog. "How about we do a bit of shopping?"

"Bon, we've already gone to just about every clothing store in the mall! I'm bushed… And I'm not even the one walking!"

Bonnie, somehow, managed to finish up her burger. "Oh come on! It's just one more store!" She insisted.

"And wait while you try on some clothes for a few hours –again?"

"I'll model for you!" She bribed, trying to sway his decision for a favorable one, for her that is. "I do need a man's opinion, after all."

Felix eyes went wide as one thought came to his mind. "…I-is this place anything like Victoria's Secret?"

"No!" She snapped. "It's just a regular store for clothes!"

Felix let out a sigh of relief. "Had me going there for a minute."

The all too familiar smirk proceeded to return to her face. "But what if I do want to go there? You wouldn't be …too uncomfortable, are you?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Uhh… Pleading the fifth, Bon!" Felix said, a strong hint of nervousness in his voice. 'Is she _trying_ to drive my hormones crazy?

"I'm only kidding Felix." She said, much to the boy's relief, as she then grabbed the handles to the wheel chair. "But I still need a man's opinion!"

"Umm…there's a new computer part that I want to get, I'll be right ba-ACK!" Felix didn't even have the chance to bail as his chair was turned around into another direction.

"Come along now! We do have to get back to Middleton, soon!" Bonnie reminded as she proceeded to wheel Felix towards the store she wanted to go.

**Back at Yamanouchi**

A cheerful Yori walked through the trail of Mt. Yamanouchi as she breathed in the fresh air. Last night had to be the most horrible experience in her life. Even though she was clean…well… as clean as she could be after she climbed up the mountain in her white gi, she still felt dirty, thanks to Fukushima. Luckily, Ron had been there for her at her time of need and stayed the whole night with her. Proving to be a true friend indeed, or perhaps he was more than that, much more…

Weapon Training went along a lot smoother than usual today, especially since the nunchaku wasn't exactly her most fond weapon. It wasn't that she wasn't good with them it was just that it, how did they say it, "cramped her style." Ron, on the other hand, found this the easiest weapon to learn as it, in a way, suited him perfectly. However, when it came to the swords, for someone who was destined to posses the Lotus Blade, Ron had a difficult time wielding the sword properly, but soon managed to get it down. Now if only he would get the form down perfectly, then he'll be ready to fulfill his destiny. As of now, Yori was taking a short break, taking a brief walk on the trail to clear her mind.

As Yori approached the entrance, her eyes went wide at what she saw. Not in shock, but instead in horror! The buildings appeared to be either burned down or heavily damaged as she could see the lifeless bodies of the fallen students. What shocked her the most out of this particular sighed that most of them were the advanced students that had been slaughtered. As one of them was missing an arm, while another was missing a foot. When she saw another student, one who's head had been clearly sliced off, she felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach, as she began to feel sick.

Yori quickly ran to the one building that was still standing, a building that happened to be where Ron's room was. She was sure Sensei and the rest of the students had managed to evade their pursuers, but it was Ron who concerned her the most.

Once inside, she saw more slaughter bodies of her fellow students as she quickly rushed to the blonde's room. "Stoppable-San?" She called out, but no answer. "Stoppable-San?" She called again, but again there was no answer. At this point she had become worried, very worried. What if something had happened to him? What if he was killed, just like the others? She finally made it to the blonde's room as she quickly opened the door, hopefully to find that her friend was still alive. However, when the door was opened, she did not find what she wanted to se… "STOPPABLE-SAN!"

She did see Ron, but definitely not in the way he was in! He was on the floor, as his eyes were shot open wide, lifeless as his body was right now. Worst of all, a long Katana blade could be seen sticking through his chest. From the length of the sword, it could be seen that it was stuck very deep into him, much to her horror. It was then when she saw _him_! The man who had caused her pain and suffering as of recently! The man who had robbed her of her innocence! And as of now, the man who had murdered her friend! "You…" She hissed with a glared, both filled with rage and hurt. "You… you…"

"What's wrong? You don't like the craftsmanship I did to the outsider?" Fukushima taunted with a sadistic grin as he placed a foot on Ron's dead body before slowly sliding the blade from his chest. The blade itself was now drenched in his blood.

"How could you…?" Tears began to pour out from the girl's eyes as she slowly collapsed to the floor. "HOW COULD YOU FUKUSHIMA?"

"Killing the outsider was simple enough! And now with him out of the picture, there's no one that can stop me!" He said as he walked towards the now morning Yori.

She looked up and saw what he was about to do. Her eyes were now filled with blind rage as the only thing she wanted to do was to kill him. Kill him just like he had just killed her friend. "DIE BAKA!" She screamed as she went to throw wild punches and kicks, which Fukushima easily evaded, as his smile grew wider and more malicious. However, the murderer decided that he was growing tiresome of this little game as he then took the blood stained sword and threw a few slashes at the girl, who ignored these actions.

However, as he planted the blade though the soft tatami mat he began to laugh as, much to his satisfaction and much to Yori's horror, her gi had been completely reduced to ribbons as it instantly slid off of her. Leaving her in her pink headband, white bra, panties, and tabi boots. Now a serious case of Deja Vu, Yori quickly covered up with her arms as Fukushima licked his lips…

"Face it Yori, without the outsider to protect you, no one will save you!" He said as he grabbed onto the girl, who tried to struggle to break free, but for some reason couldn't get out of his grip! Next, he proceeded to shove her on the ground, this time back first as he then laid on top of her before motioning for his pants.

"No…Fukushima…" Yori cried as she then muttered in Japanese, which translated to "…please …not again …not again…" She soon felt her breasts groped in the most painful way as her panties forcibly grabbed again.

"You now belong to me, Yori. No one will hear you scream. And there's nothing you can do to change that!" He said darkly as he then proceeded to follow through once again, on this despicable, disgusting act as Yori tried to kick, scream, just about anything to get the man who was once the love of her life off of her. She saw his smile as he just shook his head.

"Yori… Yori… Yori…" He said as he shook her while he went through with his action.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

"…no …Fukushima… no…" Yori muttered in her sleep as Ron shook her gently, desperately trying to wake her from the nightmare she was having.

"Yori, wake up!" The blonde cried as the girl finally began to open her eyes. She looked around as, due to the only light coming from the moon, it was still night. She was still dressed in her kimono as Ron, still alive, held her close. Tears once again began to pour from her eyes. "Oh Ron-San…"

"It's okay…" Ron hugged her. "You only had a nightmare…"

"But it was… so… so real…" She sniffled, "So terrible… You… everyone…"

"It was only a dream." He assured her as he pat her back. "It's over now Yori…" Ron knew that she wouldn't have overcome that incident that quickly, as it would take time. Recovering from incidents such as this wasn't easy to just "get over it" such as a student hindering your athletic performance. While the girl was asleep, Ron meditated, not one to be tired…yet. It was a good thing, as he had to control the dark thoughts that were lingering in his head with anger and revenge being the main ones. Not only did he wanted the Yamanouchi traitor to pay for what he has done, but, as much as he didn't want to feel this way about anyone, Ron was looking for an excuse to justifiably kill the bastard. But the light that quarterly outweighed the darkness within him knew that, no matter how much he deserved it, no matter how justified he may be, Ron wouldn't have been any better, for taking a life, than Fukushima, who abused his former classmate sexually and physically. The only thing he could do now is to just continue to be there for Yori, and to support her at her time of need.

**The Next Day**

Weapon Training came to be not too easy, yet not too hard. That is if you were a regular student, as you would only had to focus only on one weapon per sessions. One day it's training with the Bo Staff. The next it's training with the Nunchaku. However, the training for the more dangerous weapons such as Kunais and the Katana were only for the advanced students.

Unfortunately for Ron, who was, unknown to him, destined to wield the Lotus Blade, had to learn how to use all of the weapons as soon as possible. So consequentially, training was going to be extra hard. No problem, right?

Ron couldn't have been more wrong if he tried.

Today, he'd had to learn how to use the Tonfas, the Nunchaku, and the Katana. Needless to say that Ron was far from happy, while everyone else lucked out with only the Tonfas, Katana if you're a part of the advanced class. At Sensei's request, Ron had three people who would guide him with his training. Hitomi, much to her shock, would guide him with the Tonfas, while Yori, much to her dismay, would help him with the Nunchakus. Leaving Hirotaka the honor of showing him the proper form of how to wield the Katana.

Hitomi was so nervous at first Ron thought that he wouldn't have learned anything at all! In fact, when she tried to explain the fundamentals she nearly lost her words. Like himself, she had serious confidence issues, but they were much more serious than his own.

"I-I'm so sorry, Stoppable-San! I'm so sorry… Hitomi no baka! I-I'll see if I can get someone more capable to properly show you the way... I'm so sorry Stoppable-San." She said, almost in tears, after she had accidentally hit him in the one place Ron, or other guys for that matter, didn't want to be hit at, let alone by a weapon…

"S'okay… Hitomi… seriously…" Ron managed to wince out in pain. Even though she looked a lot like Bonnie, she acted more like Tara! Speaking of the blonde, he wondered how she was doing right now. Her, Felix, and yes, even Bonnie. Kim, however, he could care less.

After about four hours, Ron had finally gotten the hang of the weapon as Hitomi began to show a bit of confidence, herself. They had managed to trade blows, counter, and even use the other's own tonfas against each other. The score was: Ron 5, Hitomi 4. 'Now if only she'd show that more confidence, she'll move up to the advance class! She'd probably could take Yori or even Hirotaka if she believed in herself!'

His Nunchaku training with Yori went much better than his Tonfa training with Hitomi. However, he could tell that Yori still had a lot on her mind, particularly to last night. Other than that, she was her normal perky self. Yet she was also serious. He had learned from Yori that she did not want to do this. It wasn't that she didn't want to guide him in training, but it was just… she wasn't exactly fond of the Nunchaku. She preferred the Maiougi herself but didn't have any problems with the other weapons. He had learned that both the Nunchaku and the Tonfa were both originally used as farming tools in the past. Who knew? But then again, if used right, a pair of chopsticks could make a mean weapon. Again, this took around four hours for him to get used to the weapons. However, he still had ways to go…

And finally, there was his Katana training with Hirotaka. As he'd expected, this would be the hardest of the three sessions, after all, he was training with a sword. Luckily, he had held the Lotus Blade long enough to have some experience in carrying a sword. Unfortunately, the experience he had wasn't enough as for the first 90 minutes Hirotaka kept knocking the sword out of the poor blonde's hands. When Yori said that he was the top student in the advanced class, she wasn't kidding! And during training, neither was he! In hand-to-hand combat, sure he could hold his own against him, but Katana vs. Katana? "This is pathetic…"Ron muttered to himself as he retrieved the Katana once again.

At the end of the four hours of his training, Ron was beat. Actually he was exhausted! If he was keeping score in the duels, it would be Hirotaka 15, Ron…what was it? –5? Talk about embarrassing. The good thing was he managed to have the form down, that is, when he wasn't in the heat of battle. It could've been worse: He could've destroyed a building of the school…again. He was surprised that, since he had returned to Yamanouchi,it hasn't happened, yet.

Final Evaluation? If you factor in that he excelled with the Tonfas and the Nunchaku with the barely mediocre display of swordsmanship with the Katana, his grade on a scale of one-to-ten with ten being the highest would be… a four. His persistence in the latter training was what was keeping him from a two, but if it were up to Ron he'd graded himself even lower. Long story short: Ron has serious improving and stepping up to do…

**Middleton High (Possible Cheer Squad Openings)**

Bonnie was upset as she made her way to the cafeteria. Actually she was pissed. It was bad enough that she already had detention for the remainder of this school year for ditching yesterday. And the fact that she used to get on Kim's case about how cheerleaders "Don't get detention" when she herself would now be in D-hall did all but help! Kim would be laughing about this. "Who was the one who kept saying that Cheerleaders don't get detention, B? Oh that's right, you did! Not so great when the shoe's on the other foot, isn't it?" Speaking of the redhead, the outside billboard she saw before she and Felix arrived today was probably her doing. Knowing her, she's already told Barkin, who was now probably looking for her to inform her of her resignation. She wasn't wearing her cheer uniform – just a black skirt, black knee high boots, and a white T-shirt – as it was placed in her locker. Knowing Kim, as soon as she was denounced, she would've went as far as to humiliate her by stripping her of said uniform – literally! For all she knew, Kim probably had a few grudges against her, such as when she made the dance a smashing success last year, something Kim couldn't do, by managing to have Smash Mouth play for the school, which she was still wondering how that happened, as Freddie, Smash Mouth's personal trainer, refused to help her with this favor.

"Who was the one who kept saying that Cheerleaders don't get detention, B? Oh that's right, you did! Not so great when the shoe's on the other foot, isn't it?" A voice said snidely to Bonnie, who turned around and glared. "But then again, you're not going to be a cheerleader much longer anyway so no big."

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Bonnie snapped back.

"It's simple, little Bon-Bon! I told Mr. Barkin all about what you did yesterday and as of right now he's looking for you B. So I suggest that you prepare to turn in that uniform that, as you put it, "wear like everyday!" She said, mocking the brunette. "Oh, could you dry clean it, first. You might want to get rid of a few DNA stains from the top."

"I'm not falling for it this time, K!" Bonnie declared as a few of the students seated at the lunch tables began to turn around. Usually, this would've been another typical Kim/Bonnie verbal confrontation, but lately it has been becoming worse on both sides, especially from Kim. Some might have hypothesized Ron's departure as the cause that triggered the change to the usually calm and kind teen. "And besides, I don't think Barkin believed you anyway? This is why I am so much better than you. At least when you humiliated me, I didn't put my tail between my legs and become the world's biggest tattletale. Even he knows that I wouldn't waste my time."

"Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie…" Kim sighed, "Haven't you figured it out yet? It doesn't matter what kind of evidence you might _think_ you have against me, when it comes down to it, it'll still be your word against mine. I'm a clean-cut all American girl! While you're just, well… how should I put it nicely… well… just a dirty home-wrecking whore! Don't think that I've forgotten how you basically threw yourself onto Josh, but he just wanted a girl who actually has morals. So unlike you!"

"You're the one to talk, you're the one who basically treated your so-called best friend like a glorified loser!" Bonnie retorted.

"Isn't he? After all, you said it millions of times already. And speaking of hypocrites, you're not so innocent yourself! I mean if I treated my former sidekick like the loser that he is, then the same could be said about you in Tara's case."

Bonnie blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about, or whom I should say: Blonde Bimbo? Fashion disaster? Only reason why she's even on the squad is because of you?" Kim asked, seeing if it rang any bells.

"Tara isn't dumb, and she's not a loser!"

"Oh face it Bonnie, Tara _is_ a loser. After all, she did have a crush on _Ron_ of all people. You know it, and I know it! I mean, since when was the last time she didn't walk behind you? I mean she looks okay, but let's face it: She wouldn't even be a part of the food chain if it wasn't for you keeping her around since she basically follows you around like a lost puppy! She's just about only good for one thing! Something that you're also apparently good at! Otherwise, you're just using her, just like now you're using Felix. Don't think that I don't know about you two all of a sudden being best friends. You know, I knew there was a reason why Felix was so concerned about you getting kicked off the squad. That's low, Bonnie. Even for you that's a new low…on second thought, according to school rumors, never mind! But the fact remains that since you're about to get kicked off the squad, you went to the one person closest to me, and Monique isn't gullible enough to believe whatever garbage coming out from your mouth. Your reputation and say in the school is fading, so whom do you go for support? Who are your real close friends? A Cripple and a Bimbo, Bonnie? Seriously, who would've thought! But then again, like I said yesterday, losers love losers!"

At this point, Bonnie's face was as red as her rival's hair. Kim insulting her? Fine! Kim making her feel inferior compared to Connie and Lonnie? Go ahead! Kim basically making her out to be the school's biggest slut? No problem! But, the school's Zero Tolerance policy on violence be damned, if there was anything that Kim would not get away with, it was insulting her friends. And possibly by the time school ends her only friends. She hasn't even tried talking to Hope, who'd probably didn't want anything to do with her at this point, and who would blame her? She might had not been responsible for their rivalry becoming this worse, but was mostly to blame for their rivalry nearly escalating down tothat in the first place. So without any other thought, Bonnie basically lost it as she jumped onto the very being of her despise. "Bonnie/Kim: Round 2" was underway.

As to the shock and horror to the female population of student body, and the somewhat pleased look to some of the male portion, the male portion being the jocks and pops while the others wondered if the two would be broken up as hair pulling and screaming could be heard as they rolled around on the floor.

Bonnie didn't have to worry about Kim holding back, due to appearances as the "innocent victim," as she found herself flipped over onto a nearby table. But the brunette wasn't down for long as she quickly rushes back after Kim and tackled her down. "

YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Her blind rage now completely taking over, Bonnie proceeded to hammer away on Kim's face. For all the things she said about herself, Ron, Tara, and Felix, Bonnie wanted to beat Kim's face in, to a pulp if she had her way. However, her hypnotic rage was instantly broken apart when she heard that voice. That one voice which was the last thing she needed to hear.

"ROCKWALLER!"

'Oh no…' Bonnie's eyes were wide as she then proceeded to look down. Through a few bruises and cuts, a smile was placed on Kim's face. A smile as if to say to the shocked brunette "Checkmate!" It was at that point when she knew that Barkin was right behind her. The realization has hit her like a ton of bricks: Kim had done it again. She had set her up and tricked her into fighting once more, this time bringing Tara and Felix into this now. The word "checkmate" couldn't have been more appropriate to use to describe the situation, as this was just that. In chess, the main strategy was to set up your pieces and wait for the right time to strike. Then, it was checkmate. In her case, Kim's "chess pieces" in this game were the students, who were the witnesses, Barkin, who's now seen proof of Bonnie's intentions of physically harming Kim, and Kim herself, who now had more than enough evidence to back up her claim about Bonnie, her now-torn white blouse being one of them. Leaving Bonnie to be, in a twist of irony, the queen who had just been checked. As of right now, Bonnie may have enjoyed giving a beating to Kim that was, in her opinion, years overdue. But Kim, who had managed to Bobby Fisher her ass, was the true winner tonight, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She looked at the students, who weren't exactly doing her any favors as whispers could be heard between them. Mostly on the lines of "That bitch's finally getting what she deserves!" She then looked at Barkin, who just coolly stared at the girl as the only thing that was said to her was said.

"MY OFFICE, NOW!" He roared at her as Bonnie saw a friendly face, or so she had hoped. Speaking of whom, Hope just glared at her, shaking her head disapprovingly as if to say, "Don't even think about getting any sympathy from me, Bonnie! You made your bed, now lie in it!"

There was only one thing left that brunette could do...

She cried.

She broke down into a sobbing heap, crying for all that she had lost, crying for all that she has lost, and crying for all that she was going to lose. Because if this wasn't sure to happen before, it was a sure thing now:

Bonnie Rockwaller, no questions asked, will be kicked off the Middleton High School Cheerleading Squad.

* * *

Ouch… First she's tricked by Kim into fighting her – again! Next, she gets caught by Barkin red handed – literally! And now, it appears that not only will she lose her place on the squad, but she'll also lose a good friend in hope! Yep, this week has not been too kind to Bonnie Rockwaller. Next chapter, it gets worse…then better. Y'all know the drill now. R&R please! Now that I've updated this story, I'm going to get some sleep. 


	12. Confessions

It's 1:37 in the morining and I've managed to finish this chapter with the next in the works as we speak right now. Good to see that my writing Mojo's working overtime right now...

**Charles Gray** – Kim hasn't necessarily betrayed all of her friendships, there's still Monique, who hasn't been seen at all, only mentioned. Even so, Kim is still popular with the other students. As for her confrontation with Bonnie, the only person that saw the whole thing was Tara, and Kim still doesn't know that…or does she?

**drakwolfstoppable** – Don't worry. As I stated at the beginning of this story, this will not be a K/R fic. As much as I don't dislike them, but in all honest opinion, I'm really getting tired of seeing K/R stories! You can read about my little tirade about the pairing, as well as Disney's apparent hard-on for "best friends making the best couples" in Chapter 3 (a.k.a. Chapter 2).

**vendoban** – Right now, I'm thinking if I even _want_ Ron to finish his training. I'm toying with the idea of Ron being a ninja who always have more to learn. While I'm flattered by the statement, but I feel that I'm still proving my worth in this area of fan fiction.

**ron-sama** – While we all think that's a very intriguing idea, that would be for a whole different story. Probably one that may be more suited for Adult Fan Fiction .net. Don't give up hope yet for the race for his heart, as like in the WWE (And after watching lately, I stress this) _anything_ can happen.

**Emerald Dark Knight** – The reason why Kim managed to learn her Kung-Fu moves was because 1) Her father always told her that "Anything is possible for a Possible!" And 2) Ron always reminded her about her slogan from her website, "She can do anything!" But yeah, maybe Tara and Bonnie could come up with their own style of fighting.

**Mobius97** – The only reason why Kim is getting away with anything is because hardly anyone is around to see it happen. For example, Kim basically tricking Bonnie into attacking her to give her a valid reason to get her kicked off the squad? Only Tara saw that but even if she did try to do rumor control, it's highly unlikely that they'd believe her, even if she is the sweetest person in school. That is explained in this chapter. Last chapter? Kim might have been the one doing the taunting, but it was Bonnie who attacked first. Thus the fight started because of her. Also, remember that Bonnie does have a reputation for being the head bitch! So it's more than likely that, in the eyes of the students, Bonnie had it coming a long time, as well as having a few people who would love to see "Queenie" get knocked down from her pedestal.

**JonathonWolf** – Thanks, you're not too shabby on your stories yourself. Yeah, they've been taking away from cannon, such as the whole Felix/Bonnie thing. But hey, to come up with even the best ideas you have to say "f#ck cannon" every once in a while.

**DarkJackel** – Right now, Kim's behavior is just from recent turn of events up to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. Kinda like, "I tried being a good girl and what did it get me?" Also, I'm not sure if it's shown in the series, but I always figured that Kim could hold a grudge so that mostly explains why she wants basically to get Bonnie off the squad.

**striker11** – Me neither. In fact, I didn't even found out about the weapons being originally used for farming tools until I actually looked it up online when researching Japanese weapons yesterday.

Also, thanks goes out to BrianDarkSoul, Zaratan, S.Stryker, gtpie235, and Jeek da Geek for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Confessions… 

Her mascara-filled tears ran down the sides of her face as Bonnie tried to scrub off the slop that the school tried to pass of as food off of her boot over the sink. In all honest opinion, she didn't even know why she even bothered anymore. Worrying about her appearance she meant. After all, her life was basically over as in the last 45 minutes, she had lost practically just about everything, and it was all Kim's fault – again! Just like she took Ron away from her all those years ago. Basically, this was Pre-K all over again as Bonnie remembered the conversation that sealed her fate.

Mr. Barkin's Office 

"What do you have anything to say for yourself, Rockwaller?" The former Lieutenant asked the seated brunette across from him, whose eyes were looking down at her food-covered boots. What could she say to make things easier on her? That Kim provoked her into a fight? That still wouldn't change the fact that it was her who struck Kim first, not the other way around like last time. Add that to the fact that she was already on thin ice for ditching school and Bonnie would be less than favorable in the eyes of the administration.

Barkin took her silence as her answer. "Your rivalry with Possible has become worse and worse over last few months, and now it has developed to a point where it has come to physical blows. However, Zero Tolerance is Zero Tolerance! Now Possible told me about your little unprovoked assault on her yesterday!"

Bonnie blinked in shock, but what was it of more: The fact that Kim actually did tell Barkin, or that he actually believe her. "Unprovoked? Kim punched me in the-"

"At first I was a bit skeptical about this, but after seeing your actions in the cafeteria, the evidence points to her claim being true. Also, since you and Renton decided to ditch school yesterday you were already on thin ice before this fiasco today. Therefore, you're off the cheer squad, no questions asked!"

Bonnie might as well had a knife stab her through the heart, because that's what she felt at the moment she heard those nine words. Those nine killing words… "W-what? No Mr. Barkin, you can't!" Her voice began to crack at this heartbreak.

"I just did!" The assistant principal glared. "I cannot allow anyone who could pose as a physical threat to her teammates to remain on the squad, and after what you've done to Possible, you're lucky that she decided not to press any assault charges. Second, since your attack on Possible was unprovoked, I hereby suspend you from school as well as any after school activities or events. Don't worry about missing your exams, Rockwaller. You'll have more than enough time to make them up in Summer School.

"Summer School?" Bonnie's eyes went into horror! No Rockwaller has ever been in a detention, let alone get suspended…at the point might as well say expelled, or worst of all had to go to Summer School. Ever! And all of this on top of losing her spot on the squad! Connie and Lonnie would never let her live it down, and she would probably never be able to look her parents in the eye again. Once again today, tears began to form in her eyes…

"You have the rest of the week to wash and turn in your uniform. Afterwards, I don't want to see you around school grounds until summer school! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir…" Was all Bonnie could say as she desperately tried not to cry. But having all of these things happening to you in one day, how could you not?

Back in the Girl's Restroom 

When the boot was free form the junk and muck that was the cafeteria food, she slid it back on and zipped it up as Bonnie took a look at herself in the mirror. Mascara stains were evident as some of the food that had gotten into her hair during her fight with Kim. With in time, she had managed to successfully clean up herself, except for her shirt, which now had a huge red stain in the middle of the portion between the top of her breasts and her collarbone. Bonnie picked a bad day to wear white, and the only change of clothes she had was technically no longer hers. Hopefully, she still had the jacket she brought to school a while ago in her locker… But her appearances were the last thing on her mind right now, or at least they should've been.

The most important thing was how she was going to face her parents, no her family! She could already hear the responses right now…

"_Suspended? Suspended Bon-Bon?"_

"_How pathetic! First she couldn't cut it as squad captain and now the loser's not even good enough to be on the squad."_

"_Yeah… so much for the Rockwaller family legacy!"_

"_Neither Connie nor Lonnie has ever been suspended from school, ever! What were you thinking, Bon-Bon?"_

"_Hmph, does she ever? No wonder Brick dumped her."_

More tears began to flow through her eyes as she walked outside of the bathroom. Even though those words have yet to be said, they were already hurting the brunette as continued to walk towards her locker. Her familiar stride was no longer present, as the sound of her boots dragging on the floor was evident.

"Come on, you got to see this!"

It was then when she noticed two of her might-as-well-be-former fellow students quickly rushing pass her. Both of them were girls whom she sometimes saw near the Home Ec room. Today, they were in some kind of rush. Curious to see what was this gossiping was about, let alone this being her last, Bonnie quickly rushed over to follow them as she soon saw a large crowd gathered.

Much to the shock and horror of the now-former cheerleader, she saw Felix's wheelchair. It had been turned over as several broom and mop sticks were sticking through the spokes of the wheels. "Oh no…" She gasped as she quickly rushed towards the crowd, fearing for the worst.

'Don't let it be him… Don't let it be him…' She pleaded as she tried to find the positive, yet logical explanation for the abandoned wheelchair. Maybe he had somehow gained the ability to walk! Maybe he had a new wheelchair and his old one was being salvaged! She began to wonder why she was feeling so worried about him? He was her friend, of course. Don't get her wrong. But why would she feel so concerned, as if he was her…

Bonnie shook her head. There was no way she could have feelings for Felix, could she? Felix was a nice guy, after all. He was sensitive, kind, caring, and unlike some of the guys she's dated, he was respectful. After all, he was concerned about someone looking under her dress during the great escape yesterday. And he was kinda cute! But seriously, they've just became friends over a few days ago, so there's no way that she could possibly have any feelings for him beyond friendship…right?

"Not so tough without that fancy wheelchair of yours, are ya?"

"Oh no…" Hearing what was apparently Brick's voice, she had a bad feeling where this was going as she broke into a mad sprint towards the scene as she heard the laugher that could only belong to his friends. When she had got there, it was just as Bonnie feared.

Inside of the circle the crowd had made, Brick and his friends, the same two who had restrained Bonnie yesterday, were kicking and stomping on a defenseless Felix. Bonnie could already have seen the damage from the assault as Felix had a black eye and both of his legs were broken. She wouldn't have been surprised if any of his ribs were cracked by the way the three jocks were handling him.

As she saw the crowd, anger grew onto Bonnie's face. Why were they just standing there and help him? Why couldn't they just go get someone to stop them? It was simple: To them, even if they'll blacklist Brick and co. for this, what was happening was just like a car crash, and they had every right to view the car crash. And where was Barkin now when she needed him? She took a look in another direction as, if possible, Bonnie reached a new level of pissed off.

Barkin was just a few yards away in the halls as his back was turned, and why? It was because of _her_! The main reason why she was not only suspended, but now kicked off the squad! Kim was basically distracting Barkin while Brick and his boys put the boots to Felix, a handicapped boy! Kim and Brick have both reached a new low, and Bonnie couldn't figure out who had reached lower; Brick, for basically teasing crossing the line of killing and beating, or Kim for not only preventing Barkin from possibly putting a stop through all of this, but probably thinking of a way to make herself to be the hero, to stroke her ego even more. This was perfect: Felix gets a beating from Brick while Kim doesn't let Barkin or anyone else from the administration mercifully end it – her revenge for Felix's "betrayal" – and all of a sudden, she "just happens to see what's going on" and saves Felix from even more punishment. Thus, Kim becomes the hero again _and_ gets her revenge!

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. If nobody was going to put to stop to this, than it'll have to be her. And if Brick or any of his cronies laid a hand on her, there was more than one way to take down a jock, especially when you had a platform high heeled boot ready to connect with a certain part of the male anatomy.

The brunette then proceeded to forcibly move her way through the crowd as she saw Brick, now holding up Felix against the lockers, as he was about to break his nose with his fist. "BRICK, STOP!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, BONNIE!" He snapped.

"THE HELL I WILL, BRICK!" She snapped back. "AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU FOR THIS! NEVER!" Miraculously, Bonnie managed to calm down as she glared at her Ex-Boyfriend. "That's really tough of you! Picking on a handicapped person, and for what? Because I show an interest in him because he's not exactly apart of the 'in-crowd?' Because he's my friend even though he's not a jock like you?" She shoved Brick from behind. "Get this through your head, Brick: We're through, FOR GOOD! WE'RE FINISHED, AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE EVER AGAIN! FELIX RENTON IS MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!"

"SHUT UP!" Bonnie was knocked back with the back end of Brick's fist as she fell to the ground. However, he was rewarded with a fist to the face himself as the injured boy glared at him as he fell down to the floor. His legs may have been hardly a use before, but that didn't mean that they caused him less pain when broken. "So now you're a hero now? Well here's your reward, _Hero_!" Brick then proceeded to kick him in the face, which did indeed break Felix's nose as Bonnie got back up, now wondering what on earth did she ever saw in Brick Flagg in the first place. From behind, it was Déjà vu as she was grabbed. It's _them_ again, and this time they weren't just playing around when they proceeded to slam her against a locker.

"That was for yesterday!" The brunette jock, Hopkins, said as the redhead opened another one, cleaning…no _throwing_ out whatever stuff that was in there.

"We've heard about your new status, Bonnie. Or lack thereof." He smirked as he then grabbed her once again. "So, we thought we give you a little something to accommodate that!"

Bonnie looked at the open locker as she now realized what their intentions were. She was now what she had feared since Middle School. She was now a social outcast. It was no secret anymore about the feelings she may have for Felix anymore, no there was no secret that her life, as of this moment, has just become worse as she soon found herself roughly thrown into the now-empty locker before the door was closed.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" She screamed, but the two jocks didn't care. She could kick and scream all she wanted, but there was no way that she would be getting out, at least not before they were finished with, apparently, her new boyfriend. "JESUS CHRIST WOULD YOU JUST OPEN UP THIS DOOR!"

"What's that, Wheeler? Did she say 'beat him up some more?'" Hopkins asked, feigned shock.

"Sounds that way to me, Hopkins!" The redhead replied before shouting to the blonde. "Hey Flagg, Bonnie wants you to beat him up some more!"

"No problem!" He boasted as he drove another kick to the already-cracked ribs of the chestnut-haired boywho let out another painful scream.

"FELIX!" Bonnie screamed from inside of the locker, now on the verge of crying, as she is now forced to watch the beating her friend was taking at the hands of her Ex, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Yamanouchi, 3:00 AM 

Ron's eyes shot open as fast as his upper body as his face was in a puddle of sweat. He could feel it. Something bag was happening back in Middleton, and he could feel that it had a lot to do with Felix and Bonnie. In his mind, the one thing that he should be doing was to get dressed, leave Yamanouchi and get on the first flight back to Middleton. To help Felix and Bonnie!

But as Ron rose to his feet and went to his bag to change from his pajamas, another part of him told him to stay, as they weren't the only ones who needed help. Besides, it was just a feeling and he always could be wrong. During her time of need, Yori still needed him as, while she had become better, now even brave enough to sleep alone without him, she was still recovering from that incident with Fukushima, whom he swore would pay the moment he found him. And Ron Stoppable wasn't someone who would leave things half way. He would want to see things finish through, regardless of the outcome.

Ron placed the bag back down as he proceeded to went back to sleep. Tomorrow, class would start six o'clock sharp. It wasn't going to be spiritual training, or even combat or weapon training. It would be the hardest of all: School Work. Basically, Ron was finishing up his classes and would still have to take the exam. However, unlike in Middleton, instead of 8 hours, it would be 12 hours, no lunch breaks, just continuous learning and studying. Hopefully he could do a lot better in class here than he could back in Middleton. At least he wouldn't have Barkin around to give him extra homework.

Middleton High, 1:00 PM 

Tara quickly ran out of the lunchroom as fast as she could to find Bonnie, to find out if she was really suspended or not! While Felix and Bonnie may have had a good afternoon in Upperton, Tara had to work fast with rumor control before everyone knew and believed what happened, Kim's version that is. The good news: 88 of the population believed her. The Bad news: Most of them were social outcasts who knew that they could trust Tara and that she wouldn't lie. As for the jocks and popular crowds, she wasn't so lucky. Tara might have had a good reputation for being nice and sweet. She practically could be called a saint as she hardly ever had a bad word for anyone. However, the only downside that Tara had, a downside that would have a huge role in the deciding factor, was that she was the best friend of Bonnie Rockwaller: Super-Popular Cheerleader and all around Queen B, with the B standing for "bitch." And the fact that she was known to use and step on people to get to the top wasn't exactly in Bonnie's favor, or Tara's for that matter.

To them, Tara was Bonnie's personal lapdog. Always quick to look for any justifiable reasons to support her actions! She didn't always agree with Bonnie's actions, the mistreatment of Ron and, until now, Kim just to name a few, but Bonnie's been her best friend since Middle School! Hardly anyone may have known about this, but Bonnie also had a sweet and sensitive side under that "Queen B" persona. A side that she's also shared with Hope and now recently Felix! Lately, she's been trying to show more of that side, but peer pressure, as well as _some_ students, was making it rather difficult to do.

As her white sneakers lightly squeaked onto the marble floor, Tara ran as quickly as her legs could allow her as she looked down at her watch. She had just about 45 minutes to find Bonnie before her last class for the day. She already figured that Bonnie was kicked off the squad, but she wondered if she'd also got suspended as well. As she looked down, she did not see her bump into another person as they then fell down… "Oh…I'm so sorry…"

Hope blinked as she then saw whom she had collided with. "Tara, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Sorry Hope, I'm just in a hurry." The usually bubbly, now hasty Blonde explained as she quickly got back on her feet.

"S'okay, just tell me what's wrong." Hope brushed off her short pink dress.

"It's like this," Tara quickly began to explain, "IwasinthecafeteriaandthenIheardthatBonnieandKimgotintoafightandthenMrBarkinshowedupandtookBonnietohisofficeandthenshegotkickedoffthesquadandsuspendedandshe-"

"Whoa, calm down Tara!" Hope held up a hand. "I can barely understand you. Look, if you're looking for Bonnie, she and Felix are at Middleton Medical Center!"

"WHAT? Did something happen?" Fear was now evident on Tara's face.

"Brick, Tom, and Max jumped Felix." Hope said in disgust. "Those three bozos stooped to a new low."

"How is he?"

"From what I've heard, Felix has two broken legs, two broken ribs and three cracked ones."

"And Bonnie?"

Hope sighed, "I don't know about Bonnie's injuries, and honestly I don't care!" She simply said.

Tara's eyes were wide as she heard this. "You're not serious, are you? Seriously you don't really mean that, right?"

"I do!" Hope shook her head. "I'm through with Bonnie Rockwaller! It was already bad enough about what she tried to pull two days ago after practice, but now this stunt? Right now, I'm basically washing my hands off of the bitch, right now!"

"How could you say that? She's your friend, Hope!"

"She _was_ my friend! Open your eyes, Tara! Don't you see she's playing you? I'm going to tell you exactly what she told me in the locker room!" Hope said sternly as she then proceeded to calm down. Tara wasn't the one to blame, let alone to take out her frustration on, but sometimes she could be sickeningly naïve. "You know why Ron left, right?" She asked in a calm voice.

"Of course…" Tara sighed as she looked down. That painful fact was brought up once again as she could feel a small tear form in her eyes.

"If you'd ask Bonnie for a reason, take a wild guess who she puts _all_ the blame on!" Hope stated, and she emphasized "all."

"Well, it was Kim who screwed him over for all of those years." Tara said, becoming angry over that fact alone. 'And kept him from me…'

"What Kim did was only the final straw Tara! Do you remember all the cruel things Bonnie said to him, in his face for the past several years? Do you even remember the lectures you've gotten from that crazy bitch just for even having a crush on him?"

"Yeah…" Tara looked down as some of that anger was beginning to be focused on the girl in question.

"So basically Bonnie goes on a rant about how it's _Kim's_ fault Ron's gone, not even mentioning her own contribution to his final decision over the years. And about the fight Kim and Bonnie were in just a couple hours ago? I just happened to walk into the lunchroom and guess what I see? Bonnie lunging after Kim like she's some lunatic!" Hope scoffed, "I knew that Bonnie was obsessed with Kim, but this time she went too far!"

"That's not true!" Tara snapped at the raven-haired girl, tears beginning to show in her eyes. "You don't know anything about what Bonnie's been through!"

"All I know that she's so damn obsessed with Kim, she's now all of a sudden gives a damn about Ron, a person she hates as much as Kim, the moment he and Kim got into a fight!"

"That's not true, Hope! That's just not true!" Tara cried.

"Then tell me, Tara! Tell me why all of a sudden Bonnie gives a damn about Ron Stoppable of all people?"

"BECAUSE HE WAS HER FRIEND IN PRE-K!" Tara screamed at the oriental girl as she collapsed to the floor, now on the verge of crying.

Hope's mouth was wide open at hearing this new revelation. 'Bonnie friends with Ron? Ron friends with Bonnie? This doesn't make any sense!' "Tara what do you mean?"

"Back in Pre-K, Ron and Bonnie were friends before Kim was being picked on and Ron went over to save her. I don't know exactly what happened, but after that they were no longer friends and Bonnie was home schooled until Middle School." Tara explained.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain Bonnie starting a fight with Kim!"

"Kim was the one who provoked Bonnie in the first place by punching her in the mouth!" Tara explained.

'Probably ran her mouth too many times,' Hope thought as she let Tara continue.

"Then she said all those mean things to Bonnie, forcing her to snap. It was like she wanted Bonnie to attack her and now we know why: To get her kicked off the squad. And yesterday was probably just the same thing!"

"Maybe what Bonnie did would've been technically self-defense yesterday! But not now! You can ask anyone who had 2nd lunch and they'll all tell you that it was Bonnie who landed the first blow, not Kim!"

'You're impossible…' Tara just sighed as she brushed off her jean skirt and baby blue T-shirt. "I don't care what you do, but I'm going to the MMC to see both Bonnie and Felix. I know that you have some issues with Bonnie right now, but if our friendship means anything to you, you'll come with me and you'll talk to Bonnie about it. Otherwise, everything between all of us will be ruined: Bonnie and I, you and Bonnie, and for all it's worth you and me! I just don't want to see the three of us drift apart, just because a conversation that was always avoided!" She sighed, 'Just like Kim and Ron.'

Hope sighed as she couldn't help but feel that she would later regret the decision she was about to make. "So, whose car do we take? Your car or mine?"

Tara blinked as a smile began to form on her face. "You mean you'll-"

She nodded, "Let's go see how Felix and Bonnie are doing!"

"Since it's my idea, I'll drive." Tara offered as the two friends proceeded to leave the hospital. While Tara was more than willing to go, Hope still had her reservations, especially when she'd have to face Bonnie.

'Okay, I'll see how Bonnie's doing and at least be civil. Maybe I'll even have a good conversation with her. But I'm only doing this for you, Tara…'

**Middleton Medical Center**

In room 223, Felix was lying in a bed, eyes closed as the sound of the flat line could be heard. From the lumps underneath the white sheets where his legs would be could indicate that a cast has been placed on each leg. It was hard to tell if he was unconscious or just asleep, but it was easy to guess how much pain he was in.

Right next to him was where Bonnie sat. Her eyes were red from the crying she's been doing, but that did not mean that she was going to stop. Every time she took a good look at him, it was impossible for a tear to come out from her eyes, and then she would cry, "It's my fault. It's all of my fault!"

She may have not been the one to give him those crippling blows. Hell, she was the one, the only one, who at least tried to help him! Nevertheless, Bonnie couldn't help be feel responsible for Felix's condition. Sure, she tried to stop Brick and his friends from doing any more possible damage to the boy, but did she really had to do it herself? She knew that Barkin was right there, and since that she was already suspended, more like expelled, she had basically nothing more to lose by grabbing him and dragging him over to the one-sided fight. At least Barkin would've stopped it before Felix's nose was broken. Speaking of which, his nose wasn't as broken as she'd originally thought, so that was one good thing. Also there was the fact that he was okay, or so the doctors said. Somehow, Bonnie doubted their diagnostics.

The only other person that had come by to visit Felix was, of course, his mother. She wanted to stay longer but she got a call back from the Middleton Space Center. She wanted to say, but her bosses wouldn't allow it, and she was prepared to lose her job over it. But it was Bonnie who convinced her to go back. After all, the medical bills needed to be paid for somehow. But Mrs. Renton did stayed in the room with Felix almost as long as she did. Maybe even longer since she had a hard time finding a parking space for her car. Also when she got herself a can of Pepsi One, she did have some trouble with the vending machine. So much trouble that she cursed and kicked the blasted machine a few times. Granted the scuff marks gained from the kicking weren't doing her boots any favors, but after getting today's lunch all over and even some inside of them, she hardly cared at this point. It was looks, popularity, and all of that snobbish pride that basically caused her fall from grace into disgrace in the first place! She had to be so shallow, so narcissistic, and so full of it! And why? Because of that damned Social Hierarchy! Just thinking about this made her even angrier. It was then she thought about everything she's been through lately…

"_If your friends can't accept the people you associate yourself with, then they can't accept you. And that says a lot about your so-called friends. And besides, popularity's overrated anyway!"_

"_Why does it matter anyway, Bonnie? Why does it matter who you talk to, let alone date anyway?"_

The words of two friends invaded her mind. On second thought, make that one friend, while the other probably doesn't want to have anything to do with her after today. She was now beginning to see what Felix had meant. After what went on today, how many people at school would want to be around her, let alone be her friend? There was Felix and Tara of course, but she doubt Hope would even want to talk to her after she (in Hope's POV) attacked Kim. And there was no way in hell she was even going to talk to Brick Flagg ever again. And Josh was Kim's boyfriend so he was definitely out. When it adds up, the only true friends Bonnie had were Felix and Tara and, if they'd forgive her, Hope or even Ron. That meant that she has at least two friends to be there for her. That is, if Felix ever wakes up…

"Well…at least you're away from Brick and those jerks." She said as she looked at the broken form of the chestnut haired boy. "I heard that Barkin suspended them and they'll have to take their exams during summer school. I'm sure that you've heard by now but, I got into another fight with Kim, and Barkin saw the whole thing. What pisses me off the most is that Kim gets off Scott free while I get suspended. But I guess Barkin made the right call. After all it was me who threw the first punch at Kim, no matter how much she deserve it. I mean, she could just talk about me and say those nasty things about me to my face. But when she talked about you and Tara that way, especially Tara? I just lost it! I just couldn't just let her get away with what she said about her. And now, I'll have to take my Exams in Summer School, and possibly deal with Brick, Tom, and Max. Well at least they won't be able to hurt you anymore! I've talked to your mom about getting a Restraining Order against them just incase they get really desperate."

"And now I don't have much of anything left. Thanks to what I did to Kim, twice, I'm no longer a member of the squad. Now Hope hates me for sure, and as far as I know, I'm now on everyone's blacklist. You and Tara are the only friends that I have left…"

Bonnie began to tear up a bit. "Oh Felix, you just have to wake up! The reason why I haven't just lost it yet is because of you. You're the only guy who was truly there for me when I needed someone. When I needed a friend. Not because of my status, reputation, or even looks, but for me. Please Felix, you have to wake up. Without you…" She sniffled. "…I don't know what I'd do. What I'm really trying to say is… is…that I… that I like you… I really like you…" Bonnie sighed, "No… I love you, Felix Renton!" Bonnie admitted. "Who cares what anyone says about us being together. You may be confined to a wheelchair, but beyond that you're everything a girl could ever want. Everything I could want… Just please, Felix. Please don't leave me…" Tears began to run down her cheeks. "Oh god, I love you so much…"

Bonnie's confession was cut short as she heard soft moaning coming from the bed. She blinked as she saw a hand lightly move, now raising her hopes a bit. Perhaps today, _hopefully_, at least one good thing will happen to her.

* * *

Y'all must really hate me now. I have Brick and his friends beat the living hell out of Felix and then have them lock Bonnie inside of a locker to helplessly watch, and now I'm stopping right here. All I have to say is this: If you hate me now, in several chapters you're really gonna scream from my assassination. Evil, I know, but someone's gotta do it. Anyways, R&R! 


	13. Relationships: To Start and to Fix

Okay, it's 2:04 in the morning and I managed to get this chapter done, so enjoy y'all!

**Zaratan** – Yeah, thanks for the help. Last night when I read the last chapter of my own story and I thought, "Damn, I really am evil!" Then I just read Chapter 11 of your story "Redemption" (Everyone should go out and red that and "Bonnie's Curse" right now!) and then thought, "Damn, he killed off her grandpa! I guess I'm not so evil after all!"

**ron-sama** – Some bad news. Ron won't make an appearance in this chapter or the next one. But when he does… let's just say that a certain ninja better repent now while he still has the chance.

**drakwolfstoppable** – While it would've been nice for Ron to have saved them, it would've been impossible unless he was Superman or The Flash, since they're about 16 hours apart.

**BuckNC** – Don't worry about Kim not getting what she deserves, it's coming. Just read my author's notes at the end of this chapter.

**vendoban** – Felix will get an upgrade to his chair as it'll come in play in a upcoming part of the story. And don't worry about Wade. He'll appear next chapter.

**S.Stryker** – While it's possible for the hair, I'm not sure that getting rid of the freckles would be physically possible. At least not that I know of.

**Charles Gray** – I almost forgot about assault charges. I was originally going to havethemsuspended indefinitely, as well as a lawsuit against Brick and co. But the criminal charges work well, too.

**campy** – There's a bit of fluff in this chapter, but in the next there'll be action.

**DarkJackel** – Here's the status on Bonnie and Felix. While Felix may be on the bottom, the food chain is the least of Bonnie's worries since she won't even be at the school, leaving the bigger threat being her parents' (and consequently her sisters') reactions to not only her being kicked off the cheer squad and being suspended, but her going to Summer School to complete her Exams. And as for Ron coming back to Middleton? The chances of that happening are slim, but who's to say that Felix and co. can't come to Japan?

**Mobius97** – I have a feeling that in several chapters, you will be really screaming for my death.

Thanks also goes out to Jeek da Geek, and gtpie235 for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Relationships: To Start and to Fix.

Light Blue Eyes slowly opened as a sound of moaning could be heard. As the owner of said eyes looked around he could see that the room was all white, and in front of him was a girl with long, layered brown hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were a bit darker than his, but they were beautiful nonetheless. "Is this heaven? because only an angel can look as beautiful as you." He managed to mutter but it was weak and barely higher than a whisper, as he soon found himself hugged by the tanned beauty.

"Felix!" Bonnie cried in happiness as she hugged him, not looking to let him go right now, or ever for that matter. "You had me so scared…"

"Umm…Bon?" Felix tried to get her attention, wincing in pain from her squeezing his injured ribs.

"I thought that you were never going to wake up…"

"Bonnie…"

"But you're okay… You're okay…"

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie blinked as she then realized what she was doing, then remembering about his injured ribs. "Sorry…"

"S'okay, it's not like you were on top of my legs or anything…"

Bonnie nodded, remembering that both of them were broken, thanks to Brick. "So…how are you feeling?"

"I had better days…" Felix admitted before he continued. "Oh, and Bon?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too." He said, much to the brunette's shock.

"How much did you here?" She asked desperately.

"When I was coming to, I heard you say something about not knowing what you'd do without me." Felix admitted.

"So… you've heard what I said… about loving you, right?" Bonnie asked as she got her answer with a nod from the boy.

Felix sighed, "I understand if you just only mean it as a friend Bon. I mean, I-"

"Shut up!" Bonnie said, a bit sharply.

"Bon, I-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She said as a pair of lips soon met a cheek. "Just say that you love me okay?"

"Bonnie, I do. But I have-" Felix couldn't talk anymore as his mouth was now covered by Bonnie's. He had to admit that she was a good kisser, but she probably had plenty of practice with her old boyfriends. But that didn't matter now, as the only thing that did was that she was with him and he was with her.

Felix broke off the kiss. "Bonnie…"

"Yes Felix?"

"Thanks for trying to help me back there at school." He said. "I mean, you basically put your own popularity on the line for-"

"Don't mention it Felix. I did see you punch Brick after he hit me. And you don't have to worry about Brick. You're mom's going to file charges against him for aggravated assault, and his two loser friends for being accomplices, and the school won't be getting off easy either." She sighed, 'If only I had enough evidence to support Kim's involvement…' She thought bitterly.

"Wow…" Felix sighed a bit. "I really don't want to get caught up into court or anything, especially since I have exams coming up. Also, I think that I'm going to get blacklisted for possibly costing the school some money for the lawsuit.

"Damn it Felix, to hell with the school! If there's anyone who should be blacklisted, it's Brick and his band of losers. You obviously couldn't fight back because they had to go low and attack your handicap, and this way you can at least get some retribution. And don't worry if people don't want to be around you for what happened. At least you won't be alone. As if you've heard the latest school rumor, you'll know that I'm not really popular anymore…"

Felix blinked, "Why not?"

"Let's just say that not only am I suspended, but I am also off the cheer squad. And hardly anyone was giving me a hint of sympathy! I guess that everyone was so happy that 'Queen Bonnie was finally knocked off her high and mighty pedestal.' You were right, Felix. Popularity is so overrated! It can come easy, but it goes twice as fast. And when it's gone, the only thing you'll have left are your friends. And after all the people I've used and stepped on, I'm surprised that I even have any…"

Felix took his hand and wipe away a tear from her eye, "Bon, don't beat yourself up over this. Nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes."

"And after all the years I spent trying to prove everyone that I was better than Kim. But the only thing I've proven was that I was no better than Kim at all, as well as drove away as many true friends that I could possibly had." She cried as she buried her face into his chest. "Oh Felix, I've been such an idiot."

"No ya haven't." Felix disagreed. "You've just been human. At least you've realized it now before you drove everyone away from you."

Bonnie looked up at the chestnut haired boy in the eyes. "Really?"

"Believe me, there are worst people in the world than you. And then there are people who are even worse. So right now, you're one of the good ones." For his positive comment, Felix found himself rewarded with a hug. It would've been good, of course, if it didn't involve putting pressure on the ribs. "Umm… Bon?"

The brunette looked down as she then remembered about Felix's ribs. "Oh…sorry…"

"Eh, it's okay. That's the about the only thing that hurts, unless I move my legs and my nose." Felix explained. "Could do without the pain, though…"

Bonnie smiled as it then turned into a dark grin. "Don't worry, I think I could have something that could make it go away."

"You have some medicine with you?" Felix asked as he then raised an eyebrow at what Bonnie was doing. "Umm Bon, why did you lock the door?"

"You'll see…" She mischievously said as she walked back towards him. Her grin was suspicious, Felix thought, and he'd be lying if he said that it didn't scare him a bit.

"Umm…Bonnie…what's going on? Why are you-"

"Shh…just relax! You'll feel better, trust me!" She assured as she proceeded to climb onto the bed. Of course she was careful not to put pressure on his legs as she then straddled...

"Umm…" Felix was more than shocked at this point. He liked Bonnie, but he didn't think that she'd actually do this to him, much less in a hospital!

Bonnie proceeded to pull the covers down before pulling up his hospital gown a bit. She knew that the guy had a few reservations on what was going on, but his innocence just made it all better. She had admitted her love to him already, and now she wanted to make it clear, once and for all without question, that her heart belonged to him. "Just relax…"

"It's not that I don't wa-Oh boy…" Felix's eyes went wide when he felt a certain part of his anatomy being touched. "B-b-bonnie? I… I…"

"You'll like it, I promise." She assured as Felix felt her touch, then her tongue. He had to admit that it felt nice, gentle and relaxing, yet weird. All he could say right now was that he was glad that the door was closed and locked, otherwise how he would explain this: His apparently new girlfriend being on the bed with him, doing… well… _this_ to him!

"A-are you sure that you want to do this…here? Are you sure that you should be doing this here?" Felix asked as Bonnie continued her work on him.

"Oh you're such a worry wart!" She teased him as she gave a few more strokes and a few more licks before proceeding to put the whole thing in her mouth, causing a moan to come out from the injured boy as it soon began to grow harder and bigger. As she continued, she alternated from sucking to smiling at him to see his priceless expression. It was so cute, she thought. At least he wasn't grabbing her hair and somewhat forcibly bringing her head closer like Brick did when they were dating. As she went back to stroking, she grinned. "Now for the next step…"

"N-next step?" Felix blinked. "What next step? You mean there's another step to-"

Bonnie placed a finger on his lips, quieting him as she proceeded to pull up her skirt before turning over to her side to remove her white panties. However, before the panties reached past the top of her boots, she heard a sound of a doorknob failing to turn, followed by knocking.

"Damn…" Bonnie cursed to herself as she quickly pulled up her panties and pulled back down her skirt, much to the relief of Felix, who quickly pulled back down his gown and pulled up his covers. However, he soon felt a sharp pain in his legs.

"Oww…"

"Sorry!" Bonnie cried as she quickly got back off the bed before heading to unlock the door. 'Just act natural.' She said to herself as she straightened up her clothes before the door opened. "Sorry for locking the door, it's just that Felix and I …needed to talk alone…"

"That's okay." A doctor, a man with black, graying hair, appearing to be in his early forties nodded. "So I should presume that Felix is awake?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, he seems to be fine, y'know, unless you put pressure on his legs."

"She's right, Doc!" Felix confirmed Bonnie's statement with a smile.

"Well Mr. Renton, you have two more visitors." The doctor explained with a smile.

Bonnie blinked? Two more people came to visit? Well, she could understand Tara would, so that names one of the possible candidates, but who was the second? Was it Kim to act like she's so concerned so she could take another opportunity to try to ruin whatever was left of her friendships with the only friends she had left? Or was it Brick, looking to finish the job. She didn't have that much time to debate on who shown up with Tara when she heard those three words.

"Send them in!" Felix said cheerfully.

Bonnie gave a concerned look towards the boy as she was then nearly taken off of her feet by a mixture of blonde, denim and white nearly tackled her to the ground.

"OhBonnieIwassoworriedwhenIheardwhathappenedtoyouandFelixandIlookedandlookedandlooked!" Tara hugged her as she tried to explain, but Bonnie was taken back a bit.

"Hold on Tara, calm down!" The brunette said to the platinum blonde. Since Middle School, Bonnie knew that Tara could be a bit overemotional at times, but she also learned about a few other things about her. For instance, when Tara had her…umm…monthly visitor Aunt Flo, unlike other girls, she wasn't grumpy or, to a degree, overemotional (For Tara that is). Instead she was extremely clumsy, and Bonnie could manipulate that into her own advantage. One of her overemotional fits would be when she talked extremely fast to a point where the only ones who could barely understand her were both Bonnie and Hope.

Speaking of the latter, Bonnie managed to see Hope outside, much to her shock. Just a few hours ago Hope was angry with her, now she was here at this hospital. She felt that either A) Tara had talked her into coming. B) She was only here to see how Felix was doing and had no intentions of speaking to her. Or C) All of the above!

"Are you two okay?" Tara asked, having now calmed down a bit from her worrying.

"I'm fine." Bonnie sighed.

"Same here. Just promise me if you hug me you won't try to squeeze me." Felix joked a bit, that made the Blonde laugh a bit. But his expression then turned serious. "Shouldn't you guys be at school?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be able to concentrate while thinking about what happened to you." She said as she walked in, before giving Hope a look that translated to "Talk to her!"

Hope sighed as she gave a look to Tara that meant, "I'll try…" She then turned to the Brunette. "Bonnie, can we talk outside?"

Bonnie nodded, not sure where this was going as the two left Felix's room before shutting the door. Was she going to mentally rip on her, or was she going to punch her again? "Hope, just let me explain-"

"No Bonnie, I don't want to hear anything from your mouth." She said, somewhat coldly. "Congratulations. You're obsession with Kim has finally taken you so far that you got yourself suspended and kicked off the cheer squad! And hardly anyone's thinking too favorably of you either."

Bonnie only nodded, as all of this was true. Her rivalry with the redhead, fueled by her own hate, had gone so bad that they've actually came to blows not once but twice. And now she has basically lost everything.

"Just why are you so damned obsessed with Kim? Just what the hell did she ever done to you to start this damn feud in the first place?" Hope asked. Although she had already got the reason from Tara, she wanted to hear it from Bonnie. 'If our friendship means anything to her, she'll tell me. After all, she did tell Tara.'

Bonnie sighed. She didn't want to tell anyone of her past with Ron, maybe at another time she always figured, but now she'll have to tell Hope if she was to save their dissolving friendship. "It all started back in Pre-K. Ron was my first friend, my only friend. I was so hurt by the words of my sisters that day, and he cheered me up. We were friends until that pigtailed redheaded bitch selfishly took him for herself. Some strange-looking kids were picking on her, that day. And I could've sworn that one of them had opposing toes. But anyway, Ron went to save her and then they went after him. He would've gotten away but he slipped and knocked him out, and Kim went to save him. The next day, it was like Ron and I had never met, as he was with _her_! I lost my friend, and Kim took him away from me for herself." Tears began to come out from her eyes, "As much as I hated Ron for leaving me, I hated Kim even more for taking him away from me! So that's why, Hope. That's why I hate Kim so much. And I hated to see what Ron was being reduced to. She calls him his partner, his best friend. But that hypocritical bitch treated him like a sidekick, not even caring about him. And then she has the nerve to tell me that I treat Tara like a loser?"

"Kim said that?" Hope's eyes went wide. This was news to her, indeed. But still, she couldn't help but feel skeptical. How did she know that this wasn't just another excuse for Bonnie to attack Kim for sure? After all, she did tell her some trivial reasons before.

"That's what made me attack Kim. When she basically called Felix and Tara losers." Bonne crossed her arms. "And she thought that I was a bitch?"

Hope sighed. Maybe Bonnie had a point after all, but violence was definitely not the answer. "Maybe your right, Bonnie. But why are you telling me this now? Why couldn't you had told me in the locker room, just like you told Tara?"

"What?" Bonnie's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about?"

"Tara told me that you and Ron were friends!" Hope explained, now becoming angry. "I just wanted to hear it from you. Just when were you going to tell me anyway?"

"Look, I didn't tell Tara!" Bonnie stated. "The only person I've ever told about that was Felix, so I don't know how she could've…" Bonnie stopped as she thought back to that day. Tara's car was in the parking lot where she was basically crying her eyes out over what Ron had said to her. And she could've sworn that she heard some rustling in the bushes. It was then when it hit her. "She must've heard us…"

"Us? Who's us?" Hope asked, arms crossed and all.

"It was just me and Felix outside. I was crying over what Ron said about me, and Felix was there with a box of tissues for me." Bonnie proceeded to explain the day Ron snapped. The day Ron told her exactly what he thought about her, bringing up her failures when it came to competing against Kim. "And it just hurt, you know! It was like the sweet, lovable, funny Ron we've all came to know was just replaced with some cold, heartless being."

"You just had to do it!" Hope through her hands up, "You already saw him feeling down after Kim ditched him – again, and you just had to try to make his day worse. And it backfired."

"Don't make me feel worse than I already do!" Bonnie said with a bit of anger in her voice. "I'm already going to have enough problems with my family when they find out that I'm suspended and will have to go to Summer School to do my Exams without you making me feel worse about myself."

"It always goes back to you, doesn't it? It's always about you! Your problems! What you want! What you feel! What you need!" Hope lashed out at the brunette. "Don't you ever think about someone else's feelings for once?"

"How about you, Hope?" Bonnie snapped back at the raven-haired girl. "I mean, sure you weren't exactly a bitch, but you weren't exactly a saint either! Since when was the last time you dated someone who wasn't a jock, or a pop for that matter? Since when did you even consider dating someone who wasn't exactly top tier in the Social Hierarchy, Hope?" No response… "I didn't think so! So for you to just come out here and to just criticize me for basically doing what I could to keep from becoming a social outcast when you more or less did the same? And you call me a self-obsessed hypocritical bitch?"

Hope looked down to the floor as her fists were balled up. Right now, she wanted to punch Bonnie in the face for what she's saying about him. "There is one person…" She said silently.

"Oh really? One guy? Let me guess: The Captain of the Chess Team?" Bonnie said, with a small hint of sarcasm.

"No!"

"Than who is it? Who's the crush you had on who is so low on the food chain that-" Bonnie stopped, as she began to get a feeling where this is going! "Don't tell me…"

"No, Ron's not my crush." Hope said. "He's a nice guy and all, don't get me wrong, but unlike some people I used to _think_ I know, I don't want to hurt Tara!" She looked at Bonnie accusingly.

"Then who is it, then?" Bonnie asked, now crossing her arms.

"…Ned Gringly."

Bonnie blinked, "The Assistant Manager from Bueno Nacho?"

"Yes…"

"The guy who lives, breathes, and sweats Bueno Nacho, even more than Ron?"

"Yes…"

"… How big was your crush?"

"It was pretty big by regular standards." Hope explained. "I mean, sure her was a total nerd. But at least he appeared to be sensitive, and unlike some jocks that I know, he actually takes his job seriously and won't bail out when things go wrong." She then looks up in awe, almost beginning to daydream. "There was just something about him, Bonnie."

"If you really liked him that much, then why the hell didn't you tell him how you felt?" Bonnie asked as she then saw the ebony haired girl turn around with a glare. Her fist was balled up as she looked ready to finish what she started in the locker room. What neither of them have noticed, was that Tara had earlier opened the door just enough to see her two friends talking, but not enough for them to notice her presence. 'Hope had a crush on Ned? I'm just learning new things about my friends every day.'

"The same reason why Tara didn't tell Ron how she felt!" She said sharply. "And then you're friends with Ron? The same person whom you basically scolded Tara for having a crush on? Not to mention how many times you called him a 'loser' to his face! And know when I say this, I mean it from the bottom of my heart Bonnie: Not only do I _not_ feel sorry for you when Ron verbally ripped you apart, but I only wished that he'd done it sooner! Giving you more than a taste of your own medicine, to see how it felt when you said those things about him, or anyone else at the bottom of the damned Social Hierarchy! And do you want to know what I think about the Social Hierarchy? FUCK THE SOCIAL HIERARCHY!"

"AND FUCK YOU TOO, BONNIE!" The brunette heard Hope add, or at least that's what she'd expect. But she didn't hear anything of it.

"And I'm not exactly sympathetic about you getting kicked off the squad, either!" Hope sighed as she then said in a calmer voice, "But you're my friend, I love you, and I still care about you. And I want us to work this through, because despite all this crap that you've put Tara and me through over the years, I don't want to lose you Bonnie. We've been through too much to let it go to waste now."

A small smile came to Bonne's face. "So are we now cool now?"

"We're okay. But you seriously have a lot of atonement to do. And what you did for Felix is only the start of it." Hope explained.

"I would've done it again if I had the chance. Besides, I can't have my boyfriend getting jumped without anyone to help him, right?"

Hope blinked, "Wait a minute. You mean-"

"Yep… We'll…he did say that he loved me and he heard me when I admitted my feelings for him so, yeah. We are now a couple."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Right now? No one knows… well… except for Tara, right T?" Bonnie asked with a smile on her face, which made the platinum-blonde girl fall over out of her shock.

"H-h-how did you know?" Tara asked, still a bit shocked.

"Because you just told me, T!" Bonnie just smirked as Tara's mouth dropped. It was just now that she had realized that if only she had kept her mouth shut, her cover wouldn't have been blown. "And besides, shouldn't I know by now that if there's some secret that involves me, you're usually around."

"Well at least you guys are getting along now." Tara sighed in relief. "Kinda worried that… well… you…"

"Breakup the trio?" Bonnie and Hope finished for her at the same time. "Jinx you owe me a soda!" They all began to laugh once more.

"So Hope," Tara began to ask, "What's the best thing you like about Ned?"

The Filipino girl just smirked, "What's the best thing you like about Ron?" She countered.

"I asked you first?"

"Well I'm stronger! And I can beat you up!" Hope bragged as she, to prove her point, proceeded in putting Tara into a headlock with a mischievous grin.

"Guys, stop!" Bonnie scolded. "Now you're beginning to act like Brick. He's the last person that I need to even _think_ about right now, or ever!"

"Speaking of the oaf, did you know that he, Tom and Max have all been expelled?" Hope asked.

"Did you know that Felix's mom is pressing assault charges on them?" Bonnie informed. "Not to mention the school's gonna have to pay for some compensation." She then sighed, "What did I ever saw in him?"

"Muscles and looks! Duh!" Hope reminded.

"Speaking of seeing somthing in a guy, Hope never did say what she liked best about Ned?" Now it was Tara's turn to remind.

"I'll tell you. As soon as you tell us what you like best about Ron!" Hope countered.

"Okay I'll tell ya. After you tell me-"

"Why don't you both say it at the same time!" Bonnie sighed as she proceeded to walk back into Felix's room.

"Okay…" Tara nodded.

"Sure…" Hope agreed. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They shouted together before saying. "I like his freckles the most! Jinx you owe me a soda!" They both began to laugh as they too walked inside of Felix's hospital room, before seeing a sight that they just thought was adorable:

The bars on the left side of the bed was pulled down so Bonnie could get on top and lay down next to Felix on the bed. Her arm was around his neck as her free hand was in his. They appeared to be snuggling together.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tara asked.

"That we should be the first ones to sign his cast?" Hope responded

"True, but not exactly!"

"Then what?"

Tara sighed as she looked at Felix and Bonnie. "They look cute together, don't they?"

* * *

Well that's enough fluff for this chapter. Next chapter, it's the beginning of the end for Kim as it's mission time. I'm not going to spoil anything more, but this is indeed the beginning of the end for her. And anyway, does anyone know what the hell Ned's last name is? 


	14. The Sitch of a Lifetime

Aww shit, I'm now at a crossroads in this story. And when I say crossroads, I'm talking about parings. I originally wanted to pair Ron with someone who hasn't been paired with him before, but now I managed to make it a half-assed Yori/Ron/Tara triangle. Now I'm debating with myself if I should just stay on that path or not.

**eckles** – In this chapter, you should be satisfied.

**vendoban** – Don't worry. In this chapter there won't be any fluff at all.

**Zaratan** – Bonnie may be trying to change, but, as they say, old habits die hard. As for Felix, I figured that he wouldn't be a guy who knew a lot about sex and intimacy, as opposed to the jocks and pops at school, so yeah, I decided that the super-virgin role suited him perfectly.

**DarkJackel** – It was a bit over the edge. But I tried to keep it on a level that you'd see in R rated movies such as Jade, Faithful, etc. While it is implied, it won't be as described as it would if the rating was higher.

**XeedGuilmon** – What'll happen to Kim? Let's just say that it'll turn from the perfect ending to the perfect day, to what will become the worst day ever!

**BuckNC** – There will be a lot of action, and needless to say, it won't be that easy for Kim in this mission. Also, it may not seem like it right now but Tara does play a big role in this. Hope on the other hand, does play more of a support. I was thinking about a Ron/Hope paring, but now it appears that I've written out all possibility of that happening.

**MichaelCross** – Karma's is about to bite Kim in the ass and bite hard it shall.

**The Metal One** – Don't worry, this story will NOT turn into a K/R paring. I may have a few changes that might happen in this story, but a K/R paring is a definite no… more like a "Hell No" actually.

Thanks also goes out to Jeek Da Greek and campy for reviewing.

I do not own Kim Possible. The only things that I do own are my version of the Synthodrones and the jewel The Eye of Ra.

* * *

**Chapter 13:** The Sitch of a Lifetime! 

Wade Load was typing away on his computer as he scanned the readings on a nearby monitor. For the fourth time this week, Drakken and Shego were at it again. This time Drakken's secret lair was located somewhere in the Rocky Moutains. Apparently they have stolen an ancient artifact, The Eye of Ra. According to legend, the Eye of Ra would grant whoever possessed it unlimited power. But if it fell into the wrong hands, than the world would become catastrophic. And when it came to Drakken's hands in this case, "wrong" wouldn't even be enough to describe them.

Global Justice were also on the case and they had asked for Kim's help, so there was one good thing from all of this. Wade always enjoyed working together with Global Justice as it always made the missions he had guided Kim and Ron together mean much more. The reason why they could do what they could do was because of what he could do. Hopefully he could one day get a job in the R&D department in an organization like GJ. After all, who wouldn't be impressed with a hairdryer doubling as a grapple gun as well!

Another good thing about this mission was this is one where Kim didn't actually ask what the price was, as she knew that when it came to GJ doing business, money was no object. Ever since Kim decided to get paid for her services, Wade has been feeling strange. While he was thankful for the money made that went to improving and updating his equipment and computer programs, working for money was definitely not what he signed up for! And he couldn't fathom why Kim all of a sudden would do a complete 180 and would only help those who's pay was just right for her! In fact, ever since Ron left, he had seen Kim change into a different person. She has always seemed to be tweaked in some days while usually she seem to be confident. And he emphasized "confident." Maybe as far as to say too confident! But then again, she did manage to stop Drakken and Shego's plan easier every time. When Ron was around, Kim always seem to be down to earth and humble. Now Kim had an aroma of arrogance around her. Maybe that's why he'd search around for Ron, even though that Kim never even wanted to hear his name ever again, to see if brining him back would bring back the old Kim. The Kim he had once enjoyed working with.

His first actions were obvious: His Ronnunicator and his tracking chip. While his tracking chip was working fine, his Ronnunicator was destroyed. From the story Kim told him, she tried to make it out as if the breakup was entirely all Ron's fault, but he felt differently. As if Kim didn't tell him the whole story. Kim said that Shego basically tricked Ron with some footage of her at school, edited to make her out to be betraying him. However, for some reason, Wade started to doubt Kim, but he wouldn't dare to say it to her face, knowing how short her temper was, or at least how short it has been lately. He'd decided that he'd look more into it. But why wasn't Kim the one to suggest it? Wouldn't she have look into it to find a way to clear her name? Something fishy was going on, and he vowed on his pride as a computer genius that he will find out. He basically had to motivate Kim to actually come on the mission instead of spending time with Josh. Plus that tonight, she had to be in Denver for the grand opening of the new Kimberly Anne Possible Children's Hospital.

**Josh Mankey's Home**

"What's the Sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, obviously showing signs of annoyance as she has an arm draped on Josh's shoulder and a leg across his lap. She was enjoying a nice evening with her boyfriend. Josh's parents were gone so they were alone. Alone at last with no distractions or interruptions…until now.

"Kim, we have a hit on the site. Drakken and-" Wade was interrupted by the Teen Hero.

"Again? Doesn't he ever give it a rest?" Kim exclaimed. "Can't the Sitch wait? I am kind a busy!" She said as Josh proceeded to kiss her on the neck.

"Kim, this is important!"

Kim sighed, "Hold on Josh!" She said as the blonde stopped his actions for moment before she looked at the screen. "So how much are they paying!"

"Well…" Kim could see the nervous expression on the boy's face as her eyes narrowed.

"Wade…?" She said in a warning tone as she could've sworn she heard Wade gulped.

"There is no cost." Wade said. "This one is free."

"WHAT?" Kim stood up as she was now glaring daggers at the screen of her Kimmunicator. "It's bad enough that you interrupt me when I finally, _finally_ get a chance alone with Josh, a chance to have a normal life without any distractions. Plus I already have to fly down to Denver for the grand opening of the hospital that's being named after me. And now you're saying that this mission is for free?"

"But Kim, I-"

"But what, Wade? Listen, you tell whoever it is who wants me to just drop everything I'm doing that he or she, or whatever, that they better be willing to pay if they want me to solve their problems! Otherwise, I would like to go back to my wonderful time with my wonderful boyfriend, thank you very much!"

"Kim…" Josh spoke up for the first time since the Kimmunicator turned on. "Maybe you should just-"

"No Josh!" She said sharply. "Every day I have to just drop everything in my life just to save some morons who probably don't even know what they're doing or even stop a certain middle-aged mad scientist –and I emphasize 'mad'- from taking over the world for the umphteenth time! Why can't they ever just leave me alone and let me have a life?"

"Look Kim, whether you like it or not you have a responsibility to oblige to!" Wade said. "Do the words 'Call me, beep me, anytime you need me' sound familiar to you, Kim? And let me tell you the reason why you're not getting paid for this. It's because Global Justice is on this case and that _they_ need your help!"

This was enough to get Kim to calm down, as well as to get serious. "Global Justice is on this?" After all, if they're in on this, than this wasn't just some little task where she could just get paid for her services.

"Yes Kim, and they need your help! This could be the mission of a lifetime!" Wade reminded as Kim began to think. This would be her big chance to finally join Global Justice. Sure, she's worked with them before, but this mission could be her ticket to officially be a part of Global Justice. Talk about her reputation significantly increasing.

Kim looked down at Josh, who just gave a look which indicated that he understood that duty calls, and she was needed elsewhere. "Don't worry Josh. This won't take long. I promise."

"It's okay Kim." The blonde assured. "It could be worse."

"How worse?"

"You could be on a mission that requires you to be gone for a year." Josh reminded as Kim began to have thoughts about how things would go without her being around. Particularly a certain brown-hairedharlot trying to make a move on Josh, trying to move up on her man while she was gone...

"Don't even joke about that, Josh." She simply said before pecking him on the cheek. "I'll call you as soon as I'm finished." She said as she proceeded to run out the door.

**Back in Wade's Room**

Wade sighed as he looked at his clock on the right wall in his room. It was 6:45PM, cutting it close for Kim to get the mission done so she could get ready for the grand opening. After all, who in the right mind wouldn't want to go to a grand opening of a building that was named after you? But he didn't even know how long the mission was going to take. It could take as fast as five minutes or as long as five hours for all he knew, even if it was Drakken they were dealing with. Thinking about what's happened on the last few missions involving stopping Drakken, if he didn't knew any better, he'd say that they've been too easy. _Way_ too easy. Wade knew that Drakken was clueless, but he wasn't stupid enough to go down without putting up a fight, even if it was Shego who did the fighting. Back on the timing issue, Wade had suggested that while she changed into her mission clothes, she took her suit with her on the hover jet. But even then, he doubt that she could just get done with the mission, change clothes and get ready on the flight to Denver, and prepare a speech before the opening began, even on a hover jet. At least it was a dress suit so she didn't have to worry about buttoning up a blouse.

**On Board Global Justice's Standard-Issued Hover Jet**

As the soft humming sound flowed through the entire aircraft, Kim couldn't help but have a bit of anxiety inside of her. She couldn't help but feel a bit of butterflies in her stomach. But why was she feeling this way? Why was she so nervous right now? It certainly wasn't because of Global Justice's involvement. After all, she did work with them before, even if Will Du was an arrogant jerk. Assistance? Assistance? He was supposed to be one Global Justice's top agents, yet he failed to get the information needed to find the lead to who was responsible for the kidnapping two years ago! He nearly made them crash when he didn't watch where he was flying! And he did lead them into a sand trap after she said that they needed to be careful for traps at Duff Killigan's lair! And he had the nerve to say that she was nothing more than an assistance? Please! He was just as worthless as Ron was! Speaking of whom, good riddance that he left. No, he didn't leave her she was the one who left him! Who would drop someone like Kim Possible, anyway? Maybe Global Justice should take her advice of trimming the dead weight and to give Mr. Du his permanent vacation papers.

She couldn't be feeling this amount of anxiety because of who was the mastermind behind this. Seriously, Drakken and Shego? She's stopped their plans more than a few times this week. She began to wonder if they're getting more and more incompetent every day. Kim could _definitely_ see Drakken in this light, but Shego? She, at least, would've shown more sense, but even her fighting is becoming flawed… well, more flawed than usual. After all, she always did get her butt kicked by her, didn't she? Basically, she'd have a harder time looking for the perfect dress for a date with Josh than dealing with those two.

So what was the anxiety Kim was feeling if Global Justice's involvement, and Drakken and Shego weren't the ones responsible? What was the thing that made Kim worry?

It was the fact that tonight, was the same night of the grand opening of the Kimberly Anne Possible Children's Hospital in Denver. She knew that cameras and the news crew would be there for this event. After all, why wouldn't they? It is in her honor, as a small "thank you" for all she's done. Y'know, saving the world and all. But what worried her most was getting there on time. She wouldn't have had to worry about it if it weren't for this mission. Hell, she'd had time to find an even better outfit to wear, as well as invite Josh to see her honor. Never mind coming up with a speech. In fact, she was so distracted by this event that she was having a hard time staying focused on this mission…

"Do you have any reservations about this mission, Miss Possible?"

Kim blinked as she looked towards the face of Dr. Director, head of Global Justice, whose face was all business. Did she really zone out? Dr. Director was explaining the mission to her and she wasn't paying attention! Not a good move for a Global Justice hopeful. She sighed, "I'm sorry Dr. Director. I just have a lot on my mind." She scratched her head as she had a sheepish look on her face. "You were talking about some raw eye?"

"The Eye of Ra is a jewel that is said to hold the energy of the Egyptian Sun God himself." She explained. "Its energy source is powered from the sun itself and can be used as an unlimited power source."

"What kind of power source?"

"For vehicles, weapons, and that's just a few things. If it-"

Kim interrupted, "Sorry to sound a bit rude, but I'm somewhat in a hurry. Could you give me the short version please?"

She nodded with a sigh, "Our forces already have Drakken surrounded, so escape is impossible. Your mission is to sneak into his lair and recover the Eye of Ra. And be careful! The Eye of Ra is one of the world's most fragile relics in the world."

"Recovering an artifact from Drakken? No big!" Kim waved off, looking to end this mission as fast as possible as she then looked down at her watch. Much to her dismay, it began to blink 6:55 'Damn… Isn't this plane supposed to be super fast?' So much for her being there on time as Kim took out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, you better tell them that I'm going to be a bit late." She said.

Wade nodded, "Taken care off, Kim." He said before the screen went blank again.

Kim sighed as she could see the jet reaching closer to their destination. "Let's get this over with…" The sooner she could retrieve the Eye of Ra, the sooner she can make the grand opening. Of course she'll have to change clothes and come up with the perfect speech quickly on the flight to Denver, but it's better than not making your appearance at all. After all, she was Kim Possible and she could do anything!

**Drakken's Lair, Rocky Mountains**

Shego was relaxed in a black reclining chair, working on her nails with a nail file while Drakken ranted and raved about whatever plan he thought up. She didn't care and why should she? All of them failed miserably anyway, and she was getting sick of them! As a matter of fact, she was just getting sick of Drakken all together. It was as if Drakken wanted them to keep losing against Kim, after all their…no, his plans have been foiled and they were nearly captured by Kim Possible for the past few times! It may have not been the first, or second, or third, or fourth time they've lost, but to lose this easily?

A groan came from her lips. With a track record like this their villain credibility would've been… no wait. _Her_ villain credibility would've been dropped like a potato on fire, as Drakken, if he even did, has little credibility as a villain. Villain? More like playground bully! She could just kill her with one blast, but no, Drakken has to hold her back. And why? She's the enemy! She's the main reason why they haven't conquered the world yet! But then again, Shego began to remember what Drakken said to her, after the 2nd time their plans were foiled this week…

**(Two Days Ago) The now-destroyed underground lair of Dr. Drakken**

Shego was fuming as she watched Kim Possible escape via a helicopter. Her hands had since no longer ignited. Her eyes were narrowed as she turned around to her employer. "I had one shot that would've obliterated Kimmie for sure! But you had to hold me back. WHY?"

"So Kim Possible could beat us!" Drakken stated, not showing any hint of fear.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Unfortunately for Drakken those were not the best words to use, as he was now showing more than just any hint of fear as he could've sworn that he had just soiled himself! Who wouldn't after seeing the fire in the raven-haired vixen's eyes that were just as ignited as her hands currently was? "C-Calm down Shego, let me explain!"

"You got one minute!" She warned as a flame-engulfed hand moved closer to the overcoat of the Mad Scientist.

With a smile managing to return to the evil doctor's face, he proceeded to explain. "We're going to have Kim Possible foil all of our schemes with each one becoming an even easier victory for her! That'll build her confidence!"

"Hello? Newsflash: She already knows she can beat us! I mean she already has for about… I dunno… let's see… around…EVERYTIME!"

Drakken's expression on his face was not changed a bit. "Oh ye with little faith, Shego! I'm mean, when was the last time she defeat us without Stoppable!"

"Him? Puh-lease! Up until recently he didn't show any threat!" Shego then blinked, "Hey, you actually remembered his name! Now that's a first!"

"IT'S KINDA HARD NOT TO REMEMBER WHEN HE NEARLY RIPS YOUR ARM OFF OF ITS SOCKET, SHEGO!" Drakken snapped as he then clutched his left arm, wincing at the memory. "He didn't have to pull it that hard…" He said in a softer, whinier voice.

"Yeah, I remember that!" A chuckle emitted from the paled-skin villainess' mouth. "You were like 'Stoppable! Ron Stoppable! Ron Stoppable!' Seriously, if I hadn't come over, you would've become the buffoon's bitch! How ironic would that have been?"

"What have I told you about hurting with our words!" Drakken scolded.

"Whatever, so what does Kimmie's breakup with Stoppable have to do with letting her win!"

"It's simple, Shego: She'll start to believe that Stoppable had always held her back. That he was nothing more than an albatross around her neck! Thus making Kim Possible confident, or should I say arrogant and cocky. She's really going to believe that she truly is all that, even though she's not! And then, when we proceed with my true plan, we'll open up a new bag of freak on her!"

A smile formed onto Shego's face. "So we play with Kimmie's ego a bit. Then we drop the bomb on her! Leaving Little Miss Princess humiliated! That sounds just dumb enough to work."

"You damn right it does, Shego! And then with Kim Possible out of the picture, there'll be no one who can stop my quest for World Domination!"

**Back in the Current Lair **

Shego might had thought that this plan was perfect to both bring them one step closer to taking over the world, and to crush Kimmy's spirit, but just like her friendship with Stoppable, things change. If he didn't like it, well that's too bad for Drakken, as Shego wasn't going to take it anymore. She was going to fight for real this time, and when she has the perfect chance to destroy the little princess, she won't hesitate.

"Drakken, to hell with your stupid plan!" She said, which raised an eyebrow of the blue-skinned villain.

"Shego, what have I told-"

"Like I give a damn. Seriously, as much as I somehow believe that this stupid plan might work, I'm getting sick and tired of just playing around with her! This time, I'm finishing this game of cat and mouse, _for good_!" Shego narrowed her eyes, "Oh, and when I have a perfect shot to finish her off! DON'T FUCKING STOP ME!"

"Okay fine Shego, but you better not screw this up!" Drakken warned, which earned her a scoff from his sidekick. In truth, that was exactly what he wanted Shego to do, as he already had a plan of attack for Kim Possible…

Speaking of whom, from above out though the air vents, Kim Possible entered the scene, as all she did was glare. "I don't have all day, so let's make this quick and easy!"

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Princess!" Shego sneered as her hands were ignited in the familiar green flames, ready to destroy Kim Possible, once and for all.

Drakken just smirked as he held up the orange jewel, standing next what appeared to be a giant death ray. "You are too late Kim Possible! Now with the Eye of Ra in my possession, as soon as I place it into my new Disintegration Ray, there won't anybody who can stop me!"

Kim just scoffed, "Have you forgotten? I'm not just anybody! I'm the girl who can do anything!"

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Shego fired a series of stream-like blasts as Kim dodged them all with a few back flips.

"You're aim is so off, as usual!" Kim taunted. "Maybe you should retire!"

This only made the ebony-haired vixen angry as she switched to hand-to-hand combat, her hands still engulfed in flames as Kim managed to dodge most of the strikes with her hands, while a few kicks did get through. But that didn't hinder the spirit of the teen heroine. Not by a long shot. Not with what was on the line. She knew that she was off the clock and that she needed to end this as soon as possible. After she was done with her, she'd be on the next hover jet to Denver. But it could've been worse: She could be in the freaking Amazon or even worse, the Sahara Desert. Denver wasn't that far, but she still had to get ready. Make sure that she looked nice, that her hair was in order. Just basically make sure everything was perfect! Perfect as she was! Her thoughts on tonight were interrupted as a blazing green fist managed to leave a small tear right at the abdomen of her black shirt. Was it her or was Shego putting up more of a fight today…well… than she has lately. Even more than she used back when he was… no, he was gone! It was his decision and if he didn't want to think about her, why should she think about him? Even if it was her fault in the first place, she was just doing it in that ingrate's best interests. Again, her thoughts were interrupted with a hard kick to the face.

"Aww…all tuckered out, are we?" Shego taunted as she went for another strike, but Kim managed to monkey flip her over onto an oak desk, barely managing to miss the computer. Looks like there was still fight in the auburn-haired girl, but unfortunately for Kim, there was even more fight left in Shego as she basically disintegrated the desk and consequently the computer with her powered fist. It was time to turn this fight up a notch, as Kim/Shego round two was about to begin.

**Denver, Colorado. The Grand Opening of the new Kimberly Anne Possible Children's Hospital.**

After months of work, months of planning, and months of hiring and recruiting staff, it was now ready. The hospital that was since burned down due to a horrible fire that would've took a lot of lives had it not been for the young woman who had this upcoming honor. A huge crowd has gathered in front of the newly rebuilt building. It was just a regular building you'd expect from a house, except that it was around five stories tall. This was to bring a homey feeling to the new medical center. But it still has a pathway for an ambulance and for emergency check-ins.

The crowd itself wasn't that large, but it wasn't small either. Most of the crowd was made up of children, especially little girls, and mothers who would want to at least meet the great Kim Possible. The rest varied from strong-willed women who viewed her as an inspiration, to guys who just thought that cutie Kim Possible was "hot." Everyone else that was there were just people who hoped to be seen on TV, after all the camera crews were there recording this event.

Also present, of course, were Kim's Parents, Dr. Anne Possible and Dr. James Timothy Possible. As well as her young brothers, twins James and Timothy Possible, who did not want to be there for their sister's big moment! After all, if _she_ wasn't there, why did they have to stay? But their father reminded them how important this event was to their big sister. And said to them that a honor such as this could happen to them as well if they remembered the family motto: "Anything is possible for a Possible."

**Back in the Lair**

Kim was already in a tough spot, as Shego was relentless in this fight. She alternated between punching, kicking, and blasting at close-range. The bottom pant legs of her cargos were already in rags as her shirt was now sleeveless from the blasts from Shego, save for her long red locks being out of place. She hated to admit it, but she was having trouble, big trouble. And worst of all, Drakken was not even having any concerns. He was just laughing fiendishly as he held up the jewel before connecting the Disintegration Ray's new power source to the death ray! With the Eye of Ra powering that machine, Drakken's Disintegration Ray could destroy just about anything without any end!

In a desperation attempt, Kim proceeded in using Shego's own momentum against her as she once again gave Shego a monkey flip before rushing towards Drakken. "This ends now, Drakken! Without Shego to hide behind, you're so through!"

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" The blue-skinned doctor shouted at her as he now proceeded to turn the ray towards her.

"Oh just give it up!" She scoffed mockingly. "Let's not waste anymore time and just skip to the part where I drag you in!"

"I think not!" Drakken begged to differ. "My boys aren't afraid to play rough!"

The redhead scoffed once more, "Those out-of-shape losers? Please, they couldn't even be a threat to a fly, let alone someone like me!" She waved off.

"No, not those incompetent morons! _Them_!" As Drakken's grin grew wide, from above six figures dropped down between the hero and villain. They were fairly built, and dressed in red bodysuits with matching boots, gloves and helmets, which contained built-in goggles. "Kim Possible, let me introduce you to my Synthodrones!"

Kim just looked at the six Synthodrones that were in front of her, each now getting into a fighting pose. They were dressed similarly to Drakken's usual henchmen, and she had to admit that it was a step-up. They all appeared to be capable to take out even the best Global Justice agent, but then again. She hasn't joined Global Justice, at least yet…

Kim's eyes narrowed, "Let's go…" She glared as the six drones proceeded to attack Kim. At first, Kim managed to hold her own against them, managing to knock one drone into another. She even managed to knock three of them down with one kick, straight out of one of her sixteen styles of kung fu! "Drakken, these rust buckets aren't even a real challenge. So disappointing!" She sighed, but then blink on a realization. Weren't there six of theme? Kim's soon got her answer, as a pair of stretched arms tripped her over as they proceeded to retract, pulling her towards the remaining Synthodrone.

**Back in Denver**

A woman with her black hair in a bun and wearing a gray pantsuit walked up to the podium that was right in front of the hospital. Seated in chairs on her left were the Possible family, the mayor of Denver, and the Governor of Colorado. After she cleared her voice, she began to speak to the awaiting crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy that you all could be here today. I do not need to stress how important it is for our children to get the best experience, the best education, and the best medical care possible. I believe that we all know that children are the future in the world today, and thanks to this inspiring young lady, the future couldn't be any brighter! As she is living proof of how much good our children can bring into this world."

…

The Synthodrone pulls her close as Kim struggles to get free of its grip. The other five drones were already back on their feet, as they proceeded to join their counterpart in the defeat of their adversary. Shego, who has since recovered, watched on with an amused look on her face. 'Let's see Kimmie get out of this one!'

"That's it!" Drakken cheered from his position at the death ray. "Finish her off!"

Two Synthodrone each grabbed an arm while the first kept a hold on her legs. Kim was all but helpless as the remaining three each went for a hard, crippling blow of their own. Miraculously, as the three drones that held her proceeded to toss her up, Kim turned this into her advantage as she landed a kick on one of them, then leaping off to another, and another, and another, a hard kick from the teen knocked each of them down as Drakken just gloated.

"You can keep knocking them down as hard as you like Kim Possible, but they'll just keep coming back for more!" He informed with glee as he sat comfortably at the control center of the Disintegration Ray, watching the action between his archfoe and his Syntho-Henchmen. There was no way Kim can defeat them!

True to their creator's words, the drones quickly recovered as they continued their assault mission on Kim, who was showing signs of fatigue. Fighting Shego was one thing, but fighting six Sythodrones alone as well was just a bit much.

…

"Ever since the start of her first year at Middleton Middle School, she has always gone beyond the call of duty, even at the risk of her life, to lend a helping hand. Even tonight, she cannot be with us because she is out there doing her part to make a world a better place for all of us, especially our children."

…

The six-on-one numbers game was now taking its toll on the young girl as they threw out a flurry of punches and kicks at her. She did managed to block them all and gave back all that she had received, but her arms were sore as her legs more or less started to feel like jelly. This was pathetic, she should've been able to stop Drakken, take the Eye of Ra, and gotten out of there by now! But now she was tired, sore, and just about ready to collapse. If only there was a distraction! If only she had an opening to go get the damned artifact from Drakken, it'd be a piece of cake. But no, her only distraction was now gone.

Kim shook her head. No, she didn't need him. All he ever did was hold her back, making things worse for her, both on missions and in her social life! She could do this by herself. She _always_ could do this by herself. Who needed Ron anyway? Not her! Definitely not her! So why was she having this trouble? She never had this amount of trouble on a mission. She must be having an off day. That's right, just an off day. That had to be a logical explanation. She was Kim Possible, after all! The girl who could do anything, even have off days! There's no reason why she needed someone like _Ron_! …Was there?

As if things couldn't get any worse, Shego just had to rejoin in the fun as she grabbed her attention with the bottom of her green boot to her face. "You didn't forget about me, did ya Kimmie?" She taunted. "Haven't seen you get into this much trouble since your first mission with Stoppable!"

"I don't need _Ron_ of all people to stop you!" Kim replied as she knocked another Synthodrone into each other before turning her attention to the villainess.

Having rested up since their last fight, Shego decided that now was the perfect time to get back on the saddle, especially with a heavily fatigued Kimmie to destroy. "Looks like someone's in denial! I mean, isn't he usually the distraction you need for you to get things done?"

"SHUT UP!" Kim shouted with a kick to the woman who taunted her. She didn't need Ron! She never needed that albatross! Not then, not ever, and certainly sure as hell not now! 'I don't need Ron! I don't need Ron!' But then, why did it, every time she had tried to convince herself, sound less and less convincing?

…

"This outstanding young lady, who has though time and time again defied the odds and helped all of those in need, is Kim Possible! And she is a hero, and an inspiration to us all! And I don't need to say it, but her family who are here today must be as proud of her as we are right now." She continued her speech as a tear of joy came from Anne's eyes while James just smiled. Tonight, he was very proud of his Kimmie-Cub.

…

"Face it, Kimmie! Without Stoppable to be your little distraction, you can't get the job done!" Shego taunted with another blow, fully taking advantage of Kim's confusion and fatigue.

"I don't need him, I never did, and I never will!" Kim said as she barely managed to avoid the expanding arms of the Synthodrones, who were now tangled up within their own arms. At least one problem was taken care of. Now she had Shego and Drakken to deal with. Normally, it would be no big, but as fatigued as she was, to say that it'd be difficult would be an understatement, as a fairly fresh Shego against a very tired Kim makes things somewhat one-sided.

Case in point, Kim was now desperate. She knew that she couldn't keep up with Shego, and she had to get the jewel from the Disintegration Ray. And knowing her, Shego wasn't going to make it easy for her, or Drakken for that matter… that is if he'd ever stop ranting.

"Are you sure you don't need him?" Shego pried into Kim's ego once again as she fired a blast at the girl. "After all, I'll admit that he was good for one thing: He somehow made your missions a piece of cake! I mean, sure all he did was just do whatever to bring the attention off of you. But all you did was just get the job done, not even worrying if you'd get caught since all eyes were on Stoppable! Basically you used him as a decoy, just so your work was much easier. And now that he's gone, you just can't get it done, can ya Kimmie?"

Kim had heard enough as she took as much strength as she could possibly muster and flipped Shego over, as she now grabbed the one thing that was basically her only hope if her mission was to be a success: Her blow dryer grapple gun!

She continued to dodge Shego's strikes, as her target was in sight: The Eye of Ra! All she had to do was to hook the artifact, and then when it retracts, the jewel will be in her hands. Easy right? For her sake, as well as the entire world, she hoped so. 'Please let it hit…' She prayed in her mind as she then pulled the trigger. As the hook flew towards its target, unfortunately, the rope that connected the hook to the gun was just a bit too short as it did manage to hit the target! But much the horror of Kim, Shego, and even Drakken, this target was the last one she wanted to hit, as that target turned out to be the red button that activated the Disintegration Ray!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Drakken cried as the ray fired a red beam of energy from the barrel, puncturing a huge hole through the side of the lair as Kim's face showed concern.

"H-how far can that beam hit?" She desperately asked.

"With the power of the Eye of Ra, its range is limitless!" Drakken explained, a bit nervously.

"Limitless? Meaning…"

…

"And now, I am proud to announce the grand opening of the new Kimberly Anne Possible Child-" She was interrupted as a huge beam hit the top of the new hospital! As the beam proceeded to cut through stone and steel, everyone proceeded to evacuate the area! Kids being carried away by their parents as the rocky rain began to pour down. The cameramen and women, however, decided not to completely leave the area, but rather film what was apparently the destruction of the new Hospital as various screams and shouts can be heard!

"What on Earth?" Anne commented as she and James, along with Tim and Jim watched on as the once monumental honor of their daughter and sister was now reduced to ashes and rubble within seconds, save for the red ribbon that no longer had a purpose to be cut. "I-Is everyone okay?" She asked the now frightened and startled crowed.

"Who could've done something like this?" The speaker asked, still feeling a bit startled.

"Wow, Kim's hospital's been destroyed by some death ray!" Jim gave his own comments.

" And it hasn't even officially opened yet!" As did Tim!

"Cool!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Now boys, there's nothing cool about a building being destroyed!" Their father sternly said. "Especially if it's a hospital, let alone one that is named after your sister."

…

Kim continued on towards the machine as she tried to defend herself against Shego. Shego was already difficult enough, but trying to retract and reload a grapple gun was just as hard in this situation. Right now, Kim could use a nap. A _long _nap! But yet she was still fighting. Not looking to give up, especially since she doesn't know how much damaged that ray might have caused. This time, she was even closer as Kim managed to use one of Shego's blasts to her advantage!

"SHEGO WAIT!" Drakken screamed as the green blast hit the turning mechanism of the Disintegration Ray that caused it to turn around as it was burned into place.

'At least it can't turn anymore…' Kim thought. The only good thing to come out from this so far as she decided that now was the perfect chance to go for it again. As she aimed the grapple gun…

"Dr. Drakken, Shego! In the name of Global Justice, you are both under arrest! Surrender now, as escape is futile." The voice of Dr. Director could be heard as, much to the three's shock, basically every global justice agent in the area appeared in the lair, including the head of Global Justice herself.

'Now's my chance…' Knowing that she wouldn't have a better chance than this now that Drakken and Shego was distracted, Kim quickly aimed before firing the grapple gun towards the source of the Disintegration Ray's power. Since she was closer, there's no reason why it wouldn't be successful this time, as it was evident on the face of Drakken, who decided to abandon ship, and Shego. But why did Dr. Director and the rest of Global Justice have the same expression?

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone, save for Kim, yelled as the hook proceeded to hit its target – literally!

The shot had hit its target, all right! It hit it so hard that it shattered, causing the Disintegration Ray to instantly explode as everyone ducked for cover. Luckily for them, the room was big enough to avoid the explosion or otherwise they'd all be goners right now. After the explosion cleared, Kim Possible and Global Justice came out from their hiding places. Drakken and Shego were nowhere to be seen.

"What were you thinking?" Dr. Director snapped at Kim. "The Eye of Ra is…_was_ one of the most fragile artifacts on the planet! And for an artifact containing that much energy, didn't you think for one second that it was risky to pull that stunt you just did?"

"It was the only way to get the Eye of Ra!" She snapped back. "Drakken's Synthodrones and Shego were relentless and I was left with only one option! I had to use my grapple gun so the grappling hook could grab a hold of the gem, and pull it back!"

"Oh, you mean like this one?" The angry woman pointed to what appeared to be a grappling hook around Kim's waist as Kim looked down and saw it.

"…B-but how? I could've sworn that-Oh no…" Kim was mortified. If the grappling hook to her gun was here, than what was it that she shot? The only other hook that she could've used was… Her Harpoon! Could she have been so fatigued that she didn't realize that she placed in the harpoon into her grapple gun instead of the grappling hook? That she placed in the wrong hook? "Wait…I-I can explain! I was just-"

"You're already in enough trouble, Miss Possible. I advise you to remain silent!" Dr. Director said coldly. "Once we're back on the hover jet, we'll discuss the terms of your resignation."

As Dr. Director and the rest of Global Justice proceeded to exit the now-destroyed lair, Kim just took in what has just happened. "R-resignation?" This couldn't be happening to her? She was Kim Possible. She could do anything, especially recovering a priceless artifact. But what happened? Where did it go wrong? Why did it go wrong? Not only did she fail to retrieve the Eye of Ra, but she had also ended up destroying it. And as of result, whatever chance she had of joining Global Justice was now officially thrown out the window.

As Kim loaded her grapple gun with the grappling hook, she began to wonder what would've happened. For the first time since he had left, she really began to think about Ron. Did she take him for granted? Sure, but it wasn't as if he didn't take her for granted, either. So what if he was the lowest on the Social Hierarchy, the fact that he was hanging out with her should've been enough for him, but he had to get greedy. And now, thanks to his greed and selfishness, she had lost any chance of joining Global Justice. He should've been there, with her! He should've been the distraction so that she could've retrieved the Eye of Ra and then she would've become the newest member of Global Justice. She could've used a bit of the Ron Factor tonight, _especially_ tonight. As she fired her grapple gun however, in a twist of cruel irony, the only bit of the Ron Factor Kim would receive was when she was knocked back down onto her back as she then felt her now-bare legs getting cold. Much to the now-disgraced teen hero's embarrassment…

**Back Aboard Global Justice's Standard-Issued Hover Jet**

Within every snip, Kim winced once more, and again, and again, and again, as Dr. Director, holding a pair of scissors in her hands, proceeded to cut what was left of her Global Justice identification card. Unfortunately for her, it was just the start, as her other government ID cards would have shared the same fate. This was the worst day of her life, being trailed by the brief moment when she cried her eyes out at the Spirit Dance over the fact that she found Bonnie and Josh kissing. Thankfully, that was not true, but even that wouldn't match the humiliation she was facing right now, as Dr. Director continued destroying her cards.

"Okay, Miss Possible, you have destroyed an irreplaceable relic through your recklessness." Dr. Director began.

"But how was I supposed to know that it was fragile?" She asked as Dr. Director gave her a look in which, if looks could kill, Kim would be dead right now.

"I told you before you were deployed that the Eye of Ra was fragile!" She said, unable to believe her ineptness. "Weren't you even listening to a word I was saying?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No excuses Miss Possible. You've destroyed The Eye of Ra,not to mention you caused the destruction of a building in Denver, also due to you recklessness! Before you can say anything to defend yourself, our security cameras have footage of the cause of that building's destruction on tape."

Kim blinked, "Wait a minute, did you say Denver?" Concern was now on her face, because if it turned out to be what she thought it was… "It wouldn't happen to be the new hospital that has just opened up, was it?"

Director sighed, "That's being investigated right now. Luckily, there were no casualties, so no one is going to press any charges against you. However, with Global Justice, you will not be let off so easily. Because of your recklessness and foolishness, we cannot risk your interference in global affairs again. From here on out, all national and international business is off limits to you. Failure to oblige by these orders and you will be arrested for obstruction. We've come to understand that your clients owe you favors, is that correct?"

Kim only nodded as Director continued "We will be informing them about this matter as well. If they assist you in any shape or form in international and national matters, they will be arrested as well. Because we do not have the power to close your website, you still have the freedom to work for people, but only in private and local affairs. Drakken and Shego are no longer your concern, however, and if you try to interfere we will arrest you without question for obstruction."

Kim was stunned. First, she had destroyed a fragile artifact that caused a near-fatal explosion! Then Dr. Director proceeded in destroying her government-issued ID cards. Next, she found out that her earlier misfire that activated the Disintegration Ray resulted into a building in Denver being destroyed. And now she was banned from international and national missions? And why? All because of her miscalculation! As she realized what she had done, she just nodded, nearly on the verge of crying. All of her hopes and dreams of one day joining Global Justice as a full time member, she could felt it crumbling beneath her feet. Kim's eyes narrowed. This has been the worst day ever and in her mind, there was only one person to blame…

"Ron…"

* * *

Not only has Kim destroyed an artifact but managed to destroy her own Hospital. And now she can't go on mission anymore, at lease those outside of Colorado. Next chapter is the aftermath of the debacle. How will Kim face the students after her big failure, or is another surprise waiting for her? R&R! 


	15. Worst Week Ever!

Y'know what, I've decided. I'm just going to ditch my original plan of Ron being paired up with someone new and keep going with what I have. I might try again at another story. As for the person I was going to pair him up with? I'm not going to say, but if someone happens to beat me to it, then so be it. I'm already having a good thing going and to just write out the two possible relationships he already has just for the sake of my original plan would be cheap.

**The Metal One** – Expect her to realize even more about what she's done in this chapter, as well as how much of a success she was with Ron.

**GargoyleSama** – Good theory! However, not everyone learns their lesson quickly, if at all.

**Charles Gray** - Right now, Kim's looking to be headed on a dark path. I'm not going to say if she'll get out of it or not, otherwise I might spoil a few things. And as for Global Justice having that much authority. Global Justice is an international organization, focusing around the world 24-7. And besides, since Kim favors have turned into cash, more or less, I doubt that they'd pick a teen hero who comes with a price over an international justice force that works for free.

**Zaratan** – For one, I don't even watch Stargate. As for Kimmie punishment, it continues this chapter.

**BuckNC** – As I stated before, I'm just going to stick with the apparent Tara/Ron/Yori love triangle.

**SuperFreak**, **demon-sword**, **drakwolfstoppable** – Kim has a bit of a superiority issue which means that whatever happens between them is never her fault but Ron's. She needed Ron for her mission, but he wasn't there because of what she did to him. Regardless, Ron should've showed up anyway like he always did, and got over it.

**DarkJackel** – Funny you should mention vendetta being build…

**campy** – The hole Kim digs can only get deeper at this point…

**Mobius97** – Just check out this chapter.

**captainkodak1** – Rage could fuel someone into doing things that are out of the ordinary and irrational. For example, if pushed, an intelligent man could go crazy. As for Kim's eyes being opened. Hopefully it's soon, otherwise I predict a dark future for her…

**Texan Ranger** – Don't expect a Kim/Drakken team up anytime soon. As for Ron making his appearance. Don't expect him to go back to Middleton anytime soon.

**BrianDarksoul** – Expect some Ron/Shego interaction in the upcoming chapters. Maybe sooner than you think.

Thanks also go out to qtpie235, wizardmon92, whoo hoo, XeedGuilmon, and AndrewMcGuckin

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Worst Week Ever! 

As the buzzing sound of the white alarm could be heard, Kim groggily got herself out from her bed. That had to be a dream, she asked herself. That had to be a dream, right? None of this had actually happened, Kim still had a chance to become a member of Global Justice. Ron was still in Middleton, always having her back without question. Bonnie was still herself, but without Felix to defend her, and was still with Brick. And most of all, the hospital in Denver, the same hospital that was to be named after her, was still standing and was now ready to be opened. That had to be it! It was just a dream! No, just a nightmare! A nightmare that was thankfully over!

As she quickly went into her bathroom, she quickly fixed her hair, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. In her mind, she wondered why she was so quick to get ready, but another part told her why: It was today was they day that she and Josh would go to dinner. To celebrate their 2-month anniversary since they began to date.

Back in her room, Kim went into her closet to see what was the perfect outfit to wear. She saw a nice pair of jeans with a rose printed on the pant leg, as well as a matching red strapless top. However, she looked down as she saw a pair of white stiletto boots. She began to blink, she didn't remember having a pair of those. But she shrugged it off. She probably had borrowed them from Monique. Well, since she had them, she might as well put them on, right?

After putting on said articles of clothing, Kim looked at herself in the mirror as she played with her hair. Should she put her hair up in a ponytail? Or should she put it in pigtails? Her decision was cut by the sound of a loud voice from downstairs.

"KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE!"

Within quick haste, Kim ran out from her room as she rushed down the stairs, wondering what in the world could possibly have her father upset? As soon as she made it downstairs, Kim's eyes went wide as she saw the newspaper her father was reading. It had the headline on the front page, "Teen Hero Destroys Hospital! A Possible mistake brings down new hospital on the night of its Grand Opening."

"Oh no…" Kim was in shock. She didn't even bothered to tell her parents about that debacle of a mission yesterday as when she immediately got home, she cried herself to sleep as she ended up sleeping in her mission clothes, which at this point she just realized. Needless to say, this was not a dream. Ron wasn't in Middleton, Bonnie was suspended from school and kicked off the cheerleading team. Felix has sided with Bonnie. And worse of all, Kim lost any chance of her joining Global Justice.

"Would you mind explaining this?" Her father asked. No, demanded! His eyes were in a glare, and so were her mother's. They wanted answers, and one way or another they were going to get them.

"The building that was destroyed. That wouldn't have been the new hospital opening up, would it?" She asked with a nervous chuckle.

"As a matter of fact, it was!" James said sternly as Kim gasped. The weight of her recklessness had now fully reached her. Not only did she manage to destroy a priceless artifact, but she ended up destroying her own hospital.

"It was shown on the 11 O'clock news last night!" Her mother, Anne explained. She wasn't that angry, but she wasn't that pleased with her either. "What happened last night that caused that to happen?"

"I tried to recover an artifact! Things went wrong and some Disintegration Ray fired in Drakken's lair."

"Well that Disintegration Ray destroyed the hospital!" James said sternly. "How did that happen in the first place?"

"I was being overwhelmed with Drakken's new Synthodrones and Shego so I took a risk. I used my Grapple Gun to get the Eye of Ra to retrieve it, so I could leave quickly and get to Denver. I was too far away and I ended up hitting the button that fired the beam." Kim sighed. "And then, I didn't even use the right hook for it!"

"What other hook did you use?"

"I might have been too confused to realized it, but instead of my Grappling Hook, I used my Harpoon instead. When I went for the second time, I hit the jewel."

"So you retrieved it, Kimmie?" Anne asked.

"No, seriously! I really hit the jewel! As in shattering it and causing an explosion!" Kim explained.

"Kimberly Anne…"

"What were you thinking?" James scolded. "Didn't you realize how dangerous it was?"

"I'm already feeling bad enough without you two adding on to it!" Kim snapped.

"Young lady that tone has 'grounded' written all over it." Anne informed as Kim blinked.

"Sorry… it's just…" Kim sighed. "How could this have happened? I'm usually so graceful, so accurate, so…" She shook her head. "I'm just gonna head out to school!"

"But Kim, you haven't had a balanced brea-"

"I don't care, Mom. I have more important things to worry about!" Kim said as she grabbed her bag and keys before heading out to her car. Ready to just get through this day.

**Middleton High School (Exam Week, Starts Next Week)**

Kim entered the hallways, trying to keep up appearances as a cheerful, happy girl. She did not notice a few students avoiding her while others whispered to each other, pointing towards her. However, she wouldn't have to when she felt a hand grab her arm as before she knew it, she was pulled all the way into the room just about nobody goes into the Janitor's closet.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" The owner of the hand that grabbed her as Kim turned around and saw the only friend she had left besides Josh.

"Monique, what are you-"

"Don't play dumb with me, girl! You know exactly what's going on so you might as well spill." Kim looked into her dark eyes that glared at her. "Otherwise, I won't be there to save your ass from humiliation nation!"

"Look, it was just an accident." Kim explained. "I just made a mistake, alright! We all make mistakes!"

"I'm not talking about your little fiasco yesterday, Kim!" Monique crossed her arms.

"Look, if this is about Bonnie, I don't know what lies Tara and Felix must've filled your head with."

"I wasn't even going to mention that, but since you did, why would Tara and Felix lie, especially when it comes to _Bonnie_ of all people?"

"Felix betrayed me because he's all of a sudden obsessed with her, and we all know how much of a lapdog Tara is to her. And Bonnie attacked me, not once, but TWICE! So I did what I had to do to ensure my safety and the Squad's. I had Bonnie kicked off. Jesus, Monique, she's been like an animal, lately! Talk about desperate…"

"Not buying, Kim. Girl, if Bonnie wanted to attack you for no reason, she'd done it a _long_ time ago. But that's the issue here."

"Then what is?" Kim asked, beginning to get heavily annoyed. "Tell me Monique, what's so important that you've dragged me into the freakin' Janitor's closet? What's this talk about me being in humiliation nation?"

"That's the least of your worries right now, girl! So you best spill!"

'What does she mean?' Kim wondered. Did had something to do with what happened last night? Or did Tara and Felix really did managed to make Bonnie look like the victim in all of this? There isn't any other explanation she could think of that would make Monique this angry.

"Girl, I'm talking about Ron, girl! About what you did to make him leave Middleton!"

'Is this what it's all about?' Kim scoffed, not believing that her anger is focused on what happened to _Ron_ of all people. "That jerk saw some obviously edited footage that was made out to be that I lied to him, that I sabotaged him! Thus we got into a huge fight, he said a lot of hurtful things to me and then left Middleton! He basically threw away a lifetime of friendship, all over his pathetic pride of being right!"

Monique just shook her head and continued her glare. "No Kim, I'm not buying. Ron's not the kind of guy who'd just leave you because of something that trivial. Girl you best better tell me the truth, or else I won't help you. And I don't think anyone else would either, let alone want to after hearing what they've just heard, or rather seeing what they just saw." She stated harshly.

Kim blinked. "S-saw?"

"Girl, be glad that I'm giving you the BOTD right now, otherwise you'd be on the floor right now."

"BOTD?"

"Benefit Of The Doubt. You might have felt on top of the world lately, but you best spill the truth right now or it's going to be _very_ lonely at the top!" Monique demanded as Kim sighed. What was she going to tell her? If she told them that she was the reason why Chez Ron shut down, she'd be blacklisted for sure. She could just keep to the same story as she told Wade. There wasn't anyway anyone could've seen the tape. The only ones who had that footage were Drakken and Shego. And she didn't know, or care for that matter where Ron was. Especially after yesterday!

"Oh, and Kim? Don't even try to lie to me because I can tell if you are or not! Otherwise I'll drop you on your ass right now!"

Hearing that threat, Kim wanted to attack Monique for that comment. Did she seriously think that she posed as a physical threat to her? But then she also knew that besides Josh, Monique was the only friend she had left and if the worst were true, she would need all the friends she could get. It was then when Kim decided that it was best to tell her the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth!

"Okay…" Kim sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. "You know that Ron had a restaurant at school, right?"

"I've heard about it. Heard that his cooking skills were first class! So what does this have to do with the video?"

"His restaurant was shortly closed down." Kim continued, "It was because they saw Rufus serving the food. But how did they know that there was a health problem in the first place? Let's just say that somebody called them down…"

"That's a good question, but who made tha-" Monique stopped as she began to put two and two together. She shook her head in disbelief, "Oh _hell_ no…" She said, rage slowly rising into her voice. "Tell me you're lyin' Kim! Tell me that you didn't do what I think you did!"

"…It's true, Monique…" Kim said, looking down. "I did it, I'm the one who made the call…"

"Why Kim? How could you do that to someone who was supposed to be your best friend?"

"I did it for his own good, Monique!" Kim declared. "You know how out of control Ron gets when he becomes popular! Do your remember when he got that money?"

"That was then, Kim! Did he even show the slightest amount of that when he started his restaurant?"

"No, but who's to say that he wouldn't!" Kim said harshly. "I think that I knew my best friend better than anyone, thank you very much!" The nerve of her! Monique had only known Ron for about a few years, while Kim on the other hand had known him for practically her own life. She'd think that she'd know what would be best for him better than she did. So what if he lost his popularity as fast as he got it. And besides, it's not like Monique did anything to help Ron be popular, either. 'Wait a minute… She didn't even try to help Ron when he needed it.'

"That's no excuse, Kim! Maybe then if he showed a little bit of that, you could maybe talk to him, but yet you didn't! You just had to make sure that it came crashing down!"

"Hold on Monique! You could've helped Ron, too! But you didn't! So don't try to make me out to be the bad guy in this while you, and just about everyone else in this school, wasn't any better than I was!"

"But you were his best friend, Kim! You could've at least helped him out instead of just worrying about yourself, wondering if Josh Mankey is going to say hi to you or not! Basically since I met you, you've always chose Josh, a guy who you thought cheated on you, over Ron, a guy who's always been there for you when you needed him!"

"Well he sure as hell wasn't there for me then! He was excelling in Home Ec while I was struggling with a blender in class! He left me behind!" Kim snapped. "And it's not like you're any better. Yeah, Ron might've been your friend, but he was a loser! I knew it, you knew it, and everyone knew it! And nobody sure as hell wanted to lower their status by going through hell and high water just to help a loser! I mean, wouldn't you rather kept you place on the Social Hierarchy instead falling down with that loser?"

A silence drifted between the two as Monique thought of an answer for Kim's question. 'Hah! I knew that'd work.' Kim smirked to herself. She was expecting Monique to back down and give up, and say. "You were right Kim. It was for his own good. You knew what was best for him." She was expecting Monique to do anything other than what she just did. She didn't even realized what Monique had done until she was flat on her back on the floor as she imagined the left side of her face having a boot print. Monique had floored her with akick to the face!

"He may not exactly have been the most popular person in school, but Ron was my friend!" She shouted at the downed girl. "Maybe I should've helped him out, but I had expected that his best friend would at least try to help him from being a lost cause to a potential hottie! But no, you didn't! It's all making sense now, Kim! Everyone thought that Ron was a loser, and you know what? Not only do I now believe that you also felt the same way about him, but I believe that you _liked_ him that way! You liked the fact that he was a loser! You said that Ron had no chance of going out with you, yet if someone else showed any interest, you automatically believe that they're just using him! That was your perfect excuse to defend your territory, even when you were going out with Josh! Then if Ron got any amount of popularity, it's going over his head! Popularity isn't his thing! But is it because being popular just wasn't for Ron? Or is it because he did it _without_ your help? You're a real piece of work Kim you know that? Over the years, you've groomed him to be what you wanted him to be! You wanted him to be 'the loser without any hope in the world' so that at any chance that he does become great, it won't be because of himself, but it'll be because of you! So he'll continue owing you 'favors' for the rest of his life! Continuing to stroke that little ego of yours! And you feared that Ron was developing an ego?" Monique scoffed, "Please Girl, his wouldn't be anything compared to yours right now! You are SFOY – So Full Of Yourself!"

And with that, Monique walked out of the janitor's closet, angry with the person who, as of right now, wasn't sure if she wanted to remain her friend or not. Leaving Kim alone to rub the place on her face that was sore from the kick. A wave a guilt all of a sudden began to come crashing down on the redhead as she sat up under the floor. Slowly, Kim had come to realize that what she's done was wrong, especially to her best friend. But then again, Kim was never the one to admit that she was wrong, let alone this easily…

"I did it for his own good. I did what was best for him…" She said, but not to Monique, or anyone in particular. "I did what was best for him…" She said again, in the most convincing way possible, but even that was becoming hard for her to do. "I did… what was best… for him… I… did… what… was… best… for… him…" Within each time she continued to say those words, they slowly began to become harder for her to say, let alone in a convincing matter as soon, all that was left was her own guilt. The same guilt that had the realization of what caused a once priceless friendship to be destroyed in the first place as she then finally admitted. "I did… what was best… for me."

**Back in the Hallway**

Kim finally came out from the Janitor's Closet as she saw their faces. The students either had a face of hate, pity, resentment, two out of three, or all three of them. But she ignored them. She wasn't going let them ruined her day! All she had to do was to find Josh and her world would be perfect. She didn't need anyone, honestly. She didn't need Ron, Felix, Monique, or anyone else for that matter. All she needed was Josh in her life. No one more, no one less. As she made it to her locker, she proceeded to undo the combination before opening the door. It was then she was met with a familiar voice, let alone an unwanted one.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen…"

Kim's eyes narrowed as she didn't' even bother to turn around. "Aren't you supposed to be off of school grounds?" She asked icily. "Or have you become so much of a ditz that you thought Summer School was early."

Bonnie just leaned back on the lockers, just wearing a pair of black cargo shorts, yellow midriff and black sneakers as she continued, "Barkin did say that I had till today to turn in my uniform. But I decided to just stick around see the great Kim Possible, knocked off of her pedestal!" Instead of the usual venom in her voice when she usually taunted Kim, her voice was just cold, but filled with retribution. "I've been so waiting for this day for a long time to see you fall! To get exactly what you deserve! It's been a good two days for me! Yeah, I'm grounded for getting kicked out of school, but your infamy makes up for it. First, you blew it and cause the destruction of your own Hospital! Way to go, Kim! Did anyone get hurt? And now everyone knows the truth about what you did to Ron, and how you tried to set me up to take the fall! Don't believe me, Kim? Just go to the AV room. It's all on tape! But it will take a while. After all, the crowd's pretty big."

Kim's mouth was open. How could there be a tape of what she did? Only Drakken and Shego had the footage. "But… There's no way! It's impossible!"

"To quote a certain black-listed cheerleader: Anything is Possible for a Possible. I guess that includes getting found out!"

"But how did you even get that tape?"

"Let's just say that an old friend gave Felix something that he'd be interested in seeing!" The brunette smirked. "I think you know him!"

"What old friend?" Kim asked as she slammed the door shut.

"Let's just say that when this is over, you'll know exactly what the _sitch_ is, Kim!" Bonnie flipped her hair back. "Oh, and another thing: Right now, I'm no longer the head bitch at the school. That honor is yours now. And honestly, you can keep it. Two days ago, I realized that I had some good things going for me right now, things that I haven't realized in a long time. Something in which you're in horribly short supply on."

"Like what?"

"Friends, you self-centered twit! Let's compared to how many friends we have? You? Let's see… there's Ron…wait, you drove him away! There's Tara… nope she's mine. Hope? My friend too! Felix? Sorry, he's my boyfriend. Not to mention that you're not exactly the squad's favorite person right now. And Monique?" Bonnie sighed, "I don't like to be the one who starts rumors."

Kim scoffed, "Like hell you don't!"

"But I saw her leaving the Janitor's closet angry for some reason. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you Kim?" Bonnie asked innocently. "Thought so. But seriously, isn't it ironic, Kim? That all of this time you billed yourself to be the 'girl that can do anything!' But now that I look at you, I guess you really are! You can do anything, even go from being popular to a total loser in about 20 minutes." Bonnie's voice then turned serious, "So why did you do it Kim? Why did you basically screw your so-called best friend over? Was it because you were scared? Was it because of the fact that your sidekick could do the one thing that the 'girl who can do anything' couldn't? Or was it because you were afraid that you wouldn't be the only one to see Ron as someone other than a 'loser' and you would have to share your precious sidekick."

"Like you're any better!" Kim retorted. "You were the main person who drove him away in the first place. Don't think I don't remember what you've said about him! Especially to his face!"

"I do remember, and I remember how I treated everyone else just because they weren't at the top! And now I realized that my suspension and my resignation from the squad is my punishment for what I've done, Kim! So yeah, I was a bitch. Hell, I was the head bitch at the school, but at least I wouldn't sabotage anyone's success, even if they were my worst enemy! Now I've realized the error of my ways, while you continue to just believe in your own hype! I remember when I got caught up in one of your missions, because of those Bebe thingies. Do you remember them? How they were so full of themselves and think that they're perfect? Well, you're just about near that level, Kim."

Bonnie shook her head, "Y'know Kim, I knew all along that you weren't so perfect. While everyone else believed that everything you did was an act out of kindness, I knew that there was an ulterior motive. I mean you had Ron, of all people, as your best friend. I always wondered why you hung out with him when you were total opposites. But looking at it now, it did make perfect sense. 'Losers' make the perfect best friend, as they're ready and willing to drop everything just to make you happy while you don't have to do the same! Seeing as you're the only thing those poor souls have. And now that he's gone, you've showed your true colors. You showed what kind of person you really are. And quite frankly, not the kind of person I'd want to be around with. And I feel everyone else feels the same way."

Kim turned around to see her brunette adversary with asmile, "Well at least my whole family loves me for who I am, instead of seeing me as some failure!" She retorted back. On the outside, she was angry but on the inside she was smirking. 'That'll shut her up.' If she was lucky, that below-the-belt comment could provoke her into hitting her again. Then she'll really press charges. And with this being a third time, Bonnie would get into serious trouble.

Bonnie, however, just shook her head. "Sure, my sisters see me as some 'loser,' and my parents wished that I was a bit more like them, but I rather have that burden than to be known as the girl who destroyed a children's hospital that was going to be named after her. I guess the idea of a 'Kimberly Anne Possible Children's Hospital' has now been broken down into rubble – Literally!" She then sensed a bit of rage coming from the redhead. "As much as I would like to beat you down, again, I don't want to get my hands dirty, let alone blood all over my outfit. Besides, I'm already feeling better knowing what kind of trouble you're about to be in."

"Me? Get into trouble?" Kim scoffed, "Nonono… If anyone's getting into trouble, it's you, Bon-Bon! After all, you're not supposed to even be here!" She reminded with a satisfying smirk on her face.

"And I believe that I'm not going to be the only one suspended, and I'm not talking about Brick or his friends, either. That reminds me, good job distracting Barkin from stopping them when they beat down Felix. You just proved my point of how much bigger of a bitch you are than I ever was. But anyway, what you did to Ron was low enough without trying to have me take the fall. Don't be too shocked Kim, did you really believe that you could get away with that? Last year I wondered why my cell phone was higher than usual a few months ago. You basically break into _my_ locker and steal _my_ cell phone to make the call, and for what? Just to put the heat of your betrayal on to your worst enemy?" Bonnie snickered at the Teen Hero, "But now, not only did it backfire on you, but I'm not going to be alone on the list of people who are off the squad. Let's see what you've already done, K? How you broke into my locker is considered vandalizing school property, not to mention breaking into another student's locker. And then there's stealing another student's belongings?" She shook her head. "My Kim, with all of this being bought out in the open, there's only one question to be asked."

Bonnie let out a sigh as she ran her manicured hand through her hair. "What would your parents think?"

That question was enough to make the face of her adversary as red as her hair as Kim unleashed her fury on Bonnie with a punch. Unfortunately for the soon-to-be disgraced Teen Hero, Bonnie evaded the blow, leaving her to pound onto a locker.

"As much as I would love to stay here and chat, I have to go to my locker and get my uniform to return. Later Kim!" She said in a cheery voice as she proceeded to leave, leaving Kim to fume over what has just happened, accompanied by more than a few snickers.

"She's in a cheery mood!"

"Yeah, talk about an attitude problem!"

"No wonder Stoppable ditched her!"

The last comment only made Kim even angrier. "HE DID NOT DITCH ME, I DITCHED HIM!" She screamed before she stormed off in a huff. Leaving the other students to just comment.

"Somebody needs an attitude adjustment."

"Didn't think she'd be this crazy!"

"First she destroys her own hospital, now she's revealed to be the one who tried to have her best friend's restaurant closed down. I'd be crazy too if all of this happened to me."

"I guess Ron Stoppable really was the reason why Kim was as successful as she was."

**Yamanouchi**

"Nine hundred ninety eight…" Ron groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor as he stood on his hands upside down. Mystical Monkey Power or not, he was growing to be very tired from this exercise, let alone since it was nearly midnight. However, Ron knew that he couldn't stop now, as he continued his exercise. "Nine hundred ninety nine… One thousand!"

"You may stop now, Stoppable-San." Sensei informed him, which was mercy to his ears as Ron collapsed onto the ground. His eyes lids now feeling like a ton… "You have done well Stoppable-San." Sensei congratulated.

"Thank you, Sensei." Ron said, taking in a few breaths.

"I must ask you, how are you feeling right now?"

"Right now? Tired… A nice bed would be nice right now…" Ron was _this_ close to just falling asleep on the granite floor. Yet, somehow he stayed away.

Sensei shook his head. "No Stoppable-San. I mean how are you feeling, besides the fatigue from this exercise."

"Honestly… I feel angry." Ron admitted. "I feel… like I failed." He sighed.

"You're thinking about what happened between Fukushima and Yori?"

Ron pounded the ground with his fist. "I should've been there! I should've been able to help her! But no, I just had to call home!"

"Young one, it is not your fault!" Sensei informed him. "It is impossible to always be at the right place at the right time."

"I understand that, but…" Ron looked up in the midnight sky, stars shining brightly. 'I'm supposed to be this monkey master, and yet I can't even protect the people I love…"

Sensei sighed, "You care a lot about her, do you?"

Good question. While it was true that Ron cared about her, but how much was the question. True, he did like her a lot. Yori was just about the only girl who actually cared about him, not because of his status, but for what kind of person he was. Also when he found out that Yori was captured when she went to retrieve the Lotus Blade, a mission he had already declined, Ron went after her. And now, after what has happened to her, thanks to Fukushima. It wasn't the first time he had heard about a girl getting rape, as he read and heard about it in newspapers and news reports, particularly those that took place in the dorms of Upperton University.

Yori wasn't too shabby on the looks department, either. In fact, she was very beautiful. On the first day they met, he saw fireworks when he saw her. But now, he felt an amount of devotion to her. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But what was stopping him? What was stopping him from admitting his feelings for her?

As coincidentally that question was asked, his thoughts went to Tara. She was pretty, of course. But he said basically the same thing about every cheerleader. Hope, Liz, Marcella, even Kim and Bonnie! Unlike the majority of them, her personality was the best of them. True, she wasn't exactly friendly to him at first. But then again, hardly anyone was. But after the first Wannaweep incident, she started to turn around. Maybe that was when she had that crush on him. But that soon went away after Kim and Josh broke up, and he and Tara became a couple. But was it too much for ask for someone to at least dropped him a line that someone actually had a crush on him? Was it too much of a burden to let him know that someone wouldn't mind dating someone like him? But it doesn't matter, now. She probably had a crush on him after Josh and Kim got back together, but he had to just fuck it up by leaving, even if Kim's betrayal did hurt him that much, he just wanted to be as far away from her as possible. Even if he jumped on the next plane back to Middleton, it wouldn't be any use now, as Tara, like before, is more than likely to move on. This time, it wasn't because of him being on a last-to-know basis. But it was because of his stubbornness. The damage is done, he had basically destroyed any chance of him and Tara being together. It was then he gave Sensei his answer.

"Of course. I mean, the reason why she got captured by Monkey Fist in the first place was because I wussed out. And now this?" Ron sighed. "I really care about her a lot, and I don't want to see anything else happen to her. And then, there's Fukushima… Part of me wants to hunt him down and kill him like the sick demented bastard that he is. But another side of me knows that not only will it not erase what happened to Yori, but it'll make me just as bad, if not worse, than Fukushima."

"Stoppable-San, there are times that we all are tempted by the path of darkness. There will be times when you will be intrigued by the path of darkness. You must always overcome this temptation and stay true to you heart. Your emotions, if uncontrolled, can lead to a life of darkness and despair."

Ron nodded in agreement. Sensei had a point. He was then reminded of what he learned from the Star Wars movies about how one could come to the Dark Side. It all started with fear. Fear led to anger. Anger led to hate. And hate led to suffering. Right now, Ron was almost already fulfilling these requirements. He feared that he couldn't protect everyone he loved, that he'd always be a loser. His anger right now was over what Fukushima did to Yori. And his hate, of course, was for Fukushima. And in truth, it scared him, a lot. He truly had no idea what would happen if… no…_when_ he would encounter Fukushima. Hell, he had no idea what would happen when Yori would encounter him. He knew one thing that was for sure…

It wasn't going to be pretty. Not by a long shot.

**Possible Residence**

It had been a long day. A very long day! And Kim Possible couldn't understand it at all. How, in two days, did she go form World Famous Teen Hero to World Infamous Teen Hero? And that wasn't even mentioning about school! Yesterday, she was super popular, having a mega-hottie boyfriend, and dressed in the clothes every girl dreamed they even borrowed from friend, and drove in the car mostly everyone would give their right lung for. She was the girl every girl wanted to be, and the girl every guy wanted. Today? Her secret, the one thing that drove Ron out of Middleton, was revealed today. Monique had turned against her! Kim then getting suspended and kicked off the cheer squad for breaking into another student's locker as well as vandalizing school property by tampering with said locker. The only bright side was unlike Bonnie, she wouldn't have to go to summer school as she exempt all of her exams, being as perfect as she was. But that didn't cut down on the humiliation she had to go through with the squad…

**Earlier Today in the School Gym**

Kim was ready to go and was not looking to waste anymore time on the "Chez Ron" issue. Already dressed in her cheerleading uniform, Kim was pumped up for today's practice.

"Okay team, let's get the tape cued up and start-" Kim was interrupted by a group of glares at her direction. "Practicing?"

The Middleton High Cheer Squad were glaring at her. Hope, Tara, Liz, Marcella, all of them were not happy to see their captain. Kim felt like all of them were glaring daggers.

"Umm…guys? What's wrong?" Kim asked, concern showing in her voice. "Should we be practicing?"

"'We' aren't doing anything, Kim!" Marcella said coldly.

"What's your problem, Marcella?" Kim asked, a bit angry at the Hispanic girl's attitude. "That's no way to speak to your captain."

"Exactly. You're no longer squad captain, Kim!" Hope added.

"What? You're kidding me?"

"We're serious, Kim!" Tara glared. "We took a vote."

"And it was unanimous." Hope added.

"What was unanimous? That you voted me off as squad captain?" Kim scoffed.

"Not only that, but you're off the squad!" Liz added, flipping her blonde hair a bit.

"Please, who's going to be the captain? Bonnie?"

"Bonnie's no longer a member of the squad, remember?" Tara reminded.

"Than who?" She snorted at the blonde, "_You_?"

Tara shook her head. "No… While I'd love to be squad captain, it's just not for me…" She admitted, before her tone of voice went cold. "And it's not because I'm just some blonde _bimbo_!" She made sure to add as much emphasis to "bimbo" as possible to Kim. "I was thinking about someone else!"

"Like who?" Kim asked, as well as Hope, who was in shock. 'I thought Tara wanted this position? Why is she giving it up?'

Tara turned to the Filipino girl. "You, Hope!"

She blinked in shock. "Me?"

"Her?" Kim responded, now tweaked. "You can't be serious!"

"Tara, why are you giving this position to me? I thought you wanted this!" Hope snapped at her slightly.

"I did, but I don't think that I'd do as great of a job as you would if you were captain, so the spot's yours!"

"You can't be serious!" Kim exclaimed.

"Why are you upset, Kim?" Marcella asked.

"We thought that you'd be happy? After all, trying to carry a bunch of talentless _bimbos_ and _airheads_ is so tiring!" Liz snidely said. Putting as much emphasis on "bimbos" and "airheads" as much as Tara did.

Kim couldn't believe that her own words were being thrown back at her. But still she held her ground. "You can't just kick me off the squad! Even if it is an unanimous decision, none of you have any more authority than the squad captain!"

"No, but Barkin can." A new voice said as Kim looked behind her. To see Felix rolled up to her, not looking too happy with her.

"Since Barkin's swamped with paperwork dealing with the whole lawsuit my mom just thrown at the school, he told me to give you a message: "You, as of now, are suspended for vandalizing school property and stealing! And yes, he did saw the tape."

"But how did you even-" Kim stopped as her eyes narrowed, realizing that there was one person who could've possibly recovered the footage, let alone have on tape to give to Felix. "Wade…"

"Speaking of him, you can expect to receive his resignation pretty soon." Felix informed. "When he gave me the tape, he wasn't exactly happy about you lying to him about what happened between you and Ron."

"As we were saying," Hope, now the new squad captain, continued. "Not only are you no longer Squad Captain, but you're no longer a member of the Squad."

"You can't do this to me!" Kim declared, almost screaming. "After all I have done for the squad. After all I have done for each of you!"

"You mean how the only reason why we got this far is because of your name and your name alone?" Tara reminded Kim of the words she said to Bonnie, when she basically bashed the entire squad. "But now it's quite the opposite. Which brings us to another reason why you're off the squad. You're name is so much in infamy right now that we'd get booed off the court just for you being there."

Marcella added. "I don't think anyone would take too kindly to someone who's reckless enough to risk destroying a children's hospital on the squad. Not to mention the safety issues in the squad."

"Good point!" Tara added. "If you're so reckless on your missions? How do you know that we can trust you to make sure that we're safe, let alone as Squad Captain?"

Kim just glared at the remaining members of the squad, then at Felix, all of them glaring back at the now former cheerleader. "If you want a new Squad Captain? Fine! You can just fail and fall flat on your face at the Cheer Offs for all I care! Hmph!" And with at Kim stormed off, leaving her former squad and friends behind.

**Back in Kim's bedroom**

Being kicked off the cheer squad was already bad enough! Due to the destruction she inadvertently caused yesterday, Kim had to cancel her date with Josh, as she had to go to Denver and speak to the mayor of what happened. She already knew that she was going to have to pay a few fines, as well as do some community service, but since that she didn't even speak to Wade, nor that she wanted to after today. So Kim had to drive the long hourly miles all the way to City hall to speak to the Mayor of Denver. When she got back, it was already 11 at night. Thankfully, her parents and her brothers were asleep as Kim went to her room and collapsed onto her bed. After a few minutes, she decided to switch on the plasma-screen TV, a gift she had gotten from Samsung for helping them with their shipments during the holiday season years ago, deciding that maybe watching some TV would soothe her nerves.

Much to her excitement, Vh1's "Best Week Ever" was on. This show covered all of the biggest news in the world today, such as the release of the new Harry Potter Book "Goblet of Fire," Rock group Linkin Bizkit's front man Ted McDarst claiming to have been dating Britina, who adamantly denied the allegations. Just to name a few. Now she wondered what was on the news this week. However, to say that she was not happy would be an understatment when she saw this, labeled under the heading "A(n) (In)Possible screwup."

"_Last night, what supposed to be the biggest moment in her life, turned out to be worst day in the life of Kim Possible, as she not only destroyed a priceless artifact, but she almost killed herself and the agents of Global Justice."_

Kim couldn't believe this! First basically the entire school mocks her, and now she was going to be mocked by D-list celebrities?

"_So here's the story, or as Kim would say, 'here's the sitch!'" Paul Scheer begins, "Kim Possible is sent to recover some powerful jewelry called "The Eye of Ra" from some blue-skinned mad scientist, but not only does she fail, but she almost manages to get everyone killed by firing her hook from her grapple gun at the jewel, causing it explode. _

"_Kim Possible, usually so calm, coordinated, and bright, appears to make an obvious bad decision by shooting her harpoon at the jewel, ending up shattering it!" Miss Info gave her two cents._

"_I just have one question: What kind of person decides that it's a good idea to use a harpoon to retrieve jewelry?" Christian Finnegan asked in disbelief. "Let alone a piece of jewelry that can explode?"_

_Melissa Rauch, now wearing a red wig and dressed in a black long-sleeve midriff and olive-green cargo pants, had a cheery smile on her face. "It was spankin'!" She said in her best Kim Possible voice. "I couldn't get past those guards and that green flaming hands lady, so I decided to use my grapple gun to get close to the jewel! I know that it was an artifact and I shattered it, nearly destroying everyone around me, but no big! So not the drama!"_

Kim's eye twitched as one could've sworn that a vein bulged in her forehead, particularly at Miss Rauch's impersonation. She wasn't anything like that, was she?

"_She both destroys an artifact and nearly kills everyone in the building! You think that'll be enough right? But here's the kicker!" Adrianne Frost proceeded to explain. "This was not the first, but the second attempt as she… well… she missed the first time as she activated the death ray! And here's the kicker. The hospital building, The Kimberly Anne Possible Children's Hospital, a hospital that was just rebuilt and named after her, was destroyed by that very same laser she activated!"_

"_Kim" continued. "I was really getting desperate when I sent my Harpoon flying to get the Eye of Ra. But I just came a little bit short and hit the button that caused the destruction of my new hospital!" She giggles, "No big! I'm Kim Possible, and I can do anything. Even make stupid mistakes."_

"_This is only a speculation, but maybe her mission would've been better if her sidekick, Ron Stoppable, was there to keep things calm." Paul speculated. "Sure, he may have lost his pants, but at least Kim wouldn't be so out of place now."_

"_It just makes you wonder." Christian asked, "Was she any good at all, or was she good because Stoppable was a distraction that took the attention off of her."_

"The hell it was because of Stoppable!" Kim snapped at the TV screen. The nerve of those people believing that that idiot sidekick of hers was the secret to her success!

"_Maybe if I had Ronnie be the distraction, then perhaps I would've been able to get close enough to the jewel and take it before being found out!" "Kim" sighed, "If only we haven't had that event that lead to the brake up of the team. Then he could've, like, distracted those evil guys and I would've been able to complete the mission! So not doing wonders for my career!"_

"_Let's compare Kim's performance with and without the Ron Factor!" Doug Benson suggested as footage of Kim and Ron began to play, with Ron losing his pants after firing his Grapple Gun, pulling his dark cargo pants, revealing his blue polka-dot boxers. "With the Ron Factor!"_

_Footage now plays last night's event, as Kim used her grapple gun to leave the scene. Unfortunately, Kim receives the same fate as Ron did in the previous footage. "Without the Ron Factor."_

"_I'll say one good thing about Kim's performance last night." Rachel Harris admits. "Like her former sidekick, she wears very clean underwear. But does her parents know that she wears thongs?"_

"_I guess when Ron Stoppable left the team, he took all of Team Possible's success with him. Because let's face it!" Paul stated. "When was the last time Kim Possible was successful in her missions without him?"_

That comment proved to be the final straw in the camel's back, as Kim within rage, threw a black, high heel sandal at the TV screen, with the 5-inch heel landing on the screen, causing it to crack as Kim roughly laid back. She had enough of it. The humiliation, being looked down upon, everything! This was Ron's fault. So what if they had a fight, if he would've just stayed there, none of this crap would've been happening to her. It was then she decided. She was going to look for Ron. And when she found him, she was going to give him much more than a piece of her mind!

* * *

Next chapter, we fast forward in time (only by a few weeks) as the villain finally makes an appearance. Y'all know the drill. R&R! 


	16. Trouble Arising! The Challenge Thrown!

Here it is gang, and I have some bad news everyone. Next week, College starts for me so I probably won't have any time to update this story, as well as my other ones for that matter… But that doesn't mean that this series is far from over. This storyis just the first arc in the series which has Monkey Fist as the main villain while the 2nd will have another villain.

**BuckNC** – I just hope that I'll keep in the zone. As for the humor, there's a little bit of it in this chapter as any chance of it being in the next is highly unlikely.

**campy** – If that happened to Kim, she would really be pushed over the edge. Just gives you something to think about.

**Zaratan** – Expect the relationship between the former Team Possible to… let me put it to you this way: If you think Ron hates her now? Wait a few chapters.

**S.S4Goten** – It's sad that Ron/Tara are as rare as seeing an animal that's on the endangered species list in a zoo. I guess it's because of people going with the ever-popular (read: played out IMO) Kim/Ron pairings and them using the C-word (not a certain part of the female anatomy).

**Mobius97** – How about both? It could work at the same time.

**eckles** – Of course Ron was oblivious to what was happening in Middleton, besides Felix getting hurt: He has the "Fukushima" issue to take care of.

**DarkJackel** – That's just what happens with the media. A star could change from being a media favorite to a total laughing stock in a matter of minutes. How they got the footage of Kim's performance? Global Justice probably sent the tape to CNN (they needed to reveal the cause of the hospital being destroyed to the public.).

**demon-sword** – Good theory, but it's proven that even the most disgraced celebrity managed to bounce back with a great comeback. An example of this is Anna Nicole Smith who, since her hubby's death, ballooned up and then discovered the wonders of TrimSpa. I'm not saying that Kim's going to have a good comeback, but I'm not saying that she's not either. It just depends.

**XeedGuilmon** – Kim is probably going to be leaving Middleton, Colorado soon. But she'll probably still have her ways to make it look like she's not going out to do what she does best (Can you say "tourist?".

**Charles Gray** – This would be a good time to mention the saying, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

**MichaelCross** – Sorry, but the only way anyone could see Sensei allowing Ron to invite Felix and co. is if they had some mystical power that has gained Yamanouchi's attention. It _is_ a secret ninja school.

Thanks also goes out to Whatever Star, The Metal One, wizardmon92, Vendoban, and Big B for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Trouble Arising! The Challenge Thrown! 

Three weeks have past since the last day. School was over and summer vacation has begun. As of right now, two teenage girls were seated in a booth inside of Bueno Nacho.

Bonnie sighed as she watched the consumption of yet another Naco… "You know that this is your third Naco, right?" She just received a nod as she continued to watch the person in question chew on the food that was now inside of her mouth. It was nice to be able to leave the house again, after being grounded for the past few weeks for being suspended and having to go to summer school to take her finals. It could've been worse: She'd have to repeat the 10th grade. Also, since she knew that her sisters wouldn't have been home as they decided, thankfully, to take a summer vacation around the world with their "rich, smart, and sexy boyfriends." However, Bonnie would have the final judgment on that. At least she managed to convince Felix, Tara, and Hope to come over to keep her company. That is, until her parents came home from work of course.

The brunette took a sip out of her small cup of sprite as blue eyes looked into anther pair of blue eyes. Blue eyes that had an inviting look on her face, as if they were telling Bonnie to join in. "As much as I like him, I don't know how Ron's creation could possibly be that popular, seeing it as unhealthy as it is. But then again, half the food from McDonald's is unhealthy to begin with so it isn't that illogical."

Tara swallowed the contents as she grabbed her cup of iced tea. "Just try it, Bonnie!" She intrigued as through the red-striped white straw, she managed to take a sip.

"No thanks, I'll stick to my salad." Bonnie declined the offer. "No need to gain weight by eating junk food!"

"I eat junk food and I don't gain any weight!" Tara reminded.

"That's because you're metabolism is so high you'd probably lose weight by eating pizza!"

"True…" Tara nodded as she took another sip out of her soda. "But you can't just force yourself to eat less and only salads. You have to treat yourself sometime. Otherwise it's just not healthy!"

"You're the last one that should be talking about unhealthy!" Bonnie pointed at the nearly finished Naco. "With that much processed cheese? I'm surprise that you don't have clogged arteries!" A sigh could be heard from the blonde as Bonnie gave an apologetic look on her face. "You miss him, don't you?"

"A lot…" Tara sighed. "Darn it, why did this had to happen? Why couldn't Ron and I have a chance together? What did I do to deserve this? I know what I did. I should've been forward with him, knowing how clueless he was when it came to girls. Sure, I didn't like him at first, but I did come around. I began to see what kind of person he really was, thanks to being the mascot."

"Maybe there's a lesson in this." Bonnie explained in a motherly kind of way. "If you really like someone, follow your feelings Tara, otherwise you'll live in regret, wondering what would it been like if you just gone along with it." From the glare the usually bubbly blonde just shot at her, Bonnie began to regret her words. 'Good going Rockwaller, you did it again.'

"It's not like I didn't want to be forward with him, you know." Tara said, her tone of voice matching her glare. "I did have a few people who were in my way! And I'm not just talking about Kim, either!" Her ire was locked on and aimed at the brunette.

"What do I have to-" Bonnie remembered her conversation with Hope, let alone the outcome. Not looking to make the same mistake with Tara, she just sighed. "I did play a contributing factor to that, huh?"

"Contributing? Knowing how many lectures you basically gave me for even liking him, I'd say 'contributing' would be putting it as mildly."

"Okay, I'm sorry I said that. It's just…"

"If you bring up the stupid Social Hierarchy one more-"

"Oh, I don't care about the Social Hierarchy! Like Hope said 'Fuck the Social Hierarchy!'" Bonnie exclaimed as the door to the entrance then opened.

"Am I missing anything?" Felix asked with a smile. During the past three weeks, Felix's injuries managed to heal quickly. He guessed that he was just a fast healer. Speaking of recoveries, Brick, Tom, and Max weren't so lucky, at least legally. The court was basically an open and shut case as Bonnie, and a few students testified against them, in the case they were being charged for assault and battery, as well as use of a weapon – The brooms and mops to stick through the spokes of the wheelchair. No consequences for these charges would come, as the three jocks were each served with a restraining order to stay clear 100 feet away from Felix _and_ Bonnie. When Bonnie was grounded, and she wasn't able to have company over, Tara and Hope, seeing this as a good opportunity to get to know him better (get your mind outta the gutter, pervs!), went over to his house. They were amazed that nearly everything in the house was tricked out with as much Cyber Robotics as his chair was. Also, Felix managed to talk the girls into playing Zombie Mayhem 3. While Tara had a hard time with the game, Hope managed to catch on quickly.

"Lover boy!" Bonnie cried as she quickly rushed from her seat into the arms of her new boyfriend.

"Nice to see you too, Bon!" Felix returned the hug. "So how long have you guys been here?"

"Since 30 minutes ago." Bonnie answered.

"Hey Felix!" Tara greeted, wiping the cheese from her mouth, before feeling her white knee-high sock being slightly pulled down as she felt small legs rushing up on her bare thigh, onto her white pleated skirt, and then halfway up her pink V-neck T-shirt as she looked down and nearly shrieked in surprise as she saw the source of the touching, licking up whatever amounts of cheese he could from the tray.

"Mmm, Cheese!" Rufus exclaimed, much to the shock (And probably disgust) of the brunette!

"What's _he_ doing here?" Bonnie asked. She may've been nicer, but she was still grossed out by the naked mole rat.

"Rufus? Jim and Tim were going to Science Camp, so they asked me to watch him." Felix explained, as the former and current cheerleaders' eyes went wide in fright. "Don't worry. This time, there's no toxic-infested lake nearby."

"Thank god… we don't need to see Gill again!" Bonnie adamantly declared as she saw Hope walking back with a tray filled with Nachos. "So how'd it go?"

"…" Hope just sighed as she took a seat next to Tara in the booth. The blonde just looked at the raven-haired girl.

"No go?" She asked

"I blew it…" Hope placed her head onto the table in defeat. "I had a chance and I choked."

"Again?" Bonnie sighed at the poor girl. This was now Hope's sixth order, and she didn't even say a word to him yet? "It's not like you've never dated anyone before. It's him who's probably never dated. I mean, you've dated half the guys on the baseball team for crying out loud!"

"I know, but I never crushed on any of them this hard!" Hope rested her head on her hands. "And it's not like it's doing my allowance any favors either. Doesn't he even get it that I'm interested in him? Well it looks like I have to eat the nachos now?"

"Umm Hope? You can forget about eating those Nachos." Felix informed.

"Why's that?" She looked down as she found her answer. Hope was too shocked to decide if she was going to throw up or faint at the sight of Rufus, who was now lying on his back patting his extended belly.

"Sorry… Rufus just loves cheese so much that he can't control himself." Felix apologized as he reached for his wallet. "I'll pay ya back."

"S'okay Felix. Honestly, if nobody ate it I would've thrown it out. At least it wasn't a total waste."

Felix still pulled out his wallet. "Okay Hope, since you're probably going back in line, would you be so nice to get me a Naco, extra cheese?" He gave her the money.

"Sure! At least I have another chance." Hope explained as she got up from her seat and went back in line.

"Let's see if she actually talks to him this time." Bonnie teased as she proceeded to watch Hope wait in line until she was once again at the counter.

"What's she doing now?" Tara asked, scooting over near the brunette.

"She's making her order right now." Bonnie looked towards the naked mole rat, "Looks like just a large soda this time, sorry Rudy."

"His name's Rufus." Felix corrected her.

"Yeah! Ru-Fus!" Rufus pronounced to her.

"You know what I mean." Bonnie watched on as a smile then crept upon her face. "You sneaky little devil…"

"What? I can't take the suspense!" Tara whined in anticipation.

"Just get up from the chair and see for yourself." Bonnie insisted as the blonde moved over, to see a nervous Ned desperately grabbing napkins as Hope had a slight look of embarrassment as her sleeveless white blouse was drenched in Sprite. Because it was spilled on top of her chest, a black bra could be seen through the shirt.

Tara giggled, "That's probably why he's so nervous."

"Poor guy…" Felix showed sympathy for the young assistant manager, who managed to give her the drink as well as, much to Rufus' excitement, the Naco and change after Hope gave him the money. As Ned looked through the two bills, he managed to find a small folded piece of paper in between.

"If this doesn't work, I don't know what will." Hope sighed as she sat on top of the table.

"So what did you do this time?" Felix asked.

"I gave him my number." The Asian girl smiled. "Let's just hope that he actually calls."

"Believe me, he will!" Bonnie grinned. "So any idea on your first date?"

"I'm going to do most of the planning, as knowing Ned, he'll probably go take me to some Bueno Nacho festival. It's not like I don't trust him, but I just think that he's just a greenhorn in the dating game."

"So what do you have in mind, Miss Squad Captain?"

"Maybe a dinner, a movie, and perhaps some cuddling in between while watching the moonlight." Hope said in an almost dreamily voice.

"If you're so lucky, you'll be just like us!" Bonnie wrapped an arm around Felix's waist as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's what I'm worried about." Hope admitted. "I'm surprised that you and Felix haven't… y'know."

"Hey! What are you trying to say? You saying that I can't keep my-"

"I'm not saying that, but you know with the hormones and-"

"Hope, we're not looking to go to the next step." Felix informed her before remembering what almost happened back at the hospital. "Believe me, we're not even thinking about going that far."

Bonnie playfully pouted, "What's wrong? Afraid that you might do something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I want us to take our relationship slow. Baby steps."

"One step at a time." Bonnie added before the couple went for a kiss.

"Hopefully it'll go that far for me and Ned." Hope mused as Tara proceeded to leave the booth, with an upset look on her face.

Bonnie began to notice. "Tara what's wrong?" She asked, but not answer. "Tara!"

"Let me!" Felix offered.

"But Felix, I-"

"Bonnie, I think I have an idea why Tara's so upset." He explained, "Just trust me, I'll take care of it."

"Okay…" Bonnie sighed, feeling a bit reluctant as Felix proceeded to roll after her. She was her best friend, and she felt so helpless by letting her boyfriend go after her.

Outside Bueno Nacho 

Felix rolled outside of the building as he saw Tara standing near the crosswalk. "Tara!" He called out, but no answer. "Tara, wait up!"

"Go away!" She said, with a bit of her voice cracking. Felix began to wonder if she was crying.

"Tara, come on. What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about me, okay! Just go back to your girlfriend." She said as the traffic light of the crosswalk showed "Walk."

"I'm worried about you Tara! I just can't handle it when something's wrong with a friend of mine."

"I said not to worry about me!" Tara began to sound not angry, but annoyed.

"Can't help it! Call it a personality fault!" Felix said as the light began to flash "Don't Walk."

Tara began to walk quickly to make it to the other side, but before the rubber sole of her black Mary Janes could hit the road, she was stopped by these words.

"If you keep holding it in, it' going to just eat at you until you go crazy." Felix said as the light now clearly showed "Don't Walk."

"…" Tara turned around as she saw Felix. It was evident that tears were pouring from her eyes. "It's just not fair…" She admitted. "Bonnie has you. Hope is going to have Ned. And the guy who I want isn't even in Middleton, let alone has any intention of coming back. I mean why should he! I sure wouldn't come back if I was treated like dirt like Ron was."

Felix just let all of what Tara was saying sink in. He and Bonnie were getting friendly back inside Bueno Nacho, and Hope basically did all but throw herself at Ned. So it was obvious that Tara would feel like a third wheel, or fifth wheel for that matter. "Tara…"

"I'm just sick of it, okay! I'm sick of just being the cheery, bubbly blonde girl every day, always staying positive while I'm experiencing the biggest heartbreak of my life. When I heard Kim say those nasty cruel things to Bonnie and tricking her to fight her, I had to be there for Bonnie. Forgetting about my own problems while telling Bonnie that everything was going to be okay. Bonnie cried, and then I cried! And you know what, I'm tortured that everyone has someone to love! Even Kim has Josh, who used to be my boyfriend! And I'm having a cru-No, I'm in love with the guy who's not even in Middleton! I'm tortured every day knowing the fact that Ron is gone and that I'm never going to have a chance to really be with him! Do you know that ever since Ron left, I cried myself to sleep? Do you know how much pain I've been feeling since he left? And now he's probably found someone else, someone who probably treated him on the first day she met him much better than I ever did. Why would he want to come back to someone like me! Someone who could probably turn on him if someone better came along."

"Tara, I don't think you could do that." Felix stated.

"Wanna bet? I'll tell you a secret! When I met Ron, I didn't like him at all. I always thought of him as a loser, just like everyone else on the squad. But after the first confrontation with Gill, I began to saw him in a different light. I begin to see him more than just an outcast. I began to see him the same way everyone though _she_ did." Tara sighed, "Maybe this is my punishment for how I was with Ron the first day I met. Maybe this is karma coming back to bite me…" She then collapsed onto Felix's chest as bawled. "Oh I do deserve this!"

"No Tara…" He patted her back. "You just made a mistake. We all do. At least you realized it."

"Yeah… But-"

"Don't worry about the location. We know where he is, right?"

"Good, then you can tell me where Stoppable is!" A new, English-accented voice cut in on the conversation as the two teens looked up. On top of the pole of the traffic light was a man with black hair and dressed in a black Gi. The most noticeably of him was that his hands and feet looked to be those that belonged to a monkey.

"Monkey Fist!" They both exclaimed as the man in question jumped down in front of them. He had no time to waste as he was here for answers. And he wanted them now.

"Now tell me where Stoppable is right now, or things will become rather unpleasant." He warned as if on cue, a troupe of monkeys dressed in ninja garb dropped down, surrounding the teens.

"No way, Monkey Fist." Felix adamantly stated, as the would-be Monkey Master sighed.

"Now, my dear boy! You sure don't want any trouble do you? Just tell me what I want to know, and you and your little girlfriend will be unharmed."

Felix looked aside to Tara. "Run, I'll hold him off."

Tara nodded as she began to run. She'd have a bunch of monkeys chase after her, sure. But once she was inside of Bueno Nacho, at least she could get some help, right? However, she didn't even get that far, as she looked back at Felix, she ran into something she could've sworn was a brick wall.

Landing on her bottom, Tara looked up and saw what she ran into. Like the monkeys, it was dressed in ninja garb. It appeared to be a gorilla. Scratch that, it _was_ a gorilla.

"Say hello to one of my new recruits. To one of my Gorilla Ninjas!" Fist informed as said Ninja proceeded to grab her. Slinging her over his shoulder. Fist then turned his attention back to the wheelchair-bounded boy. "Now where were we? Oh yes. Tell me where that pretender to the title of the Ultimate Monkey Master is right now, or she'll halve to pay the price."

Felix's eyes glared. "I don't' know where he is, but he's sure as hell not in Middleton."

"And we won't ever tell you where he is, you creep!" Tara shouted as he arms and legs flailed within the arms of the gorilla. If the situation had not been as serious as it was, Felix, within site of the blonde's situation, would believe it to be similar to a scene in a King Kong movie.

Fist, meanwhile, began to ponder about the current situation. These two were Stoppable's friends and all they've said to him was that he wasn't even in Middleton. If the imposter wasn't in Middleton, than where could the bungler be? A smile then formed on his lips. "No matter…Gorilla Ninja, let her go!" He ordered as the Gorilla tossed Tara forward. Luckily, she was saved by the Cyber Robotic arms of Felix's wheelchair as the teens then looked at a smiling Monkey Fist.

"I know exactly where he is…" He said darkly. "Monkey Ninjas, Gorilla Ninja, move out!" Within his orders, the simians proceeded to leave, with Fist following behind. Leaving the two teens with shock and worry. One thing was for certain.

They had to warn Ron.

**Yamanouchi**

As the swords clanged together, Ron parried the sword away and threw a kick at his opponent, but he managed to dodge. It had already been around thirty minutes, and neither man was about to back down. Sweat could be seen dripping from the brow as Ron quickly reflected on his progress. He had come a long way since he came back and was now at this level. Hirotaka was one of, if not, the best students in all of Yamanouchi and the change of how he faired against him changed dramatically. In hand-to-hand combat, sure he held his own, but in weapon training, especially with the Katana, Ron was mediocre at best. The first day, he had a hard time keeping the sword in his hand, but during the past few weeks, Hirotaka went from quickly defeating him, to a fair threat, and finally to stalling him. Ron had quickly mastered nearly all of the weapons except the Katana, and everyone knew that it was only just a matter of time until Ron finally won.

The match went back and forth, each resorting to ninja tricks as the other countered them (How Ron knew how he did that was even a mystery to himself.). Hirotaka was bringing out the best of Ron, and Ron loved every moment of it. He was confident enough that today, today would be the day that he'd finally beat him. As soon as he found an opening, he was going to take it as if it were a 100-dollar bill being handed to him. But first, he needed to make an opening, as his current position of the test of strength wasn't exactly as favorable to his liking. Both swords were together, as Ron was on the losing end of this struggle. But Ron, lately being as good at thinking outside the box as he was, went for a backwards handspring, leading his feet to kick the sword from Hirotaka's hands before tripping the stunned boy with his legs. As the knocked sword dropped, it soon landed into Ron's left hand as the then placed both swords to his opponent's neck in an X pattern. Signaling the end of the battle.

"Well done, Stoppable-San." Sensei congratulated him as Ron moved the swords away from his downed opponent. "You have improved tremendously with the use of the Katana."

"Thank you, Sensei." Ron bowed as Hirotaka was back on his feet.

"There is something I need to discuss with you." He explained as Ron nodded before going to follow his master.

In Sensei's quarters 

"You wanted to have a word with me?" Ron asked as they stepped inside.

"Please sit down." The wise master insisted as Ron kneeled down. He then produced what appeared to be a scroll, but the most noticeable thing was that it had a hole in which a dagger was punctured through. "This came from Fukushima. A challenge for you."

Ron received the scroll as he proceeded to read it. "'Outsider. Meet me at the pier at noon. We will settle this once and for all!'" He rolled up the scroll. "Fine with me…" He said, as a matter of factly. Now that he had found him, he was not going to show any mercy to him.

"Stoppable-San, remember our discussion about the path of darkness. I understand how you feel, but it only takes one small step to fall from light into darkness." Sensei reminded.

"Yes Sensei." Ron nodded as he then blinked. He could've heard that he just heard something. He slowly advanced to the door, placing his hand on the handle. After what it appeared to be a few seconds, he quickly pulled the door open and reached towards the supposed spy. However, the only thing he grabbed was air, as the person in question had evaded his strike. He should've known, "Yori…"

"You found Fukushima?" She asked.

Ron nodded, "I'm supposed to meet him at noon. Today, we're going to settle this. And this time, it will be the _last_ time."

"I'll go with you." Yori stated.

"No Yori. You will stay here." Sensei said to her.

"I won't stay here! I'm going with Stoppable-San!"

"I forbid it Yori. Stoppable-San will go alone."

"I'm going! I have to!" She said, a hint of desperation in her voice. "You know what he did to me! And now I want him to pay for what he's done."

"Stoppable-San will travel alone and duel with Fukushima. We will speak no more of this!" Sensei told her. His decision was final.

"I don't care!" She said defiantly. "I'm going and I'm-"

"I'm sorry Yori. But Sensei is right." Ron agreed with him, much to her chagrin.

"But-."

"Yori, I already have a lot on my plate. I know how you want revenge for what he did, but that wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me in the first place. The reason why he even go that low was to send a message to me. And I have to admit, just about every cell in my body screams for Fukushima's death, and it'll be hard enough to hold back from killing him without worrying about what you'll do to him or what he'll do to you." Ron explained as he looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry…"

"But this could be a trap! We know how underhanded Fukushima could be!"

Ron looked down. As much as she was looking for a reason to accompany him, Yori did have a point about Fukushima's dishonorable acts. It could be from an ambush up to a deadly trap. Now he was debating with himself if he should even let her go with him, let alone have her encounter Fukushima. He already had an idea that what Yori would do to him would be similar to what he wanted to do with him if she come along. Probably even worse! But Fukushima could also use that against her. She may not exactly look like it, but Yori was still going through that horrid experience from the other night and if Fukushima did anything to trigger that painful memory? Forget being vulnerable, the poor girl would be broken again. And if that happened, Ron vowed that she wouldn't be the only one that was…

* * *

Now that he knows where Fukushima is, Ron's going after him. But will Yori, against Sensei's wishes, go as well? And when he (or they) do find him, what will happen? Expect heads to roll. Also, Monkey Fist knows where Ron is and is now going after him. Now Tara and Felix will have to find Ron to warn him… That is if they can even get there. 


	17. Showdown at the Pier

Okay,looks like I'm able to balance things out between college and fan fiction...for now.Anyways…

**Zaratan **– It's going to be a very interesting triangle if…nonono…_when_ Tara sees Ron and Yori together.

**DarkJackel** – As much as I'm intrigued by the idea of having the girls duke it out WWE…nah, Rumble Roses style (Those who played the game know what I'm talking about.), temptation might change the way the story goes in terms of who gets paired with Ron. As for Felix going to Wade for help? Well…

**eckles** – I'm already feeling bad for Tara for what I'm about to do. Also, Tara'll have to take a long look at herself.

**campy** – For the Ned/Hope date thing. You should know where they standby the end ofthis chapter.

**Emerald Dark Knight** – The Chaos begins in this chapter, as Ron encounters not only Fukushima, but two old friends…

**Charles Gray** – Kim isn't going to be forced out of Middleton. More than likely, it's gong to be out of her own accord.

**Texan Ranger** – On the Ron killing Fukushima idea? I already have one in mind.

Thanks also goes out to demon-sword, The Metal One, wizardmon92, gtpie235, Harufu, BrianDarksoul, Disco Hazeus, and Ooookaaaaaayyyy for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Showdown At The Pier

Ron dropped down from the steel boxes as he looked around his surroundings. Dressed in black ninja garb, he scanned the entire area for a hint of Fukushima's presence. The area appeared to be deserted and secluded. Probably Fukushima's ideal place, where there wouldn't be any witnesses to see. Then he could do his deed of attempting to kill him. Leaving no one else to even suspect a thing.

To be honest, he couldn't help but feel a hint of nervousness in him. The situation itself aside, this would be where everything Ron has learned over the past few weeks, as well as his first visit, would be tested. His fighting skills, his weapon mastery, everything… Even now he wasn't sure what he was going to do when he saw the traitor. He's already done a lot of things, unforgivable things. Such as turning over the Lotus Blade to Monkey Fist, betraying the school's secrets. And his latest action, forcibly deflowering Yori, was the lowest thing he's ever done. And if Ron had his way, Fukushima would be paying for a long time…

Ever since that day, Ron's views have changed. Before then… hell, before he left Middleton, Ron always thought that he was trying his hardest to keep the truth about Yamanouchi a secret, by not fighting, by not showing his true skills. But lately he had come to terms: He was a pacifist. He didn't like to fight at all, and desperately looked for any possible away to avoid coming down to it. Perhaps that would explain why Ron didn't fight back against the bullies and jocks that made him a personal punching bag. Maybe that's why he accepted his role as the distraction all of these years! But what would explain why he liked the GWA? Honestly? He didn't know why? Maybe it was a sign of his pacifist views slowly fading away. After what Kim did to him, they faded even more. And after Yori was raped by Fukushima, even a hairline of it was barely there.

As he clutched onto his staff, his thoughts then went back to Yori. Should he have let her come along? After all, she had as much of a grudge against him as he did. But despite the way she may appear, Yori wasn't the same. Not after that night. It was already bad enough that he'd have to probably use everything he could to hold back from killing him, without worrying about Fukushima getting the better of Yori's emotions, whether they be of fear of a repeat of the events that transpired, or would they be of rage where Yori would do the unthinkable and kill Fukushima. If the latter would to happen, Yori wouldn't be able to live with herself by taking another person's life, even if they did take away her innocence. And the worst thing about it, after knowing what Hitomi had told him, Ron felt that he was responsible…well…more responsible than he previously thought. If he hadn't even showed up the first time, he probably wouldn't have made an enemy of Fukushima, let alone resulting the trauma his friend experienced just to send him a message.

"Where the hell are you…" Ron muttered, continuing his advances as he looked around, still staying on his guard. Knowing Fukushima's underhanded style, he was looking for an ambush. Ron would be unprepared and unprotected. However, Fukushima would be in for a great surprise. "I know you're around here! If you keep hiding you're just going to make it worse for yourself!"

"I'm here, Outsider!" A voice hissed as Fukushima dropped down from the tall structure he was standing on. "So you decided to show up. Admirable, but foolish!"

"The only fool here is the one I'm looking at." Ron said coldly. "You've made a big mistake. Actually, you've already begun to make mistakes when you sold out the school and gave the Lotus Blade to Monkey Fist, _Traitor_! Not to mention what you've-"

"Silence!" The disgraced ninja hissed. "The Lotus Blade is gone now, and you are nothing without it!"

"Funny, the last time you said it you've got beat, badly." Ron sighed, "So let's get this over with! I came to fight you so you'll go away for good and get out of my life!"

"Very well, Outsider. Very well!"

"Then why are we talking?" Ron got into a fighting pose. "Why don't we just start?"

"But first…" Fukushima's grin grew wide. "I have a few friends of mine I'd like you to meet."

'A trap…' Ron sighed. Why was he not surprised? Trickery and deceit were basically the trademarks of Fukushima, after all. "Who are they, some other ninja dropouts like you? Or are they just common street thugs who decided to leech off of you?"

No Outsider, not these friends. I believe that you know them quite well!"

Ron sighed, "Oh great… Monkey Fist and his band of Monkey Ninjas." He said sarcastically. "I'm jumping for joy…"

"Not exactly, Stoppable!" A familiar voice said as its owner stepped out from the shadows into full view next to Fukushima. Much to Ron's shock…or was it disbelief?

"You got to be kidding me…" He exclaimed. "Out of all people, you joined up with him? _Him_?"

**Middleton, Colorado. 11:37 PM**

"So did you find anything?" Tara asked behind Felix, who was browsing through the web for the soonest, let alone affordable flight.

"Nah…" He shook his head. He had already tried to call Ron's cell phone, but no answer. Either he was at a place where there was no phone service, he turned it off, it got destroyed, or, in worst case scenario, Monkey Fist had not only got to Ron, but he was… Felix shook his head. No way. He may've only seen him on a mission once, but there was no way he could've went down that easy. He may've been a bit of a klutz, but he wasn't stupid enough to get killed. Nevertheless, he had a bad feeling, and the sooner he got to Ron, the better. After all, Monkey Fist was ready to have one of his simian ninjas do physical harm to Tara, and that was just to find out where he was. If he was ready and willing to do that to a defenseless, a bit timid, teenage girl, he didn't even want to think about what he'd do to Ron. And the worst thing is: They knew that Ron was in Japan, let alone at the Yamanouchi school. However, they didn't have any idea where the school was. The only one who might possibly know where it was, because of her relationship with Hirotaka, was Bonnie. However, not even she knew exactly where it was.

Speaking of Bonnie, she was lying on the soft couch. Watching the TV as she had a smile on her face. As her bare feet rubbed upon the soft fabric of the couch, she let out a sigh. Her life, as of right now, could be better, but it was still nice either way. She had at least two friends, not friends as in people who wanted to be with the popular girl, but true friends. Friends who'd stand by her through thick and thin, no matter how bad things were. It was nice to have a boyfriend who didn't think about sex every ten minutes, grabbed you, and basically treat you like a trophy, a conquest. Felix may've been confined to a wheelchair, but that didn't mean everything didn't work, as she found out at the hospital. Much to his embarrassment of course!

Bonnie let out a sigh. Soon, Felix would be somewhere with her where there won't be anyone to disturb them, alone. And when that time came, there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. Felix Renton was truly going to be hers and she his, whether he liked it or not. Even though there wasn't any reason why he shouldn't like it at all. Even if he was super green at this, it only made it even more fun.

"The earliest time the next flight from Japan leaves would be around 5:00 in the morning." Felix explained.

"But what if Monkey Fist gets to him?" Tara asked. Concern was evident in her voice. "What if we're too late?"

"There's no way Monkey Fist could possibly get there that fast. It would have to be a 16-hour flight to get to Japan all the way from Middleton. And that's if it goes non-stop." Felix clicked on a few links as when the screen had finished loading up, he sighed out of disappointment. "No dice. This flight doesn't leave until Tuesday, not to mention that it costs around $500."

"I'll use my savings it if means that Ron'll be okay!" Tara declared.

"But still, it doesn't help us if we leave several days later as Monkey Fist is probably already in Japan by now." Felix reminded as he checked the prices and availability of the tickets for another flight. "Well, we can scratch Delta Airlines out, their prices are outrageous."

"We could always take a boat." Tara reminded.

"Boats take forever. A plane is our fastest and best bet." Felix sighed. "There's a strong force that's really working against us. Looks like we have no alternative if we want to get to Japan…"

Bonnie managed to hear this as she pulled herself up to look behind at the chestnut-haired boy. "Oh no! We are not, and I repeat, _not_ asking for Kim's help!" She outright stated. The last thing she wanted was help from the person who's caused her nothing but frustration since day one, let alone the reason why she was kicked off the squad, suspended, and had to go to Summer School!"

Tara looked back, "Do you have a better way to get us there, then Bonnie?" She asked, eyes slightly narrowing, as her brunette-haired friend was silent. "I didn't think so!"

"What's your problem, Tara?" Bonnie asked. Perhaps the reason why she was so silent was because she was in shock of Tara's tone of voice.

She sighed, "Nothing, it's just that. Well… I'm just worried, that's all." Tara shook her head as she left Felix's side and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be right back…"

Bonnie watched the platinum-blonde leave as a devilish grin formed on her face. "Alone at last…"

"So not the time, Bon." Felix said as he desperately searched on a web for cheap tickets for an immediate flight to Japan. However, the lowest price he managed to get was 300 dollars, but according to the website, they were a day late to order the tickets. "Looks like we have no other choice."

"Forget it Felix!" Bonnie crossed her arms. "There's like, no way I'm going over and ask Kim for help!"

"Not my intention." Felix opened a new window. "That's why I'm calling Wade."

"Are you even sure that he'll help us! We all know that he's Kim's personal hacker." Bonnie scoffed, "Can't see why he's still even with her."

"Trust me, Wade may work for Kim, but even he knows when to draw the line with her." Felix assured as he opened up an IM box…

Zombi3MashrKing439: hey wade

Trekkiefan392: felix? hi how r u

Zombi3MashrKing439: no complaints u

Trekkiefan392: it's been better

Zombi3MashrKing439: wade we need to ask u a favor.

Trekkiefan382: sure, what is it

Zombi3MashrKing439: u have to promise me that u won't tell anyone, specially kim

Trekkiefan392: does this have something to do with ron

Zombi3MashrKing439: it has EVERYTHING to do with him. monkey fist is looking for him. thats why we need a ride to japan.

Trekkiefan392: felix, you know that i cant just use a favor without kim knowing

Zombi3MashrKing439: c'mon wade just this once

Trekkiefan392: u know kim's been looking for him, right? I tried tracing his tracking chip, but it ended up well

Zombi3MashrKing439: well what

"So what's happening?" Bonnie asked, now leaning onto Felix's right shoulder as the boy sighed.

"Not exactly the best. Apparently he doesn't want to risk Kim finding out that he helped us find Ron without telling her. She's been having Wade tracking him down."

"Well she's going to be in for a surprise." Bonnie smirked. "Didn't he get rid of the chip before he left?"

"Unless Wade gave him two chips, she doesn't know where he is." Felix gave his two cents as Bonnie read the chat transcript, including the new one from Wade.

Trekkiefan392: let's just say that she saw ssj in a position she never want to see ever again.

Zombi3MashrKing439: oh man lol

"SSJ?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Senor Senior Junior." Felix informed. "Son of Senor Senior Sr."

"Oh." Bonnie nodded as Felix continued the cyber chat…

Zombi3MashrKing439: so wade, think that u can help us

Bonnie noticed the lack of activity coming from Wade's side. "So…is he going to help us or tell Kim where he is?" She scoffed, "Probably telling Kim about this right now."

"I don't think that Wade's one to just snitch." Felix assured, waiting for Wade's response.

Trekkiefan392: for this trip is it just u or r u with someone else

Felix was about to type before a doorbell began to ring, interrupting him. His mom had to go to a special retirement party at the space center with Kim's dad, leaving Felix alone. She was reluctant to have Bonnie stay over with Felix without any adult supervision, but with Tara being there, she felt more secure that there wouldn't be any hanky-panky going on. He decided to answer the door. "I'll be right back."

"No, I'll get the door. You keep trying to get our ride." Bonnie said as she walked towards the brown door before turning the knob. As the door opened, she smiled at the person on the other side. "So, how was your night?" She asked slyly.

Hope sighed as she walked in. "It was very tiring. I like him and I think he's cute and all, but Ned is so damn _boring_!" She explained as she literally collapsed on the couch. "We had dinner, and he paid for the whole thing."

"Well, that was sweet of him." Bonnie admitted.

"It was…at least would've been if it wasn't at the freaking Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho in Go City!" Hope exclaimed. "And I thought Ron Stoppable was obsessed with the damn restaurant. Then we went to see a movie. It was sweet of him to pick a chick flick." She groaned in frustration. "Too bad it turned out to be so boring that even _I_ fell asleep."

"So are you going to dump him?" Bonnie asked, but was rewarded with a death glare from the ebony-haired cheerleader.

"_No_!" Hope adamantly stated, "But next time, I'm calling the shots. I decide where we going, and I'm deciding when to take it to the next-"

"Hope, I don't think he even knows _how_ to take it to the next level! It's not like he actually had a girlfriend before, right?"

"Hey Bon!" Felix called out. "It's just you me and Tara going on this trip right?"

The brunette nodded. "Right." She turned back to Hope. "Felix is trying to get Kim's hacker to get us a ride to Japan."

"I told Wade that we needed a ride for three people." Felix explained.

"_Three_ people?" Hope raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked as she soon, from Hope's annoyed expression, decided that it was obvious enough. Of course she wanted to go, too. Like her and Tara, Hope also, for some reason, had some amends to make with Ron. She turned to her boyfriend. "You better make that four, Babe!"

Zombi3MashrKing439: make that me bonnie tara and hope

TrekkieFan392: i will see what i can do

"What did he say?" Bonnie asked.

"He said that he's going to see what he can do! Hopefully, we can leave quickly." Felix looked towards the direction Tara left the room. "She's sure spending a long time in the bathroom."

"Well we do have to make sure our makeup is on right." Bonnie told him.

Hope asked, "You're really new with this girlfriend thing, aren't you?"

"I'm a greenhorn." Felix admitted.

**Inside the Bathroom **

Tara sighed as she washed her hands in the white marble sink. It was only half correct when she had to use the restroom. The half being that she had to fix her makeup a bit. The other half was that she just needed to be alone.

Her thoughts went to the eventual trip to Japan, to warn Ron about Monkey Fist. While she was ready to go on the next flight to Tokyo, a part of her was nervous. What would happen when she see him? What would happen when she saw his new life? Or worse case scenario: Ron could've already moved on with his life and found someone new. Ron might have not had any luck with women, let alone good, but then again he did have a much better time there than he ever did in Middleton. This girl may've been the nicest girl on the planet on the first day he met her, while Tara was the opposite. At least she wasn't as mean to him as Bonnie was. But still, if he could remember being locked in a closet during the Spirit Dance last year then he could remember Tara being cruel to him. For all he knew, she could've moved on. But if he only knew, if he only knew that she did not indeed move on.

But that still didn't change the possible fact that Ron has indeed moved on. He probably had the affections of some Japanese schoolgirl who wouldn't want to leave his side for even a second. She probably was everything a guy could ever want: Beautiful, smart, kind, sweet, understanding, supportive. Not that Tara lacked any of the above qualities. But Ron's possible new girlfriend was probably brave as well. A quality, Tara admitted, she was somewhat lacking in. After all, she _did_ hide in a locker of all places during Kim and Bonnie's confrontation. She was surprised that she didn't have the reputation of the most timid girl in Middleton High, hell even all of Middleton! Also, she bet that she could defend herself while Tara…well…let's just say that the encounter of Monkey Fist showed exactly of her capabilities of defending herself.

Tara looked at herself in the mirror above the sink. She had a lovely pair of blue eyes, as well as wavy platinum-blonde hair that went down to her waist. As for her body in particular, her legs weren't exactly short, but they weren't too long either. Her hips were wide, but a bit higher then the rest of the cheerleaders as her breasts weren't too small, but not too big either. They were bigger than Hope's and Marcella's, but Bonnie was the one who was the most well endowed with Kim and Liz tying for 2nd place, as she found out one day while changing out of their cheer uniforms. But out of the members of the cheer squad, before and after Bonnie and Kim were kicked off, Tara was the most conservatively dressed. Her basic outfit is lime-green sleeveless top and a black/blue plaid-style skirt. And the only time she wore something that exposed her mid-section was when she was in her cheer uniform or in a bathing suit. To some jocks, she was too conservatively dressed compared to the other cheerleaders. Even Kim usually wore a midriff. Personally, she never was concerned with the way she was dressed, except for when Bonnie gave some suggestions to help her win Josh Mankey over. But now with the fear that she was going to lose any chance to have a relationship with Ron, she was going to have to compete with whoever the girl who was interested in Ron, and she didn't even know what the girl looked like.

Tara sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror for the last time. She might've looked fine to Ron, but with the possible new standard set by Ron's would-be girlfriend, whoever she was? She knew that deep down, it was time for a change…

**Back at the Pier**

Ron was in shock.

As he stood there, staff in his hand, he just looked at the two people who were in front of him. One of them, of course was Fukushima. The one who he came after! The one who he wanted to make pay! It was supposed to be him and Fukushima in a duel, quite possibly, to the death. Win, lose, or even death, Ron wanted to make him pay. Pay for his betrayalagainst the school (Even after he defeated him on the mountain, he still felt that he got off easy.). And to pay for what he did to Yori. Now, it appears, that the duel wouldn't have happened, because _he_ had to show up. _He_ just had to be here, let alone when he had nothing, and he meant, nothing to do with this whole thing.

Seriously, just what in the name of all that is holy was Drakken doing here?

"What's the matter Stoppable? Surprised to see me here?" The blue-skinned scientist asked in a taunt. "Wished you were there back in Denver."

"So don't care." Ron dryly said.

Drakken crossed his arms as he fumed. 'You teenagers and your sass!" He then calmed down a bit, "Your old friend Kim messed up big time. You should've seen it. She managed to fire her harpoon at the Eye of Ra and caused it to explode! Almost managed to kill Global Justice and herself. She could've used the shoulder to cry on."

"Not my problem Drakken! This is an A-B confrontation, so why don't you do us all a favor and C your way out of it!"

"I _D_-cide which confrontation I want to get involved with. Like it or not, we still have an account to settle with you!"

'We?' Ron was only for a second taken back, but then remembered the logical thing, if there was any, about Drakken. Wherever he was, Shego wasn't too far behind. And in this case, she was even closer. As in close enough for a sneak attack… such at this time. Drakken always pimped her out to being some ninja, and that may've been true. She probably was a ninja. But then again, so was he. He was a ninja… at least he was enough of one to see a green-blazed hand headed towards his head.

Drakken began to laugh, knowing that Stoppable wouldn't have seen this coming in time as by then he would've been obliterated. Wiping out the last of the former Team Possible team. However, his laugh vanished as shock replaced the joy of triumph on his face as he saw the man who, until recently, was a total buffoon sidestep and use his sidekick's own momentum against her as she was thrown right towards the mad scientist, knocking them down like pins.

Ron at this point could've sworn that today was officially 'Run down the Ron' day in the villains' community. But then again, Gill, Killigan, and perhaps Frugal Lucre would've been here as well. The two fallen villains, however, quickly recovered as Shego flipped to her feet as Drakken rose to his feet.

"Face it Stoppable, we have you outnumbered. It's 15 against 1!" Drakken gloated with a smile.

"Either you're an even bigger idiot than I thought, or you're really delusional. There's only three of you here!" Ron exclaimed. Was Drakken for real? Maybe the fact that he actually beaten Kim went to his head so he decided to see if he could eliminate him. However, from Drakken's smile, he began to have reservations. Those reservations would prove to be true, however, as Ron saw about 12 more figures drop down, surrounding him and the three who were now smirking at him.

"Meet my new and improved Synthodrones!" Drakken gloated. "Kim Possible has faced the earlier versions, but this time they're even more deadlier as their attack styles were based on your friend here." He explained. Making note that the drones were based majority on Fukushima. "From what our new friend has told us, you were basically looking for revenge, all over some girl… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! This is twice the amount Kim Possible had to face. This was all done to finalize the demise of you, Ron Stoppable!"

"Sorry Outsider." The Yamanouchi traitor smirked at the blonde, who looked at the drones that now surrounded him. "You shouldn't have come alone! Now you'll die!"

Ron sighed as he closed his eyes, "Maybe your right. Maybe it was a dumb move of me to come alone. I guess I should've came with friends." He admitted. It was 15 against one. He had to deal with a ninja, a mad scientist and his sidekick with Pyrokinesis, not to mention about 12 Synthodrones. Vegas odds were definitely in Drakken, Shego, and Fukushima's favor. Basically, Ron Stoppable was screwed…or was he?

From behind him, two more figures, dressed in black ninja garb, jump down, followed by two more, and three more, and five more. The other Yamanouchi students, including Yori, Hirotaka, and Hitomi had arrived as backup as Ron let out a smirk. "Oh wait…I _did_!" Ron knew that Fukushima would've at least bought a few buddies to get the job done, so he decided to let Yori come along just to be safe. Sensei at the end approved of this decision, but on one condition: Hirotaka and Hitomi had to come as well. But then, they also decided to bring along more students, just incase it turned out to be an ambush, like this one. The odds were still 15 against 13. But since allDrakken did was just ran his mouth and was hardly a threat, it was basically 14 against 13. The odds were still against him, but not as bad as it was before.

At sight of her, Fukushima went white as a sheet as he caught her glare… "Y-yori?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Fukushima…" She said coldly, a bit of rage present as she took out her maiougi. "Fukushima no hentai…"

While Fukushima was a bit startled by the girl, to the point where he left and ran, Shego was growing restless. Why did he decide to go chicken at the sight of the girl? Did he piss her off at something? She shrugged it off. It didn't matter why these other people showed up, all that mattered was that they take out Stoppable, and then no one would be able to get in their way of world conquest. Well…there was her family, Team Go, but they never go anywhere outside of Go City anyway so yeah, there wouldn't be anyone.

Drakken just lost it. "GET THEM!" He shouted as the Synthodrones and Shego began the fight with Ron and the young ninjas.

Fukushima, as expected, was nowhere in sight as the students and the drones were paired off. Ron was about to go pursue the traitorous rapist, but was cut off with a green pyro blast.

"You didn't think that I was going to let you forget about me, would you?" Shego asked with a kick as Ron dodged it and threw one of his own. This time, Shego did the dodging.

"This doesn't concern you!" Ron said coldly, "This is just between Fukushima and me!"

"Well he's not around so you're stuck with me!" Shego threw a blazed punch at him, which Ron dodged as well, managing to take her off guard with a leg sweep. However she recover quickly as she fired a few blasts at Ron, who dodged them all. Now putting him on the defensive. The raven-haired villainess smirked. "Looks like the buffoon's graduated from Sidekick School!"

"Funny, you still seem to be in class!" Ron verbally shot back as hard as his next kick. However, it was once again blocked as the two proceeded in a series of punches and kicks that were blocked and taken by the other.

"Where is he…" Yori looked around for Fukushima, the man who had raped her, but he was nowhere to be seen. Ron-San was fighting against the woman with the glowing green hands. Leaving her and the others to fight those machines of this "Drakken." Synthodrones, were they called? They appeared to be made of metal, yet they had a rubbed-like feel to them. She looked around, seeing the other students fairing well. However, Drakken continued to rant.

"No matter how hard you hit them, my Synthodrones will keep coming back for more!" He shouted. "You can't keep this up forever. Soon, you'll be too tired to fight and then my boys will destroy you all! And then, the world will belong to the genius of Dr. Drakken! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Hitomi dodged a strike as she pushed one drone into another. "Drakken-San is a dork, yes?" She asked no one in particular.

"HEY!" The blue-skinned doctor took offense of that observation. "I happen to be a very cool person, thank you very much! I am so off the heezy!"

Hitomi stopped as she raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Off the hook?" Drakken asked, not believing how dense this girl could be. Has she ever heard of teen slang? Speaking of the girl, she just gave the same confused look. "Tricked out?" No dice, as the brown-haired girl still had the "deer in the headlights" look on her face. This was what made him snap. "I'M REALLY REALLY COOL, ALRIGHT?"

"O… kay…?" Hitomi wasn't sure what was with Drakken. This would prove to leave her vulnerable as another Synthodrone went to strike her from behind. Fortunately for her, it was knocked down.

"Stay focused!" Hirotaka scolded the girl, who lowered her head in shame.

"S-sorry…" Hitomi apologized before resuming battle against the Synthodrones…that is until she saw Drakken walking away. "Oh no you don't…" She evaded the Synthodrones as she was closer and closer to the mad scientist. Eventually, the young ninja and the middle-aged villain were face-to-face. "Leaving so soon, Drakken-San?"

Drakken waved her off. "Leave me alone, little girl. Go back to your dollies."

The brown-haired girl sighed, "You underestimate me, do you?" She said as she slowly walked towards her.

"Hmph, you can't even touch me…" He crossed his arms.

"We will see…" Hitomi had her Tonfas out. Ready to strike as his grin just became wider.

"Go ahead! Give my your best shot! I dare ya!" Drakken taunted. "Unless you're too scared!"

Hitomi remained motionless. "The honor is all yours, Drakken-San." She informed, but this statement only resulted in clucking sounds from the Doctor. "Your childish actions won't cloud my judgment."

"Well…how about this?" Drakken went to shove Hitomi, but the girl evaded the attempt, leaving the poor doctor to fall flat on his face. Humiliated and angered by this action, Drakken got back up to his feet as he proceeded to strike again, but the result was the same. Having had enough humiliation, Drakken stressfully broke into a flurry of punches as Hitomi managed to avoid all of them. At the end, Drakken was already exhausted, leaving Hitomi, looking to mercifully end this obviously one-sided battle, went to go for a kick at the fatigued villain. However, instead of feeling the fabric of his blue coat, she felt a hard wall of energy as her boot-covered foot hit a gold-colored barrier that had just instantly appeared around Drakken, who was now smirking.

"You like? It was in my old stuff. I almost forgot I even had this!" Drakken bragged behind the force field. "Like I said, you can't even touch me so nyah!" Drakken stuck out his tongue at the girl, who was now pondering about this new barrier as it then went down. Hitomi went for another kick, but again the barrier regenerated, as Drakken just laughed at the poor girl's futile attempts.

"As much as I like this little dance we're having, I'm gonna have to sit this one out!" Ron said as he dodged another burst of flame-like plasma. He needed to find Fukushima before he got away, but Shego wouldn't let him go. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that she had a crush on him for not wanting him to leave. But then again, that claim would just piss her off even more.

"Too bad!" She sneered as she then managed to break his staff in two. Ron cursed the now two pieces and discarded them. What could he do to get the crazy woman to just leave him alone? She didn't even have any more business being here as Drakken did. Just when he thought that he escaped it, his past came running back to him. Alas, Ron would have to deal as he managed to floor her with the same windmill-style kick he used against Yori during his duel.

"I have more important business to attend to…" He said, now back on his feet as he went to look for the traitor.

"You're not going anywhere!" Shego yelled in fury as she jumped him from behind. She didn't know what happened to him in the last few weeks and she didn't care. She didn't know how he became so good all of a sudden, but he was still Ron Stoppable: Kim Possible's…well…former dopey sidekick. He was still easy picking…just not as easy as before. "I don't care what issues you have to deal with, you will not ignore me!"

Ron dodged what appeared to be a pattern of punches, kicks, and blasts as he answered with a few kicks of his own. "As much as I'd really like to play with you, I don't have much time to waste!"

"Like you're going to have any more time when I'm done with you!" Shego lunged after him as she fired a blast right at him but he dodged it. However, the blast didn't go without hitting a target. A target in which was selected after missing a Synthodrone in its path. A target that turned out to be Yori…

As the green plasma-like blast hit her back, the girl let out a loud scream as she collapsed, gaining the attention of the other students, who watched in horror.

"Yori!" Ron's eyes were wide as he saw that the back of her Gi was burned off and her skin was reddened. However, Shego just laughed.

"What's wrong? You're little girlfriend hurt?" She taunted. "Don't worry, you're NEXT!" She decided to go full power as both hands were engulfed. As the former superhero fired what appeared to be the biggest blast ever. Ron turned around, but it was too late as the blast reached its destination…

* * *

Damn, I'm so evil! Ron's just about to get blasted and I'm going to end it here. To find out what happens, you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter.

…

Oh alright, since I'm in a good mood…

* * *

The blast emitted a green explosion as the Students stopped and looked towards its direction. From Shego's laughter, they have assumed the worse. Ron Stoppable has fallen in battle. Also, the Synthodrones haven't shown the slightest amount of relenting as in fact their attacks became even stronger and stronger! Much to Drakken's delight, who was currently keeping one of them from attacking him with his new barrier! Yes, today was very good for Dr. Drakken indeed: The sidekick was destroyed, the Synthodrones had his friends on the ropes, and soon, the world would be his.

"I believe that this would be where the sidekick would say, what was it? 'Booya?" Shego's laughter of triumph continued, that is, until the explosion vanished. Much to her shock, Ron was still alive and still standing. And in his hand was what appeared to be a golden shield that was large enough to cover half of his body! Murmuring began to come from the students as Hitomi, Hirotaka, and a recovering Yori saw that his destiny has been realized. Ron Stoppable was now carrying the Lotus Blade.

'What's that in the buffoon's hands?' Drakken pondered as the shield transformed back into its sword state. Ron's eyes narrowed as he stared at Shego, who couldn't help but feel a bit cautious. After all, since when did a sword appear out of nowhere, and into Stoppable's hands of all people?

"BOOYA THIS!" He shouted as he swung the sword directly at Shego, who managed to dodge all of his swipes. Since when did the dopey sidekick knew how to use a sword? Nevertheless, he was obviously mediocre at best. In fact, he didn't even land a scratch at all! On second thought, however, she noticed that her jumpsuit began to fall apart. Nothing major, really. Just the sleeves, the thighs and the abdomen part were revealed to be cut off as the rags dropped down. Also, her hair length has been cut short. Before it went past her hips, now it was just between her shoulder blades.But she really began to reconsider her assessment of Stoppable's skills, or lack thereof, when she saw a small scratch that let out a small amount of blood on her right cheek. Maybe he wasn't so dopey after all…

"I warned you not to get involved." The blonde said coldly. "I warned you that this matter didn't concerned you, that this wasn't your fight! But you and Drakken just had to get involved! Why? Just because of my connection to ties that I have long since severed? And now, you attack one of my friends? Let alone someone who I really care about?"

Shego stepped back a bit. This Ron was much different from the Ron from a few months ago. The old Ron wouldn't have even thought about attacking her. Now he was looking for a fight, looking for retribution. She had to admit, if this was indication of what he wanted to do to him, Fukushima ran from the wrong person. "E-easy Stoppable! Heheh…you don't know what you're thinking!" She said nervously, trying to calm him down a bit.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you never left Team Go…" Ron raised the sword once again. "And this time, Hego isn't here to save you."

Not wanting to humiliate herself by showing fear to anyone, let alone Stoppable, Shego decided to blast him, but the former sidekick deflected them all with the sword.

"Before you go taking out your frustrations on me, don't you think you'd want to go help your pals over there?" Shego asked, managing to regain some amount of attitude as Ron glanced. Apparently Yori being attacked had taken the students off their game a bit as they were now being overwhelmed by the Synthodrones. And Hitomi? Even with the other students' help, she was not fast enough to get through Drakken's barrier. Leaving the mad doctor invincible.

"You can try all you want, but there's no way you can touch me! No one can penetrate my barrier! No one!" Drakken once again broke off into his laughter. However, that laughter soon turned to screams of pain as he felt that same arm being twisted onto his back and nearly at the state of being broken once more. The barrier was activated by thought, not automatically. And since Drakken didn't foresee this coming, his attacker had broken through.

"Remember me?" A cold voice hissed into Drakken's ear as the doctor winced in pain.

"Err…em…eh…" Flustered in fear, Drakken didn't know what he could say as Ron's grip became tighter and more force was applied.

"I like to go to jail now please!" Drakken quickly said in a meek voice. "Remember that money I stole from you that one time?Well…umm…it's inside the warehouse! Yeah inside the warehouse!"

"HIYA!"

Drakken felt a sharp pain in his head as he started to lose consciousness. As Ron let go, he let Drakken drop to the ground. Leaving Hitomi to smile at him. "Thank you Stoppable-San!" She chirped.

Ron just nodded as he turned his attention back to Shego, who now took the opportunity to take on the other students, who were fairing well against her. That was, until she resorted using her pyrokinesis.

"You've already pissed me off the last time you resorted to that and YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THE AUDACITY TOTRY THAT AGAIN?" Ron roared at the raven-haired woman, as he held up the sword, ready to finish what he had started.

This was the first time Shego got a good look in his eyes. Eyes that sent fear into her eyes! The last time she felt this kind of fear, let alone from him, was when Stoppable had Drakken's evil inside of him, calling himself "Zorpox the Conqueror." When he almost fed her to the sharks.

"You could've done whatever the hell you wanted to me, but at that moment you targeted my friends?" Ron stated as a Synthodrone went to attack him from behind. With one backwards swipe from the blade the head of the drone was cleanly cut off as brownish-green goo began to sprout out from the neck. It's knees buckled as the now-deactivated drone collapsed to the ground. "This is your last chance Shego! Leave now! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!"

She scoffed, "Like I'm afraid of _you_?" There was obviously bravado in her voice. As much as she would like believe that it was just Stoppable, she was concerned about the sword that was in his hand. After all, it did morph into a shield and then back. What else could the sword possibly do? If she would've known that he'd become this dangerous, she wouldn't have deliberately broken up Team Possible. She began to wonder which was possibly worse: Being beaten by Kimmie, or Stoppable possibly turning her into a human shish kabob.

She looked for the Synthodrones to help, but their numbers appeared to be depleting as the ninjas, after finding out how to defeat them, went after what was now known as the Synthodrones' weak point: The head. And with Drakken being down for the count, not like he would've been much help anyway, Shego was alone. As the odds slowly turning to the ninjas' favor, some of them went to surround her as more and more joined as more Synthodrones were destroyed.

"Her plasma from her hands is the only real threat from her. Otherwise, she's not too difficult." Ron spoke as he proceeded to walk away…

"But Stoppable-San. Where are you going?" Hirotaka asked. Ron was the one who knew of these villains the best, the only at all he should say.

"To hunt down a traitor…" Ron said coldly. "He couldn't have gone too far…"

Hirotaka nodded. "It will be our honor to make sure she does not escape."

"I'm coming with you!" Yori went to follow, but Ron held up his hand.

"No Yori. I need you to stay with the others. Shego's can be very difficult and we're going to need as many of us watching her as possible."

Shego scoffed. "Please, like your little ninja friends can take me!" Her hands ignited once more. However, the students didn't show the slightest amount of intimidation. To them, this would be just another challenge for them to overcome.

"But Ron-S-"

"I know how much you want justice for what Fukushima has done to you. But I don't want him to use you just like he did last time just to get to me. And besides that, you have more than just a small sunburn on your back." Ron said, noting the burned off clothing on her back.

"I'll be fine." She assured, but Ron wouldn't change his mind.

He sighed, "Besides, I don't want you to see what I might be forced to do." A silence followed as the two looked at each other, before a pair of lips met a slightly-pale cheek.

"For luck…" She said. "And remember, the line between light and darkness is a thin one."

Ron nodded. "Thank you Yori…" He said before he ran off. In pursuit of the traitor who has caused this conflict as Yori watched. She wondered if she should go with him anyway. After all, Fukushima already had a trap laid out for him earlier. Who's to say that he doesn't have another one waiting for him?

* * *

Next chapter it's Ron vs. Fukushima. I mean it this time! Also, I apologize if I didn't use the correct chatroom lingo. Anyways, R&R please. 


	18. Showdown at the Pier Part 2

Here's the next chapter. And I've already decided on a title for the sequel. I would give the name, but I fear that it would be a spoiler.

**Zaratan**, **campy** – When you think about it, it made perfect sense for Drakken and Shego to come looking for Ron, to finish the last of Team Possible (Since Kim was now forbidden to go after anyone.)

**Mobius97** – Don't worry. As you'll see I kept this promise.

**DarkJackel** – Damn it, why are you tempting me with this! Why are you tempting me into putting Ron in a polygamous relationship! Okay, fine. Better yet, let's have Bonnie drop Felix for Ron to turn the couple into a quartet (Ron with three girls that I rather he had and should've ended up with instead of Kim.)! But seriously, I doubt that it'll happen. Maybe in another story, but this storyline is a bit important. As for Kim finding out Ron's location? Well, there are more than one ways to reach the goal.

**TexasDad** – As of right now Ron's affection is leaning towards Yori (She does have an advantage over Tara, although a bit unfair.)

**S.Stryker** – Man, everyone thought it was Kim? I must've been sneakier than I thought.

**qtpie235** – Wade's relationship with Kim as it is now will be explained in the next chapter. A hint, think about the"Jerry Maguire" movie.

**Emerald Dark Knight** – I already have an idea on Tara's new look. But the question is, even with the new image, will she be too late?

Thanks also go out to demon-sword, BrianDarksoul, I need my fix, and Orider for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Showdown At The Pier Part 2 

"Thanks for helping me out with this, Bonnie!"

"No big, Tara!" The brunette smiled, as they were at the blonde's house, or more specifically her room. Bonnie was spending the night with her as early in the next morning, they, Felix and Hope had to be at the airport by 6 to check in, as the flight left at 7. At least, it would've been, but due to earlier commitments, Hope had to bail from the trip. The tickets themselves were with Felix, who even managed to get Wade to place them down on the computer for first class tickets to a flight non-stop to Tokyo. A frown formed on her face after realizing what she just said. 'Great, now I'm sounding like Kim.'

Tara let out a sigh. They were both dressed in their nightclothes: Tara in her oversized shirt, and Bonnie in a simple pair of blue sweat and blue t-shirt. Right now, they were finishing packing for the trip, well Tara was. Bonnie had already packed her clothes in a fairly small suitcase. They were only staying in Japan for about a week at the most. And besides, the girls were planning on a shopping spree. After Ron was no longer in danger of course. Her thoughts immediately went to the blonde. Just what did he do to Monkey Fist to get on his hit list, anyway? Probably during the missions he used to go on with Kim. Also, she wondered what he was going to do when he saw her. The _new_ her! Hopefully it would've been enough to either reinforce his feelings for her, or to win him back from Ron's possibly new girlfriend. …That is if she ever got started on the new her.

"Your hair's already nice as it is, but are you sure you-"

"Yes I'm sure. It's not like I want my hair chopped off or anything! I just want it spiffed up! And you know about my fashion sense."

"It's fine, Tara!" Bonnie explained. "But it wouldn't hurt to show off your figure either. As sad as it is, you'll have to show them what you got if you want to grab _their_ attention." She frowned. "For example, that skirt you always wear?"

"Yeah?"

"You could hike it up an inch or two…"

"No offense Bonnie, but I don't think that it'd be good for me. I want to look sexy, not slutty! And besides…" She sighed, "I don't think I'd look good enough…"

"Tara, are you nuts? Half the girls in school would give up their life's savings to have a body like yours!"

"I know but let's get real: All the guys who ever went out with me only did was because of my status as a cheerleader. Even at the end of the date, they left unsatisfied, as if it was one big failure. I mean I gave those guys a peck on the cheek. Wasn't it enough for them? Soon the only dates, if any, I got was because they wanted to be the one to break in 'Virgin Tara.' And even at times, they call me a tease!"

A tear can be seen forming in the eyes of her friend as Bonnie took in this revelation. All the times she went on a date and when she asked, she always said that it went fine. But it wasn't at all! From what she said, she was lucky she didn't get raped. "And how about Josh?"

"It always felt like something was missing, or rather someone. It was as if Josh was only with me to make _her_ jealous." Tara sighed, remembering the last days of her and Josh going out. Even though it appeared to be mutual, Tara knew that Josh never really wanted to go out with her in the first place. But then again, it wasn't as if she didn't have other interests as well.

"Well if he wants her, he can have her! And then they can break up for, like the millionth time perhaps!" Bonnie frowns. "About a week ago, I'd be busting my ass to show Josh how a real woman should treat him. But now, I've found someone better." She noticed the envious, yet depressing look on her friend's face. "I'll tell ya what, I'll help you decide what to take and find you the perfect outfit, as well as work on your hair a bit."

"Okay…" Tara sighed, still a bit skeptical of the whole idea. In truth, it all depended on how she looked, assuming if Ron even had a girlfriend at all. But still, it was usually a good idea to assume the worst. "But if this doesn't work."

"I'll make sure that Ron Stoppable is in your arms if it's the last thing I do." The brunette vowed which led to Tara letting out a sigh of relief. It was no secret that she wanted Ron back, but she was at the point where she was ready to do anything to get him back. Except anything vile of course. Just only going as far as being sneaky! She liked him but she didn't want to scare him off, and she wasn't exactly desperate either. Oh what was she kidding, this new makeover she was getting was basically screaming desperate.

"We'll work on this makeover tomorrow…" Bonnie explains as she climbed into the bed.

Tara followed suit before turning off the lamp, the only source of light in the room. Two girls shared one bed with the moonlight itself being the only source of light as the blonde then asked the brunette… "Bonnie?"

"Yeah Tara?" She answered.

"Do you think Ron still likes me?"

A sigh was heard, "I'm not sure. Maybe he does, maybe he's moved on. After all, things change."

Tara sighed. She had to agree on that statement. Otherwise they wouldn't have been having this discussion right now. Bonnie would still be the head bitch on the squad, Ron would still be in Middleton as Kim's sidekick, and Bonnie and Felix would've never gotten together. But focusing on current events, she thought about what was to happen when they got to Tokyo, or more importantly the Yamanouchi school. What if they were too late and Monkey Fist had gotten him? Or worse case scenario personally for Tara. What if she saw Ron and another girl together as a couple?

Back at the Pier in Tokyo 

"Where are you?" Ron quickly moves throughout the empty area as he searched. Things have turned out for the better for Ron and the Yamanouchi students. Synthodrones? Permanently deactivated. Drakken? Knocked out cold. Shego? Surrounded and with no possible means of escape! That only just left one more. That one more person was the person who he was after in the first place. The one who did all but asked for a death wish…

"Fuji…" He swore as he looked around. Did Fukushima really left? Did he really put his tail between his legs and ran like a scalded dog? _He_ was the one who pissed him off by targeting an innocent victim to send him a message! _He_ was the one who had challenged Ron to meet him at the pier! _He_ was the one who had set him up for an ambush! And now _he_ decided to bail out of this after realizing how deep he had gotten himself into? The nerve…

"Come on out, Fukushima! We all know that you're still here!" Ron called out, but no answer. "Come on out, Fukushima! There, I just repeated myself!" Again no response… 'Okay, either A) He's hiding, B) He's not here, or C) He's waiting for an ambush.'

Ron soon got his answer as he saw a figured leap down from behind swinging a sword at him. He managed to sidestep as he mused, 'I guess the answer's C.' His eyes narrowed as he got into a fighting stance. "And I thought you ran home…"

"Don't flatter yourself." Fukushima hissed as he held up the sword. "Without the Lotus Blade, you are nothing!"

A grin formed on his face as Ron extended his right hand to the side. With his eyes closed, he felt it coming to him. From the piles of boxes, the golden sword shot towards him as its handle landed into his hand. "I've already beaten you before without the Lotus Blade. So it shouldn't be much of a hassle with it!"

Fukushima responded with a swing of his sword, looking to decapitate the Outsider's head from his shoulders. Ever since he came to Yamanouchi, he had butted into his turf! Won the affections of his woman, and now he had even turned Sensei against him. Killing him would be more than satisfying to him. However, metal and metal clanged together as the strike attempted was blocked.

"Y'know Fukushima?" Ron started to say as the two fought with their swords. "I didn't think that you'd go as low as you have gone after selling everyone out to Monkey Fist. But after what you've done recently, know this: As much as I'm looking for an excuse to kill you, I'm going to give you one last chance: Surrender Fukushima, and things might turn out better for you!"

"I spit in your face, and your offer!" He hissed with a kick to the midsection, forcing the blonde to bend over. "I rather die than to surrender to an outsider like you!" He raised his sword, ready to do the beheading.

Ron quickly leaned back and used his foot to take out Fukushima's right leg from under him as he then rolled back up. 'I'm trying to put an end to this without as much violence as needed!' His old pacifist nature kicked in. Killing Fukushima would only be of a last resort. However, it appears that he wasn't left with any other option than the unthinkable. "It's a bit sad how you turned out this way." He admitted. "Sensei always thought highly of you…"

"No! He betrayed me! Just like everyone else!" Fukushima struck again as the sword fight resumed, neither side looking to give in to the other. "They all betrayed me, for _you_…" His eyes narrowed as he said that last word with so much hate, with so much vigor, with so much venom that it even made the hair on Ron's back stand a bit.

"Okay, now you're looking for an excuse…" Ron shook his head before dodging another strike.

"Things at Yamanouchi were perfect before you showed up!" He hissed. "I had Yori! I had the respect of my peers, and then you came…"

"You're delusional!" Ron simply said. "You still had everyone respecting you, you were the one that betrayed everyone!"

"Silence!" Fukushima went for more slashes from his sword as Ron managed to parry them. However, he was taken off guard by a kick at the midsection that was borderline near…well…let's just say that he was close to "hitting the spot!" As he bent over, Fukushima took the opportunity to knock the Lotus Blade from Ron's hand.

"Talk about a cheap shot…" He muttered while recovering from the blow. He was now without a weapon and he doubt that he could call the blade to him like he did last time. He might've been a fast learner if motivated, but with his current skill level in mastering the sword, that last time was a one-trick pony. Now he had to take on Fukushima, unarmed.

"What a shame, Outsider…" The disgraced ninja's smile grew maliciously as he held his sword. "Now you die!" With a swing of his sword, Fukushima went on a spree to basically cut off Stoppable's limbs, but the blonde manage to dodge every strike. However, he did get in one shot, as the sharp metal managed to cut through the fabric of his Gi as Ron felt a huge cut at his abdomen.

"Gah!" Ron looked down as he saw the wound left on his body. From the new hole in the top of his Gi, blood could be seen. The cut wasn't that bad, but it was painful. Actually, it hurt like hell! His protection of said area was all that was needed to Fukushima to smile, ready to deliver the final blow.

"See you in hell…" He hissed as he ran with his sword. Ron was already close to him so just moving out of the way was not an option. The only thing he could do to stop the attack was to stop Fukushima. In a desperate attempt to both stop his attack and attack him, Ron reached deep down into his reserves as his fists tightened. His right fist then opened up as his fingers curled. He may've just begun training in this art with Sensei, as he was having a hard time with it. In fact, he had just started a few days ago so it would've been a miracle if he managed to pull this off. It was do or die time – literally.

When he was in range, Ron thrust his arm as he let out a scream, letting everything out! Before the blood-tipped sword could once again meet flesh, a small, bluish burst of energy came from his hand. This blast hit Fukushima, knocking him back on the ground as both boys had a shocked expression on their faces.

While Fukushima's was in disbelief that he could've done something like that, Ron's was the fact that how big of a blast it was. It was already lucky enough he managed the pull that move off itself without it being the size it was. He'd expect it to be the size of a pool ball, like his last attempt, but it turned out to be 1/3 bigger than the size of his fist. He could worry about that later. What mattered now was ending this fight with Fukushima, who was now unarmed.

Ron took this time to recover the Lotus Blade as he then made his way towards the down Fukushima. His sword wasn't too far from the ninja, but Ron was near the sword. As his foot stepped onto the blade, it eliminated any chance for Fukushima to recover his lost weapon. "Face it, _Traitor_. You can't win. Your new friends that you joined up with to throw me off guard didn't come through. And you're not exactly in any position to defend yourself as well. This ends, now! The moment you touched Yori it was over…"

"What's the matter, Outsider? You didn't like what I gave her?" He asked moving back a bit, but still trying to save face. It was the perfect plan. Drakken and Shego were to distract and wear him out then when he came looking for him, the outsider would be fighting fatigued and he'd be easy to finish off. But then again, he didn't account for Yori and the rest of the students being there, as well. As much as he didn't want to bow down, he didn't, from the looks in his eyes, didn't want to infuriate the guy who could kill him. That is, if he even had the guts to… A grin formed on his face. "Who said that she didn't like it at all?"

"Just when you couldn't go any lower…" Ron's eyes narrowed, remembering the tears Yori shed at remembering what Fukushima did to her.

"Think about it! Of course she'd say that it was the worst thing that has happened. To save face in front of you and those other fools. But deep down, she knows that what she got from me was the most wonderful amount of pleasure she ever received. Of course, she had to act like it was wrong, that she didn't want to do it. But in truth, not only did she like it, but it turned her on!"

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're lying…" He simply said. There was no other explanation. There was no way Yori could be like that… right? "None of what you're saying it true!" In his mind, he only asked. '…Is it?'

"Oh it's true. Yori may appear to be a sweet, innocent girl, but deep down? She's…how you say, great in the sack?" His grin grew wide in satisfaction as he saw Ron's face show even more anger. "You're angry now aren't you? Angry at the fact that she gave to me what she'd never give a _gaijin_ like you: The honor of being her first? In fact, I just happen to know this all to well: Sadistic Masochistic activities, as you gaijin say, 'turns her on!'"

"Nothing will 'turn me on' more than making you pay, Baka!"

Both boys turn around to see the source of this new voice, whom stood on top of a structure. This new voice, whose eyes were narrowed and filled with hate and vengeance.

"Yori!" Both boys exclaimed in unison. While Ron's was in relief and slight worry, Fukushima's was in fear.

Yori clutched one of her maiougi as she then tossed it down directly at the downed Fukushima. As it pierced through the ground, Ron, especially Fukushima couldn't help but wince at the sight. If the distance were just an inch more, the metal fan would've hit his crotch. The angered girl then proceeded to jump down as she walked toward the, at the moment, lucky ninja…

"Fukushima…" She muttered in a cold voice as her advances brought her near him. The one who had deflowered her! The one who had robbed her of her innocence! The one, who was desperately trying to move away from her, but unfortunately for him, his back had already touching the side of a building, indicating that he couldn't move back any farther. And since the outsider wasn't exactly looking to help him, he was more or less trapped.

"Y-yori…wait…" He said as his pleas broke into Japanese…

"Fukushima no hentai…" She hissed, before muttering a few more words in Japanese. Ron might have only learned a small amount of Japanese, but his mastery of the language only ranked him slightly above "frequent tourist." Still, from the way she was saying those words, Ron knew that it couldn't be good.

Fukushima continued to plead, but it was stopped with a fury-filled punch, followed by another, as well as a kick. The feelings of betrayal and pain fueled her anger as Yori continued her assault on the one who had dishonored her in an unforgivable way, as Ron just watched, wincing especially when she hit him below the belt. Usually she had always fought with grace and skillfully, but this was just an assault! Like an animal that was struck hard with a sharp, metal stick. He had never seen Yori filled with this much rage, with this much fury! But then again, how couldn't she? This was the man who had raped her and robbed her of her innocence, all to get to him! As he saw Fukushima becoming more bloodied and beaten, he debated if he should step in and stop her or let her continue.

As much as he wanted to stop her, Ron wondered if it was a good idea. In her current state of mind, she could focus her rage and fury on him, punishing him for getting in the way of the revenge she rightfully deserved. But then again, what if she ends up killing him? Ron knew that Yori wasn't the one to kill a person, and knew that if she realized what she had done, she would never forgive herself. As he saw Fukushima once more, he noticed the damage already done to the traitor: His left arm has been broken as his face sported a crimson mask that covered his entire face. From the way it was going, repercussions be damned, Ron knew what he had to do…

He had to stop Yori!

"Yori stop!" Ron tried to get her off the now-injured adversary, but she just pushed him back. He tried again, but result was just the same, except she pushed him back even harder. From the glare she had shot him, he knew that he might had to go with more effective methods. As much as Fukushima deserved this, he couldn't let Yori kill the bastard either.

"Sorry Yori, but you left me no other choice…" He apologized as he proceeded to grab her from behind and lift her up. Her limbs went back and forth in a desperate attempt to release his grip on her, as she screamed in Japanese, cursing at him for keeping her from revenge. "I am not going to let you make the biggest mistake in your life!" He said as he placed her down behind him. Now he was standing between the victim and the rapist. He didn't want anyone to make any decisions that may haunt them for the rest of their life that he wouldn't make himself.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She screamed as she then broke down. Her attempts receded as Ron placed her down, seeing that her fury had left, leaving only sadness in her place as she then proceeded to collapse on top of him, her head now resting on her chest as the salty clear liquid began to fall from her eyes. In his chest, Yori just bawled. Bawled in memory of what Fukushima did to her.

"It's okay Yori…" Ron said to her, hugging her. "It's over now. Fukushima won't ever hurt you, or anyone again." His soft eyes then turned into a hard glare as he looked at fallen ninja, who was currently coughing up blood, now favoring his broken arm… "As much as you deserve to suffer, as much as Yori and I are looking for an excuse to kill you, the thought of killing another is beneath me." He explained. "That's why I'm going to let you go! But I'm warning you Fukushima. If you ever mess with my friends or me again, I swear to god and all that is holy, I will not be as nice as I am right now! If I even sense your presence at Yamanouchi again, I won't be so hesitant to go as far as killing you! This little feud between you and me, this little rivalry, it's over. It's finished, done, finito, put to rest!" The blonde sighed, "I wish you luck, because after all the crap you've done, odds are that you're _really_ going to need it."

Ron, with Yori in his arms, proceeded to walk away. The fight was over, so there was no need to stay any longer. Fukushima just watched on. He had lost to the outsider again. He was once again defeated from the burst of energy that came from him. Not to mention Yori did all but kill him. He had almost lost his manhood from the maiougi she threw near his crotch. And now he was shown mercy. The outsider could've killed him with the Lotus Blade, but he didn't. That was Fukushima's doing by confusing him on how Yori felt about what he did to her. Yori could've killed him with her weapon, but _he_ stopped her! When he could've been killed twice, Fukushima was shown mercy and compassion from the outsider.

And it made his stomach turn and his skin crawl.

His eyes narrowed as he used his good arm to grab the fallen maiougi. As the grip on the handle became tighter, his eyes narrowed. How naïve, how stupid the outsider was to show pity to him by showing him mercy. To think that this whole thing between them would've ever been over! If he thought that there could ever be a peace between them after all that has happened, than the outsider was a bigger fool than he thought. He'd kill him, and then pay Yori back for what she'd done to him! With every ounce of strength he had left, he pushed himself onto his feet and made a mad dash towards him as he held the maiougi high for a strike. Ignoring the pain from his broken arm.

"DIE OUTSIDER!" He screamed as Yori looked back, to see the fallen ninja's crazed final attempt to destroy his sworn enemy.

"Ron-San, look out!" She cried as Ron's eyes just narrowed.

"I showed you mercy…" He hissed, not yet turning around as his grip on the Lotus Blade tightened. A surge of energy began to flow through him as his hair began to blow upward… "I showed you more compassion than you deserve, and this is how you repay me?" Rage filled within him as Fukushima drew close. There was just no stop to him, Fukushima was just going to keep going after him until one of them was dead. Just when he was ready to strike, Ron turned…no, snapped towards him…

"**YOU FOOL**!" He screamed with righteous fury as he swung the sword as hard as he could at his attacker. The ingrate who has once again decided to kill him! Metal went through flesh and bone as Fukushima was stopped in his tracks. His chest and abdomen, as well as the side of his neck now had a huge gash dug inside in a slant from the neck down. He lost feeling in his one good arm, the arm that held Yori's own weapon, as well as one of his legs. The explanation was clearly explained as the arm and leg soon dropped to the ground, followed by the rest of his now-dissected body. The maiougi was then released from the now-decapitated arm.

"It's over…" Ron sighed as he looked down in remorse. Now realizing what he had done. "I-I…killed him…" He felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault…" Yori said to him. "If you hadn't attacked, he would've killed you."

"But still… I took a life…" Ron said, as now guilt began to take toll of him. For the first time, he began to wonder if all that has happened would have happened if he hadn't arrived. Would Yori have been raped? Would Fukushima still be alive if he hadn't come? Maybe going back to Middleton was the best answer.

"It was self defense! If you didn't do something, then you would be the one laying in your own pool of blood right now."

Ron nodded. There he was again, being his worst enemy again. Slaying Fukushima wasn't exactly the greatest thing he wanted to do, but he would have to deal with it. In life, he'll have to make the toughest decisions, even if it leads to him doing the last thing he wanted to do. Breaking out from his thoughts, he said the only thing he could say at this moment…

"Let's go home."

Yori nodded as the two left the might-as-well-be-dead Fukushima, going to rejoin the other students to check upon their progress. Ron then felt a sharp pain in his abdomen as he looked down to see the stained bottom portion of the top of his Gi. He had remembered the sword cutting him. It must have been the adrenaline that made him oblivious to this pain, he figured.

"You are hurt!" Yori noted as Ron nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I'll heal." He assured as they continued to walk. Yori was still concerned, but she would let this go…for now. However, instead of the students as they previously left it, there were Tokyo's finest managing to put in a restrained Shego and a now-cuffed Drakken into a paddy wagon.

"RON STOPPABLE YOU BUFFOON!" He screamed as he was being thrown in the wagon. "YOU THINK YOU AND YOUR NIN-" The door slammed shut before the defeated Doctor could finish his rant.

"'You think that you and your ninja friends are all that, but you're not.'" Ron mocked. "Talk about predictable." About a month ago he'd be flattered that he was mentioned as being the big hero, but now he could care less. Come to think of it, dare he say, he'd prefer that he wasn't mentioned anymore, as it fitted his new lifestyle. And it wouldn't risk the chance of Yamanouchi's secrets being revealed. He looked around. "Where'd everyone go?"

"They've probably gone back to the school." Yori explained. "We should head back as well."

"Okay, but why don't we have a race." Ron challenged. "Los-err…The one who makes it back last has to make a dinner in the choice of the one who does." He corrected himself. The word 'loser' still gave him an uncomfortable vibe. It made him… angry.

Yori smiled. This was another chance to see how well Ron has improved, as well as a possible chance to see why he started up a restaurant at school in the first place. "It will be your honor to cook a Japanese-style feast." She said.

"Actually, the honor of cooking a…hmm…" Ron pondered. Should it be an Italian, Mexican, or French? He wanted to get as much as he wanted, but he remembered that he didn't know how knowledgeable Yori was when it came to multi-cultural meals.

"An American-Style meal?" She finished for him.

'Hey, why not?' Ron shrugged. "Sure." The two ninjas in training placed themselves at the predetermined "starting point," getting set for the race. "On your marks… get set…" Ron was just about to say go, but Yori had already started running. "Hey!"

"You are not the only one with 'American-Style Jokes!" She shouted back as Ron's eyes narrowed.

"You may have the lead now, but not for long…" He said before running after the girl. Leaving the fallen carcass of the dead ninja.

…

…or was he dead?

A dark figure from the shadows walked towards the fallen form of Fukushima as a sigh was heard.

"Such a pity…" He said in a cool voice, a voice that contained disappointement and regret. "To have this much potential go to waste…" He surveyed the damage that was before him: One arm broken, another one severed as well as a leg. A huge cut in the neck and chest. There was barely any chance for his survival. That was, unless he quickly acted.

Two more figures dropped down from behind, one with a body bag in hand,as theywalked towards the body. Theycarefully placed the fallen form of the disgraced ninja inside, as well as his severed limbs. As the bag was zipped up, leaving the head being exposed, their leader watched on as one eye narrowed. Perhaps Fukushima's life was not as over as he expected. Perhaps he was still a use to him…

* * *

Next chapter, it's destination Tokyo as Bonnie, Felix, and Tara race to Japan in a desperate attempt to warn Ron of Monkey Fist's intentions. Also, see who wins the race between Ron and Yori and what else happens… Also expect a (pending) one-shot side story of Hope/Ned's 2nd date soon. 


	19. En Route

This chapter is a bit shorter than I'd like, but it just came to a good place to stop. Also, since placed in a new feature that lets me send replies to the reviewers, they won't allow me to talk to you reviewers through my stories from now on. Also, expect an explosion to occur in a few chapters.

**Chapter 17:** En Route

* * *

Kim hated Ron.

Seriously, she really hated Ron. She almost hated the deserter so much that she would have to try her hardest just to make sure that she didn't even kill him at sight of him, wherever the hell he was. Everything that has happened to her lately was all because of him. Her being suspended, her being kicked off the cheer squad, her being banned from International and National missions! Hell even her hospital being destroyed was because of him. If he wouldn't have been such a pussy about his restaurant, if he would've just suck it up and stayed by her side like he always has, none of this travesty would've happened to her. After all she's done for him, after putting up with his crap, and this is how he repaid her? All of her pain, all of her humiliation, all of her suffering was because of him! Including this travesty.

Now due to her hospital being destroyed, she had to pay a huge fine. Of course, she might have gotten neat stuff, but she wasn't rich. Now to pay for the fine, she basically had to sell all of her stuff to pay it off. While everything was still in mint condition, it was still not enough. Therefore, she had to do the unthinkable. The one thing she had never imagined that she'd do, let alone want to. The one thing that was just about worse than being mocked by D-list celebrities…

With a sigh, Kim brushed her hair back as sat on the twin-sized bed in the room she was sharing. Right now it was midnight, and for the next two weeks, she had to stay in this house, sharing it with five other people. All because of Ron's selfishness, all because of his ungratefulness! It was because of him, he had to have _her_ as a roommate! Out of all the people in the house, she just had to be stuck sharing a room with _her_!

"What's the matter Kim? Sad that you're not as big as you once were anymore?" A familiar heckling voice taunted her as her eyes narrowed. Why did she have to be the last person to arrive at the house? She would've been happy to share a room with the reality show "Truth or Volcano" winner Christy Styles. She would've been happy to share a room with Ted McDurst of all people. She would've been happy to have legendary action star Barry Gusey as a roommate. Hell, Rudolph Farnsworth, Mr. White Stripe himself would've been a better roommate, even if she had to deal with his "silent but deadly stink sprays" from time to time. As long as it meant that she wouldn't have been stuck with Miss "Freaky" herself, Adrena Lynn!

"Why don't you just can it, you no-skilled has-been!" Kim replied bitterly. "At least unlike you, I'm not a fake."

The short-haired teen scoffed, "At least it's better than destroying a children's hospital!" She placed a finger under her chin, "I wonder how many children got hurt…"

Kim was ready to pounce on Adrena, ready to beat her to a bloody pulp. Ever since she had arrived into the house, Adrena Lynn had made it a personal mission to make the next two weeks miserable for her. Obviously she still had a grudge against her for her being exposed to be the huge fake that she is. But damn it, that was Ron's doing, not hers! So why was she suffering for it? But no matter! Kim knew that if it came down to them, she'd win a knockdown drag-out fight with no problem. She was in the same class as Bonnie: Bitchy, but otherwise no threat. But there was no changing what it was: This was now her life for the next two weeks. This was The Surreal Life.

Instead of attacking, she took out her Kimmunicator. If she was to calm down anytime soon, Wade had better have results… "Wade…" She said in a demanding tone. She wasn't in any mood for ifs, ands, or buts, especially any excuses. She demanded results.

In Wade's Room 

Wade just sighed as looked at the piercing, demanding eyes of Kim. It had become the norm to seeing her that way ever since the mission fiasco with the Eye of Ra. Now she's become bitter, cold, and… lets just say that he was glad he rarely, if ever, left his room! People wondered why, after seeing how backstabbing she was and what she did to Ron, he decided to stay with her rather than giving her his resignation. But besides Josh, Wade was just about the only friend she had left. He gave his word that for better and worse, through thick and thin, he'd stand by her.

So now he was left with the number one task besides helping her out on the local missions she rarely got: Finding Ron. A smirk came to the young boy's face. His orders were to find him, but that doesn't mean that he had to be successful! He promised that he wouldn't lie to her, but there was no need. Ron's tracking chip was long gone and hardly anyone had seen him, except for Felix, Bonnie, and Tara. And there was no way Kim would talk to them, let alone getting any information of Ron's whereabouts from them. Needless to say, this was just a glorified wild goose chase.

"Sorry Kim, no luck…" He informed her. He might have not showed it on his face, but on the inside he was laughing. If she only knew that Ron had gotten rid of every means of tracking him down. To be honest, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"You mean you still can't find him?" She replied. Once again, she was tweaked. "Seriously, how hard is it to find him? I mean, it's not like he just disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Did you tried talking to his parents."

"They wouldn't tell me anything."

"Cell phone?"

"Still at his parents' house."

"Tried talking to Bonnie, Felix, and Tara." Wade had to hide a smirk from this accusation.

"Get real!"

"Tried talking to Rufus?" Wade's eyes went wide, having realized what he just said. But he shrugged it off. He knew that Tim and Jim were his new owners, so therefore if Kim tried looking for him, she would be back to square one. And Rufus wasn't exactly Kim's biggest fan, either. Yes, searching for Ron was all but futile. Not even Kim's smile was evident on her face.

"Wade…" She asked with a smug smile, "Rufus still has his chip, right?"

"Of course!" Wade said as he proceeded to track Rufus down. It shouldn't be that long. It should indicate that he was at the Possible's. However, the small white dot that indicated Rufus position was not only _not_ at the Possible residence on the map, but it appeared to be moving. It was then when he remembered:

Rufus was with Felix, Bonnie, and Tara on a flight to Japan!

"What do you have Wade?"

"Well…I can't seem to find his position."

"Wade, don't lie to me, okay? You said that you had my back, right?"

"Yeah Kim…" He said dejectedly.

"And you said that you wouldn't lie to me?"

"Yes…"

"So spill Wade."

Wade sighed, as much as he didn't want to tell her, he was a man of his word. And for a person to go back on their word is a despicable act. "Right now Rufus is at the Middleton Airport."

"Why would Rufus be at the Airport?" Kim asked as she then began to notice Wade's silence. Silence that made her felt suspicious, as if Wade knew something she didn't. "Wade…"

He sighed, there was no use to lying. "Rufus is going with Felix, Bonnie and Tara to Japan."

"For what? What could they possibly-" She stopped as it became to be clear. Bonnie and Tara wouldn't even be in a 4-mile radius of the naked mole rat unless they had to. There could be only one solution to this. A smile formed on her face. "Set me up a ride, Wade."

"No Kim, you know that you're not allowed to-"

"Global Justice doesn't run the website, Wade!" She reminded. "Keep tracking them down. Wherever they're going, Ron's probably there."

"Don't you think that just showing up is the best idea?"

"I don't care! Ron and I need to have a talk. A _long_ one!" She declared.

"Let me put it to you this way, Kim: Ron hates you!"

"I don't care what he thinks, much less how he feels! He's the one who got me into this mess. He's the reason why I'm in this celebrity cesspool right now instead of saving the world and being on top of the world and making money! Set up the ride right now and keep track of them. If Ron's going to have company come over, he's going to make room for one more."

Back at Yamanouchi 

He didn't know how he did it, let alone with a wound. But he had managed to make it back to the school first, thus winning the race back home! Although it went back and forth, with Yori having a good yard away from him as well as Ron getting a large amount of feet from her. At the end, it was Ron, who barely managed to make it to the gate at the last second. For the first time, Ron managed to beat Yori, so it was a given that he was going to savior the moment.

Having since changed back to his white Gi, Ron was in the middle of a particular grueling training exercise: Controlling his Ki. He did okay the last time, but nobody was just going to just stand there and let him gather enough energy to fire in a fireball. After the sun had set, Ron would be returning to his own room. The part of the deal was that the winner is treated to dinner. Yori, apparently promised to make, as she put it, "an American-Style dinner," but when she got back all she told him to go to his room at sundown. The question was, what did she have in mind? What was he to expect? He was a bit disappointed that he didn't actually lose, he _did_ sort of wanted to cook again. After all, it was the only thing that he knew that no one could top him at. Perhaps he could also make dinner. They could have their private dinner, alone. Just the two of them and nobody else!

"You must keep you level of Ki at a moderate amount, Stoppable-San." Sensei instructed him, watching the blonde's struggle. "You must not drop below nor go above."

His hair blew upward as Ron desperately tried to keep a steady pace. According to the exercise's purpose, it would help him not only gain energy quicker, but to also manage to control it without it draining him. Like most things in life, he would have to work his way up, starting little before going for more. The important thing was not how much energy you could gather and use, but how much your body could take.

So far so good, the amount of energy he was gaining was not less, but not too much either. Now all he had to do is maintain it and keep the status. 'I got it…' He said mentally to himself, feeling the mystical power flow through him. 'I got it…'

An aroma soon brushed through his nostrils as Ron felt a somewhat-watery feeling in his mouth. Wasn't that the smell of turkey? _Smoked_ turkey? He also felt another feeling, this time in his stomach and not as pleasant. Yes, to him, it was now dinner time! Unfortunately, from these feeling of cravings and hunger, his concentration was broken. 'I lost it…' At least he made some progress: He actually managed to hold it for five minutes that time.

Colorado Juvenile Detention Center 

Lord Monkey Fist, or rather Lord Montgomery Fiske sat in a chair, as he read the notes. As Monkey Fist, he had planned to go to Japan, to go after the pretender to the Mystical Monkey Power, power that was rightfully his. However, as Monte Fiske, he had also made plans at the Colorado State Juvenile Hall, as he devised a redemption program for criminals. The point was that they did work for the community such as picking up trash, rebuilding broken houses, and more labor work, just to name a few. Think of it as a kind of probation. Monkey Fist may have been a criminal, but Fiske was renowned for being an explorer and having his own title. But back on subject, they were hand picked, of course, but there was one draw back. They had to fulfill certain requirements to qualify, or rather their sentencing. Sounded pretty nice of Fiske, didn't it? Giving one who has been deemed a criminal and a disgrace to society another chance to redeem himself for his freedom! Too bad he had an ulterior motive…

True he was going to give select people a chance for freedom, but it would be the freedom of joining his cause. They were going to be a new breed of Monkey Ninjas…to a degree. It would basically be a human/monkey hybrid. If they didn't like it…well, there shouldn't be any reason why they shouldn't! They should be honored to share the DNA with a monkey! As a matter of fact, Fiske was jealous of them achieving what he had always wanted to achieve. To truly become a monkey! Granted he had his hands and feet genetically mutated, but he wanted to achieve this goal though the mystical powers. While he was adding more to his already unstoppable simian army, he already had three different types of the simian ninjas.

**Monkey Ninjas.** Those were the idea soldiers for his campaign. His conquest for ultimate power! They were always loyal to him, followed every command without question and always managed to stealthily make their way to destination to destination without a trace, without triggering an alarm. Also, they were skilled in martial arts and could hold their own in a fight.

**Spider (Monkey) Ninjas.** Like the Monkey Ninjas, they were always loyal and followed every order without question. With their long arms and legs, their reach was increased. Training sessions have proven time and time again that they were just as dangerous with their feet as they were with their hands. In fact, they could use all four limbs, each to drag an opponent close to taken all of them out immediately. Long story short: A well-positioned Spider Ninja was more than a match for four ninjas.

**Gorilla Ninjas.** The newest string in his simian army! Due to their large size, the Gorilla Ninjas were a bit slower than the Monkey Ninjas. However, what they lacked in speed was made up with their power. Undisputedly the strongest of the three breeds of ninja! Needless to say, these ninjas were only sent on special missions that require their power. The Gorilla Ninjas were indeed his last line of defense.

Fiske looked over the files he had in his hand. He had selected three particular candidates: All of them being high school students. "It's always best to train them while they're young," an old saying goes. They were charged with assault, battery, and the use of a weapon. The target of the attacks was a fellow student. One who, according to the report, was handicapped being confined to a wheelchair! A classless act, really. But if they were willing to go as far as attacking a cripple, just how far they were willing to go to attack a certain pretender to a title that was rightfully his…

It was the perfect way to find new test subject as individuals such as those three made the best candidates. They were ruthless, they knew how to fight, they were dangerous, and most importantly of all: They're expendable. If the experiment failed, he could always get more. He saw the names of the three juvenile delinquents: Thomas Hopkins, Maxwell Wheeler, and Brick Flagg. From the look of their mug shots, they apparently had the right build. But then again, they didn't exactly appear to be the sharpest knives in the drawer either. Oh well… for there sake, they were at least smarter than they look. Otherwise… let's just say that their lives depended on the outcome of this little "procedure…"

Back at Yamanouchi 

Ron sighed as he made him way back to his room. Training was over as now he was ready to see what Yori had cooked up for his…no…_their_ dinner. It was going to be a nice romantic evening between the two of them. Nobody else would be around.

Ron shook his head, he didn't just think romantic, did he? Did he really expect it to be…a date? For one thing, it would be just them. Nobody else. But they'd be in their white Gi. Part of him hoped that it was, especially Yori wearing that dress she bought earlier this week. Or even her wearing that Kimono she wore the first time he came here. Hell anything would've been great at this point.

Ron stopped for one second. Just what the hell was he thinking? He liked Yori and all, but was it like that? Talking about jumping the gun. There he was, making a bigger deal out of a small thing than it actually was. He had to get it through his head. It was going to be just an ordinary dinner. Except that it was she who was making it. Nothing more, nothing less!

After a few minutes, he was at the front door to his room. He could already smell the pleasant, tasty aroma from the room. He didn't know what to expect, but Ron was ready for it. Besides, what's the worst she could do? It's not as if she's a lousy cook, right? …right?

As he placed his hand on the door, it was now or never. Was this a date, or was this a just a dinner between friends? After all, it shouldn't matter! They were just friends, right? No way that either one of them were looking into progressing the relationship, right? …right?

"You can come in now, Ron-San!" Yori invited from behind the door as Ron took a deep breath. This was a moment of truth as he slid open the door as he walked in. Needless to say, he was in for a surprise…

* * *

Apologies for this chapter being a bit short! I wanted this to be a bit longer, but this appeared to be the best place to stop. But for those of you who are confused about how everything is happening at once, here's what's going on: Just about everyone, with an exception of Monkey Fist, is on their way from Middleton and Japan. Next chapter, it's the "victor's dinner." Will it be romantic, or just be an ordinary dinner. R&R Y'all. 


	20. A Wonderful Dinner

Here it is everyone. The chapter that took…well…a few months to get done, but I still got it done. I hope y'all will enjoy it!

For those of you who've haven't seen this story in a while, yeah I finally came up with a better name for this series. That's right, I'm going to say series. I'm already past the 20-Chapter mark and I've still got a lot to go.

* * *

**Chapter 19:** A Wonderful Dinner 

Ron was in shock.

He could've expected a lot of things in the past. Getting beat up by jocks and bullies. Being ignored by girls. Being designated as the distraction on missions with his former best friend. Also, he could've expected himself to do a good job on the rare occasions he had to "step up." But this was one of the last things he could never ever expect.

Here he was, in his room. His small room as he saw what was before him. It was a pot of what appeared to be a mixture of macaroni noodles, spaghetti sauce and beef and on a plate it appeared to be a mountain of strawberries. Besides Mexican food, he really did love eating strawberries, and with whipped cream? Gotta love 'em! There's no way to go wrong with it. And there was a teapot filled with Herbal Tea. How could you go wrong with something as delicious as the meal ahead of him? Of course the herbal tea was expected, and maybe the strawberries. But since when did Yori manage to get a hold of whip cream? How in the world did she learn how to make something so good?

"Are you surprised?"

Ron snapped out of his trance as he looked at the cook of this appeasing meal. She wasn't looking too shabby herself! Actually she looked sexy, _too_ sexy! She was dressed in only white stockings and lace panties, save for an apron that covered everything that needed to be covered. He didn't think that she'd own something like this, much less dress like this for him. 'What if Sensei found out that she had something like this in her room?' He figured that he wouldn't be too please that she owned something as sexy as this. But for now, all he could only do at this moment, was respond, "You look beautiful!"

"I am honored that you believe so." She said. "Please, sit down…"

Ron nodded as he carefully sat down, now taking his time to decide which he was going to eat first. Was he going to eat the pasta or was he going to have the strawberries first with or without the whipped crea-

Ron was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt an arm being hooked into Yori's. When he felt her head lean to his shoulders, he began to sweat. Sure, he liked her, but how much did he really like her? Nevertheless, he couldn't say that he didn't like the feeling. 'I could get used to this…'

"Are you going to eat?" She asked, her head against his shoulders.

Ron shook his head, now remembering the food she had prepared as he went to grab a small wooden bowl that was next to the steel pot before picking up a wooden spoon to get some of the mixture of beef, tomato sauce, and noodles into his bowl. Next, he grabbed a plastic fork. Again, he wondered if Sensei even knew that she had forks, pots, everything he was seeing in front of him? "I just have one question…" He started. "How did you-"

"Manage to get all of this?" She finished for him.

"Yeah…"

"At the store, where else?" She smiled as a loud "Duh" came to his mind. It's not like she would "borrow" a few pots and pans from the school. Then again, Ron thought about Yori tricking him during their little duel by pretending to be hurt. "But are you going to eat?"

With his fork, he gathered a small amount of food as he went to place it in his mouth. As he began to chew, he closed his eyes as he began to taste the contents that were now in his mouth.

Yori looked on, worry clearly shown on her face. This was the first time she had ever made an "American-Style" meal…well, for anyone else. In the past she had made meals for herself and tried them in private. The first time when making steak, it didn't turn out so well as she placed a bit too much seasoning and made it unbearable for eating. Next, she had tried baking a cake, but not only did the cake fell apart, but when she tried it, or what was left of it rather… let's just say that it gave the word "bittersweet" new meaning. And now…

"Tasty, cooked just right, a bit spicy…" Ron critiqued before giving a smile. "I am one satisfied customer!"

Yori let out a giggle. He liked it! "So I guess I'm a good cook?"

"You're pretty good!" He let out a smile before asking. "Can you make anything else?"

This caused Yori to blush with embarrassment, as it brought back memories of her failed dishes. "I…"

"Don't worry. I'll help!" He offered. "I mean you basically saved me during my first time here it's only right I do the same for you!" He grinned. "But first we'll start small. We'll start by making cold cuts!"

Yori playfully punched him. "I'm not that bad!"

"We'll see about that. After all, an ocean was like a stream! So we start small, then we move on to the big leagues…if you're good enough."

After a few moments of pouting, she grinned. "Very well… but you will keep your word. I will see to that!"

"Don't worry…I will." Ron assured as the two proceeded to eat, each grabbing one strawberry before dipping it into the whipped cream. As Ron went to eat the now-covered bit of fruit, he took at glance at Yori, more particularly how she ate her strawberry. Instead of just pealing off the stem and place it in her mouth, she just place the tip onto the tip of her tongue. As her tongue scooped up the cream off of the fruit, it appeared that Yori wasn't eating it. Either this was the way she usually eat them, albeit weird, or she was doing this on purpose, just to tease him. Ron's suspicions were further confirmed to be the latter when she began to move her tongue rapidly on the strawberry, as he saw her eyes roll towards him. It was official: Yori was now teasing him. Ron did do the only thing he could do…

He froze… became perfectly stiff as he face turned beet red…Ron went into Hormone Overload…

**On the Plane**

A sigh came from the cerulean-eyed girl as she clutched the armrests near her chair. Tara had never fly in first class before. In fact, she never even took a plane as a means of travel, as she was afraid of them. It was all because of a movie she saw when she was only six. The first time she ever saw an airplane was when it was being shown plummeting down to the ground. She couldn't remember what the title of the movie was but at the time she didn't even care. She never wanted to see an airplane again, much less the movie that showed that horrifying sight. Cue her fear of airplanes. The tragic event on 9/11 didn't exactly make a good impression about airplanes on her either. At that point, she swore off anything and everything that remotely had anything to do with airplanes. Too bad she never gave Bonnie or Felix the memo, let alone _before_ today.

Tara was thankful that the cheer squad, and her family for that matter, never decided on going on trips that required an airplane as a means of travel. But when anyone even remotely considers flying, it was excuse time. "Don't you think that it'd be cheaper if we took the train?" "Airplanes are a high source of air pollution, ya know!" "Y'know, I always wanted to go on a cruise." Just to name a few. But now she was forced to take the only option available to them if they were going to make it in time to warn Ron about Monkey Fist, even if she was scared to death of them. Bonnie and Felix already had a hard time just getting her on the plane.

**Back at the Airport, 45 minutes ago…**

Tara was seated on a blue bench, legs crossed and a carryon bag in another hand. Worry and fear were evident on her face as she looked to her friends. Bonnie, of course wasn't worried. After all, she did mention that she used to ride first class all the time… or so she said. Felix wasn't as worried as well, neither was Rufus for that matter. As Bonnie and Felix were, more or less, cuddling trying to keep it under PG level (Especially for Felix's sake), Rufus was seated on her lap as he looked up to the worried blonde.

"We're just about to leave for Tokyo, y'know…" She said to the hairless rodent.

"Uh-huh, Uh-huh!" He replied with a smile.

"We're just about to go on the airplane, y'know…"

"Uh-huh, Uh-huh!"

"Well…did you know that we're going to be over a million feet in the air?" She asked, fear being more evident in her voice than before.

"Yep! Sky-high!" He chirps.

Tara sighed before looking towards the young couple. "Bonnie, Felix, don't you think that Ron can handle himself? I mean, I wanna get to him before that Monkey guy does. But I don't think that he's in that much of a hurry."

The brunette girl raised an eyebrow. "Tara, we know that we can't just stall. Every second we waste, every second Ron's closer to his death."

"Bon's gotta point. Knowing how Ron-man's like with monkeys, he's really gonna need all the help he can get." Felix added.

"But…couldn't Wade have gotten us a train, or a boat? A nice, luxurious, safe, cruise boat!" Tara suggested as the brunettes began to notice what should've been obvious from the start: Tara was afraid, scared out of her mind.

"Tara, don't tell me that you're afraid of heights!" Bonnie said sternly. "You've been on so many pyramids that I lost count, and I doubt that you could've done all of that while being afraid to be off the ground."

"It's not that I'm afraid of heights!" She said defiantly to both of them before whimpering. "Just airplanes…"

"What? And you're telling us this _now_?" Bonnie nearly snapped as Felix sighed. They were only a few minutes away from boarding and now they find out that Tara King had a phobia for airplanes? Seriously, what the hell? "What, you think the plane's going to crash or something?"

"Look Tara, the plane's not going to crash! These days, they're a whole lot safer than the old ones!" Felix explained as Tara shook her head.

"No!"

"I promise ya, we're not going to have any problems. The most we'll have to deal with is turbulence!"

"First it starts with turbulence! Then engine failure! Then the hard plummet down to our doom!" Tara said.

"Tara, the plane's not going to crash!" Felix assured as Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! No crash, no crash!"

"We are now boarding flight 138, non-stop to Tokyo! At this time, we request that only the passengers seated in First Class please report to aisle D14 at this time! I repeat, will the passengers seated in First Class please report to aisle D14 at this time!"

"That's us…" Bonnie sighed as she looked towards her best friend. "Look Tara, getting these tickets wasn't easy at all, let alone those that let us sit in first class. And I am not going to let you ruin it for the rest of us!"

"Bon, are you being a bit-"

She cut Felix off. "We're ready to go and Tara tells us this at the last minute? THE LAST FUCKING MINUTE?" She screamed as Tara whimpered again. Bonnie just sighed. "Look, just go on the plane and I'll make it up to you."

"No!" The blonde said harshly.

"Look, remember that outfit you liked so much at the mall. I promise I'll get it fo-"

"No!"

Felix gave a try at negotiating with the blonde. "Okay Tara, go on the plane and I promise I'll-"

"No!"

"Damn it Tara, what is it that you want?" Bonnie was just about to get a migraine from Tara's attitude. They were just called up to board and Tara was slowing them down.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as Tara looked desperately at the two before curling herself into a ball. "…Pleasedontmakemegoontheplane…" They just had to understand how she felt. Maybe Ron, as worried as she was about him, would be okay. And it's not as if Wade would have trouble getting them a ride on a boat to Japan! After all, her two friends weren't cruel to make Tara suffer. Well…Bonnie at times could be cruel, but she wasn't _that_ cruel to the extreme of making her live out her worst fears, right? …Right?

Bonnie and Felix were at a crossroads. On one hand, they basically had only one means of transportation, let alone one that was basically a one-time deal and Tara was basically holding them up, and more importantly throwing away a sure chance of making it to Japan on time before it was too late. On the other hand, Tara was afraid of planes, for one reason or another, and to force her to go on would be cruel… What would they decide to do?

…

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Tara screamed as she broke from the clutches of her so-called friends as she quickly made a run for it from the walkway. There was no way in hell she was going to get on that plane!

"Damn it, Tara…" Bonnie, rubbing the hand Tara, much to their shock, bit to break her hold, ran after her as Felix rolled behind. "You're really starting to piss me off!"

"We're going to get left behind…" Felix reminded.

"Okay then Felix, you have that Cyber-robotic technology! Use it!"

'I hate to do this, Tara. But it's for your own good!' Felix said as the two tentacles shot from his chair.

The scared blonde took a sigh of relief as she saw that freedom was only a few steps away in the form of the door that led back to the lobby. If she made it, she wouldn't have to get on that damn airplane, and stay nice and safe on the ground. However, before her white sneaker could even be five inches away from the hinge of the door, two cyber-robotic tentacles grabbed her arms as they then lifted it up as she screamed.

"You led me to this, Tara." Felix said as he rolled towards the plain, with Bonnie following him. After Tara bit her, she felt absolutely no remorse for what they're putting her through. Basically, with all of her kicking and screaming, she was basically embarrassing her, Felix, and herself. All three of them! Well…four of them if you counted Ron's rodent. Speaking of kicking and screaming…

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Tara screamed as her legs flailed in her desperate, yet futile attempt to escape. Since she was wearing a jean skirt, if anyone was behind them, they could get a brief glance of her pink panties as Tara desperately tried to break the robotic arms off. Bonnie and Felix just sighed. It was best to let Tara wear herself out from the little tantrum she was giving right now so it'll be at least easier to get her to stay in her seat and put her seatbelt on.

**Back on the Plane**

Tara still felt guilty over biting Bonnie, but hopefully she'd understand. After all, wouldn't you do whatever you could to prevent your worst fears from being realized? Speaking of worst fears being realized, her thoughts went to Ron and his new life. The main problem, personally, wasn't what Ron was doing, but what who was he doing thing with? But why should she feel worried at all? After all, the only girl that Ron could possibly be with is another girl who's somewhat like Kim, right? On second thought, after all that has happened lately, Kim was the last person Ron probably wanted to think about, let alone have a relationship with. But that still didn't eliminate the fact that he could have some Japanese hussy following around him. One with long, flowing black hair, dark eyes, wearing one of those sailor uniforms she constantly sees in modern Japanese stereotypes, or even one of those Idol outfits Hope probably brought during her trip. She was probably sweeter than the sweetest of candy in the world and has a heart of pure gold. She may've appeared to be sweet, naïve, and innocent, but she was probably some fake, gold-digging skank who's probably after "gaijin gold."

Tara stopped her thoughts as another came to mind. Why was she thinking this way? Why was she basically judging a girl who, as much as she knew or not, depending on how you look at it, probably didn't exist? After all, it wasn't as if she, herself, wasn't cute, pretty, or most importantly desirable. She _was_ one of the most sought-after girls in Middleton High. But then again, that was probably because of her "virgin cheerleader" status. A trivial race to see who can be the first one to "break her in," as they say. She tensed at the thought of being nothing more than a trophy, a conquest, an accomplishment for the pop and jocks at the school! She was more than just a piece of ass to the boys. Did they even think about getting to know each other? Such as what was her favorite color? What was her favorite past time? What were her dreams, her goals! Even ask her how her day was! It's no use talking to them either they wouldn't listen. They're probably too occupied in their own world planning their next move to see what was going on. It was guys like them that made her sometimes wish she were a lesbian. If only they were more caring, understanding, and at least listen to what she was saying. If only they cared about her, instead of her body. If only they were a little like…Ron….

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bonnie asked her, sitting from her left. Since there were only two seats on each side per row, Bonnie decided that Tara needed some girl talk on the way. And Felix? He didn't mind as he found a young man who turned out to frequent some robot rumble event as before she knew it, they were talking as if they were life-long friends. She'd be lying if she said that it didn't hurt her a little that he'd spend the entire flight thinking about and playing his Nintendo DS with his new friend then wanting to do other things…like spend some time in the lavatory together.

"I'm just thinking about when we get there." Tara admitted. "After this whole Monkey Fist deal is dealt with, what's going to happen between us and Ron?"

"Tara, you're being paranoid – again!" Bonnie sighed. "Look, if anyone, I should be the one who's nervous in seeing Ron. After all, I wasn't exactly his friend for the last few years. At least you and Felix are at least on good terms with him."

"But what if…" Tara couldn't say it. The words were there, but they wouldn't come out. It was as if it would crush her if they left her lips. "What if he doesn't want to go back to his old life? What if he doesn't…want to come back to Middleton?" She asked as a tear began to come out of her eyes. A tanned hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I promise you, within every breath in me, I'll make sure that Ron Stoppable thinks twice before even considering to think about what he'd be missing out on if he doesn't come back to Middleton. After all…" A grin formed on her face. "We still have that makeover to do."

Tara nodded. There was still the makeover she had to go through, but she was worried about how much her appearance will change. She wanted to add a bit of sex appeal to her, but she didn't want to change into something that she was clearly not either. Tara would just have to wait and see if the makeover she would soon get would be the one for her.

**Back in Japan**

Total silence…

That would be the most perfect thing to describe this situation right now, as a certain blonde ninja was frozen, not physically but mentally. His hormones have gotten the better of him. It was rough enough that he was actually that close to her. Now she was tempting him. Trying to make him aroused! This was very new to him indeed. Ron didn't know what to do! This closeness with a girl, this romantic evening, everything was so new to him. And why the hell did his neck feel so cold all of a sudden?

He turned around as he saw his current "date" for the evening. One hand on his thigh, while another was on a cube of ice that was now on the back of his neck!

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "It's nothing…it's…" He sighed. "_This_ is still something to get used to."

"Do you not enjoy it?"

"Of course I enjoy it. This makes me feel… relaxed…wanted… I don't ever want to lose this feeling."

"And you'll never will." She said as she moved behind him. Placing her hands on his shoulders. As she massaged them, he let out a soft moan. "Do you enjoy this?" She asked.

With a nod, he replied. "It's an interesting thing. For a long time, I've always been looked down on. Being treated like dirt, nobody ever giving you any respect. Even my best…well…former best friend, at times, appeared to not think much of me. Soon after, I began to believe that myself… Even when it appeared that I could finally do something excellent, something that gave me the respect I've been craving for, it all fell apart. After I found out about her betrayal, it made me realize that I could do something well. That I could do something that'll get me the respect of my peers. And now that I'm here, people see me as someone who can become a success. Someone who can become great one day! That emptiness I've been feeling all those years ago deep down, that part of me has finally been filled."

A tear came out from Ron eyes as he sighed before looking at the object of his affections. "Deep down, I always knew that I could do it. I could become good at something. Somehow I've forgotten that. I've realized this now. And I have you to think, Yori."

Yori let out a small smile. But she was still unsure. She had feelings for Ron and she was ready to act out upon them. But the problem was did he feel the same way about her? She could feel a bond between them. It wasn't as if he rejected her feelings towards him, but she knew how oblivious he could be, and if she made her move, he would be in shock, fear, and even, Kami forbid, distance himself from her.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked her, as he noticed tears coming out from her eyes. He took a finger and placed it on the sparkling drop before tasting it. "Even your tears are sweet." This comment didn't do him any good, as it just made the tears come out even more.

"I'm fine…it's just…" Yori sighed. "I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" Ron asked. Something was wrong with Yori. This was supposed to be a nice night between the two of them, and now Yori was…crying?"

"I'm afraid that what I'm about to do will… will dishonor you."

"What could you possibly do that'll make me-" Ron's lips was stopped as another pair were placed on his. After a few moments, Ron eyes were wide as Yori turned around.

"I… I'm sorry. It just that… I like you, okay?" She said, not showing her face towards him. She was too ashamed to do so after kissing him like that. "I have always had feelings for you, but I've always felt…"

"Afraid that I'd turn you down and break your heart?" He finished for her, completely understanding where she was coming from. Rejection was _never_ a good thing, no matter how sugar-coated it may seem. With a nod from her, it was then replied. "Yori… I like you too…"

This made her eyes widen a bit at hearing this response. While it was true that she knew that he showed somewhat of an interest in her, Yori also suggested that Ron, despite all that has happened, still had feelings for Kim. After all, it wasn't simple to just forget about someone who you've been with for nearly a decade, no matter what has happened. "You do?"

He nodded. "I do. Before then, I thought that I wouldn't be able to like…no… love anyone else. There was one person that I'd consider those feelings, but the damage had already been done. She probably wouldn't want me anyway after what I've done, and who could blame her? She basically begged me to stay and I had to screw it up. But I've moved on now. And I've found someone who I'd like to spend the rest of my life with… And that person is you, Yori." Ron suddenly felt Yori on him with a hug as she buried her face into his chest. He could hear her cries in Japanese, but they were filled with happiness and joy, rather than sadness and regret. It was then when she finally said to him…

"Ron-San…"

"Yeah Yori?" He asked.

"Will you… Make love to me?"

Ron nodded, knowing exactly where this would lead. Honestly, he had never even had a girlfriend before, let alone made it this far. He might have not been cool enough to experience it, but it doesn't mean that he didn't know what went down. He'd seen it in movies and magazines, so he already has some idea. The truth is that it wasn't something that could be learned from a video or magazine. It was something that took experience. "Okay…" He said as their open lips became closer before joining together once more.

As the two kissed, their tongues rubbed together as their hands were placed at each other's waist. Ron's hands went to the tie of Yori's apron as with a pull of the two strands, the knot was undone. Yori was gently placed on her back as Ron crawled towards her. "Of course you know if we do this, this changes everything."

Yori nodded. "I know, and I will have no regrets." She said as she kissed him again, leaving Ron to pull up the apron overhead, leaving her in her stockings and socks.

Ron took this time to look at her near-nude form, this time in a more favorable circumstance than last time. She really did look beautiful. Her body was shaped nicely with toned muscles, and her legs were pretty long, as well. The only thing he could hope right now was that there wouldn't be that much, if any, screaming tonight. The last thing they needed was to draw an audience. True, he wasn't sure on Yamanouchi's policy on PDA, but he wasn't in any mood to find out the hard way. Nevertheless, Ron, now on top of Yori, bend down and gave her another passionate kiss as a leg was wrapped around his waist…

**Back on the Plane**

Tara moaned in agony, almost to the point of crying as her head was buried into her arms, which were placed on the foldable tray as Bonnie just sighed.

"Don't worry Tara, Ron's not going anywhere!" Bonnie sighed. "We'll be there before you know it!"

* * *

Whew… I thought I'd never get this chapter done, but I did. Next chapter, it's the next day as the gang finally arrives in Japan. 


	21. Arrival

**Chapter 20:** Arrival

_"Attention all passengers we have arrived in Tokyo! Please remain seated until the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign!" _

Tara let out a sigh of relief. They were here. They were finally here! They were in Japan! They were in Tokyo! And best of all, the plane didn't even show the slightest hint of crashing! …Well maybe a small bit of turbulence, but no sign of a simple malfunction at all! Part of her felt like dancing! Ripping off the seatbelt and jumping in the aisle and dance. But there was a certain brunette who was sure to slap some sense into her.

Speaking of which, she saw Bonnie making a gesture towards her heart, of which of a cross, thanking god that the blonde didn't go crazy at all. There was a good movie being shown during the flight: One of her favorite movies of all time: Stuck in the Suburbs. Who would've thought that Disney would loan the rights to their movies to be shown during flights?

And Felix? Let's just say that he was fast asleep! Tara giggled as she saw his sleeping form, with the blue blanket draped over him. It was so cute. Like a little boy during a long road trip to grandma's house! She thought about waking him up, but she got the feeling that not only would a certain brunette would, but she would do it in a special way. A special way that would freak Felix out, nonetheless!

It wasn't long now before they would land. And when they did, it would be straight to Yamanouchi! While the trio could use a vacation, especially after what they had to go through recently, Ron was their main concern. After all, he was the one who had some crazy psycho who hangs around monkeys after him. But that wasn't exactly her biggest concern personally. She was more concern about the life he has lived ever since he left. Whether if he had moved on or not…

She knew that it wasn't like Ron to move on so quickly! After all he was with _her_ since Pre-K for the past several years. And now he's living in a somewhat-familiar place. He just had to have some problems living there. Language barriers, customs, just to name a few. He couldn't possibly had time for anything else, right? Right?

No way Ron would have a new girlfriend. It may've been a few months since he left, but he couldn't have moved on so quickly. Not when he had a girl at home who liked him and basically pleaded him to stay! But what if he did? What if he had a new girlfriend? What if that new girlfriend was pretty? What if that new girlfriend was sexy? Hell, what if that girl was everything she was and everything she ever prayed to be? If that was the case, only a fool would dump her for plain 'ole Tara, no matter how much it hurt her.

She soon felt the hard thump sound of the wheels of the plane hitting the ground. They were now in Tokyo and would have to adjust. She wondered what time it was right now… From what she saw though the window, it was near morning, so any chance of them starting their search was slim-to-none. They knew that they needed a hotel to stay, so thankfully they decided to bring some cash. However, knowing Bonnie, she somewhat hoped that Wade would've hooked them up at a 5-star hotel. But alas, that would be asking too much, knowing how angry Kim was probably was for even helping them reach Ron.

…

They have all said often, that it is lonely at the top…

But then again, it was even lonelier at the bottom…

In theory, it was lonely being on top as well as being on bottom, one would think that the most balancing thing would to be in the middle. However, sometimes life didn't work that way. For example, when there is light and dark, or more commonly black and white, there was always that little shade of gray area in between. But sometimes, there was no such thing as a shade of gray. That it was one or the other, no neutral ground, no balance in between. All or nothing, win or lose, succeed or fail, good and bad. That would mean that one would have to make a choice that could affect his or her life.

They say that it is lonely being on top of the world, but it was also lonely being at the bottom of the barrel. But if you were to choose out of being on top and being on the bottom, without any middle or neutral ground, without any shades of gray, with out any balance, which would you choose?

That decision you make seems to be easy. Who would want to be on the bottom when they could be on the top? Who would want to fail when they could succeed?

But what if the decision wasn't yours to make?

What if the decision was already predetermined? What if the decision was inevitable? What if the decision was beyond your control, whether positive or negative?

Sometimes, we all have decisions that could change the path of the future! Sometimes, it was best to play with the cards that are dealt. Sometimes it would turn out to be for the best, while sometimes it would turn out to be for the worst.

Unfortunately for a certain famous redhead teen heroine… make that a certain _in_famous redhead _former_ teen heroine. Fate had brought her to the bottom of the barrel, due to a simple mistake. A simple mistake that resulted in her infamous status, as well as public humiliation! However, that was just one of the things in a string of events that lead to her downfall.

After all, how an ultra-popular, teenage girl whom happened to save the world on a daily basis could possibly be reduced to an outcast, teenage girl who was responsible for the destruction of a one-of-a-kind artifact as well as a children's hospital that was to be named in her honor in less than a day? However, there were more factors into her sudden disgrace. After all, when it all came down, all of her disgrace happened to be centered on her former sidekick. The ingrate who she stood by through the years especially through his ridiculous, embarrassing, and sometimes…no… often-treacherous ordeals!

It all started with a single video that revealed what she had done to him. Some may have called it backstabbing on her part, others called it jealousy, but the truth was. It was to protect him, from himself. She knew how something like owning your own restaurant or having fame and popularity could do to a person, especially him. He had proven her right various times. Besides, it was better for him to be on the bottom than her being on the top. It may have been unfair, even cruel, but that was the way society worked. After all, if there were no one on the bottom, then there wouldn't be anyone on the top. Just like there couldn't be good with evil, light without darkness, love without hate, day without night.

At the end, that was when their friendship ended. He was expendable, as he just slowed her down. He was worthless. At times she wondered why she even kept him around. Oh wait, it was to watch her back, which at times he often fail. At that point, things couldn't possibly be anything but good, and why shouldn't it be? She had a nice boyfriend, was popular, despite the efforts of some people, and was basically a household name, a role model, an inspiration. But soon, her so-called best friend wasn't the only one who had a treacherous nature…

Another person who she had tried to help the first day she had met him (Who never showed her any thanks or appreciation, by the way.) ended up betraying her. And for what reason? Just for her biggest rival, the girl who since Middle School had made it a point to make her life a living hell. She began to wonder if she had any true friends left, but during the last week of school, she soon learned her answer. With the exception of her boyfriend, who had stood by her side during the entire troublesome, hurtful ordeal, all of her so-called "friends" turned against her. The girls who were on the same cheerleading team, her new so-called "best friend." And why? Because of what she "supposedly" done to her former sidekick! They were treating him as if he was some martyr. Please, he was definitely no martyr. If there was anyone who was a martyr it was herself for putting up with the constant injustices from her so-called friends and their crap. Apparently the phase "It's lonely at the top" was right and true. True she had made some questionable mistakes, but they shouldn't hold those against her. She may have been perfect, but she was still human. And humans do make mistakes, even those who are perfect. And now, here she was, once on the top and now at the bottom. Besides, after all she has had to put up with on a daily basis, she deserved some leeway. And to think all of this started with that ingrate of a sidekick and best friend in the first place.

That's why she was headed to where she was now. To fix the damage his actions had caused. At times, she felt like screaming. Why couldn't he remain the same? Why did he have to change? Why did he have to become so selfish and care about himself than what was really important? Thoughts quickly went through her mind, like what was she going to do when she saw him, what was she going to do him! Hopefully to smack some since into him! It was as if he was put under mind control just to hurt her, take everything she loved away from her, and ruin her life!

Kim blinked in her seat in a cargo plane. That was it! Ron was under mind control! What else would explain the change of his behavior, let alone actually leaving! Ron was supposed to stay. Ron was supposed to always stand by her side, no matter how bad things became for him! Ron was always supposed to be ready and willing to sacrifice anything and everything if it meant helping her out in the long run. The Ron she's been seeing lately hasn't been the Ron she knew and enjoyed since Pre-K. He just had to be under mind control, just like everyone else who had turned against her, hurt her, and flat out humiliated her. But the question was, who was responsible? Basic logic stated that whoever was responsible for this mind control was someone who would benefit from her downfall! Obviously it was Drakken and Shego who would benefit from all of this, as they had most to gain from finally ridding themselves of her to take over the world. However, despite the fact that Drakken actually had implemented mind control, specifically on herself, a plan like this would be too complex for an idiot like Drakken. Dementor, on the other hand, was the only one who might have pulled it off. But then again, if he would make obvious and pointless traps in his lair, then it would only be a matter of time for him to be caught.

Now Kim was back to square one. Who else could possibly have enough intelligence to pull off this plan? Who else who had a grudge against her would do something like this? She would say Bonnie, but she was _way_ too much of a ditz and too conceited to pull it off. This was more Global Justice level of planning… This was more-

Kim shook her head. That was it! She had solved it! Global Justice was behind this! They were behind the whole thing the entire time! She smacked herself in the head in scolding for her own obliviousness. It was so obvious, why didn't she see it before? She was on the right track, but she was thinking about it wrong. The question wasn't who had the most to gain with her fall to disgrace, but who had the most to lose with her rise to grace? Global Justice would have plenty to lose if she'd succeed. They would've lost a lot of credibility and would be seen as a joke seeing that a mere teenager could do their jobs a thousand times better than they ever could. Only by ruining her good name, Global Justice could save face from being showed up by her! And with the technology they have, they could do as much as an editing job they could possibly could, just enough to make it look as if Kim was backstabbing her friend. It's obvious they decided to go after Ron, of all people. The person who was closest to her! And somehow they bribed Shego and Drakken to go along with this, offering them to be cleared of any charges. And she also knew that somehow, that blue-eye, 110-pound walking STD had something to do with this as well. As she was another person who'd benefit…scratch that, who _had_ benefit from her downfall. As she did somehow brought Felix and Tara onto her side. And she wouldn't be surprised that she would soon be reinstated back in the cheer squad, being the manipulative bitch she was.

"I knew it…" She narrowed her eyes. "Those bastards…"

"What are you rambling about?" The pilot asked, in annoyed voice. In truth, he didn't want anything to do with her, and it wasn't because of the threat from Global Justice that he would be thrown to jail if he were to help Kim Possible. In truth, she had always come off as a bit too conceited and arrogant to him. So he decided to get this favor done as fast as possible.

"This whole thing, this was so an inside plot by Global Justice to ruin my good name!" She explained. "It's so obvious that they're jellin' because I can get the job done much faster than they could ever hope to!"

"What whole thing?"

"You know, the reason why I'm no longer considered a teen hero?" Kim explained. "Global Justice were so waiting for a perfect opportunity to screw me over and make me look bad in the eyes of the public so they could get all the glory themselves." She scoffed. "And to think I ever wanted to be one of them…"

'Okay… she's lost it…' The pilot thought to himself, as the airplane continued to fly, heading towards the destination of Japan. The sooner he was done with this, the sooner he could get away from her. And no matter if, by some miracle, he happened to make it there in a matter of seconds, it still would've not been fast enough to get him away from the so-called "heroine!" He had never seen anyone who was ever as conceited as the girl next to him was being now.

…

"Well now, don't you look magnificent?" Fiske asked the three giant, humanoid monkeys in front of him. Weren't they a marvelous breed of modified genetics? However, due to the nature of this experiment, the color of their fur matched the color of their hair. Therefore, there were monkeys with brown, red, and blonde fur. However, appearances didn't matter, it was the power that counted. It was the power that would be used to his advantage. "You three are a walking simian machine of destruction. You three are the ones who will bring me closer to the title that should be rightfully mine!

"Stopping the pretender will be a non-issue, but there are still his friends at the school who might get in our way." Fisk continued as he turned to his monkey ninjas. "Of course when we have new recruits, we all have to trim the fat, in one way or another…" Fiske sighed, "I known that I might have overused my resources when I started this program, but I had to make sure that I had the best of the best. Of course, your three new teammates will remain on this team! After all you had just arrived all this way to help us. The Gorilla Ninjas on the other hand had more or less are outclassed by them, but since there are three of the new humanoid gorillas, they still have a use in numbers. The Spider ninjas are also going to stay as they've proven their worth time and time again. After all, in one group of four they've managed to take out half of Global Justice!"

Fiske turned to the last, and original group of ninjas. "And as for you! You've been fighting along side me for a long time. I had trained you in the way of the monkey ninja. But frankly, your streak of failures has not only been damaging, but also embarrassing. You've lost to Kim Possible, to those Yamanouchi brats, and worse, you lost TO THAT BLOODY PRETENDER TO WHAT SHOULD BE RIGHTUFLLY MINE!" He screamed as the small monkey ninjas cowered in fear. Wondering what would've been their fate. "I'm sorry to say, my old friends, but this is a new army of Monkey Ninjas. A new army of Monkey Ninjas that will storm to Yamanouchi and finally get rid of that pretender, that buffoonish, monkey-hating pretender Ron Stoppable once and for all!" He said triumphantly before saying to them in a condescending tone of voice, "However, I regret to inform you that there will be no place for you and your incompetence when our times comes." With a snap of his fingers, the three new mutated monkeys walked over towards the now-fired Monkey Ninjas. This would be a classic battle of old vs. new. The speed of a monkey, the strength of a gorilla, this would serve indeed as the ultimate test! A chance to see what these mutant simians could really do!

The battle soon begun as the monkeys were quick to make their move. However, the movement of the newest group of monkeys not only matched the originals, but one could've sworn that they were faster by a small fraction. But that small fraction was enough to secure an advantage besides the obvious edge in strength. Needless to say, Fiske was impressed.

"That's it my Neo-Monkey Ninjas, dominate your predecessors!" He cheered as the red-furred monkey, originally Max Wheeler, former running back of the Middleton Mad Dogs football team, grabbed a monkey ninja and took a bite out of his head, leaving the blood to squirt from its neck like a fountain. Even Fiske had to cringe at the sight. But at least he was under his control…

Another Neo Monkey Ninja, the brown-furred primate who was once known as the Wide Receiver of the Middleton Mad Dogs football team Tom Hopkins, grabbed two of the monkey ninjas by the head as he proceeded to squeeze tightly, one head in each hand. As he yanked them up, the lower body of the captive monkeys ended up between the teeth of the mutant primate. The self-proclaimed monkey master sighed at the sight. It would be anther bloodshed moment. But then again, if they were willing to do this to his former monkey minions, imagine what he would do to that pretender and his pathetic friends once they've arrived in Japan.

Teeth began to clench down onto the bodies as his hand squeezed the head of the monkey while the others tried to attack him, but he showed no signs of even flinching. Within a strained crunch, the lower bodies of the monkeys were splattered as the heads exploded from the pressure, leaving blood to stain his hands and face.

Which brings to the golden-furred Neo-Monkey, the one who was once the Captain and Quarterback of the Middleton Mad Dogs football team Brick Flagg. As Fiske watched him, he managed to easily fight off the Monkey Ninjas as his fist managed to floor six of them back. At this point, the Monkey Ninjas decided to cut their losses and make a run for it. However, the mutated being rushed after them as he soon leaped on top of them, each grabbing a Monkey Ninja inside of his hands and feet.

"That's it my Neo-Monkey minions, finish them off!" He cheered as the blonde-furred primate proceeded to squeeze the life out of his confined victims – literally! Within moments, loud sounds of crunched bones and splattered blood was heard as the ape's hands and feet were bloodied, blood dripping onto the ground. Within the sight, Fiske was brought into laughter of madness! He knew at that moment that he had formed the ultimate team of Monkey ninjas. He had formed an unstoppable army that will crush anyone in his way to his rightful title of the Ultimate Monkey Master. And there wasn't anyone on this planet that could stop him. Not Kim Possible, not the brats from the Yamanouchi School, and most importantly, not even that fraud Stoppable could stop him!

Tokyo National Airport 

"LAND!" Tara cried in joy and relief as she dropped down to her knees after exiting the plane, kissing the blue carpet of the waiting area. "OhhowImissyoumissyoumissyoumissyoumissyou…."

"Okay…" Felix watched on, eye wide at what he was seeing. He knew that Tara was afraid of airplanes, but this was just too weird. Even for someone with her phobia of airplanes. He always known Ron was afraid of Monkeys, but at least he didn't do something like Praising god for them surviving "The monkey rush!"

"Just let her have this…" Bonnie sighed as she watched Tara make a complete fool of herself. Her eyes went wide as what she just saw made her question her friends' sanity: Was Tara now frenching the ground? The verdict was in: Tara was definitely going to see a shrink when this was over. Bonnie walked over as she then raised a hand and roughly connected it to the back of the blonde's head.

"Owie…" Tara rubbed her now-tender head as she looked at the face of her annoyed friend. "Guess I got too carried away…eheheheh?"

"Let's go…" Felix said as he proceeded to the baggage claim, with the girls closely following. The sooner the could get all of their luggage, which shouldn't be much, the better.

"Bonnie…" Tara asked aside as they walked into the line for customs. "So…"

"We'll start as soon as we check into a hotel!" She simply said. First they had to check in with customs then check in at the hotel and at least get settled. Once they at least had a place to stay, they could begin their search for Ron…

30 Minutes Later 

The hotel rooms they were to be staying in were nice as Bonnie dropped her carry-on bag on one of the queen-sized beds. As she jumped onto it afterwards, Felix rolled in.

"You seem to be happy…" He smiled at her.

"We're in one of the most expensive hotels in Tokyo, why wouldn't I be happy!" She replied as she playfully tapped on the foot of the bed.

Felix looked around. "Er…Where's Tara?"

"I decided to be nice and let Tara have a room to herself." She smiles, a bit wickedly. "She's going to need it once Ron gets a good look at her. The _new_ her! Leaving us to be alone…"

"What did we say about taking baby steps?" Felix reminded as he, more rare than often, wished that he had use of his legs right now…

"We said that we'd take 'em one step at a time! But who's to say that the path is far!" She began to crawl towards him.

"Uhh…Bon…you sure you wanna go that far?" Felix asked. He loved Bonnie, but he wasn't ready to do that! At least not yet…

A knock on the door was heard as Bonnie groaned while she could hear a sigh of relief from the chestnut-haired boy. "What now?" She climbed off the bed as she went to open the door…

"You ready now?" Tara asked.

"I am now…" She sighed as Felix rolled towards them. "But can I ask you both a question?"

"Sure Bonnie!"

"Answer away, Bon!" Felix nodded.

"Do we even _know_ where the Yamanouchi School is?" Bonnie asked as Felix and Tara both looked at each other. It has never came to any of their minds or attention about actually knowing where the location of the school was.

* * *

After about a few… Okay several months, I finally got this chapter done. Anyhoo, now we've all got a taste at what Monkey Fist has in store for Ron once he gets at Yamanouchi. And poor Felix, Tara, and Bonnie. They were going there, but didn't even bother to find out where the school. Anyway, read and review. 


End file.
